A Chance in Time
by GreenEyedBabe
Summary: Accidents happen, but when this accident happens Hermione finds herself in a whole different decade at Hogwarts with people that are long dead in her time. Trying her best to find her way back before there are too many changes. SS/HG time travel story. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: ** Hello again to everyone who signed up for Author Alerts. For those who just found my stories for the first time, welcome. I hope you all enjoy my latest story. I have done a lot of reading about Time Travel pieces and several of them annoyed me. I'd read how someone went back in time and made so many changes that it would seem impossible for there not to be repercussions._

_In order for the changes to stay in place, they'd have to go back again with the same intent of making changes. Why would they go back if all was okay and everyone survived? Anyway, enough ranting. lol. Enjoy the story._

_**Special Thanks to my very awesome Beta, KristineThorne, who wasn't sure if she liked my story during the first chapter then became hooked within just a few chapters. **_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor do I make any money from this. I simply like to play with the characters for my own amusement and hopefully for other people's entertainment as well._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Jean Granger sat in Advanced Potion's listening to the new potions professor drone on and on. The overly thin and batty professor, who for some reason reminded her of Trelawney, was teaching them about dreamless sleep potions, or at least trying to. A potion that was so simple, Hermione could have made it in her sleep. No pun intended of course.

Hermione was almost at the end of her seventh year here at Hogwarts. It was spring, the middle of April to be more precise. The war was over. The Dark Lord was dead, and had been for almost two years now. Several of her friends had died. Even one man who everyone had thought was their enemy had died too.

Severus Snape had lost his life due to the Dark Lord's pet snake tearing into his throat. Had the poison not killed him, he would have bled to death anyway. Hermione still wasn't sure which one got him first in the end.

Hermione had defended him for years to Harry and Ron. Saying they didn't have any real proof that he was truly their enemy. All they had was circumstantial evidence against him. But when he killed Dumbledore, she finally doubted him like everyone else.

When the truth had finally come out that he was indeed on their side, it had been too late. He had already died earlier in the night. She hadn't been able to help save him either. Though she had tried, but his wounds had been too extensive. Her vast intelligence had failed her. She hadn't known the spells to save him.

He had died with everyone hating him for killing Dumbledore. Not a single person had known that he hadn't killed the ancient wizard they all loved in cold blood to serve his horribly twisted master, it had been as a favor to the dying man.

Dumbledore had made Snape vow to kill him if Draco couldn't since he was cursed to die and in pain from destroying a ring that held part of the Dark Lord's soul. Snape had done what he could to keep the headmaster alive after the curse was in his blood, but it was still slowly killing him anyway. Snape had done him the favor of ending his pain by killing him.

By the time the truth came out…Snape was dead and would never know that he was not hated any longer. Would never know how much everyone was sorry for what they had said or thought of the poor dark man. Nor would he know how proud everyone was of him.

It made her wonder if her dark potion's professor had finally found the peace in death that he had lacked while living. She hoped so. He deserved that. He deserved so much more, but she hoped he at least found some peace and tranquility after everything he had sacrificed for them all.

Hermione had been on Snape's side time and time again, trying to convince Harry that there had to be a reason for all he had done. That if Dumbledore trusted him so much, then there had to be a reason for it. Dumbledore was no fool, no matter his age or oddities.

Now Hermione sat in a boring class, that had that same dark haired man lived, would be anything but boring. Had he lived, the class might have actually taught her something. Had he lived, maybe he would have been a different man after surviving all he had. Maybe he would have been nice, or at least nicer compared to how he had been before.

The horrors of the war had haunted her for a long time afterward. She would wake screaming in her bed at Grimmauld Place. Remus would come into her room and settle her back down.

Climbing into her bed with her and holding her, sometimes for hours, while she cried over her nightmares. Dreams filled with dead friends, including those that had lived. She'd see Harry and Ron both lying in a pool of blood some nights, and hear the vicious laughter of the Dark Lord. Then, she'd come awake telling herself it was only a dream. That Harry and Ron had lived.

Remus would hold her until she fell asleep again, giving her his strength, giving her his warmth. Her body shaking from chills that racked her body after the shock of her dreams.

Remus had taken over as a parent and friend for all the occupants of Grimmauld Place. He watched over them, made sure they were taken care of, even gave advice when it was asked. A few times when it wasn't, but none of the occupants minded.

She had been able to talk to Remus about anything, even her nightmares. Her talks with him had finally helped make them stop, though occasionally she'd wake from another one. Just not nearly as bad as the ones in the past.

She found she was glad Remus was back teaching this year at Hogwarts. His position no longer a problem, even with his werewolf status, due to all he had done during the war. His courage and valor making even the most pigheaded parent see that he was an asset to their children's education.

So he was back teaching D.A.D.A and she loved it along with the rest of her friends. They all constantly chatted between classes or at night in Remus' rooms and she would even help him grade paper's sometimes. He always had a warm smile for her if she looked his way as she helped him too. Sometimes during breakfast or lunch, if she glanced his way, he'd send her a small grin and a wink. Nothing flirtatious was meant by it, just very close friendship.

Once the horrible potion's class was finally over, she used her time turner to go back and take another class that was going on at the same time as potions.

She always kept track of the amount of times she used it and how much extra time she gained due to it. She wrote it down in her journal so she would be able to keep track of her true age.

She was now twenty-two due to the amount of times she had used it. She had lost a year during her hunt with Harry before the war. Lost another year due to the school having to be rebuilt. So while Harry and Ron were only nineteen this year, she was twenty-two. She had just turned twenty-two back in January based on the time turner and her journal entries.

Sure it wasn't on her real birthday, but with all the hours she had to redo, it made it her birthday change a bit. So she needed her journal to keep track other wise, she'd be lost on her real age. Though it made her smile a bit to share her birthday during the month the same dark man that she thought of occasionally did. He would have been forty this year. Still young by wizards standards, even though he looked much older due to the kind of life he had led. But then she had always been much older in mind than in body herself.

When the day, for her, was finally at the end, she sat in the Gryffindor's common room and tried to do her homework. She was working on her potion's assignment and snorted in derision at it.

This was a joke really. She learned to do all of this stuff they were learning now, a year before the hunt with Harry. Snape had done a great job teaching them, surly or not, and this new professor was just inept in comparison.

Hearing Ron and Harry come in through the portrait, she shifted on the couch. Surprisingly the common room was empty and had been for at least an hour or two, minus her and now the boys. It was rare, but on the occasions it happened, Hermione tried to take advantage of the peace and solitude.

The boys were laughing and joking around as usual. Now that the Dark Lord was dead, Harry found his time at school much more peaceful and enjoyable. Not surprising really, since he no longer was haunted by nightmares or worried about being killed by some Death Eater student every five minutes.

Harry and Ron were talking about Ron's new girlfriend. Well, maybe old girlfriend since they had kind of had a thing before the war. Lavender Brown had swooped in once everything was over and caught Ron's eye again.

Hermione hadn't minded really. Ron annoyed her constantly and after losing so many people she hadn't been ready to deal with dating. Her mind was more focused on her grief than on thoughts of love or romance.

Sure, she had kissed him before the final battle, and they had been dancing around each other for years before it. But in the end Hermione found she just wasn't that interested in him. It had just seemed like it was expected of them, so they had danced the dance of young puppy love. Flirting a bit, a few stolen kisses, but nothing more.

Since she hadn't minded that Lavender came into the picture, it made Hermione realize she didn't love Ron in that way. She did love him, but she loved him like she loved Harry. Like a friend. A good friend, her best friend, but still just a friend. Even Minerva had commented on it not being real love. Not the love needed for a romantic relationship.

Finding her mind wandering back to potion's class, where it inevitably turned towards her past dark haired professor, she forced her thoughts back to the present.

"Ron…she's just too obvious mate. I know she's your girlfriend, but her tricks to make you jealous are simply…funny. I can't believe you fall for them every time too." Harry said.

Ron turned red. "She's not obvious. She isn't trying to make me jealous either. It's not her fault that she is pretty and boys hit on her. She did push that bloke from Ravenclaw away when he tried to get too fresh with her. Letting him know very loudly that she was seeing someone and to back off."

Harry started laughing again. "Ron…she only pushed him away after she saw you walking down the hall. She didn't have to make the whole conversation that loud either. She wanted you to hear it."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't really like Lavender, but Harry wasn't going to get Ron to see what Lavender was doing. She didn't get why Harry still bothered with trying to get Ron to see it anymore. She herself had given up on it.

Hearing more students coming in, Hermione sighed. Her peace and solitude was at an end for the night now. Maybe she could escape to the library until dinner.

Ron glared at Harry but seeing Hermione shift on the sofa again, he finally realized she was there. Momentarily distracted by her, he let Harry's comment go.

"Mione, where have you been? We were looking for you at dinner." Ron said.

"Yeah Mione. Why didn't you join us in the Great Hall to eat?" Harry said, noticing her finally as well.

Hermione glanced up at the boys in confusion. "What do you mean? Dinner isn't for another hour or so."

The boys exchanged a look before meeting her questioning gaze again. "Mione, dinner's over. You missed it. Don't you know what time it is? Didn't you wonder where everyone was?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed. _Damn. _She had missed dinner again. She really needed to stop doing that. She had missed way too many meals this year and it was seriously starting to show on her waistline. "I guess I lost track of time. Did I miss anything important? Other than the food of course."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, you missed Lavender making an arse out of herself again. Even Remus was laughing when he saw it." He said starting to laugh all over again.

Ron growled and charged at Harry. The boys wrestled playfully like this constantly so Hermione didn't even spare them a glance this time. She felt her stomach growl and knew she needed to eat.

With a shrug she pulled out her time turner. Since she had been here, no worry about running into herself in the Great Hall. Besides maybe she'd get to see what Lavender had done this time.

She smirked as she reached up to give it a turn.

At the moment that her hand touched it to give it a tiny single spin, the boys rammed into her while still wrestling. Knocking her off the sofa and jarring her arm that was about to turn the dial. She landed with a hard thud, hearing a loud crack in her head before everything went dark.

She lay unconscious as the dial on the turner kept spinning over and over again. Things starting slow on the reversal that it did. The scenes in the room changing without anyone being aware of her presence on the floor. Gaining speed as time slipped farther and farther back as the time turner continued to spin.

When she finally started coming to again, she heard voices. They seemed slightly muffled to her, but she could sort of make out what was being said.

Opening her eyes slowly, she found her vision blurred and there were two of each person leaning over her. She couldn't make out their faces but by their build and hair color, she figured she knew who they were.

The boy with dark, but messy hair, that had to be Harry, was speaking but it sounded like he was underwater. The redheaded girl next to him, had to be Ginny. Glancing at the third, she couldn't really make him out. He had sandy brown hair, so he couldn't be Ron and at that moment her head hurt too much to try and figure out who it was.

"She's coming around Mooney, do you think she's alright?" The person that had to be Harry said.

"I don't know. She looks like she took a nasty fall. There is a huge bump on her head, and I think it's bleeding." The sandy haired person said.

Hermione tried to focus, but she just couldn't. She could feel the darkness trying to suck her in again. Fighting it, she turned her head slightly, looking at the sandy haired fellow. She had heard the name Mooney and it made her smile softly as she looked at him.

"Remus…what happened?" She asked groggily.

The three surrounding her quickly looked at each other as Hermione closed her eyes again, fighting a wave of nausea that was sucking at her strength to stay awake.

She felt another wave of dizziness hit her, making her miss what was said. Then she forced her eyes open to look at Remus again, though he was still blurry. "Remus…my head hurts." Then she passed out again.

She vaguely felt a pair of strong arms lift her. Carrying her somewhere, but the darkness swallowed her again.

When she woke again, her vision was still blurry but she heard voices again. "…honest Professor McGonagall…we don't know where she came from." She heard a soft female voice say.

Hermione closed her eyes as the voices faded briefly for a moment before she forced her eyes open again. Seeing a blurry figure before her, she tried to focus.

"Can you hear me child?" She heard Minerva say.

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Yes, but my head hurts so bad. What happened?"

"We don't know yet dear. We were hoping you could tell us." Minerva's voice floated to her.

Hermione struggled to think. "Where's Remus?" She asked, her voice still weak and scratchy.

"I'm…here." She heard Remus say unsteadily and felt someone touch her hand.

She smiled weakly and spoke in the same groggy voice. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"We don't know…we don't know yet dear. Were they with you?" Minerva asked.

Hermione nodded and felt her head explode with the movement. Felt her teeth start to chatter as her body felt like it was suddenly freezing. "Remus…can you come lay with me…like you used to? I'm cold. So cold."

She heard a small gasp but her head hurt so bad she couldn't focus on it. "Um...well…I'm not sure..." She heard Remus stutter.

"Child, the bed isn't big enough for two of you. Now let Poppy see to you. I'm sure you'll feel better soon. Then you can tell us what happened. You rest." She heard Minerva walk away and speak softly to the others then was gone.

"All right dear, lets take a look at you. Mr. Lupin, if you don't mind leaving so I can examine the poor girl." She heard a soft but firm voice say.

Hermione went to open her eyes again, but the light was hurting her too much so she left them closed. "Remus…don't go. Please." She whispered, but knew he would hear her with his heightened wolf senses.

She heard him sigh. "I'll just wait out here until you're done if that's okay, Madame Pomfrey."

She heard the woman sigh. "Fine. But stay outside the curtain. I may need to undress her."

Hermione blacked out again, only to wake when she felt someone sit her up to take a potion. It tasted horrible, but she was able to keep it down. She heard soft murmurs but couldn't make them out.

Coming around again later, she kept her eyes closed as she called out softly, her voice cracking but not as bad as before. "Remus?"

"I'm here." She heard him say.

"Please, I'm still cold. Come lay with me and keep me warm." She asked through chattering teeth.

She heard his feet shuffle a bit before he spoke. "I'm…I'm not sure that's a good idea. Professor McGonagall told you the bed's too small anyway." He said.

Hermione sighed as she lifted and waved her hand, making the bed grow to fit them both. The small spell draining her again, making her hand drop back to the bed almost lifelessly.

"Now it's big enough." She said, her voice slurring again as she started feeling the darkness taking her again while still shaking just a bit from the cold.

"How did you…?" She heard a male voice ask, but couldn't tell whose it was.

"But…she didn't have a wand or say a word." A female voice said next.

Just before she blacked out again, she felt a dip in the bed and a warm body press against hers. Arms wrapping around her softly and giving her the warmth her body needed. Her teeth were still chattering when she passed out again.

She woke much later. Her head no longer aching, the room was quiet. Testing it, she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was clear and she could see that she was in the hospital wing.

She felt warm arms still around her, so she knew Remus was still next to her. Thinking clearly now, she couldn't believe she had asked him lay with her in bed while Minerva and Poppy were in the room. Remus might be a bit upset with her later, but she had been cold and a bit out of it. She just hoped the headmistress understood.

She slowly moved, stretching her muscles, waiting for the ache to hit her, but it never did. Still lying on her side, she tried to roll over, but Remus's heavy arms were keeping her pinned.

She started to wiggle out from under the heavy weights. Realizing Remus must have fallen asleep while holding her, judging by the sound of his soft snores. He never had before, but she didn't blame him. She had no clue as to what time it even was right now.

Finally getting out from under the heavy arm, she sat up with her back to him. Slowly stretching again. She didn't know how long she had been lying there, but her bladder was letting her know it needed relief.

Standing slowly, she made her way to the loo that she knew was in the hospital wing. Taking care of things she glanced at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her clothes were horribly wrinkled, but her hair was the worst. The mass of curls were frizzed out and standing up in so many different directions she looked frightening.

With a sigh she reached for her wand, but it wasn't in her pocket. With another sigh, she waved her hand and fixed her clothes and hair. She didn't like using wandless magic, it drained her faster than if she had been dueling for hours. But in a pinch, she was glad she had learned it.

Since her classes had been so easy this year, she had learned several new things. Wandless magic had been one, along with silent spells, and Occlumency had been another. Beauty charms and spells had been taught to her by Ginny who had decided Hermione needed to start doing something with herself on a daily basis.

Glad to look somewhat better, she started to reach up and feel her head. She didn't feel even a tiny bump, so she decided Poppy was living up to her reputation once again.

Coming back out, she saw Remus had rolled onto his other side, still asleep with his back to her. She went over and sat down on the bed and stretched back out. She closed her eyes and fell into a light doze.

Hearing voices again, she woke. She stretched again and listening as she realized it was morning. The sun was shining through the windows, making her wonder what day it was.

"…she's doing much better now Minerva. Her concussion was bad due to the skull fracture, but it's gone now. Whatever happened, she must of hit her head very badly. I don't know yet if there will be any memory loss. We'll find out soon enough I guess. Good thing it's Saturday so the two sleeping don't miss any classes."

Hermione didn't hear what Minerva said, since Remus turned again and snuggled up against her. She had been lying on her back, but she smirked when Remus rested his head onto her chest. Using one of her breasts as a pillow as his hand rested on her belly. _He will so never live this down._ She thought_. He probably wont be able to even look at me for a month once he learns of this._

She chuckled softly and looked down at the sandy brown hair. She suddenly noticed that the hair was pure sandy brown. There wasn't a single strand of gray in it. _That's odd. I don't remember Remus using a hair dye kit. Had he used a spell or is my eyesight still a bit off?_

She felt him stir against her and she let out another small laugh. He turned his head just enough that she was able to see part of his face. She saw that some of the scars she used to see where missing. She quickly moved into a sitting position, startling him and making him sit up with her.

She looked into the face of some strange boy and screamed.

Quick footsteps came running towards her as Remus held up his hands looking confused and a bit scared himself. She leapt from the bed, reaching for her wand again. Not finding it, she still took her battle stance, ready to fight him wandlessly and physically if need be.

"What is all the shouting about?" A firm female voice asked.

"Who the hell is this? And why was he using my boobs as a pillow?" She asked, staring at the sandy haired boy again.

He frowned at her while blushing a bit, still confused. "I'm Remus. You asked me to lie next to you because you were cold. You made the bed bigger."

"You're not Remus. I didn't make the bed bigger for you, but for him. I know Remus and you are not him." Hermione said, fighting the rising panic.

"Child, you asked him to warm you up. I didn't quite believe him, since we have your wand, but he said you made it bigger. He laid down and helped you stop shivering." The same firm voice said.

Hermione didn't take her eyes off the boy claiming to be Remus, her hand ready just in case. "He is not Remus. Where's Remus? Where's Harry and Ginny? Where's Ron?" She asked, her voice rising in her slight panic.

"Child, I don't know who those people are, but if you calm down…we'll find them for you." The same woman said.

Hermione glanced her way, then back at the strange boy. But what she saw made her do a double take. "Minerva?" She asked, staring open mouthed now.

Minerva took a step back, frowning at Hermione. "Child, I am a professor here and will be addressed accordingly. I don't know how you know who I am, but I don't know you."

Hermione swallowed. It sounded like Minerva, but it didn't really look like her. _What the hell is going on?_ "Sorry Professor." She muttered, knowing Minerva had only given her permission to use her name when they were alone. Assuming this was indeed the same Minerva.

She glared back at the boy. "So who the hell are you?" The boy opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "Don't say Remus, because you're not him."

Not knowing what else to say, Remus looked to Professor McGonagall for help. Minerva sighed. "Child, maybe this is just a different Remus. His name is Remus, but maybe you thought he was a different one."

Hermione relaxed marginally. _That was possible. But really how many Remus's were there? That wasn't a common name. He even had the same colored hair and eyes as her Remus._

Not liking that she didn't have her wand, Hermione flicked her wrist and her wand zoomed towards her. Making the other two in the room tense quickly.

Minerva was shocked to see her get her wand without making a sound and only using her hands. Wandless magic and soundless spells were not easy for a student and this girl looked like a student. She even had Hogwart's robes and a uniform on.

Hermione looked to Professor McGonagall again as her earlier words finally sank in. "What do you mean you don't know me? You've known me for years."

Minerva frowned again. "Child, I don't know you. I've never met you. I've never even seen you before."

Hermione started to panic again. "I'm going to find Harry and Ginny. I don't know what's going on, but they'll help me sort this out." Hermione said, slowly backing away from the other two.

She was almost to the door of the hospital when it opened and a voice started speaking. "Madame Pomfrey do you have any potions for…" He trailed off as Hermione bumped into him. His arms coming around her waist to keep him from falling back on his bum, and to keep her from falling on her face as well.

She spun around with her wand still lowered but ready. Her chocolate eyes met piercing black ones and she gasped. She backed up a step and took in his face, her jaw dropping_. He's alive. But…he…he's so young. _She thought_. No. No this isn't him…is it? But those eyes, that nose…it has to be him._

"Is it really you? Are you really here?" She asked him softly, her eyes taking in his face again. His long black hair, his sharp black eyes, his long and slightly crooked nose. _No, it can't be him. He's dead._

The door opened again before he could answer. A voice she recognized boomed. "What is going on here?"

"Yeah, Snivellus. What trouble are you stirring up now?" Another slightly familiar voice drawled.

Hermione's eyes were still locked on the black one staring right back at her curiously. She forced her gaze away and turned to look at the new comers.

Her eyes grew wide at what she saw, even with the voices. "Professor Dumbledore? But how…" She looked at the others with him. What she had thought was Harry and Ginny wasn't Harry or Ginny at all. She knew them from their photographs that Harry had kept. He only had one, but she recognized them all the same.

This wasn't Harry and Ginny, but James and Lily Potter. Her eyes took in who was with them as well and she knew who he was too. She had seen pictures of him in his younger days while at Grimmauld Place during her summer breaks as a teenager. Sirius Black. All of them looking much younger. Minus James and Lily since they had died so young anyway.

She looked back at Snape. Her voice small as she asked one question before she blacked out again. "Am I…am I dead?"

She felt arms catch her again as she fainted, but the rest was simply darkness.

* * *

_**A/N:** More coming soon. Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. Good or bad, I'll take it all. Take Care._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thank You so much for the reviews, I think I responded to them all. If i haven't, then I will. I promise. So far we've had 171 readers but only 11 reviews. Hopefully more stop to leave me their thoughts after this next chapter. Thank you also, to everyone that came back to read chapter two. I'm glad you are liking my story. Even if its only out of curiosity for where this is going. I'll take it, because, I know you'll be hooked soon. lol.  
_

**_Special Thanks to KristineThorne, my very wonderful Beta. She helped me pick out a title for this story too since I was drawing a blank on what to call this. I simply had it labeled SS/HG Time Travel story when I sent it to her._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She heard voices again. Felt herself lying down and slowly opened her eyes. She was back in bed, a bed now smaller again in the hospital wing.

She heard Dumbledore speaking. "Okay, everyone just calm down. I know this is odd but we'll figure this out. You students need to go back to your respective houses. We'll sort this mess out."

She heard four voices try to argue with him, but were silenced quickly. Since she hadn't heard a word to silence them, she wondered if Dumbledore had simply glared at them to shut them up. Next, she heard several sets of footsteps making for the door to the hospital wing. Then, it was quiet again.

"Albus, how does she know us when we don't know her?" She heard Minerva ask.

"I don't know Minerva, but we weren't the only ones she knew. She seemed to know Snape, Potter, Evans, and Black too. I could see it in her eyes, but she was shocked as well. Then that question she asked about being dead. Why would she ask such a thing?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione didn't know what was going on, but she was going to pretend to still be sleeping for now. Maybe they'd answer some questions for her.

"Albus, she knows wandless magic. She knows silent spells. She had a battle stance going when she tried to leave. Poppy said she's got all sorts of scars on her body. Do you think…do you think she's a Death Eater?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva, I had to fully examine her. She doesn't carry the dark mark anywhere. But the real question is how did she get our robes and uniform since she isn't a student?" She heard who she guessed was Madame Pomfrey say.

"Let's not assume she's a Death Eater yet. She didn't try to hurt anyone, now did she?" Albus asked calmly.

Hermione couldn't believe they thought she was a Death Eater. _After all I have done? Why did they claim not to know me? Even if I'm dead they should know me_.

"We'll simply ask her to explain after…"Dumbledore trailed off. "Well, I guess we can ask her now. She's awake and listening."

Hermione silently cursed. _How did the man do that? How could he know everything like that?_

She heard them walk over to her. "Child, there is no point faking to be asleep any longer. I know you're awake." Dumbledore said.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "That still creeps me out how you can do that, know everything like that, sir."

His eyes twinkled as he smiled softly at her. "Now my dear, I don't recall having met you before, so I have no idea how you would know anything about me or my staff since they don't seem to know you either. How about we start with your name?"

Hermione sighed. "This isn't funny, but I'll play along for now. It's Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger. Now how are you alive and how come none of you know me?"

If Albus was startled by her question he didn't show it. The other two did, but he stayed looking calmly down at her. "Well, Ms. Granger, I don't know how to answer your question as of yet. I have no idea why we don't know you when you seem to know us, or why you would think you were dead."

"Albus, I took this off of her when I examined her." Madame Pomfrey held out her time turner to Dumbledore.

Hermione gasped as it started to click in her brain what happened. By the look on Dumbledore's face he had figured it out as well.

"What is that Albus?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "Something I've had locked away for several months now. How did you come by this Ms. Granger?"

Hermione swallowed, her face pale with her sudden new knowledge. "You...you gave to me, sir. Well, Min…Professor McGonagall did after you gave it to her to give to me. During my third year, so I could get to all my classes on time."

Dumbledore nodded. "I wondered as much."

"Albus, but you just said you didn't know this girl. How did you give this to her if you don't know her? I know I never gave it to her. I've never even seen her." Minerva stated with a fierce frown.

"I can't explain yet Minerva. Poppy, is she okay to leave the hospital?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Albus, she is. Her earlier faint was simply stress and shock. She'll be fine now." Madame Pomfrey stated with a frown of her own.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, would you come with me to my office?"

Hermione nodded and slowly stood up. Dumbledore turned to the other two ladies in the room. "Keep her identity a secret for now, if you would. At least until I get this straightened out."

When both women nodded, Dumbledore took Hermione's arm gently and led her to the hospital door. Out they went, walking calmly down the hall when Hermione would have thought they should have been hurrying along.

Albus looked down at her again. "If we ran it might cause a fuss. No one pays attention to a leisurely walk Ms…well, we'll get to that too."

Hermione smirked. He was reading her thoughts_. Should she put up her walls? No, not just yet._ She'd let him look, though she did add a wall surrounding her fourth year to the present day memories. She figured the first three should be hidden as well, but left them open so he could see a bit of her life before waking up here. If he chose to look.

"Hmm…isn't that interesting. You know Occlumency as well. What do you have to hide my dear?" He asked conversationally, sounding more curious than anything.

"Sir…I'm sure you know why I know you and you don't know me and…I'm not sure what effect that hidden knowledge may have on…things." She said.

He smiled again. "Smart girl. But we'll discuss all of that in my office, or at least the parts you feel I can know for now."

Hermione forced a smile as students were milling around them, looking curiously at her. She saw James and Lily standing next to Remus and Sirius down the hall. She still was shocked to see them but forced her eyes to look at the floor the closer to them they got.

When they neared the gargoyle statue, she saw Snape again, walking alone and saw him meet her eyes. She quickly put up all her walls, making Dumbledore laugh softly. She gave Snape a tiny smile but he simply watched her without a single thought or emotion showing.

She looked back to the floor and passed him as well. At the statue Dumbledore paused. "Any thoughts to the password, my dear?" He asked, trying not to use her name just yet.

Hermione smirked. "Lemon drops?" Nothing happened, but Dumbledore smiled again as he waited for her to go on. "I know it's a candy. Atomic Fireballs? Droobles? Chocolate frogs?" Still nothing. "Liquorish snaps? Bertie's every flavored bean?" The statue started to move at that one.

"Interesting. Nice to know some things don't change." Dumbledore said as he started up the stairs as soon as the stairway was revealed inside.

Hermione followed him up to his office door and followed him inside. It looked exactly the same as it did when she had last visited it. It made her sigh in relief.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and motioned for her to do the same to an empty chair across from it. She took a seat, plucking at her long sleeves and waited while he simply stared at her.

When neither spoke for several moments, Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well, Ms. Granger, it's currently nineteen seventy-seven. What date was it before you ended up here?"

Hermione swallowed. _Nineteen seventy-seven? Holy cow_. "Umm…Two Thousand sir."

"Date of birth?" He asked.

"September nineteenth, nineteen eighty, sir. I'm twenty-two if you're curious as to my age." Hermione replied.

Dumbledore frowned, as the years didn't add up to her age, taking in her robes again. "Twenty-two? Are you even a student?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir, I'm in my seventh year. Umm…the time turner was part of the difference in age."

He sighed. "Did you really use it that much?"

He would have thought that his older self would have monitored how often she used it. But then again she asked how he was alive, so maybe he hadn't been around to do so.

Hermione looked to the floor. "Sir, there are some things I can't tell you and the reason for my age is part of it. Let's just say I didn't get to attend two years of my schooling for reason's I can't mention at this time."

Dumbledore sat in silence for a few moments. "Okay. What can you tell me? Can you tell me how you got here?"

Hermione looked back up at him. "I was in my common room, in Gryffindor and was studying. My best mates, Harry and Ron, they came in telling me I missed dinner while they started to wrestle and be silly. I went to turn the time back since I had been missing too many meals this year with all my classes and they fell on me. I guess it knocked the time turner spinning crazily and knocked me out when I hit the floor."

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment before speaking again. "Ms. Granger, you know that it's not that easy to go forward in time. I don't know how to get you home. I'm sure we can use the turner again, but…I'm not sure how many spins it is for moving forward. I haven't had my own that long. Do you know?"

Hermione shook her head. "No sir. You never told me and I always went back only an hour or so at a time and let the time come back naturally. Which explains my aging."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I may need some time to look into it. I'd hate to send you too far forward or not forward enough and you get stuck somewhere on your own. For now you will have to stay here while I figure it out."

Hermione nodded. Dumbledore thought for several more moments. "Hermione Granger. That isn't a common name. We may have to let you use at least a different last name so there are no…problems with the future. Any suggestions?"

Hermione frowned and drew a blank. "Everyone I know has ties to this time. Except…" Hermione groaned. _Lavender Brown._ "I guess we could use something common like Smith or Brown, or Bla…well I guess not Black."

Dumbledore smiled. "Can I inquire why you thought you were dead?"

Hermione sighed. "If I answer that…it could…mess things up in the future. I know you would not be happy with me if I did that."

Dumbledore sat back. "No, my dear Ms. Granger, I wouldn't be, I suppose. Which says you knew me rather well before I died."

Hermione jerked in her seat. "How did you…oh, right…I asked you. Sir, I can't tell you how…even though I really want to. It could save so many…but it could change…" Hermione trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She hung her head to hide them.

She was here and could save them all…_but at what cost?_ She could change something that would make them lose the war in the end. _What good would that do?_

Dumbledore stood and walked over to her. Resting his hand on her shoulder to give her comfort. "Ms. Granger, I don't expect you to tell me anything. I'm assuming this has to do with Tom…" He stopped, unsure of what all she knew.

Hermione raised her head and nodded. Dumbledore sighed. "Do we at least win? That is all I need to know."

Hermione looked at him for a long time. _Would it change anything if he knew?_ She couldn't see how if he didn't know specifics. "Yes…but at several great losses."

Dumbledore looked sad himself as he thought about it. "Okay. For the greater good. That's what I'll just have to tell myself."

Hermione looked up, startled. _Had she gotten him started on that saying? That one sentence she had hated to hear? The greater good was what counted no matter what happened according to his future self. Was it her fault for telling him? Was that why he just seemed to shrug any terribleness off and say that statement, as if it would make it all better?_

Seeing her shock, Dumbledore smiled. "From the looks of it, I said that quite a bit too."

Hermione nodded dumbly. Dumbledore walked back to his desk now that her tears were under control again. "I'm assuming that since you needed this you had many classes, even advanced classes. Am I right?"

Again Hermione nodded so he went on. "Alright. Well, lets figure out your story while you're here. Why don't you write down all of your classes so I know where to place you? Though I'm sure you know more than we can teach you right now. Having lived through…what I can imagine, was quite a nightmare for you."

He handed Hermione a quill and some parchment where she scribbled down her classes she was taking and adding with it her last homework assignments so he knew where she was in them.

He looked over them, raising an eyebrow at all the classes she had listed. "I don't think we should let you use the time turner anymore while you're here. So if we had to do away with a few classes, which ones would you not mind losing?"

She took the list back and scratched out a few, then handed the list back silently. He nodded. "This will be much easier and might even leave you with a free period for your studies."

She gave him a small smile. "So what do I tell people? Minerva and Madame Pomfrey already know my real name."

He stared at her for several moments. "Did you know Minerva so well to use her first name?"

Hermione flushed. "She told me I could when it was just us. I'm sorry, it took so long to get used to doing it that it may take a bit to go back to simply Headmist…er…Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore smiled even as he scanned her thoughts to see if she was telling him the truth. _So Minerva became Headmistress. Very good._ He might have to start training her for those duties, just in case. "I'll talk to them. So Hermione Brown then?"

Hermione shrugged. _It's only a name and it's for the greater good._ Taking a page out of the Headmaster's book. Even though she hated that saying. "It will work. It's not like I'll be stuck with it forever."

Dumbledore's smile grew. Obviously she didn't like the person that name belonged to. "Okay. So Ms. Brown, we'll say you were a transfer student. Since you were in Gryffindor before, we'll put you there again. There are a few empty beds in the girl's seventh year dorm. As for why you were there and how the students found you…let's stick with Poppy's memory loss. It might be best if we don't try to explain it. Just say you must have tripped when you were headed to your new room."

He frowned as he thought for a moment. "I'll send Minerva to get you some clothes and books. In fact, since it's Saturday, I'll have you go with her. I'll let you have whatever you think you may need since our financial records say we're doing very well right now. I'll even give you some spending money while you're here."

Hermione blushed. "Sir, you don't have to do all of that. You don't know me…no matter what I say."

He smiled again. "Which shows me how honest you really are to point that out. Besides, I am very good at peeking into thoughts and memories. Even with walls in the way. I've seen a much older me and younger you talking many times so it must be true. Besides, I saw how Minerva has looked at you in your memories. I'd say she thinks of you as a daughter, am I right?"

Hermione ducked her head, blushing even more. Dumbledore laughed softly. "I can see right now in your mind that I'm right. So I don't mind in the least. Besides, you can't very well go without having any clothes and books, or even spending money. All students need a few galleons in their pockets for sweets at Honeydukes."

He stood up, walking over to his fireplace. He tossed in some floo powder, when the flames turned green, he poked his head into the fire. "Minerva, I need you a moment my dear."

He pulled his head back out and Minerva stepped through. "Minerva, this young lady will be needing clothes and books. Can you go with her to Diagon Alley to get them? Whatever else you think she may need too. You're so very good at these things. Put them on Hogwart's accounts for now."

Minerva frowned at him. "On Hogwart's accounts Albus? We don't even know who this girl is. She could be a spy."

Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear, do you think I haven't checked her mind thoroughly? She isn't a spy. She is a very good asset to us. Trust me…in a few years…well several years, you'll think so too."

Minerva looked perplexed. "What?"

Hermione spoke up. "Headmaster, I think we can explain a bit to her. I trust her and I know you do too. She can keep a secret better than just about anyone."

Minerva glared at the girl in front of her. "How would you know that Ms. Granger?"

"It's Ms. Brown now, Minerva." Dumbledore said. Earning him another glare from the woman.

"She didn't even tell us her real name?" Minerva said as if this proved her point.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, my dear. Granger is her real name, but Brown is her cover name. She is from our future. That necklace was a time turner. She came back a little over twenty years to the past. Well, her past."

Minerva stared dumbfounded. "Twenty years? Albus, are you sure?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "I'm positive. I've seen it in her mind. I saw how well you aged in fact. Very beautifully, if I may say so."

Hermione ducked her head to hide a smile. She knew that Dumbledore and McGonagall were more than just friends or even colleagues before. She just hadn't known how long they had been more, but this showed it was at least a twenty-year romance. If not longer.

Minerva saw Hermione's smile and frowned even more before speaking quietly. "Albus, really. Not in front of students. You know better. I'm assuming she is a student now."

Dumbledore grinned as his eyes twinkled. "My dear, this young lady's knowledge may surprise even you. She knows more than she lets on. She knew about you and I before I even said a word. And yes she is now a student."

Minerva glanced at Hermione suspiciously. "Who exactly told you about myself and Albus…assuming there is anything to know?"

Hermione met her eyes, feeling embarrassed and nervous. "You did Min…Professor."

Minerva sputtered. "I did no such thing. You are lying Ms. Granger or Brown or whoever you are."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, she isn't my dear. Here Hermione, would you allow me to show her that memory?"

Hermione stared at the Headmaster. If he had seen it, he must know that conversation happened after he had died. "Sir…I don't think…"

"See she doesn't want to show it. It didn't happen." Minerva stated, folding her arms.

Hermione sighed, still looking at Dumbledore. "Sir…"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "I know why you don't want to show it. Have you learned how to only pull a partial memory?"

Hermione nodded, sighing again. He led her to his pensieve and nodded for her to go on. She pulled her wand and concentrated, holding the tip to her temple and pulled out a silvery blue light.

She dropped it into the vast stone bowl and watched it swirling around inside. Watched as Minerva leaned into it, getting sucked into the memory.

_**The two women were sitting in Dumbledore's office. Both sitting in chairs opposite the desk.**_

Startling the younger Minerva at seeing how old she looked in the memory.

_**"You know…I understand why you are okay with Ron getting together with Lavender. You don't love him. Not that way. I always thought you two were better friends than as anything else." Minerva stated, holding Hermione's hand.**_

"_**I know I love him dearly. It feels like that kind of love. If that's not it, how will I ever know what is?" Hermione asked, looking confused.**_

_**"My dear girl. You have always been my favorite student, in and out of my own house. You're the most caring and honest person I know. My faith in you is right up there next to Albus." Minerva paused and gave a small smile.**_

_**"Well, he did tend to stretch the truth a bit at times, so maybe that's not a good example. But, you will know it when you really find it. Trust me. I did." Minerva told her, still holding her hand.**_

The younger Minerva watching this utterly shocked. _She liked Hermione best? Her faith in the girl was up there with Albus? _That was even more shocking. She trusted Albus more than anyone else on the planet.

_**Hermione shrugged, looking a bit sad. "I doubt it Professor. Look at me. What everyone says about me is true. I'm not that pretty, and I'm a bookworm who would rather read a book than care about clothes or what hairstyles look good. Who would want me? Snape had it right. I'm nothing but an annoying know-it-all."**_

_**"Hermione, my dear girl. When are you going to call me Minerva? I've told you to do so on several occasions already." The older woman asked while they sat together.**_

_**Hermione smiled gently. "Sorry Prof…Minerva. It's habit." **_

_**Minerva chuckled. "Severus was and knew many things. But he wasn't always right either. You're not annoying…" At Hermione's disbelieving look Minerva laughed. **_

_"**Oh, I'm sure you annoyed the hell out him. But you're not annoying and being smart is not a bad thing. You liking to read isn't a bad thing either. All you need is someone who is smart and has a love of old books too. You need someone who won't bore you either. Besides, you are a very beautiful young woman Hermione. I'm sure many young men want you and are simply waiting for you to show the slightest bit of interest in them."**_

_**Hermione shrugged and Minerva went on. "I know you doubt it now. But you'll find that someone that makes you feel what you've never felt before. You'll know it's real. You wont have to question it. Trust me dear. I found that someone and I loved every minute we had together. Even as much as that man annoyed me at times too."**_

_**Hermione grinned. "Who was it Minerva? Who was your great love?"**_

_**Minerva looked up at something the younger Minerva couldn't see, it wasn't in focus. "I love a great man. Albus Dumbledore. We loved each other very much for many years. I really just wish…"**_

The memory trailed off. Minerva pulled away from the pensieve, looking back at Hermione. "What did I wish?" She asked softly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I can't tell you that Min…Professor. Things might change too much if I do."

Minerva absorbed all of this. She looked at Dumbledore who nodded in confirmation at Hermione's words. She didn't want to change things, but it sounded like she hadn't had Albus when they had spoken in the memory.

Minerva looked at Albus. She would do what ever she needed to if it insured she didn't lose him. She would find out what happened in time. She would make Hermione tell her if need be.

Swallowing Minerva looked again at Hermione. "Alright Hermione, I suppose I already said to call me Minerva in private. So you may keep doing so. I said I trusted you and I trust Albus. If he believes the memory is real then so do I. I suppose we should go shopping for your clothes and books then." She gave the young woman a small smile.

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you for believing me Minerva. Even if it's only because the Headmaster does. You could still fight him on this, though I'm glad you're not. It wouldn't be the first time you disagreed with him."

Minerva smiled. Hermione did seem to know them very well. "Well, we'll just see how it goes. I'm sure you proved your loyalty to me once. I'm sure you can do so again if I really feel I need you to. But I'll take you on faith for now, okay?"

Hermione nodded, smiling gently. "Okay."

Minerva nodded. "Now, lets go and get your clothes and books."

* * *

_**A/N:** I'll have another chapter posted soon. Please Read and Review. Reviews are like good chocolate. Sweet and oh so good. A bit addicting too. lol. Take Care.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Thank you everyone that reviewed. I see we've had over 300 readers so far. Awesome. Not everyone is reviewing, but oh well. For those that are, you are awesome. I appreciate the few moments you took to leave me your thoughts. I loved them all. Even the ones that showed my errors. _

_I'm very glad to see that some of ya'll are hooked already. I knew you would be. I love how this story turned out. It was so much better than I ever expected it to be._

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my lovely beta, for getting all this back to me so quickly. I know my chapters are long and you get them done so fast and still catch my mistakes. You rock!  
_**

**_I'm curious about something. Kristine and I were talking today and she pointed something out that just made me stop and say "Hmmm...I wonder." So I'm asking you all for your thoughts on it as well. Would Snape use the word knickers? Or would he say underwear or panties? I think he'd say knickers. Not that it really matters, but I'm curious either way. lol_**

_Take care all and Please Read and Review._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

They floo'd to Flourish and Blott's down in Diagon Alley. They picked out all of her books she would need and Minerva, having seen the memory, knew of Hermione's love of books. So she insisted the girl get a few to read that were not text books.

Hermione tried to argue, but it didn't do her any good. So she grabbed a few more, surprising Minerva that the girl got what looked like heavy and serious reading material. Shaking her head, Minerva told the clerk working the store to put it on Hogwart's accounts and they moved on.

"I told you that you could get anything you wanted or liked to read." Minerva said, watching Hermione as she navigated the somewhat crowded streets.

Hermione smiled. "I did get what I want and like reading."

Minerva sighed. "They're just more text books."

Hermione laughed. "No, we don't study this in Hogwarts Minerva." Holding up a book. "I know you know that."

Minerva laughed. "No, we don't teach Legilimency at Hogwarts. Why do you want to learn it anyway?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's a good skill to have. I have a friend who is a werewolf and has skills at detecting lies, and this will help me detect lies. Besides, my mates Harry and Ron would hate knowing I can read their thoughts. Though I doubt I'd want to. Bloody pervs, the both of them."

Minerva smirked but didn't say anything. It looked like Hermione had moved on from that Ron fellow, assuming it was the same one. That meant the conversation they'd shared many years from now wasn't a fresh one.

They went to several shops for clothes. Of course they had her fitted for robes and uniforms, but also bought jeans and skirts. Not to mention several blouses, tank tops, and t-shirts in all colors. Hermione tried saying it was too much, tried to explain that she didn't wear skirts due to her scars, other than her uniform, but Minerva argued once again.

"Dear, you shouldn't hide your scars. If you earned them for a good cause, then I say show them off like medals. Besides, we don't know how long you might be stuck here for, so you'll need enough clothes to get you by. If you don't need them, then we'll save them for the next time traveling student." Making Hermione laugh at Minerva making a joke. She didn't make them often.

Minerva had several pairs of shoes added as well. Sneakers, sandals for when it was hot, boots for when it got cold, and of course the required shoes for her uniform.

Hermione winced when she heard the total. But Minerva shrugged saying Dumbledore never gave them a limit. Which was true, but Hermione still felt bad about it.

They stopped off at one last place making Hermione blush to be in such a store with Minerva. It was full of nothing but the only things they hadn't gotten so far. Lingerie.

"Minerva, I'm not sure…" Hermione started.

Minerva huffed. "We can't have you not…secured in your clothes. Now come along."

They bought several panties and bra sets in multiple colors. Hermione pointed out that silks and lace were not part of the uniform but Minerva smirked.

"Are you planning on showing off your non-uniform knickers?" Minerva asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, no. But the girls in the dorm are bound to notice."

Minerva grinned. "You'll find that most of the girl here don't stick to uniform with their private undergarments. It's not like the male professors can check. Not that we female staff want to either."

Hermione was laughing as they shrunk their latest purchases and stuffed them in their pockets. Hermione had seen, not that she wanted to, that Minerva did a bit of shopping for herself in the lingerie department.

Making Hermione smirk. _So it looks like Minerva has a reason to want nice knickers too. Good for her._

They stopped for a bit of lunch then apparated back to the front gates. They walked inside, still chuckling as they talked. Several students saw them and were curious what was going on, but knew better than to actually ask. McGonagall wasn't one to gossip or chitchat with students, especially over what she deemed a private conversation.

Minerva led Hermione to the fat lady's portrait and said the password so Hermione knew it. They walked inside and Hermione made sure her face showed a bit of confusion so as to go along with her story of memory loss.

They had picked up a trunk in Diagon Alley and had it sent to the school. It was empty but charmed so it couldn't be opened. That way it followed the story of a transfer student.

Once inside, Minerva had her strict face back on and called out to the students inside. "I would like to introduce Hermione Brown. She is a new student and will be finishing her final year here at Hogwarts. Some of you may have seen her already, but please do give the poor girl some room since she had a nasty spill and doesn't remember much right now. Ms. Evans, if you'll show our new student to the girl's dormitory so she can get settled. Thank you. That is all."

Minerva patted Hermione's shoulder before leaving her. Hermione swallowed as she took in the many faces she didn't know. Finding the eyes of a few she did, but knowing they didn't know her.

She saw Lily step forward. "Hello again. I'm Lily Evans. I'll just show you to the dorm so you can get settled."

Hermione nodded, thinking she needed to remember that the girl was Lily Evans and not Lily Potter yet. She followed the redhead until two smiling faces and one sandy haired one that was simply looking at her a bit unsure, surrounded them.

"Hey there Hermione. Feeling better?" James asked giving her a grin and slipping his arm around Lily.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I am. Thank you. You were one of the ones that found me weren't you?" She figured he was. Not many could have Harry's hair like he did_. Or more like Harry had James' hair._

James grinned. "Yep. We found you on the floor passed out. I'm James Potter, this here mangy mutt is Sirius Black, and the one looking very confused is Remus Lupin. Of course you met Lily Evans, my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." She looked at Remus, noticing he still seemed unsure. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just…thought you were someone else and when I woke up…you scared the life out of me."

Remus gave her a slow grin. "I guess it would be a bit startling to wake up next to someone you don't know. It's okay. So is your boyfriend named Remus or something?"

His question startled her and she couldn't help but snort out a laugh. She wondered if when she got back Remus would remember asking her that. She knew he would be embarrassed over it too. _ Poor guy. _She thought.

"Er…no. He's just a really good friend of mine. He would snuggle up with me some nights if I had bad dreams or was cold. That's why I asked you to warm me up. My mates and I are really good friends with him. He's a bit older than us." She was telling the truth, he was older. By about…twenty years or so. Well, less with her due to her real age.

Remus smiled. "So not your boyfriend, got it. So I'm Remus _Lupin_, by the way, just so there is no confusion this time."

Hermione laughed softly. _What would he say if I told him the Remus I know is a Lupin as well? Probably freak out or just not believe me._ "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"So do you have a boyfriend Hermione?" Asked the one she expected it from.

She fought a smirk. "Sirius, right?" When he grinned and bowed, she again fought another smirk. _Oh Sirius, if you remember flirting with me later on before the battle at the Department of Mysteries, would you be as embarrassed as I know Remus would be? Probably not._

"Well, Sirius that is a bit personal for a first time meeting. I'll let you know when I get to know you better." She said while turning to go to the dorm again, before stopping when she remembered that she was supposed to be new and not know where they're at.

Lily smirked at Sirius. "Come on Hermione. Let's get you settled before Sirius starts asking more overly personal questions."

The two other boys laughed at Sirius as Hermione walked up the stairs following Lily. She went into her old dorm and found her new trunk next to her old bed and smiled. She wondered if that was on purpose or a coincidence. Maybe Dumbledore could look past her walls. _He must be able to since he saw my memory with Minerva after he died._

She saw Lily was sitting on the bed next to hers. "This is my bed." Lily said. "I guess we're neighbors." Lily had heard a bit from Remus on what had happened after they had left and she had seen Hermione just appear out of nowhere.

Lily took a breath. "So I know you don't know me or anything. But I'm a good listener if you want to talk. We're all a bit curious as to how you got on the common room floor without anyone seeing you before."

Hermione looked down at her trunk that was still unopened. "I…I don't remember much." She hated lying, especially to Harry's mum, but what else could she do?

Lily looked unconvinced. She shifted and spoke again. "So how do you know Severus?" Lily asked.

Hermione fought to keep the surprise and lie from her face. "I don't. I was still kind of out of it so I guess I mistook him too."

Lily cocked her head, frowning gently. "Are you sure? You looked shocked, but happy to see him."

Hermione frowned. _I wasn't happy to see him_. _Well, I kind of was. I don't want him dead after all._ "I told you. I thought he was someone else. How would I know him anyway? Has he been to any other schools?"

Lily shook her head, looking unconvinced still. "No. Just Hogwarts. But you might have known him away from school."

"I don't know Severus Snape." Hermione said, hoping this ended the conversation. Hoping too that Snape didn't some how hex her from the grave or something for using his first name.

Lily smiled. "If you don't know him, how did you know his last name?"

_Bugger._ Hermione thought. "I asked Professor Dumbledore who he was. As I said, I thought he was someone else. He told me his name and said he was in Slytherin."

Lily continued to smile, but didn't ask any more questions. Hermione stood there for a moment, knowing her things were in her pockets and not her trunks.

Hermione looked over at Lily. "Don't let me keep you from your boyfriend or other friends. I'm just going to unpack."

"No worries. I don't mind keeping you company. Do you need a hand with that?" Lily asked, still looking at her oddly.

_Damn, here is where Harry gets it. He doesn't let stuff go either once he bites down on something._ Hermione forced a smile. "No, I got it."

Hermione walked around the bed, now facing Lily and levitated her trunk onto the bed. She used the charms to open it and pulled the things from her pocket, still shrunk and quickly dropped them in. The open lid blocking her movements before Lily shifted to see her better over the trunk.

Using a silent spell to unshrink them with just her hand. Her trunk was a mess now, but at least it had stuff in it so it looked like she was pulling things from it.

She slowly pulled things out and used her magic to put her things away. It didn't take long since she really didn't have much really. Minerva had gotten her some toiletries too. A brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, even a bottle of perfume that Hermione loved. It was what she wore normally at home. Well, in her own time.

It was an old perfume that her grandmother used to wear and Hermione had fallen in love with the scent and wore it to remember her later on after she had died. It smelled like sweet honeysuckle.

She set her few new books on the nightstand and charmed them to not be picked up by anyone without permission. Lily bent her head and looked at the titles, raising an eyebrow at them as she read over each title. That last one making her almost fall off the bed.

Hermione fought a chuckle. She had picked that one up on purpose for reaction sake and for extra knowledge on the topic. It was a book she hadn't read on werewolves yet. She knew about Remus being a werewolf already, but now knew Lily did too.

Lily righted herself while Hermione still fought a laugh. When it was under control, Hermione glanced over at Lily. "Are you alright?"

Lily quickly met her eyes, searching, but she smiled anyway. "Just looking at your books. Interesting read. Not what you normally see next to the bed. Most girls here have smutty romances or stupid how to books. 'How to look fabulous' or 'How to catch your crush'. Idiots. Either you look good or you don't. And if your crush was interested, you wouldn't need that book to catch him."

Hermione smirked at Lily, liking her already. "Wow. Nice to know I'm not an idiot with such atrocious taste in books as them." She teased.

Lily blushed. "Sorry. You just wouldn't believe the boring conversations some of these girls have here."

Hermione's smile increased. "I might. I did live in a girl's dorm before coming here. Most of them…had probably the same boring conversations. If I wanted intelligent conversation I had to go to professors that I had that were friends." _Remus._ She thought. _Or Minerva._

Lily smiled. "I think I may like you. Assuming you ever stop lying and fess up about how you really got on the floor earlier."

Hermione frowned a bit. "Sorry. Don't remember a thing really. Though I do remember seeing you and the boys standing over me and thinking you all were my mates back home."

Lily smirked, making Hermione smile a bit and blush. "Right. We need to work on your lying skills. That guy you were staring at, Severus, he could teach you. That boy could lie to Dumbledore himself I'm sure, and get away with it."

Hermione's smile faded. _Snape. He was alive. Maybe she could…no. No changes._ Whether her potion's class was boring and she even though she felt he deserved to live, he hadn't so she couldn't change it. _Besides how could she change that and not the rest of them? She could help James and Lily live or even Sirius or Dumbledore. But at what cost?_

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts away. "So what time is dinner around here?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

Lily shrugged. "About an hour. Want to go down and have Sirius ask all sorts of personal questions again?"

Hermione blushed and Lily sighed. "Look, Hermione. I like you. Lying or not. I do like you. But Sirius isn't…."

Hermione started laughing. "Oh no. Don't misunderstand my blush. I don't like him, not like that. I'm not stupid. I know what he is."

Lily raised her perfectly groomed red eyebrow at her. "What is he then?"

Hermione smirked. "He is a dog." Fighting a laugh at Lily's wide eyes. "He is a love them and leave them kind of guy. He likes the chase more than the catch. Men like that are such dogs, you know." Knowing she was playing with fire but enjoying herself with her play on words.

Lily sighed in relief. _ Okay, Hermione_ _doesn't know about Sirius like that. But she does have his number. Good girl._ Lily thought. "You're right. Men like that are dogs and…" Grinning at what she thought was a secret joke. "Sirius is a big shaggy dog."

Both girls were grinning when they headed back down the stairs several minutes later. James swooped Lily into his arms and Sirius strutted up to her.

"Hey there Hermione, come sit with us." He tried to take her hand, but she slipped them into her pockets before he could even touch them, making Lily smirk.

She sat down and found Remus quickly sitting down on one side and Sirius sitting down on the other. _Why did I pick the middle? Oh, that's right, I always sit between Ron and Harry._ She thought.

"So what's up guys?" She asked hoping that they didn't realize she might be lying about anything she couldn't answer like Lily had.

They started in on the questions. Some she could answer, others she avoided. She saw Lily watching her, seeming to know when she was avoiding and when she wasn't. _Damn._ Hermione thought.

They asked where she was born, which she answered. Leaving out how she was muggle born. She wasn't ashamed of it, but didn't want to broadcast it right now either. They asked what her best classes were and she told them. Potions and transfiguration. Though she knew she was good at DADA but didn't want questions, so let it go. Lily noticed her pause. _Damn and blast._

They spent the next hour just asking her questions about herself. Making her realize that Dumbledore didn't come up with nearly enough of a cover story for her to hide everything.

Finally Lily, seeing Hermione needed a break, said it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione met her eyes and smiled her thanks. Lily winked at her before slipping her arm into James'.

The other two Marauders each took one of her arms and tried to escort her to dinner. Feeling silly she pulled out of their arms and shoved them ahead of her. They laughed good-naturedly and let her go on her own down the corridors.

She paused when she saw Peeves harassing some students. The others going on ahead, not realizing she had stopped walking. Peeves looked the same so that was a bit of comfort. _Well, as much comfort as Peeves can be. _She thought frowning slightly_._

"He is a trouble maker at times." A silky voice said, startling her. "He can't hurt you though if that's what you're worried about."

Hermione turned at the voice, finding herself looking into curious black eyes that already had that penetrating stare he had as an adult. She put up her walls, not knowing if he knew Legilimency yet or not.

"Um…hi there. Er…sorry for fainting on you like that before. I was kind of…out of it. I had hit my head earlier." She said before stopping and silently cursing at herself for babbling.

His eyes took her in before shaking himself and glaring instead. "Well, don't make a habit of it."

His sudden change startling her, even though she knew better. He wasn't any different as a student, it seemed, as he was as an adult. She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I'll do my best to not faint on you again."

She saw his eyes go back to being curious again. She smiled slightly. "Though if I do, I hope you won't be too upset by it and will stop me from hitting the floor again like you did. Thank you for that, by the way."

She saw he was slightly confused by her teasing and thanking him. But then he shrugged and walked off without even saying goodbye or anything. She smirked as she went back to walking. Bumping into Lily along the way.

"Did you get lost?" Lily asked when she spotted Hermione.

Hermione noticed Snape turned back and looked at the two girls at the sound of Lily's voice. She remembered young Snape had been in love with Lily. The moment she remembered that, she saw Snape's eyes meet hers again, looking annoyed.

_Damn. Had she let her wall slip? Had he heard her thoughts?_ Hermione wondered as she continued to stare at Snape while he stared back looking annoyed still.

"Hermione?" Lily asked, snapping her fingers.

Hermione focused on Lily again. "Hmm? No, I wasn't lost. I stopped to watch P…a ghost fly by." She glanced back to where Snape had been to find he was gone now.

Lily smiled. "We have lots of ghosts here. Now come on."

Lily led her into the Great Hall and sat Hermione down between her and Sirius. Hermione tried not to sigh when Sirius started to flirt again. _Bloody hell._ She thought. _This could get very awkward if I hex Harry's godfather._

She focused instead on her dinner. Half way through, she felt someone staring at her. Felt a mild probing sensation and she looked up. Looking straight at Snape. She still had her walls up, but wasn't sure how good they were.

She knew he was a master at Legilimency, but that had been as an adult. _How good was he as a student still?_ She hoped her walls kept him out. She had so many things she didn't want him to see.

His stare became curious again when she didn't look away, she gave him a small smile and waited. She didn't dare smile at Snape as an adult, but as a student like herself, it could be interesting to see his reaction.

She held his gaze, his eyes narrowing slightly when she still didn't look away. Someone bumping her elbow finally made her look away. Lily said she was sorry for bumping into her, she had jumped when James had tickled her.

Hermione looked back up, but Snape was no longer looking at her. She sighed and went back to eating herself. Feeling a mild probe now and then, making her smirk. She knew it was Snape trying to get into her mind again.

At least she thought it was Snape. There was no doubt several Death Eaters at his table and any one of them could be trying to do it to her. She glanced up finding his eyes on her again.

She gave another smile and went back to focusing on her plate. _It was him. I'd bet my wand on it._

"Hey Hermione, you're being abnormally quiet. What do you keep smiling about?" Sirius asked.

She glanced his way, a smirk about her lips. "You barely met me today. How do you know what I normally or don't normally do?"

Realizing his error, Sirius grinned and shrugged. Making her roll her eyes slightly and shake her head. Not seeing the slight smirk on a dark hair Slytherin's lips at her reaction to the handsome Marauder.

"So, what's with all the smiles then?" Sirius asked again.

Hermione shrugged. "I was just thinking about someone I used to know. I saw someone that reminded me of him is all."

Sirius perked up. "Oh yeah? Who? Old boyfriend?"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice at his question. _Snape? Old boyfriend? There was no way in hell that would ever happen._ She didn't even want to think of what the old surly bastard would think if he heard himself being referred to as that.

Sirius smacked her on the back when she choked. Lily sighed. "Sirius leave her be would you? You're going to make her avoid you if you keep this up. If she wants to tell you stuff, let her do it at her own speed. Not warp speed like you like to do things. Besides she's not interested."

Sirius looked wounded. "You don't know that Lily. She might be. Right Kitten?" He asked her.

Hermione froze for a moment. Sirius used to call her Kitten during the brief two years she had known him. The mild flirting he had done with her causing her to have a tiny crush on him at the time. It brought back the memory of seeing him die.

Sirius frowned. "What don't like the name? I think it's fitting. You're about as cute as a tiny kitten."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, it's fine. Just old memories is all."

Lily frowned. "Another old friend?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. But it's fine. Just took me by surprise. He…he used to call me that is all." Fighting back tears.

Sirius opened his mouth, but seeing Hermione's eyes, the sadness she was trying to cover, Lily jumped in. "Sirius if you ask if it's an old boyfriend...I swear I'll save her the trouble and hex you myself."

Sirius closed his mouth and grinned instead. Hermione forced a smile and pushed her plate away. "Guys, I'm exhausted from everything today. I think I'm going back to the dorm and going to bed. I'll see you all later."

She got up and quickly left the hall. Feeling several sets of eyes on her as she left but not looking back to see if she was right on who they belonged to.

* * *

**_A/N:_******_I really do love the Marauders. I don't have much knowledge on how James or Lily acted, so this is my view point on it. I don't think everyone would have liked them so much if they were overly snotty and rude. I think they were kind of a combination of Sirius and Remus, while having a bit of their own personalities tossed in as well. If I'm wrong...I'm sorry. But this is how I see them. _

_Also, I could see Severus not being as rude or surly at this point. He would have his moments, but nothing compared to how he would be as an adult. I think he would have to have worked up to being a rude, and snarly bastard.  
_

_More coming soon. Please read and Review. I love reading them. Good or bad.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. They were awesome and I loved them all. Thank you too to everyone who has added me to their alerts or faves. Also, so far with everyone commenting on my question about Snape. I think the majority of you all said that Snape would say knickers, though I have to say I liked the one that said that Snape would stumble about trying to say undergarments. Someone else said intimates, which made me think he might say delicates. However...knickers won out all around.

**Special thanks to my beta, Kristine Thorne, who is very wonderful to put up with my long chapters and odd mistakes. You rock and I have to say, I want to try that pizza you mentioned. I never would have tried prawns on pizza but that sounds interesting and really good.**

Anyhow, on with the story. I'm so happy to see so many people are hooked. Take care everyone. And Please keep Reading and Reviewing. I'm greedy for your thoughts and have loved them all.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

She awoke a few days later feeling much better than she had the day before. The dreams had come for the second night in a row, but not as bad as it had been at times in the past. This time when she relived the battle at the department of Mysteries and had seen Sirius die, she had woken up, but it wasn't in a cold sweat and screaming. Not like she had last summer at Grimmauld Place.

Looking around and realizing it had only been a dream, she sat up, knees drawn up to her chest and breathed deeply. Forcing the dreams and memories away. Once they had faded she had gone back to sleep.

Even with the interruption, she felt refreshed. She got up and slipped on her housecoat, a new one in bright purple, and went to get cleaned up. She took clothes with her, and after her shower, she dressed for the day.

Pulling on her uniform and school robes, she tiptoed down to the common room. Seeing very few students even up already, she quietly left and headed to the Great Hall. Not many knew that you didn't have to wait for the trays of food to arrive.

You could arrive early and simply order what you wanted. Since the food tended to pretty much be the same every morning, she knew what she could order that would be ready.

She headed down the halls, glancing behind her when she heard a loud crash as she kept walking. Seeing Peeves laughing as he flew away, she smirked and turned back.

Colliding with a warm, tall body and knocking his books from his arms. She saw who it was and immediately dropped to help him. In the past, had she done this to Snape as a professor, she would help him then stand back as he berated her. _Would it be any different now?_

She helped gather up the few books he missed and handed them to him. "I'm so sorry. I was distracted by Peeves." His confused black eyes met hers, making her swallow. "I'm really sorry Pro…uh…Snape." Not wanting to use his first name for fear of him hexing her some how from the grave. Or in the future while she was still a child.

Severus frowned at her saying his last name and helping him. No one ever helped him. He didn't know what to make of it or her. "Well…try to be more careful and less clumsy next time." He said though it lacked any real heat with his confusion.

She smiled softly as she stood back up, him standing with her. She had heard this from him before, but normally he roared at her or sneered at her. It was kind of nice to not have him do that to her. Her smile turned into a smirk.

He saw her smirk and stiffened. "What is so funny? Do you enjoy knocking people's books out of their hands?" Sounding more like the Snape she knew.

She shook her head her smirk fading back to a soft smile. "No, I was just remembering my old potion's professor. He used to get mad if I bumped into him. He would get so angry with me over the tiniest things. Sorry. I guess it's not a funny memory so I shouldn't smirk. If he knew I was, he'd probably do something rather vile in revenge."

She saw Snape's lips curve just a bit into a small smirk. "You're an odd one. So what is your name since we keep meeting up in rather strange ways."

Hermione gave him a bigger smile. "I'm Hermione Gr…" She paused, making him raise an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, thought I was about to sneeze. It's Hermione Brown."

He stared at her briefly before shrugging. "Severus Snape." He said formally, giving her a small bow.

Hermione held out her hand afterward for him to shake. "Nice to…er…meet you."

He shook her hand briefly. "Well, I'd better go if I want to be back before breakfast." He said, still seeming slightly confused.

She grinned at him. "Why not go to breakfast first?"

He frowned. "It's not time for the trays yet." He stated matter-of-factly.

She smiled. "Would you like to eat now instead of later?"

His frown deepened as his eyes narrowed. "How?" He asked, unsure if this was a trick.

She shrugged. "Come on. I'll show you." When he was still looking at her suspiciously, she went on. "You don't have to go, but I'm going. I'm starved since I didn't eat much the last few nights."

She turned on her heel and headed to the Great Hall, keeping her ears perked for his footsteps. She didn't hear any so when she turned at the door to call back to him, she bumped into him again. She hadn't realized he was directly behind her.

"Oomph." She said, landing on her bum from the force since he hadn't known she was stopping. She looked up at him and saw amusement in his eyes. "I didn't realize you were behind me. You don't make any noise when you walk."

She saw the amusement grow as he spoke. "It comes in handy. Now how do you plan on eating what isn't there?"

She held up a hand, waiting for him to help her up. He stared at her hand for several moments but she didn't move. He rolled his eyes and shifting his books, took her hand, pulling her up. She gave him a small smile and walked to her table.

She took a seat and waited for him to do the same. He frowned at her. "I'm not sitting at Griffyndor's table." He said, his voice holding a mild sneer while his eyes narrowed again.

She shrugged. "Coffee please. Two sugars, no cream." She said while watching him. His frown deepened but he waited.

When nothing happened right away, he smirked. She went on, remembering the elves waited for a full order before sending anything. "Two eggs scrambled, two sausages, a piece of toast lightly toasted, and apricot jam please. Thank you."

His smirk started to grow as she sat patiently while nothing happened. Then his eyes grew wide as a cup appeared, then moments later a plate did too with exactly what she ordered.

"How did you…" He trailed off. He had been sure she was messing with him. He had never heard of this at all throughout his entire school career._ Did no one else know of this? _

She shrugged. "The house elves are always listening in here. Haven't you ever wondered how you might say you wished something was on the table and it magically appeared? So if the food trays are not here you just order. Though I only order what I know they serve for breakfast. So I don't know if they'll serve what's not on the menu. Plus, I've only done this for breakfast. So I have no idea if it will work for lunch or dinner."

He thought about this before walking over to his own table. "Tea, Earl Grey, one sugar only. Three eggs scrambled, two slices of bacon, two links of sausages, two slices of toast toasted well with butter."

She raised an eyebrow at him, sipping her own coffee. He didn't say please or thank you, but at least he didn't growl his order like he normally had as a professor. A few moments passed when his plate appeared along with his tea.

He raised his eyes and stared at her, giving her a slight incline of his head in thanks. She grinned and focused on her own breakfast. She was halfway through when she felt a mild push in her mind. She knew he was trying to read her thoughts again.

She finished her breakfast, all while feeling a few mild probes, before she looked up, meeting his eyes. _This is getting a bit annoying really._ She thought.

He must have seen the annoyance in her eyes because his own narrowed a bit in response. Then she smiled, throwing him off before letting a thought through her wall.

_This mind is private so please stay out of it. I did say please._ _Next time, I might not be so nice about it._ She thought, letting it hover in her mind until she felt that same push again. She watched his eyes widen in shock. She gave him a grin and left the room.

She went back to the common room, finding it was still pretty early in the morning. She sat down on the sofa after grabbing one of her textbooks. She started scanning the book for her first upcoming class.

She already knew all of it and in fact, knew more than they were even teaching in this time. They were teaching more during two thousand, in DADA especially, than they were here in nineteen seventy-seven.

Feeling the cushions dip, she glanced up and found Sirius on one side of her and Remus on the other, with James sitting in an armchair letting Lily rest on his lap. All four sets of eyes were staring at her.

"What?" She asked. Not sure why they were merely staring.

"Lily tells us you have some interesting reading material next to your bed." Sirius said, making it sound dirty. Like she had some kind of porn or something there instead of serious books.

"And?" She asked, leaning away as she noticed Remus lean in and sniff softly at her.

Sirius grinned, slipping an arm around her shoulders when she leaned against him. "We were wondering what your interest in the topics were."

Hermione pulled back away from Sirius, but found Remus still trying to sniff at her subtly, only it wasn't subtle at all. She pulled up and out of the sofa, standing in front of them all.

"I don't know what the problem is, but Remus stop trying to smell me. It's kind of creepy, not to mention rude. If you think I stink then say so, don't try sending not so subtle hints with the sniffing." Hermione knew why they were asking, but had no reason to give how she knew just yet.

She knew why Remus was sniffing too. He was trying to smell any kind of werewolf scent on her that didn't belong to Remus. But he was the only werewolf she knew, so she wouldn't have any other scent but him.

The four exchanged looks before Sirius started laughing. "Kitten, we don't think you stink. Remus was merely trying to see what perfume you were wearing since he likes it."

Remus glared at Sirius and blushed. Hermione hid a smirk, but shrugged. "It's called soap. Now can you guys back off a bit? You're starting to freak me out a bit here with all the weird looks amongst you all."

They looked at each other again, this time James spoke. "Hermione, we don't mean to scare you. We're just curious is all. We can back off if you'd like us too."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted. "Hey guys, sorry for disappearing on you the last few days. Anything good happen?" Said a short, heavy boy with reddish brown hair and beady eyes.

"Hey Wormtail, we got us a sexy new student here." Sirius said looking at Hermione who was staring in shock at Peter Pettigrew. "This Hermione, is our friend Peter."

Peter smiled shyly and held out a quivering hand. "Hello."

Hermione stared at his hand like it was covered in muck. She didn't want to touch him and she really just wanted to kill him. She felt a rage she hadn't felt since the war start to fill her.

Lily noticed something was off and quickly stood up. She walked over to Hermione, bumping her gently with her shoulder, making it look like an accident to anyone else. But it made Hermione meet her gaze.

Lily smiled nervously, meeting Hermione's eyes, then looking pointedly at Peter's hand, before meeting her eyes again. Hermione gritted her teeth as her heart rate sped up in her anger. She saw Remus out of the corner of her eye perk up just a bit, looking curiously at her.

Hermione forced herself to take the sleazy boy's hand and give it a quick shake while forcing a smile at him. "Hello Peter. Why do they call you Wormtail?" She asked, trying to not seem quick in pulling her hand back.

Peter smiled shyly again, looking at the floor. "I can turn into a rat."

Hermione was more than aware of this fact, but did her best to seem surprised. She saw Lily's eyes narrow and knew she wasn't doing a good job acting. "A rat? Really? I guess you can get into all sorts of places then."

Remus still heard her heart racing and blood flowing wildly in her veins. He didn't understand it. If she didn't look so uncomfortable, he'd think she liked Peter. But it didn't look like she liked Peter at all and Remus didn't understand why. She barely met the boy. _How could she instantly not like him?_

Hermione kept her forced smile in place. "Well guys, I think it's about time for breakfast. I'll catch up with you all later okay?"

James smiled at her, not having picked up on her discomfort. Sirius hadn't either for that matter and smirked as he watched her quickly leave. Lily had noticed and so had Remus.

The two looking around at their friends until their eyes met, and both understood that they both had seen it too. Peter hadn't noticed it, so they were both mildly relieved. Remus gave her a slight nod, which Lily knew meant they needed to talk away from their other friends later.

Hermione left the common room and went to the only room she had ever felt secure in. The library. She all but ran there, needing a place to go to let the rage still simmering in her slowly escape.

She was almost there when a hand shot out and grabbed her, making her spin around with her wand at the ready. It hadn't been long enough since the war to have dulled her senses that quickly.

Black eyes were wide and confused when the wand in her hand was pointed at him immediately upon catching her. He saw her eyes were simmering with rage and were slightly glazed and out of focus. He quickly let her go and held up his hands in surrender.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why were you running looking…so upset?" He asked, still not lowering his hands.

Hermione was able to focus again and realized she had her wand pointed at him. With a gasp, she quickly lowered her wand. "I'm sorry. It's habit."

He slowly lowered his hands but his eyes narrowed in confusion. "It's habit to be ready to attack if someone touches you?"

_Crap. How am I going to explain that?_ Hermione wondered as she fished for a good excuse, but came up blank. "I'm…well…yeah. Sorry."

Snape stared at her, seeing the rage still simmering in her eyes but oddly enough he knew it wasn't directed at him. "So why were you running?"

Hermione paused as she thought of how best to answer him. "Have you ever met someone that just gives you a bad vibe instantly? Like you don't even want to touch the person and need to disinfect your hand after just a handshake?"

Snape smirked a bit. "Yes, I have in fact. Why? Who did you meet?" He still wasn't sure why she seemed ready to attack though.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I just met someone like that and…he's friends with…I guess my new friends in my house."

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking like she remembered him to look in the future. All he was missing was a sneer on his face. "What friends are those, may I ask?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but remembered future Snape hated the Marauders and had done so since his school days. She quickly closed her mouth not sure if her being friends with them would make him not want to talk to her anymore.

"I was going to the library to escape, want to join me?" She asked, hoping to distract him.

If he noticed her ploy, he didn't show it. He merely shrugged instead. "I guess. I just came from there, but I guess I can go again. I like the library."

She gave him a small smile. "Me too." She started walking towards it when she heard her name being shouted.

"Hermione!" She heard a boy shout.

Turning, she mentally groaned when she saw Sirius and James heading her way. She looked at Snape and saw him stiffen. _Crap._ She thought just as the two shouting for her stopped.

Sirius glared at Snape. "What are you doing here Snivellus?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot into her bangs. She knew they didn't like each other but she never expected Sirius to show this kind of hostility towards Snape.

Snape's lip curled a bit. "I was just talking to Ms. Brown about the library."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Kitten, you don't want to hang out with the likes of this one. Come on with us to breakfast before class."

Snape glanced at Hermione when he heard the nickname. _Kitten? Was she already dating the moron that was Sirius Black?_

Hermione sighed. "Sirius, I'm not hungry. I want to go to the library with Snape. So you two go eat. I'll be along in a bit."

Sirius gave her his famous grin that he had perfected while walking these halls. "Oh, come on Kitten. You know you would rather hang out with us than with this greasy git."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Snape cut her off. "No, you go on, _Kitten." _Sneering the word. "I have better things to do anyway. As I said before, I've already been this morning. So go play with your…friends." He sneered again at the last word and was gone before she could even say a word.

She watched him leave, cursing Sirius in her mind. She glared at the handsome boy who would be her best mate's godfather in a few years. "How dare you?" She hissed at him.

Sirius and James looked taken a back. "If I want to go to the library with Snape, then I will. Who the hell do you think you are to tell me who I want to hang around with?"

James and Sirius exchanged looks, both looking unsure. "We thought he was bothering you." They both said in unison. Reminding her of Fred and George.

Hermione sighed. "He wasn't. He was going to help me in the library, then you go and insult him. That's not very nice. It's down right rude in fact. I already told you, I'm not hungry. So you two go to breakfast and I'll see you later."

James and Sirius stared at her a moment before turning around and leaving. Hermione sighed again, knowing she was on her own with the library now. She just hoped she could catch Snape and tell him that she was sorry that her friends were such arses.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay everyone, I hoped you liked it. Personally, I like how Snape sneered at Hermione's nickname. I think he would have either now in his seventh year or as an adult. I don't think he would like cute pet names on anyone and would sneer at hearing them even if Sirius hadn't been the one to give it too her. lol.

**Take care and as always, Please leave me a Review so I know what you all thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: ** Hi everyone. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been tied up with a few things and had sick kids to get well again. Okay, so I'm glad to see how many people are hooked on my story and coming back for more. I love it. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I tried to reply to them all, but a few of you were not logged in and either I couldn't find you or wasn't sure which one was you if a few different ones came up. _

_**Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my lovely and brilliant Beta for getting all of this back to me so quickly. You rock lady.**_

_As always, please Read and Review. I'm greedy as I've admitted to a few of you, and love reading them all. Take care everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Her first class found her in Ancient Runes. She had arrived early like she always did with her classes, looking around at the empty tables around the room. She sat down at a table in the middle and pulled out a book she'd gotten from the library. It was on many obscure things not taught anymore. She had found it in the Restricted Section. She didn't remember it being there during her school days in the future.

She had found that it held some information on Legilimency and wanted to read it. Settling down to do so while she waited, she didn't notice someone take a seat a few rows back and watch her silently in the empty room.

The class filled up and she felt people sit on either side of her. But she never stopped reading to see who it was. As usual, she got wrapped up in her reading and didn't notice the class start until someone nudged her shoulder.

Glancing up she found Lily sitting beside her on her right. She gave Lily a smile and whispered her thanks when she finally noticed class had started and put her book away. She glanced to her left and found Remus sitting on her other side. He gave her a quick smile, but she saw questions in his eyes and she quickly looked away.

Hermione tried to listen, but she already knew all of this. She thought about what she had read so far on mind reading. With the book she already had and the one she had gotten today, it gave her a few things to play with on trying to learn the skill.

It didn't look like something that she would be able to quickly master. She knew Snape had spent years learning it and secretly wondered if it was indeed that hard to learn. She wondered if she tried, if she could learn it faster than he had. It made her smile to think that she might be better at something than he was.

"Ms. Brown?" The professor called.

Hermione heard the name, but it didn't click in her brain that she was being addressed. So she went on thinking about how nice it would be to learn something better or at least faster than her old potion's professor.

"Ms. Brown?" The professor asked again.

It wasn't until Remus stepped on her foot rather hard that she glanced up. _Oh crap._ Hermione thought. _I'm Ms. Brown._ "I'm sorry, what Professor?"

The professor smiled at her. "I said I was wondering if you could tell me what these symbols mean. Do you know them at all dear? They're not that hard for a first day." The professor said snidely, acting like Hermione was an idiot if she didn't know them.

Feeling a bit irked at his patronizing tone, Hermione smiled sweetly at the professor. "Why yes I do sir." She proceeded to fill the annoying professor in on all the possible meanings the marks could hold. Which, there were numerous ones, even a few she was sure they weren't meant to discuss yet with it being so early in the year. She had found out that it was only around October when she had arrived.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her as she went on with her extremely long and unnecessary answer, while Lily smirked and did her best not to giggle. Hermione did her best to recall every obscure meaning the marks could hold, including a few she found in some dusty books in Grimmauld Place years ago that wasn't taught here at school.

When Hermione was finished. She smiled again, just as sweetly. "Was that what you were looking for Professor?"

Lily snorted softly while Remus did his best to hold back his laugh. Though he failed miserably. Hermione swore she heard a soft male chuckle behind her in the now silent room, but didn't dare look back to see who it was. She didn't want to draw attention to the laughter. Any of it. So she kept her achingly sweet smile in place as she waited for the completely dumbfounded professor to recover his ability to speak.

"Um…yes…that was quite thorough my dear. Thank you for that." The professor stuttered out while looking utterly dumbfounded, making the two beside her laugh just a bit harder.

Hermione stepped on each of their feet, grinding her foot into theirs to get them to stop laughing, even quietly, before the professor caught on. They quickly stopped, but she saw they were still hiding smirks.

The professor didn't call on her the rest of the class, making the two sitting beside her chuckle a few more times. She turned and glared at Remus, making him stop instantly. Lily, she found, laughed just a bit harder when Hermione glared at her. So Hermione stopped glaring and smirked just a bit herself.

The class ended and Lily and Remus all but dragged her out of the classroom. As soon as they were clear and out of hearing range, both of her friends started to laugh. The two laughed so hard they had to stop and hold their sides. Hermione simply shrugged and kept on walking.

They caught up to her again a few seconds later. Lily had tears in her eyes. "Hermione, I thought the professor's eyes were going to pop out of his head when you just kept going on and on. That was great. I think that's the longest anyone has ever spoken in his class before. Other than him of course."

Remus was still chuckling a little as he spoke. "Don't be surprised if he never calls on you again."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Bloody jackass. Acting like I didn't know such simple runes. Even a second year could have told him what they could have meant."

Remus snickered making Hermione smile a bit more. "Okay, so maybe not as in depth as I did, but you get my point."

Lily slipped her arm around Hermione's waist as they kept walking. "Hermione, please remind me never to get on your bad side."

The three laughed as they went to their next classes, which happened to be together again. Not noticing the dark headed seventh year following behind them discreetly while smirking just a bit at Hermione. His black eyes slipping down to the arm around her waist and following it up until he was looking at the back of Lily's head.

Snape had always wanted Lily. But Lily didn't want him. It had crushed him, but he had still loved her. He was finding that thoughts of her were slowly filling with the brunette she was holding instead and it annoyed him greatly. He didn't know her. He had only met her a few days ago. This wouldn't do at all.

The five friends met up for lunch. Remus and Lily filled the other two in on what Hermione had done during Ancient Runes. Making James smirk and Sirius bark out a laugh.

Hermione had ducked her head when she noticed Peter sitting next to James on the edge of the group simply listening in. She didn't want the others to see her anger at the slimy rat. His animal form always seeming justified in her eyes with what he had done to his so-called friends.

Snape watched her all through lunch. He noticed her glance at Peter and look down before staying silent through the rest of the meal. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Peter was who she meant when he met her in the halls before her idiotic friends showed up and ruined it.

He watched as Sirius tried to draw her out and talk to her, but she stayed reserved and quiet instead. Hermione puzzled him. With who her friends were, he didn't understand why she was nice to him. Smiled at him. The only one in that group that had been decent to him was Lily and that hadn't meant anything, it turned out.

_If Hermione's smiles meant anything, then why did Black call her that nickname? If her smiles meant anything why would she even date Black? _Severus wondered. With a scowl, he finished his lunch and left the great hall. He saw her eyes fall on him as he walked by, but he ignored her.

The rest of the day was fairly easy for Hermione. Most of her classes had her learning things she already knew. So she was able to let her mind wander a bit and not worry about missing anything. She was unaware of being watched throughout those classes though. Not all of them, just the ones she shared with Snape.

At the end of the day, she curled up in the common room and started to read her books again. She had just about finished the section on Legilimency when the boys called her attention to dinner.

She smiled, thinking she was settling back into a routine, like the one with Harry and Ron. They always had to remind her that hours had passed while her nose was buried in a book.

She went to dinner and again she chatted with her friends until she noticed Peter merely watching them all, listening. Then she fell silent, watching him watch everyone else. She wondered again if she could do anything to stop him from what she knew he would do.

But then remembered that if he didn't betray James and his friends that it could seriously change the future. One wrong move and the Dark Lord could end up winning the war instead of Harry defeating him.

She excused herself as she felt a sadness creep over her again. She headed back to her dorm rooms. She needed to get somewhere that she could let this sadness out. This anger at feeling helpless.

She didn't want to change anything but how could she not want to save her friends? Save them for Harry and save her friends in her own time, if nothing else. Maybe she could stop James and Lily dying. Stop Sirius dying. Stop Neville's parents from being tortured into insanity. But she couldn't do it without risking so much.

She climbed through the portrait door for a moment, standing there in the open doorway before turning and heading out again. She ran to the gargoyle statue. Hoping the Headmaster was back from dinner.

She called out a password but it didn't work. She tried a few more, but again they didn't work. With a sigh she stood there. Wondering what she could do to fight off everything that seemed to envelop her. Pressing against her until she almost couldn't breathe with it.

She thought she heard steps behind her, so she spun on her heels. Her wand in her hand ready to do battle as her eyes looked about. But she didn't see anything. Glancing at her wand she got an idea.

She took off running again. Zipping through the halls faster and more accurate than she should have been able to since she was supposed to be new there. But she knew most of the students were still at dinner so she didn't worry about it.

She came upon the hallway she was looking for and thought of what she wanted. She knew the room would give her anything she needed. She needed a way to work out the pent up sadness and frustration.

The door to the room opened before she could even fully reach it. She pushed it open and with a flick set the wards before it even closed. She needed time alone. She needed time to work off this negative energy. She needed to destroy some practice dummies.

She heard footsteps again and turned since the door hadn't shut yet in the dummy filled room. Her wand ready as the door slowly moved to shut. Not seeing anything, she turned and with a flick of her wand, finished closing the door. Hearing the door slam, she fired at the first target as she started moving into her different positions.

She had wanted dummies that fought back. Dummies that dodged and shot annoying hexes back at her. Nothing dangerous. All it shot were mild stinging hexes so she would feel it and know she had been hit.

She crouched and fired. Rolled from one hiding place to another as the spells flew over her head, or whizzed by her ear. She pivoted and ducked. All while shooting different spells so she stayed sharp with her skills.

She blocked with her shielding spell and when it was safe, fired again. After awhile this seemed too easy for her, so she asked the room to make it harder.

Outside the room, a pair of black eyes were still staring at the warded door. He didn't know how she had heard him. He had been disillusioned so she couldn't see him and he had stuck to the shadows, but his silent steps hadn't been enough. She had still known someone was there at one point.

He had seen her eyes raking over every inch of the hallway. _What had made her so ready to fight all the time?_ Her stance and vigilance was not something you learned from books. This was something you learned from battle.

He knew that the Dark Lord was out there. Raising his own army to overthrow their current way of life and instill his own beliefs. Snape had seen it with his own eyes. Had taken the dark mark to be a part of it over the summer.

But what he had seen had spooked him. The Dark Lord was almost insane in his desire to kill anyone not of pure blood. The only reason he was allowed in was due to what he was. The half blood prince.

Snape snorted. He didn't feel like much of a prince. But that is what the Dark Lord had told him. Snape had only joined up due to thinking he was alone in the world and had nothing to lose. But now he wondered if that was true.

Hearing more steps headed his way, he pressed deeper into the shadows and watched. He saw Lily and her Trio of Morons headed his way and kept silent.

"Mooney, I'm telling you. The map says she is this way. It says she's in the Room of Requirement." Sirius said.

"Pads, how did she even know about it?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. You know that it opens up to those that need it, so maybe she just stumbled upon it." Sirius replied.

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone. You two especially have been kind of on her tail since she showed up." James stated.

"Prongs, we are only curious. You saw she just appeared out of thin air. No one saw her arrive. She was just suddenly there, knocked out on our dorm floor. You're not curious?" Sirius asked.

"Guys, you need to back off of her. Didn't you see how upset she looked at dinner? Haven't you seen how she'll be fine, only to suddenly retreat inside herself to her thoughts?" Lily asked.

"She needs some space to adjust to whatever her deal is." James told the other two boys.

The group stopped at the room and Remus reached for the door handle. He found his hand suddenly flew back.

"She put up wards to keep everyone out." Remus stated curiously. "I wonder why."

Sirius grinned. "Maybe she needed to be alone to…take care of business. So to speak."

James and Lily rolled their eyes at him. "Well if she is, do you think she'd want an audience? Especially you Sirius?" Lily asked.

Sirius grinned, making the dark man in the shadows curl his lip in disgust. "Lily, I'm Sirius Black. All women want me. Our little Kitten will come around to that as well, in time."

Lily snorted out a laugh, covering the soft growl that escaped from Snape. A growl that surprised him to have been let out at all. "Sirius, you are so clueless sometimes."

Sirius's grin grew bigger. "Lily, my dear, our Hermione just needs time to see that I really am a catch. I'm handsome, I'm rich, I'm very…talented in the ways of love. Why wouldn't she want me?"

Remus frowned at Sirius. "Maybe she doesn't care about looks or money. Maybe she wants someone well read. Someone she can actually talk to."

Sirius looked at Remus somewhat surprised. "Mooney, do you want our little Kitten as well?" When Remus didn't answer, Sirius grinned. "She is rather sexy, isn't she? I haven't seen a body like that on a seventh year…well ever. Even mostly covered you can see how curvy she is. I wonder if she is still seventeen or closer to eighteen. I haven't asked. Anyone know?"

All three heads shook and mumbled out a no. Snape thought about this. He hadn't thought to ask her either. Though he had been avoiding speaking to her since the incident on the way to the library.

Several more dummies appeared inside the room with Hermione, these wearing Death Eater masks. She jumped as one fired at her, and was hit in the shoulder by another, making her curse as the sting shot down her arm.

She moved again and again, alternating blocking and firing. She turned and found one masked foe behind her ready to fire and used her wand to block and saw one move in behind her to fire too.

She raised her hand and with a silent spell added a second shield as the dummies fired again and again. She felt sweat pouring off of her as she tried to hold both shields. Her hair was frizzing around her face and she saw out of the corner of her eye that a third masked dummy was moving in to hit her from the side.

She didn't have a spare hand and knew that if this was real, she'd be dead in seconds. Doing a quick calculation in her head. She dropped, rolled, and fired at the third dummy as the two in front and back of her fired, missed her, and hit each other.

She called for a stop of the dummies and they all stopped instantly. Panting from exertion and feeling exhausted. She turned to leave and saw a table with a goblet and jug of water appear.

With a smile, she went over to it and filled the goblet with the cool water. It helped ease her parched throat, but she felt the sting still throbbing down her arm. She had taken a hit due to not paying close enough attention.

Knowing the sting would fade in an hour or so, she ignored it. She was just glad she had only taken one hit. Anymore and she might really be hurting. Feeling much better, her sadness and frustration gone with her exhaustion, she turned to leave while rubbing her shoulder and cursing again.

A mistake like that could have cost Hermione her life, had the masked foe been real. Hermione knew it was true too as she headed for the door.

All the thoughts from the people outside were interrupted as the door to the room of requirement opened to show a sweating and disheveled Hermione. She was rubbing at her shoulder as she stretched a few sore muscles.

She paused seeing the group outside the room staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at Sirius' knowing grin.

"Is there any reason you all are just standing out here?" She asked, dropping her hand from rubbing her shoulder that Snape, still hidden in the shadows, realized was stiff and twitching just a bit.

"We came to find you." Lily said, taking in her appearance and concerned at how worn out and disheveled she looked.

Sirius grinned again. "You know Kitten…" He said as he slung his arm around her shoulder making her wince slightly, though the only one that seemed to notice had black piercing eyes in the shadows. "If you wanted some alone time to…relieve some stress, I would have been more than happy to join and help you out."

Hermione stared at him blankly before it dawned on her what he meant. A slow flush covered her cheeks. "Sirius had I been doing that…not that I was, mind you, why would I want you to join me? Isn't the key word in all that alone? I can't be alone if I have help." She said, shrugging his arm off of her.

James and Lily snickered and Remus smirked at her while Sirius kept on grinning. The shadowed figure still watched, though his eyes held slight approval of her obvious rejection of Sirius's attention.

"So what were you doing in there Hermione?" Remus asked, fighting his own blush as thoughts of her 'taking care of business' made images pop into his mind of what she might look like naked and writhing around on his bed.

Hermione smiled gently. "Just working out, and burning off spare energy. But I'm ready for a shower and bed now."

Lily slipped away from James and came over to her. Slipping her arm around Hermione's waist, concerned with just how tired the bushy haired girl looked now. "Well, lets go get you cleaned up and then we can go to bed. Alright?"

The three Marauders smirked as they all thought of images of Lily helping Hermione in the shower before they curled up together in bed. Lily and Hermione turned to go back to the dorms, unaware of the boys' thoughts. James glanced at his two friends as he still imagined Lily's soapy hands on Hermione's skin.

Seeing them grinning goofily as well, James smacked them both in the back of the heads. "You guys better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Before walking off to follow his lovely girlfriend.

Both Remus and Sirius grinned sheepishly. Sirius leaned closer to Remus. "Think Prongs was thinking the same thing as us Mooney?" Remus's only answer was a small grin and nod before they went to follow the three walking to their dorm.

When they were gone, Snape stepped from the shadows, his own thoughts racing as he wondered what he should do about Hermione. He didn't want to like her. She was bound to disappoint him like Lily had. His best course of action would be to keep ignoring her. Though he was curious what she had been doing in that room. Her arm wouldn't have been twitching like that from a simple work out.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I thought Sirius was funny with his comment about Hermione's "alone" time. lol. Alright, you guys know the drill. Please leave me your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: ** Hello all my lovely readers. I didn't plan on posting today, but since it's Mother's Day, I decided to leave you all a present. So Happy Mother's Day everyone!!  
_

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They were great and I loved them. Thank you also to everyone who is still adding me to their alerts and/or faves. Its a lovely stroke to my ego to see so many people enjoying my stories. As always, Please Read and Review.  
_

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my brilliant Beta. Who not only quickly fixes all of my errors and grammar, but comes back to add her own reviews on here too. _**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Haven't added one in a while, so here we go. I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe. Which is too bad really, cause J.K.R made a fortune with her books. I simply play around with the characters for fun and for free. Pervy as my ideas of what could have been may be sometimes. Ha ha._

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

The next several weeks passed. Mid October became early November. Hermione had noticed that Snape still wasn't talking to her. Noticed that not only was he not talking to her, he was avoiding her all together now.

If he saw her walking down the hall, he would simply slide farther away and keep his head down. She would see him pass and turn her head to watch him just keep on walking.

She knew why he did this. Knew that not only was he slowly becoming that snarky bastard that she knew in the future, he was also keeping away due to her friendship with the Marauders.

She refused to give up her time as their friends either. She loved Remus like an older brother and now had a chance to get to know him better. Remus in her time would never allow her to see this side of him.

He felt that as her professor, as well as being so much older than her, he needed to keep that slight authoritative figure impression. So he talked to her about almost anything but rarely showed his playful side like he would do now.

She enjoyed seeing Sirius again after so many years. Though the person she knew before the end of her fifth year was only a shadow of what he had been before Azkaban. So she got to see who he really had been prior to his imprisonment.

Of course James and Lily she had never known. So she took this time to learn things about them so she could share those memories with Harry. All he had now was what Remus told him. Which wasn't much if you really thought about it.

She was still leery of Peter, but at least acknowledged him now. She would feel him brush against her while walking or sitting and not jump away anymore. She didn't trust him by any means. But she had seen Remus and Lily notice and look at her oddly over it.

They had asked her about it once and she had tried to shrug it off. Tried to say he just reminded her of someone she didn't like or trust. But Remus had glared slightly at her. Telling her that Peter wasn't that person and to be nice to him. The 'or else' wasn't said, but it was implied.

Lily had pulled her aside one day and explained that the boys were simply protective of Peter. Since Peter didn't have many friends and most of the kids around school were a bit mean or standoffish, the boys tried to protect him more due to it.

Lily had explained that she wasn't comfortable with Peter either, but still tried to act normally around him for James. Hermione had smiled at her and said she'd try. But Hermione knew what Peter would do and couldn't help being angry at the slimy rat.

She went to her classes and sat with her friends. She had spoken with Dumbledore many times and found he was no closer than he had been before to sending her home.

Hermione had asked if she could just spin it forward slowly until she reached her own time, but Dumbledore assured her that it wasn't safe to do it that way. The time turner could glitch and she might find herself stuck somewhere permanently.

Hermione had shrugged and let it go. She would get home eventually. She knew she would, though she didn't know how. She had to get home. Harry would never understand if she just disappeared one day, never to return.

Plus, with her knowledge of the future, she might change something for the worse. She didn't want to do that. Couldn't do that. For the worst, was a nightmare that was utterly unthinkable.

Besides, she missed her friends. Missed seeing her family. Not her parents. They were lost to her now. The memory charm she had given them had made them unreachable. Assuming she could find them at all.

She had made herself forget where she put them with a spell just in case so they would be safe and not used against her. She just couldn't figure out the clues she had left herself either.

She knew that she should be able to figure them out, but she had made them so obscure that she just couldn't decipher them. They could still be in Australia or even be in Antarctica for all she knew. Hell, she could have sent them to the moon since she couldn't understand her own clues.

Now she was sitting in potions again, bored to tears. They were being lectured on another potion she had already learned and mastered. Snape had taught her well and it showed.

The potions professor was saying something but Hermione was lost in her thoughts again. James noticed and tried to nudge her unnoticed, but Hermione was still lost.

"Ms. Brown?" The professor asked again.

James cleared his throat and when that didn't work he kicked her under the table. Hermione sat up quickly, trying not to reach down and rub where he had kicked her. Not wanting to draw attention to it.

"Yes Professor?" She asked as her leg smarted.

"I asked if you could tell us the proper way to cut Sopophorous beans." The professor said again, slightly annoyed at repeating himself.

"Oh, yes sir." She explained how best to go about doing so, telling how best to squeeze the juice from the bean with the flat side of a dagger to get the most juice out of it instead of simply chopping it.

The professor sighed. "Obviously you have not been paying attention Ms. Brown. Otherwise, you would know that is not how I have been instructing you all to handle that particular bean. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione bristled. That pompous windbag didn't know the first thing about potions obviously. She had explained the best and proper method she had been taught. She knew she was right, but couldn't exactly tell the damn professor why she knew she was right. They'd think she was as loony as Luna if she said Snape had taught her and was one of the best potions masters there was, especially when he was only a student himself.

Snape glanced at Hermione, saw her anger and smirked. Obviously the little chit didn't like being told she was wrong. Though her explanation was interesting. It might prove to be a better way of handling the bean than to simply chop it and hope the proper juices simply extracted during the simmering process. He might have to try that some day.

They were then broken into pairs to work. Seeing as the houses always sided together, the professor decided to do something new. "No, you will not pair with your usual partners today. I want one person from each house in a pair. Mr. Potter from Gryffindor, you can work with Mr. Ship from Ravenclaw."

The professor kept on breaking the students up before turning to Snape. "Mr. Snape from Slytherin, you can work with…" he paused as he looked at the remaining students. "…you can work with Ms. Brown from Gryffindor."

The students all glanced at each other before standing up and moving to a table together. Hermione and Snape both stayed silent as the professor kept on pairing students. "Finally, Mr. Black from Gryffindor, that leaves you with…ahh, Ms. Hyde from Hufflepuff. Now get to work. You only have forty minutes with this potion and you'll need every minute to do it."

Snape and Hermione glanced at each other again. She gave him a timid smile, but he ignored her and got to work. They each took an ingredient and started preparing them. He saw her stare hard at the Sopophorous beans and smirk.

Before he could say a word, she had grabbed it and started using the method she had mentioned, which annoyed him since he refused to get a bad mark due to her stubbornness.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed at her.

She met his eyes and smiled. "Shaving about ten minutes off of our potion time."

He glared at her. "I swear if you ruin our potion and make me get a bad grade, I will hex the hell out of you."

She met his gaze unflinchingly. She felt a smirk grace her lips. "Fine. If it works and does come out just as good, only faster than it normally does, you have to stop avoiding me."

His eyes held his surprise but he sneered anyway. "Why would I avoid you? I don't even like you. You're nothing but a…a..." He was lost for a moment on what to call her.

Her smirk grew. "Insufferable know-it-all?" She supplied since it's what he had always called her before as his student.

His eyes held his mild confusion at her. "Well…yeah. You're an insufferable know-it-all and I will hex you within an inch of your life if you ruin this."

She held out her hand to shake his. "Fine. Just do as I say and I'll let you hex me all you like if I'm wrong. If I'm right though, you have to be nice and actually talk to me again."

Snape eyed her warily. _Why would she offer to let me hex her? Why does she want to talk to me anyway?_ He didn't know but he took her hand in a quick shake. "Fine. Now get to work. What do you want me to do?"

They spent the next eight minutes preparing everything, him doing like she told him to do. A few times he raised his eyebrow at her since it was clearly not how they had been instructed to do things.

She got everything started and it was simmering soon. She added in each ingredient at the precise time, though earlier than Snape thought was correct, and every so often with her stirring, she gave it a counter clockwise stir.

Again he raised his eyebrow at her. Wondering what in the hell she was doing, but knowing he would indeed hex her a lot if she messed the potion up.

In less than ten minutes she had it at the halfway point, surprising him when the color changed so soon. It should have needed to simmer at least another ten minutes. Then instead of another twenty minutes to finish she had it done in only seven minutes.

He looked at the color and consistency and it was perfect. She had taken a forty minute potion and had it done in only…twenty-five minutes including prep time. _How in the hell did she do that?_ He wondered.

He saw her hand shoot into the air triumphantly and grimaced. _Bloody know-it-all._ He thought as he watched their professor come over, the man smirking slightly thinking they needed help.

"Yes, Ms. Brown? Is there a problem? I would have thought Mr. Snape could have answered any questions you had." The professor said while smirking condescendingly at her.

Hermione smiled sweetly at the smug bastard. "No, sir. No questions or problems. I simply wanted to show our completed work for your assessment." _Stupid jerk._ She thought.

The professor looked at her like she was utterly daft. "My dear, its impossible for you to be even remotely finished yet. Mr. Snape, why is this girl bothering me with only half completed work?"

Snape sighed. _The dolt didn't even look at the potion yet_. Proving the man's ignorance at not even looking before making a fool of himself. "I believe sir that she has indeed finished with our potion. I merely followed what she wished me to do."

The professor glared at them both. "Fine, if you want to call it done, then so be it. Your grades will only suffer for it."

The pompous windbag looked down into the cauldron and seeing that it was the correct color he dipped a spoon into it. Seeing the consistency was correct as well, he brought the spoon up for a sniff.

Finding that the scent too was correct he quickly looked up at their faces. "How on earth did you two manage this?"

Hermione's smile only sweetened, making Snape have to bite his cheek to keep from chuckling. He had seen what she had done to the professor in Ancient Runes and she was again doing it to this moron too.

"Why? Is it wrong sir?" She asked innocently, knowing it wasn't.

The professor glared at her. "No, it isn't wrong as I'm sure you're both aware of. Now how did you do it? Did you cheat?"

Snape wanted to hex the idiot but saw the rage in Hermione's eyes and knew he wouldn't have to do a thing. It looked like this little fireball would verbally do the job for him.

Hermione was seething. _How dare he insinuate such a thing?_ _I have never cheated once in my life._ Her teeth grinding, she spoke. "No sir. I simply had a brilliant potion's professor in my last school. Unlike this school. A professor who was open to new ways of doing things." _Well, only if he found the new way or learned of it on his own._ If Hermione had tried to ask about a new way he had glared and snapped at her.

Hermione went on. "He was the one who taught me the proper and easiest methods for this potion. A potion he taught us in our fifth year, not seventh year like you seem to be doing. If you think I cheated, I'll be happy to show you the correct way to brew such a potion so you can actually teach your students the proper way, instead of the long and completely wrong way of brewing it."

Snape's eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead. _Did she really just say that? Did she really just insult our professor?_ He didn't know if she was that brave or simply that stupid.

The professor's face showed his shock and anger at her outburst. "Ms. Brown, you seem to be under the impression that being mocking and discourteous to your superiors is how things work in this school. Twenty points from Gryffindor and you, my dear, can show me what you _think_ is the proper way in detention tonight. Now bottle your potions, both of you, and keep quiet until the other students are finished."

The professor stormed away and Hermione itched to reach for her wand and hex the bumbling idiot. Snape, having seen the intent in her eyes, quickly covered her wand hand with his to stop her.

Hermione met his eyes, startled that he had touched her and stopped her from doing something very stupid. _Where had that outburst come from? I've never spoken to a professor that way before._

Snape took in her startled eyes and quickly let go. "Sorry, you just looked like you might do something to get expelled for."

She gave him a tiny smile as she blushed. "I think I might have. Thanks for stopping me." She reached up and rubbed her face. "I can't believe I actually did and said that. I've never insulted a teacher before in my life. I don't know what came over me."

Snape studied her briefly. "I don't know either, but you are an odd one, I'll give you that much. So it looks like I'll be forced to talk to you now since you were right."

Hermione smiled again, her anger leaving her at his reminder of their deal. "Looks like it. Though you seem to have gotten a reprieve since I'll be in detention tonight."

He smirked at her. "Well, we have a few hours for you to still force me to talk to you today before your detention. Besides, there's always tomorrow for you to bug me with your insistent chatter."

She opened her mouth, but at that moment a paper plane, set to zoom via magic, landed in front of her. She opened it while her brows creased, doing her best to make sure the professor wasn't watching.

'_What in the hell are you doing Kitten? Arguing with your professors? Tsk. Tsk. I think I may be rubbing off on you. Care to do some rubbing later on after your detention? I'll rub off on you some more if you'd like. Pads.'_

Snape saw the note and his lip curled as he started to pull away from her. But her words stopped him.

"Bloody git. Doesn't he ever get the hint?" She muttered to herself. Making Snape have to fight a small smile.

She pulled out a quill and scribbled a reply as Snape watched while doing his best to look like he was focused on something else.

_'Sirius, be serious. Ha. Ha. I don't want any part of you rubbing any part of me. I'd go tell you to go rub yourself but you'd undoubtedly take that as an invitation for something else. So instead I hope you'll understand when I say this in the politest and nicest way I can. Piss off. Hermione.'_

She sent it flying back, keeping it low to the ground as it zoomed back to him. Sirius grabbed it and waited for the coast to be clear before opening it. She heard a bark of laughter and smiled to herself as they tidied up their workspace.

Snape was still watching her curiously. Wondering why she didn't seem the least bit interested in the handsome Marauder. _All the girls fawn over him. Is she interested in someone else? If so, then who is it? It isn't her other friend, Lupin, is it?_

Not able to help himself he asked. "So if you don't want his attention, do you want the other moron's attention instead?"

Hermione glanced at Snape surprised. "James? But he's with Lily. Of course I don't want him like that." She said, seeing him slightly wince at her statement. She didn't mean to rub salt into a wound, but it was the truth.

Snape didn't speak for several moments, getting his reaction to hearing about Lily and James back under control. "No, I meant the other one. Lupin."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Remus?" Snape frowned a bit at seeing her blush. "No. He's a friend and that's all he'll ever be. No matter what he thinks he wants right now. He'd be very upset with me later if I did let him have what he only thinks he wants right now."

Her words didn't make much sense to him, but he found he liked that she didn't want Lupin either. _Why would Lupin be upset with her if he got to date her like the lanky blockhead wanted to? _That didn't make a lick of sense, but then again Hermione didn't always make sense he was finding. Normally people who didn't make sense annoyed him, but he found it interesting with her.

"Oh. Well, whom are you interested in then?" He found himself asking without meaning to.

Hermione was slightly surprised by his question. The Snape she had known wouldn't have cared about who anyone was interested in. This one…the younger one, she didn't know what to make of him yet.

"I'm not right now. I can't date anyone here." She said not looking at him.

Realizing he was disappointed, he forced it away. "Why can't you? Parents wont let you or is it your so called friends?"

Hermione looked into his face, seeing his normal mask he wore later in life in place. "I don't know how long I'm really going to be here. So there really is no point in starting something when I may leave. Besides, these boys here are all too young. What are they, seventeen and under?"

Snape's mask slipped showing his confusion again. "Why would you leave? And how is them being seventeen too young? How old are you then?"

Hermione realized what she had said and cursed mentally. "I don't know if my parents will call me back home to move again." Hoping he bought all of this and let it go. "Besides, most of the boys here maybe seventeen but they really have the maturity level of a twelve year old."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. He tried to probe her mind, even though he knew she had warned him not too. Her walls were up and she frowned at him so he knew she felt it. He shrugged. "You still didn't answer how old you were."

Hermione sighed. "Well, how old are you?"

He smirked slightly. "I'm seventeen. I'll turn eighteen in January. Now it's your turn. How old are you?"

Hermione, seeing he was waiting, did a quick calculation in her head. She couldn't very well say she was twenty-two. If she said twenty or even nineteen he would ask questions and she couldn't answer them right now.

"I'm eighteen." She finally said, hating that she was lying but not knowing what else to do.

He looked at her, thinking about what all he had seen with her. If she was only eighteen, she was the smartest eighteen-year-old he had ever seen. _But why would she lie about her age? Most teens if they lied made themselves older._ Not having an answer he shrugged and went back to helping her clean up.

* * *

_**A/N:** Honestly, I think Hermione pulled one hell of a con to get Snape to talk to her, and it was brilliant. Using the knowledge that Snape taught her to get him talking to her. Such Slytherin styled tactics are very entertaining. lol. _

_Okay, I hope everyone liked that chapter. More coming soon, I promise. Please leave me your thoughts so I can bask in the joy of reading them. lol. Take care everyone.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** First off let me start by saying...I'm sorry. I can't write how Hagrid actually speaks very well. I can imagine it, but for some reason I just can't write it correctly. So Sorry about that. Secondly, Thank you everyone who reviewed. Thank you too everyone adding me to alerts/faves still. I figure I'm averaging only about 18 reviews per chapter, which isn't bad. I know too I have about 400-500 readers per chapter, if not more, which is just awesome. Thanks for reading everyone and please keep reviewing. I love them all.  
_

_**Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my awesome Beta. I'm so glad you are better at catching my mistakes than I am. Glad to see too that they're getting less and less frequent. lol**. _

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

Hermione served her detention and took great pride in showing the nitwit professor that she had indeed been correct with her methods. He made her do a few more potions, which she did all perfectly and with her way of doing them, instead of his.

Which of course was Snape's way, but he didn't know that. They of course were all done more efficiently and faster than his way. He had not been happy to find out that his student was better in potions than he was. Even though he was still convinced that his way was ultimately better. But part of him knew that he was wrong and that she was indeed better. Though he would never admit it, not even in his own mind.

He had pulled her into Dumbledore's office afterward and ranted for a long time about how rude she had been to him. Dumbledore had glanced at Hermione, surprised since he had seen how good of a student she had been in her memories.

After telling the professor he would deal with her and waiting for the man to leave, he turned to her and gave her a look that asked her to explain. She had flushed and apologized for being rude, but let him see for himself how the professor had acted towards her.

After seeing her memory on it, Dumbledore had chuckled. Saying that Hermione had obviously had a very good teacher if she did this well in her classes. Also letting her know that he knew about what she had done in Ancient Runes.

Hermione had flushed again. When he asked how she came about her knowledge, she had paused and not wanted to tell him.

Understanding Dumbledore had backed off, though he did probe a bit and found his answers in her mind. _Snape had taught her potions, interesting. _ It made him wonder if Snape had learned from her only to pass the knowledge back to Hermione as a student in her time, only for her to teach a younger Snape again. _The loop would be indefinite if that were the case, meaning she had been destined to come back eventually_.

He finally let her go without punishment after making her promise to be more tolerant of his teachers since they didn't possess the same knowledge and skills she obviously did.

Hermione had flushed again and apologized while saying she would do her best. Dumbledore knew she meant what she said and left it with that. After of course saying that should anyone ask, he had taken her to her parents and they had lectured her soundly after he told them what she had done.

Hermione had grinned at him and looked properly chastised when she went to leave. The rest of that week and the following two weeks had been a bit interesting to her.

Snape wasn't avoiding her any longer and was actually talking to her again. She was happy to be able to discuss things with him without the normal sneer he would have given her before she came here. She found he was not only very smart, something she already knew, but he had many interests she hadn't been aware of.

She didn't know he liked gardening with herbs, though being a Potion's Master she should have. He discussed many different plants he tended back home, including their uses.

The more she learned about him, the more she found she liked him. He was like her in many ways. He had a constant thirst for knowledge like she did. He also liked to study like she did. She never would have guessed he worked so hard since he seemed so naturally skilled in all that he did.

It was two weeks before Christmas break and they had an abnormally warm spell of weather. Most of the snow had melted off and the sun was shining. She had decided to take the time to walk around the lake and grounds since it was so nice out.

Walking along, she found a path and took it. It started to head downhill, so doing her best to be careful, she watched each step more than what was in front of her. She ended up tripping on the last few steps down and would have fallen had a large set of arms not caught her.

She looked up and only found she was looking into a man's very wide chest. She stepped back and looked up even higher and found a young but shaggy looking man staring back at her.

It took her a moment to realize who this burly, huge man was since he was so much younger. _Hagrid_. The name brought an instant smile to her lips. "Thank you for catching me."

The man gave her a friendly, but curious smile in return. Most of the students tried to ignore him or simply avoid him if they saw him. "It's no problem miss. Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm good, thanks. What are you doing out this way?" It wasn't anywhere near his cabin and she had thought he hadn't joined Hogwart's staff until later.

He gave a slight frown. "I had been walking in the woods and followed some prints up this way. I guess I'm not supposed to be here though. I'd hope you won't tell Dumbledore that you saw me though. He might be a wee bit mad if he knew. Private grounds and all."

Hermione paused. _Dumbledore wouldn't want Hagrid here? Why not?_ She had thought Dumbledore liked Hagrid. "I wont say a word. Do you mind if I walk with you? It's a lovely day and I could use some company. I'm Hermione by the way."

Again Hagrid seemed surprised at her question. "Well…I guess it couldn't hurt. Come on then, off we go. You can call me Hagrid."

She noticed he didn't seem as confident as he normally was, though at times he had lacked that very same trait in her time too. She did her best to put him at ease and before long she found herself chatting with him like she always had while he pointed out a few interesting and unusual things.

If he found her odd as well he didn't say anything about it, though he quickly realized she was very smart. They must have walked for a good hour or so when she realized the time. She was going to miss lunch if she wasn't careful. She had actually eaten all of her meals since she'd been here, but she didn't want to start the bad habit again.

"Well, I'd better return to the castle. Do you think you might be out here again another day? I'd love the company." She said.

Hagrid smiled at her. "I'd like that. I'll see what I can do. I'd best be off too. Don't want Dumbledore to be angry at me."

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. She started making the trip back wondering if she would change anything by talking to Dumbledore. She could say she had wandered into the woods and met him there. _That wouldn't be part of the grounds, would it?_

On her way back, she noticed a bit of a commotion going on. She headed that way and heard a voice shout.

"Snape." James shouted. "Expelliarmus."

She saw from a distance Snape's wand fly from his hand. Heard one of her other friends say, "Nice one James." But she was still too far away to tell which one said it.

She suddenly saw Snape lift into the air and float while hanging upside down as he glared at the three boys. She started running. Pushing students out of her way. She couldn't believe they would do this. She couldn't believe that Harry's father and his friends could be so cruel.

"All right, who wants to see me take off Snivellous' trousers?" James called out to the crowd surrounding them.

She heard the crowd cheering. She pushed in front them all, stepping between James and Snape. "What in the hell do you think you're doing James? Sirius, Remus what are you three thinking?"

She saw Snape was still floating upside down but was looking at her incredulously. He was shocked she was stepping between him and her friends. Not even Lily had ever stood up to James for him.

James looked at her, surprised as well. "Hermione, it's just Snivellous. Why do you care?" She saw Remus and Sirius back off a few steps. Saw Sirius move a bit to the left and she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"What did he do to you to make you humiliate him like this?" She demanded, not taking her eyes off the three as she used her wand behind her back to break the spell and slowly lower Snape to the ground beside her.

James saw her let him go and narrowed his eyes. Angry that she was siding with Snape. "Hermione, I thought we were friends?"

Hermione glared at him. "I thought we were too. How can you do something so cruel when you all claim to be good people? James you're better than this. Remus…" She glanced his way and saw him blush. "I know for a fact you will regret doing this and any of the other nasty pranks you all have pulled later after you actually grow up. You're a much better guy than this Remus. You're a kind man, a decent man. You, James, are too. Why would you lower yourselves to this level just for a silly prank?"

She turned her head slightly and glared at Sirius, seeing him shrink a bit more off to the left. "Sirius Black, I'm ashamed of you. At all you boys. What kind of example are you setting? What are you going to say to your own kids when they asked what you did during your years in school? Would you want them to torment some poor boy just because they can? James what are you going to tell…"

She trailed off realizing she was about to ask what he was going to tell Harry. But she couldn't know of Harry. He didn't even know of Harry.

_He won't be around to tell Harry anything._ She pushed the depressing thought away and focused on the situation at hand.

"James, what are you going to tell your son, if and when you have one, when he tells you about some little ferret he tormented at school?" Slipping during her rant and thinking of Draco and all the things they all had wanted to do to him.

She mentally cursed again at the slip. "Are you going to tell him that you and your buddies were nothing but bullies?" She asked, her wand ready to defend against James, if the need arose.

James looked down at his feet. He knew he would never tell his kids of all the horrible things he had done to Snape. He didn't want his own son to act that way. _Assuming I have one of course._ He thought.

Remus stepped forward and looked over at Snape who was still staring at Hermione in shock. "Sniv…Severus, I'm sorry. She's right. We have been horrible to you. I'm…I'm sorry." He said while looking rather upset at what all he'd done.

Severus still didn't take his eyes off Hermione who was standing right next to him. He heard Lupin's words, but at the moment just couldn't respond to them. No one had ever stood up for him before. Not even Lily in all their years before she got together with James either. Yet Hermione was. She risked alienating her friends to help him. _Why would she do that?_

Sirius saw Snape looking at Hermione and growled at the look of admiration in the blacked haired git's eyes. He flicked his wand and muttered quickly, sending out a Slug-Vomiting spell to hit Snape.

On instinct and not thinking at all, Hermione lifted and flicked out her other hand to block the green flying hex silently and shielded Snape. Her hand moving so quick that most didn't see it move. Her wand now trained on Sirius as fury filled her eyes. She had been standing right next to Snape. _The dope could have hit me instead. I've seen how awful that curse is._

There were several gasps as her hand was still out, casting the shield. Snape's eyes widened when he realized what she had done, what she could do. So far Remus, James, and Lily had been the only one to see her perform the wandless magic and even they hadn't been aware of how strong a spell she could cast that way.

Hermione advanced a step towards Sirius as her other hand still held the shield over Snape. Protecting him, but holding him back from stopping her too.

Her eyes were boiling with rage, a snarl on her lips. "You would throw a hex at him and risk hitting me with how close I was to him? Are you that big of an arse to not even care that a person you supposedly call your friend could have been hurt had you decided to use something else?"

Sirius swallowed nervously as he took in her anger. A bit afraid at seeing her cast magic without a wand even needed to do it. Plus, cast it silently. "Kitten, I didn't…I was just trying to get Snivellous with a Slug-Vomiting hex is all."

Hermione took another step as the rest of the students cleared away from the possible line of fire. "You threw a Slug-Vomiting hex that could have missed or ricocheted off something and hit me? Do you really care so little for your so-called friends? I'd have been puking slugs for hours until it wore off. There is no quick fix for that. Not to mention you simply ignored everything I just said." She raised her wand, ready to cast the first thing she could think of.

James stepped in, moving cautiously towards the extremely angry brunette. "Hermione wait. He didn't mean it. Pads doesn't always think before he does things."

Remus joined in. "Yeah Hermione. He wouldn't have hexed you like that on purpose. Hermione listen to us. You don't want to do anything stupid and get expelled. Sirius, tell her you didn't mean to hex her."

Hermione threw an angry look their way and focused once again on Sirius, giving him her most disgusted glare and making him swallow nervously again. "You make me ashamed at calling you my friend if you could treat someone that carelessly and that horribly. All three of you. Sirius, if you ever raise your wand at me again, meaning to hit me or not, I swear to Merlin your testicles will be painfully removed and forcibly fed to you. One by one."

He nodded, not daring to speak. She opened her mouth again when she heard a familiarly strict female voice behind her. "Ms. G…Brown. You'd best stop right there and come with me. Now."

Hermione knew it was Minerva, but it took a moment to tear her eyes from Sirius's face. She lowered her wand and her hand at the same time, breaking the shielding spell. She instantly felt the drain it had caused to her strength from holding it for so long and she stumbled.

A pair of arms quickly caught her and she turned her head to thank the person when she saw a pair of onyx colored eyes piercing her. She swallowed as she felt a flutter in her belly at the intense stare and straightened again. She gave Snape a small, tired smile for helping her and turned away to face Minerva.

Minerva saw the drained woman and forced herself not to move forward to help her. She was supposed to be angry with her for raising her wand at another student like Hermione had done. She had seen the spell with her hand protecting Snape and it had shocked and amazed the older woman with how powerful Hermione truly was.

Hermione saw the worry in Minerva's eyes and forced her body to move. To take each step that only drained her more until she reached the woman who later would look out for her while Hermione was still a child.

Minerva quirked a brow at her, seeming to ask if she was all right. Hermione gave her a similar tired smile and the two turned to trek back up to the castle.

Once the door closed behind them, Minerva glanced around and not seeing any students, reached out to help support the girl stay on her feet as they walked. Hermione assured her that she was fine and could walk. Hermione just needed a few moments for the drained energy to return. But Minerva insisted while still frowning. The older woman had many questions and was actually a bit upset at what she had seen outside, but decided they could wait until they got to her office.

Once the doors closed, Minerva helped Hermione to a chair. "Child, what on earth were you thinking? Raising your wand to a student? You looked ready to hit him with the killing curse. Isn't it still unforgivable in your time?"

Hermione flushed. "Yes ma'am it is. I wouldn't have used that curse on Sirius. I've seen enough death without adding to the numbers. I don't ever want to have to use that curse again."

Hermione froze at what she had said, her damn over tired brain hadn't let her block the words that popped into her mind from spilling from her mouth. Minerva on the other hand simply stared at her in sympathy.

"You poor child. To be so young and to have seen so much is just terrible. Didn't we protect you students from it at all?" Minerva asked.

Hermione gave her a slight frown. "You tried. But…some things can't be helped."

Minerva smiled sadly. "I'm sorry we didn't do a better job of protecting you all. I know it hasn't happened yet, but I'm still sorry."

Hermione sighed. "I wouldn't have really hurt Sirius. I actually liked him in my time before…" She trailed off again. "I think I should hold off speaking until I'm refreshed again. I might end up saying things I really shouldn't."

Minerva frowned a bit in curiosity. "Did so many people really die? Were so many of your fellow friends…killed?"

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and slowly nodded. "So many more than I ever thought would. Had I known…I might have at least tried to say goodbye first. Or maybe done something to try and stop it." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Minerva conjured a tissue and handed it to the girl. "Feel like talking about it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. It could change the outcome of it all and we could lose in the end because of it."

Minerva sighed. "Can you not speak of it at all? Maybe it would help things come about differently but still have the same ending."

Hermione blew her nose. "But that's just it. I don't know what little details might just change it all for the worse. But I can tell you we win Minerva. We beat him. I think you know what him I speak of."

Minerva nodded. "But with so many lives lost. Can none of them be spared?"

Hermione shook her head while shrugging softly. "I just don't know. I wish I could save them. My best mate…he…he could have such a better life if some of those that died…well…didn't. But I know that those that died, did so to help him and helped make him a better fighter because of it."

"That's such a large burden to bare alone dear. If you can't talk to me, why not speak to Albus. He might be able to help you." Minerva said.

Hermione sighed with a sad smile slipping out. "The Dumbledore I know would be so angry at me for risking the future by speaking of it."

Minerva smiled. "I know that Albus too. Not much changes, even in twenty years dear."

Minerva straightened. She went to her fireplace and floo'd the hospital wing and stuck her head in it. "Poppy?"

When she saw the medi-witch, Minerva spoke again. "Poppy can I have a vial of Pepper-up potion? I have a student that over taxed her magic."

The medi witch went to her cabinet and pulled out a vial, handing to Minerva through the floo. "Thank you Poppy."

The flames died when the connection broke. Minerva walked over and handed the potion to Hermione. "Drink this dear. You'll feel better."

When the potion kicked in and Minerva saw the fatigue clear from her eyes, she gave the girl a fierce frown. "Now. You raised your wand to a student. Do you realize that is an expelling offense?"

Hermione opened her mouth but Minerva cut her off. "No. The only reason you're not being expelled is that you didn't cast a single harmful spell. I only saw the shielding spell on Mr. Snape. I'm assuming your friends were tormenting him again?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm not sure they're my friends anymore with how they were looking at me. Minerva, I can't lose Remus. He's the only one out of them I have left. I don't know what my life would be like without him in it."

Minerva didn't respond for several moments. _She had lost the others._ _Did that mean she lost Mr. Snape too?_ "Well then, I would suggest you apologize for what you almost did to Mr. Black."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Apologize to him? He could have hit me with that curse. The stupid git just doesn't think. He owes me and Snape an apology."

"Why do you call him Snape?" Minerva asked.

The question threw Hermione off. "W…what?"

Minerva smiled softly. "He's your friend now, which he must be since you shielded him. I'm assuming he is in your time too, so why do you call him Snape when you call the others by name, myself included."

Hermione looked down to the floor, feeling the tightening in her chest again as she remembered that he died too. She didn't want him to die. Minerva saw the sadness in her eyes and knew in that moment that he too was lost to her.

"How did you lose him?" Minerva asked kindly.

Hermione sniffed again. "I…I can't. Besides, he hated me before."

This surprised Minerva. "What? Why?" Seeing how friendly they'd been recently, she would have assumed they always had been friends.

Hermione smiled as the memories hit her. "I annoyed him constantly. He hated that I was his student and always raised my hand to answer every question he tossed out. He called me an insufferable know-it-all. Though he normally sneered the insult."

Minerva was surprised to hear that Snape was a professor and Hermione was his student. "So how did he die? Was it with everyone else, fighting?"

Hermione nodded as she felt the loss again, memories of that night hitting her. Making her see it all again. "Yes. He was…he was killed for what the Dark Lord thought he owned. But in the end it was for nothing. He didn't have it. He didn't own it. He died while I…I couldn't help him. I didn't have the time or the knowledge to do it. He was poisoned and I had no way to cure him of the venom or to stop the major bleeding. I could fix simple cuts, but nothing like that."

_Venom?_ Minerva wondered. _Was he poisoned through some kind of venomous creature?_ "Where did it happen?" Minerva asked.

Lost in her memories, Hermione wasn't fully paying attention. _If only I had known what to do._ "The shrieking shack. I'm not even sure if he was fully dead when we had to leave him. I don't know if he died alone after we left him. Alone like he had lived his whole life. A life filled with bad things but for a good cause. What a waste. He didn't deserve it. No matter what anyone thought he had done."

Pulling herself out of her thoughts with a shake of her head, Hermione knew she had said way too much. "What is my punishment Minerva?" At seeing the older woman's blank look, Hermione elaborated. "For what I was about to do to Sirius."

Minerva blinked and cleared the questions in her mind. _What had Snape done? No. What had everyone thought he had done? Obviously he hadn't really done what they thought he had._

"Oh…well…you didn't really do anything. You didn't hex anyone, you merely threatened to. You did save a student from…what was Sirius about to do anyway?" Hermione shook her head and Minerva shrugged. "Fine. You can go. But I don't want to see you raise your wand to a student again like that."

Minerva turned around, but with a thought she turned back. "Or your hand for that matter either. Where did you learn wandless magic and nonverbal spells anyway?"

Hermione grinned. "You gave me some books on it once. I taught myself from them."

Minerva smiled and let the girl go. When Hermione left Minerva wondered again what everyone thought Snape had done. _Was he innocent of the crimes he'd been accused of? If that is the case, I would do well to remember that._

She went to her stone pensieve and pulled the memory out. Storing it in a rack for special memories.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I know she changed how the thing with Snape went down..but it's inevitable that a few things would change. Besides,if you were her...would you really just let him hang there? Me neither. lol._

_More coming soon, so please leave me your thoughts. Take Care Everyone._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: ** Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for the great reviews you left me. I'm sorry I took so long to respond, but I was tied up for a few days. I think I got to them all and I hope I answered everyone's questions or thoughts good enough. IF not then just PM me and I'll try to explain things better._

_This story will be flip flopping back and forth from the past to the kind of present so you can see what effect her time travel has done. I for one like seeing what she has effected so far. Hope you all like it too. Take care and please let me know what you all think of it._

**_Special thanks once again to Kristine Thorne, my very rockin Beta. You have done a fantastic job and I appreciate all you have done to help make this story better._**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

_**1991- Beginning of Hermione's first year at Hogwarts.**_

The students filed into the dungeon. They had all heard of Professor Snape. Had heard what a horrible person he was. So they were all a bit worried when they took their seats.

They all looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Then suddenly, they heard a door slam open and saw a dark man with billowing robes striding down the aisle.

His silky voice echoed in the classroom. "There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class."

He got to the front of the class and turned to glare at them while leaning against a high podium. His eyes floating over his new students as he paused.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." His eyes still moving over his student's faces taking them in and assessing what he saw.

"However, for those select few…" He glanced at Draco Malfoy. "…who possess the predisposition…"

He trailed off again, gathering his robes to wrap around his body. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

His eyes finding eleven year old Hermione. Pausing there for a moment to look over her small face again. Remembering seeing her at the feast the night before.

When he had heard the name Hermione Granger called, Severus perked up at the staff's dinner table. _Hermione isn't a common name._ He thought as he watched the tiny girl with bushy brown hair step forward.

The resemblances in the girl made him take a second look_. The same brown bushy hair, only more wild, the same chocolate eyes, and freckles dotting her nose too._

_Was it her daughter? Had the Hermione I once knew married and had a daughter like this Hermione?_ Then she was sorted into Gryffindor and he knew it had to be true. _Hermione had gone off and married some man named Granger after she disappeared._

Now he had to see her daughter everyday. _Perfect. Like I need a physical reminder of the girl that had saved me from the Trio of Moron's humiliating trick that day so many years ago._

He had seen her take her seat at her table and smile at the other occupants. It had been the same smile on her face too. He could tell his year was going to be just as hellacious as the others. Only worse now with her as a student. Then he caught the face of a child he recognized. _Harry Potter. James and Lily's son._

He had turned his attention back to the sorting and forced himself to stop looking at Hermione. _It isn't the same Hermione anyway, so what do I care?_

Bring himself out of his thoughts as he looked at the child who was still staring back at him. A movement caught his eye, distracting him from her. Seeing that one student wasn't looking at him he went on.

"Then again…" He trailed off, glaring at the one and only Harry Potter, who was writing instead of looking at him. "…maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts full of abilities. So formidable enough, that you feel confident enough…."

Trailing off again, seeing that his words were still being ignored and went on, raising his voice to loudly boom around the room. "To not pay attention."

He saw Hermione nudge him and forced his eyes to stay on Potter instead of slipping back to her. "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me. What would I get if I add powdered root of…" He fired questions at the boy. Each time Hermione threw her hand in the air, and he ignored her.

Each question was met with a blank look and a shake of the boy's head while he muttered that he didn't know. Not surprising, since his father had been terrible at potions as well.

With each question it was becoming more difficult to ignore the girl that had to be the daughter or some kind of relation to the Hermione from his past. Finally settling his eyes on her as he mumbled.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter." He forced his eyes away as he went about his class. Becoming more and more annoyed with the girl, the more he noticed her and the more she showed him how very clever she was. _Just like her mother. Or aunt. Or…someone related to her._

* * *

_**1977-Twenty-three years into the past.**_

Hermione went to dinner that night and didn't sit with her group of friends. Not only was she still angry with them, she didn't know what kind of reception she would get.

She forced her eyes to stay on her plate as she felt several sets of eyes on her at different times. When she felt the soft probe into her mind, her head jerked up and met Snape's gaze.

He gave her a small quirk of his lips, making her mild annoyance vanish. She wondered if he only probed at her mind to get her attention. She gave him a tiny smile too and went back to her meal, still ignoring her friends at her table.

When she was done, she quickly got up and left the Great Hall. Not wanting to stick around longer than she had to.

A few steps away a hand snagged her arm, spinning her around and as she reached for her wand, another hand clamped onto that hand as well. She was startled when she met a pair of sharp black eyes.

"I only stopped your wand hand so you didn't hex me by mistake. Or on purpose, for that matter." Snape said with a small smirk, a small teasing light in his eyes confusing her.

Snape didn't tease. He didn't joke around with anyone. Let alone her. He hated her. _Well, older Snape does._ _This one_…she didn't know what this one was looking at her like that for.

She gave him a smirk of her own when she cleared her head of her confusion. "I guess you remembered but didn't take my warning too seriously about my mind being private."

His smirk grew. "Which is why I'm saying I'm sorry. I couldn't get you to look up any other way and I knew you would feel it." He still hadn't let her go.

Her smirk turned into a real smile. "So is there a reason you're accosting me in the hallway?"

He dropped his hands, a slight pink hue to his cheeks. Seeing it Hermione's eyes grew wide. She never thought him capable of blushing. She had never seen him do it before.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, his eyes still searching hers. For what, she didn't know.

She reached out and took his arm easily, wrapped hers around his. "Then, lets talk while we walk. Shall we?"

He looked at her hand resting on his arm and nodded slowly. They set off again, and he kept his strides shorter to match hers as she still held onto him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked after they had passed several corridors.

Snape swallowed. "I wanted to thank you for today. You didn't have to do that and…I appreciate the kind gesture."

She glanced over at him. There were times she saw the man she knew from her childhood, someone that this man had a long road to cover, to become that other man. Other times, like this one, she found it hard to believe they were the same person.

"Your welcome. I don't like seeing anyone treated badly. Especially someone I consider a friend." She said, waiting to see what he said to that.

She hoped when future Snape remembered this conversation he wouldn't just kill her while she was in her first year. Assuming he put it together of course. She wasn't using her real last name so maybe he wouldn't_. Maybe he forgot all about me. _She thought as she looked ahead again.

Snape was even more stunned than before. _She considers me a friend?_ He didn't have any friends. Any real friends anyway. He must have heard her wrong. "A friend?" He asked, sounding horrified at the word with his shock.

She looked over at him. "Sure. Don't you want to be friends with me?"

Snape took his time answering. "I do, but…are you sure? I don't….I don't have many friends."

Hermione knew how proud of a man he was and figured he was still proud even in his younger days. Knowing that, she forced her eyes from showing pity or sadness. Hoping she did a good job of it.

"I'm sure I want you as my friend. I like talking to you and hanging out with you, though I know I don't do it often enough. For that I'm sorry. I have a feeling that I'll have more time with the boys probably being angry with me after today. You might see me so much you will probably get sick of me, the insufferable know-it-all."

Snape smirked just a bit at what she called herself. She was a know-it-all, but he wasn't sure of the insufferable part. "You didn't have to do that you know. I don't want you to lose your friends, even if I don't like them."

She smiled shyly at him. Making his chest feel tight suddenly. "I did have to do it. It was wrong what they were doing. If I lose them over that…then they don't deserve to be my friends. Real friends don't bail on you over something silly like a disagreement."

He doubted he had ever had real friends like she was talking about. "Still…if they do show their idiocy and bail on you, as you put it, I wouldn't mind seeing more of you."

_Seeing more of her?_ His words making him think of things he really had no business thinking about right then.

She grinned again, pulling his thoughts back to their conversation. "Sounds good to me."

They walked a bit more around the castle. When they passed the Room of Requirement, Snape stopped and looked at the now blank wall.

"What is it?" She asked.

He met her chocolate eyes. "How did you do that out there anyway?"

She swallowed. "Do what?" She knew what he meant.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she was smart enough to know what he was talking about. "Putting up that shield around me with only your hand."

She shrugged. "I learned to do wandless magic."

His eyes searched hers, knowing there was more to it than that. "With non-verbal spells?"

She nodded not saying anymore. She couldn't tell him that she had seen him do it and it intrigued her enough to want to learn it. That he had inspired her to learn many things in fact.

"Can you teach me?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened again briefly. She knew Snape was a very powerful wizard in her time. It stunned her to hear him ask her to teach him anything. "Pardon?"

He sighed. He hated repeating himself. "I asked if you could teach me."

He waited, not knowing why she seemed so surprised but waiting since her eyes didn't hold a refusal. She looked at him for several moments before grinning.

"I'll make you a deal." She said, thinking that there would be no better teacher than this young man in front of her for what she wanted to learn.

His eyes met hers, narrowing slightly in suspicion. "What kind of deal?"

Her smile spread even more. "I'll teach you wandless magic, if you teach me Legilimency."

He smirked at her as he thought it over. His eyes raking over her face as he thought about it. "You want to learn an almost lost art and in return you'll only teach me wandless magic?"

Her smile stayed in place. "That's right."

He pondered this more. _If I were to teach her, I might get a clear shot at her thoughts with her walls down to see other people's thoughts. But I am a Slytherin after all, so…_ "Only if you show me silent spells as well."

She pretended to ponder this. Inside she was jumping for joy. She would finally get a chance to learn his most prized skill. "Deal." She held out her hand again.

Both of his hands covered hers, his long elegant fingers wrapping around and softly brushing her skin. She frowned when she felt a tiny spark shoot through her. _What the hell was that?_ She wondered.

His eyes were locked on hers. He didn't shake her hand instead he merely held it. He saw it startled her enough for her wall to slip. He saw a peek at her thoughts. _What the hell was what?_ He wondered while wondering too if he should let her hand go.

He decided to wait and let her pull away if she wanted to. "It's a deal then. When do you want to start?" He asked her.

Hermione swallowed. "Er…not tonight. I'm still a little drained from earlier today. Wandless magic takes a lot out of me. So I think we should alternate lessons. Some days are for you to teach me. Some are for me to teach you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How do I know you're teaching me as much as I'm teaching you?"

She smiled again. "I could ask you the same thing. That's where us being friends come into play. As your friend, I wouldn't try to cheat you, and as mine you wont try to cheat me."

He pondered this, then his lips quirked up just a little. "All right. So tomorrow then?"

She nodded and he let her hand go. They walked back without her holding his arm and he found he was mildly disappointed.

He left her at the fat ladies portrait with a slight bow and was gone. She said the password and went inside. The moment the door closed she was pounced upon.

"Hermione, the boys are so sorry." Lily said, hugging her tightly. Reminding her of Ginny doing the same thing.

Hermione was gasping for air so Lily let her go. Looking at the redhead who was now smiling sheepishly at her. Hermione figured her welcome might not be as unwelcome as she had feared.

Hermione looked past Lily and saw all three boys with their eyes on the floor as they stood beside the couch. All looking very sorry indeed.

Hermione walked over to them. James looked up and met her gaze first, swallowing nervously. "Hermione, you were right. We have been bullies and we should know better. I know I wouldn't want any of my kids to ever hear about what all I've done here. Well, not any of the bad things. Like with…Severus. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Hermione saw Remus look up this time and meet her gaze. "Yeah, Hermione I'm sorry too. I…I wouldn't have done it if I'd known you two were friends. Your friend or not though…I'm not a bully and don't want to be remembered as one."

Sirius's head shot up. "Friends? You're friends with that greasy git? Why?"

Hermione glared at Sirius making the other two reach over and smack him upside the head. Sirius sighed. "I still don't get it but whatever. If you want to be his friend…then I guess I'll have to live with it." Sirius said, though he looked like he was pouting about it. "I'm sorry too."

Hermione bit back a smile and looked at all the boys. She opened her mouth, but Sirius held up his hand and stopped her. "Kitten, I just want you to know, I'd never raise my wand to you in any way. Not unless it was to help you. I'd never do anything to hurt you. So, I'm sorry about today. I should have thought about how close you were standing next to him and not tried to hex him more. Do you forgive me? Forgive us?"

Hermione glanced at Lily who came around to see both the boys and Hermione's face. She saw Lily smile at her, hope in her eyes that Hermione would go ahead and forgive them.

Hermione smiled softly at them, remembering her earlier words to Snape. _Friends don't bail over a fight_. "I forgive you boys. But…please let Snape be. He is rather nice when you get to know him. You know, one day you might just need him on your side."

The boys looked a bit unsure of that, but agreed to not torture him without a reason anymore. It was the best she could ask for considering the history they all shared.

Hermione sat back and told the boys that Minerva let her off with a warning of sorts. Next time it was expulsion. Though that wasn't exactly what happened, but they didn't need to know that. They talked for a while, then they all called it a night and went to bed.

The next morning, the three walked down to breakfast. She saw Snape was sitting at his table already and he frowned when he saw her come in with her friends. She wondered if he thought she might have changed her mind about being his friend since hers hadn't ditched her.

She sent him a smile and a wink. Making him smile back just a bit. She turned and saw Lily looking at her oddly. The redhead pulled her down to sit next to her.

Leaning in close, Lily whispered in Hermione's ear. "You're flirting with Severus. I saw you wink at him."

Hermione paused. _Did I really flirt with him? If I did, I didn't mean to. Did I?_ She saw Remus glance up at her and knew he had heard Lily with his werewolf senses, making her blush.

She sighed before replying. "I was not. I was just letting him know that everything was still good with us being friends."

Lily frowned at her, not quite buying the explanation. "I know a flirt when I see one and that was a flirt. We need to have a bit of a chat later Hermione."

Hermione nodded and focused on her breakfast as she saw Snape get up and leave. Trying to focus on anything but Remus staring at her so fiercely. After breakfast, she made her excuses and quickly left.

When a hand grabbed her arm, she didn't automatically reach for her wand this time. Snape smirked. "I'd wonder if I caught you that much off guard, but I saw the slight twitch before you stopped, so I guess that's an improvement."

She smirked and pulled away gently. "I figured that so far you're the only one to grab me like that. Everyone else calls out first. So it had to be you."

His smirk grew. "So do you feel up to your first lesson?"

She nodded. "Who is teaching who today?"

He shrugged. "Lady's choice."

She smiled fully and took his arm again. "I don't mind taking the first role as…professor." She bit her cheek to keep from giggling at her choice of words.

He smiled and led her to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, I hope everyone liked how this chapter turned out. Please leave me your thoughts, I love reading them. More coming soon. Take care everyone. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Hello all my lovely readers. I glad to see so many people loving my story. Thank you everyone that has left me reviews or added me to their faves/alerts. I tried to get to them all, but again a few people weren't logged in and I couldn't find you. I do have to stop and answer one that I couldn't find simply because it made me giggle.  
_

_**To Ot76:** Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Ha ha. I so love Doctor Who. David Tennant Rocks.  
_

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my lovely Beta. You have immense patience and I thank you for it. I swear, I will stop procrastinating and get you the final chapters soon._**

**_Disclaimer, since I haven't left one in a while: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I simply play with with the characters for fun and to drive people crazy waiting to find out what happens next. Yes, I'm a bit perverse in that way. Ha ha.  
_**

_Take care everyone and as always, Please Read and Review. I love reading everyone's thoughts and idea's on what they've read or may be coming._

* * *

_**Chapter 9  
**_

Christmas break was upon them. Hermione had gotten through her chat with Lily and it hadn't been as bad as she had expected. Mainly, Lily was just curious as to why Hermione had been flirting. There wasn't any censure on Lily's part over it, just curiosity. After assuring her new friend that she had not been flirting at all, merely trying to show Snape that they were still friends, that had been the end of it. Though Lily had smirked of course, and gave an odd humming noise, but that was it.

Hermione didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas and was a little sad about it. Dumbledore had told her it would be best if she stayed close during the holiday break, just in case. Lily was going home to see her family, while the Marauders all decided to go to James' home for Christmas.

They didn't know she didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't want them to ask questions about why she didn't go home. So she pretended to pack up and said she was apparating home since she had her license already so she didn't need to bring her trunk down yet.

They all hugged her goodbye and didn't question it. It made her wonder what Ron or Harry would do if she tried saying that to them. They'd know she was lying in an instant. Or at least Harry would. Ron was sometimes very oblivious.

When they left, she went back inside. She was sad again. Sad and alone. Feeling that same harsh tension building in her as before, she took off for the Room of Requirement.

She missed a dark gaze seeing her go by in surprise at seeing her upset. He felt his heart clench at her sorrowful expression.

He had thought she was going home for the holidays. _Had something happened?_ He went to follow but she was zipping quickly through the halls that he almost had a hard time catching up.

He watched her reach the Room of Requirement and flicked his wand to stop her wards. He didn't want to get locked out again after the door closed behind her. He paused outside the door, wondering if he was breaking some friendship boundaries by going inside without her permission, but he didn't know. Other than Lily, he had never had a real friend before.

He didn't know how long he stood there before he moved to the door handle and paused again. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. The scene he saw inside made him freeze in total shock.

When Hermione had gotten near the room, she again asked for attack dummies and set it for an intense battle from the very beginning. She wanted the adrenaline that would pour through her body from the hard fight.

She asked the room to have them attack her and it started. She was ducking and shooting spells back and forth quickly. Using the few small things the room had given her for cover to keep from getting hit.

She was only ten minutes into her attack, but she was so focused she didn't hear the door to the room open. Nor did she hear it softly click shut as she dodged each masked foe that came at her. Each dummy again wearing Death Eater masks.

She had blocked one stinging jinx wandlessly as she fired a shot that made it explode, all while rolling across the floor. She pivoted and alternated her wand with the physical fighting training she had learned since the war.

Punching or grabbing one dummy and turning its body to make it take the hit of a spell meant for her. Throwing kicks that knocked the dummies back as she went in for the kill shot.

Snape watched with his lips parted in shock at the tiny girl fighting so many dummies and fighting them well. He never thought to use this room to practice fighting like this. He watched her moving, admiring her skill and grace when he noticed what the dummies were wearing.

Death Eater masks. She was fighting against dummy Death Eaters. The knowledge made his heart race and his palms start to sweat.

Hermione noticed that the room was seeing her skill and countering it. She flung off her long sweater she had been wearing due to the chill in the castle. Leaving her only in her t-shirt, tank top that she had on underneath, her jeans, and her sneakers.

She fought for another twenty minutes and was getting overheated more, but couldn't find a break in the dummies to do anything about it. She could have called for a break, but didn't want to.

Seeing her moving still, not showing the littlest bit of fatigue was impressive. She had been fighting for at least a good thirty to forty-five minutes now Snape noticed.

She had three dummies coming towards her from different directions and he waited. He knew they were throwing spells, but knew she wasn't dumb enough to let them use anything dangerous.

They all three threw a spell at the same time. She dodged one and blocked the other two with magic, wanded and wandless. Seeing her fighting three foes at once was even more impressive than what he had seen so far.

She blew another round of three dummies to tiny bits and in that moment before the room sent her more, she ripped off her t-shirt and tossed it away. Leaving her in her tank top as her only clothing on her upper body.

It wasn't long before the room gave her a forth opponent and he saw she was not only outnumbered, but she was not going to win. He shifted a bit closer, paying more attention to her fighting than anything else.

The movement catching her eye long enough for one to lunge and knock her wand away while the other three fired and hit not only her, but it's own dummy friend as well.

She yelped as the two spells hit her, knocking her to the stone floor onto her side. One spell hit her in the chest, the other spell hit her in the knee. Snape winced and called for the room to stop. He was glad when the room did as he said.

"I can't believe you'd have them use spells that actually caused pain. I thought you were smart." He growled at her while coming over to see if she was okay.

Her eyes met his and he saw many things flicker into her eyes at once. Annoyance, embarrassment, and fear. It was the fear that made him pause briefly before coming towards her again. _Is she afraid of me?_

Her eyes shifted and the fear was gone but he had a feeling it was still there, but she was hiding it. Instead she gave him a smile he saw was fake. _She has never given me a fake smile before. Does she not want me here?_

Hermione's mind was racing. _How will I explain what I was doing? How will I explain how I have the skills to do all the things I'm sure he saw?_

She sat up, wincing a bit from the stinging in her knee and just below her right breast. She met his gaze again. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" She drew a breath and frowned a bit. "How did you even get in? I set the wards like I did last time."

He raised an eyebrow at her as he came closer to her. _So this is what she did the last time she was in here. No wonder she was wincing before too_. "I followed you when you ran right past me in the halls. I set the wards before you could, which allowed us both inside."

_He was already a spy before he joined Dumbledore, even as a teenager_. She thought. "Oh, I didn't see you. Sorry. I just needed to burn off some…energy."

He squatted down next to her. "Are you alright? What did you have them shooting at you?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, it'll wear off soon. I had them shooting stinging jinxes. Though I may have had them shooting them a bit too hard. I don't remember them feeling that bad before."

He frowned at her. "Why would you have them shooting a stinging hex? Why have them shoot at all?"

She shrugged and it made her wince again at the movement in her chest. "If I don't feel it, I don't know where I'm dropping my guard. Besides, the small amount of pain helps me learn faster since I don't want to get hit again." She smiled when she finished.

Snape shook his head. "I said it before. You're an odd one. I thought you were leaving with your friends for Christmas."

She looked down at her lap. "I didn't want them to feel bad for leaving me here, so I told them I was going home. I didn't tell you…because I needed everyone to believe it so they didn't catch wind of the lie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He frowned slightly. _She's apologizing to me? _She hadn't told him she was staying directly, he had only overheard that she was going home when she was talking to her friends a few days back.

He gave her a very small smile, a slight curving of his lips to show he wasn't angry with her. "Would you like some help up?"

She nodded. Relieved to see he wasn't angry. "Yeah, my knee is a bit sore now."

His eyes raked over her and he suddenly noticed several faint marks on her skin. He frowned and looked closer. _Scars?_ "What have you done to yourself?"

Hermione looked at her shoulder that he was staring at. Saw the other marks on her upper arm too. She met his eyes and forced out a grin. "I guess I just played too hard as a kid is all."

He didn't quite buy that, but obviously she didn't want to talk about it. He nodded and let it go. He would find out eventually. She was bound to tell him or let her wall slip enough for him to see.

He stood up and reached down to help her stand. Once on her feet, the fatigue from using the wandless magic so much, finally hit her. Compiled with the hex to her knee, she almost fell again as her leg buckled on her.

He caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her hard against his chest. It was the feeling of her almost bare breasts rubbing against him that made him realize how little she was really wearing.

He swallowed as her eyes met his, having felt the brush of his chest against her nipples. The tiny nubs instantly hardened against him making her eyes grow wide. _What the hell?_ She thought as she felt an odd fluttering in her belly again.

Feeling her nipples tighten while pressed against him, his brain shut down as desire flared inside him. He did something, that had he been capable and thought about it, he wouldn't have probably done. He leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione felt her heart start beating erratically as her mind screamed that this was Professor Snape_. _This was the man who hated her immensely. This was the same man that couldn't stand to be in her presence for more than a few minutes at a time either.

When his tongue glided over her closed lower lip, something inside her argued back. _This isn't that Snape. This is a different one._ _This one does like me. This one likes my presence._ Just before her eyes closed and she felt herself melt against him, she opened her mouth to him.

Their tongues met and glided together tentatively for one stroke, then two. It wasn't long before he was molding her already crushed body even harder against him. His mouth slanted over hers, as his tongue no longer glided, but warred with hers instead. His desire rising with her responding so well to him.

A moan escaped her as his hands slid down to cup her bottom as he pulled her even tighter against him. Her hands moved up to dive into his long black hair, sifting her fingers through it. Surprised at how soft it felt. She knew in that moment that his hair was shiny due to how soft and silky it was, it wasn't oily like she and her friends always thought as his students.

It was feeling his growing erection against her thigh that brought her back to her senses. She quickly pulled away, blushing at having felt that part of him pressing against her. Her eyes shot to the floor and she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Snape wanted to pull her back and kiss her again, but seeing the heat burning her cheeks as she looked away, he knew she wouldn't let him. When she didn't lift her head and look at him, he tried to lift her chin, but she quickly ducked her head again.

Licking his lips, he bit back a groan at finding her sweet taste still on them. Instead he focused on the witch in front of him that still wouldn't look at him. "Hermione." He said softly, almost willing her to look at him.

But she still wouldn't meet his eyes. So he did the only thing he could think of to get her to look at him. He probed into her mind with a whisper. He was expecting to find a wall like he always did, and then give it a gentle push to get her to look up. But this time when he looked, he saw her thoughts racing through her mind.

_Oh god. Oh god. I kissed him. I kissed Snape. What have I done?_ The thoughts making him back up a step as horror filled him at seeing her thoughts.

Hermione's thoughts went on. _What am I thinking? I'm not even sure how long I'll be here. What am I even doing here with him like this? This could change so many things._

Snape was about to back out of her thoughts and leave the room in defeat when one last thought broke through her mind. _I can't like Snape like this. Sure, he's a good kisser. Yes, he tastes good. Yes, I want to kiss him again, but this is such a bad idea. What am I going to tell him? What can I say that wouldn't be a lie?_

He paused, shocked at what he was seeing in her mind and listened to more of her thoughts._ What can I say? That I don't want to kiss him again? That's a lie. That I think we should stay as friends only? That's a lie too. That I don't want to say to hell with all of it and take whatever I can? That's a lie. Wait. What? _Hermione's thoughts froze as her eyes grew even wider and Snape took that moment to get out of her mind.

"Hermione, look at me." He said softly, doing his best not to show any reaction to her thoughts.

Hermione pulled out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Look, Snape…" He raised his hand and covered her lips with his fingers so she couldn't speak.

When her still wide eyes met his again, he gave her a small smile and spoke. "It was just a kiss Hermione. Calm down. I know you liked it. You know I liked it too. Just stop panicking. Your eyes look like they're about to pop out of your head."

She gave him a small smile against his fingers and he dropped his hand when he saw her relax. The sight of both her smile and her relaxing made him sigh in relief.

"This is a bad idea." She said softly.

He shrugged. "Bad ideas are not always wrong though, are they?"

She laughed softly. "I need to think about this. What this could mean if I let this go on."

He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Do you want this to go on?"

She frowned. "I don't know. Part of me does, but…"

He pressed his finger to her lips again. "No buts. We'll just see…what happens. No pressure, still just friends. But who knows what else later on."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay. Still friends."

She was surprised to see a real and full smile grace his lips. She had never seen one before. He had only given her tiny ones before.

He took her hand, surprising her once again. "Come on. I think it's time for dinner." He said, pulling her along with him after she had pulled her other tops back on.

She realized a few moments later that the stinging was gone in her chest and knee. She didn't know how long they had been snogging…_oh god, I snogged Snape_. She thought before she pushed it away.

They moved down the halls when suddenly she felt him tense, heard a slight hiss escape him. She saw he reached for his arm a second before he stopped himself. It was the arm that was holding her hand.

She knew what it was. She had seen what was on that arm while she was still a student in her time. He obviously already had his dark mark and it was calling to him.

He quickly looked at her, she saw the slight panic in his eyes that he didn't hide fast enough as he searched for an excuse to leave her. Knowing this had to happen, she quickly spoke to keep him from having to lie to her.

"Hey, I'm still kind of tired and sore from all that working out with the dummies. I think I'm going to skip dinner and just go lie down. Do you mind?" She asked him.

She saw him visibly relax as he forced a smile over the burning pain in his arm. "No, you go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a tiny smile and squeezed his hand gently before leaving him. She knew that she had to let him go. She knew too that this could change things for him. _Would he try to leave the Dark Lord if he actually has something to look forward to in his life? Now that he has a friend?_

She didn't know. So she kept walking to her dorm. Telling the fat lady the password, she went inside her dorm and sat on the couch in the empty room. She was hungry but didn't want to risk someone mentioning her being down in the Great Hall later.

She had an idea and decided to give it a shot. Most of the house elves stayed for decades somewhere. She knew the names of a few of them too.

She called to one. Happy to see it appear rather quickly with a pop. "Yes miss?" The tiny female elf asked.

Hermione gave her a small smile. "I don't feel up to going down to dinner tonight. Girl problems, you know?" At the elf's blank look, she went on. "Is it possible to get a tray in here instead, please."

The elf happily nodded. "We are allowed to bring trays for the sick students, but Headmaster Dumbledore already told us to get you whatever you wanted, whenever you asked. Sick or not."

Hermione was surprised to hear this, but was thankful too. "Thanks. I'll have whatever you want to bring me that isn't to big of a bother for you. I'm not picky."

The elf smiled, happy to get to choose for the miss and was gone with a small pop. Only a few minutes later, the elf popped back with a tray of food. Hermione thanked the elf profusely, making the tiny female elf look down in embarrassment before popping off again.

Snape got back to his dorm room and quickly got out his Death Eater robes and mask, shrinking and hiding them in his pocket. He had been lucky so far since he had met Hermione. He had only been called a few times and they had been at night after everyone was asleep.

If Hermione hadn't suddenly felt too tired to go to eat, he might have had to lie to her. He didn't want to do that to her if he could help it. But after seeing her fighting all the Death Eater dummies, he didn't know what to do.

It was obvious which side she was on. She was against Death Eaters and he was one of them. He had taken his mark before coming back this year since he thought he had nothing else in his life. Now…now he had her. The possibility of something with her. Even if it's just friendship.

How could he have anything with her if he was what she was against? He pushed it away. He didn't have to decide right now. Assuming he decided anything about it at all.

He wasn't dumb enough to think he could simply walk up to the Dark Lord and say he had changed his mind. He would be killed. Hermione too, if they found out about her being the reason for his change of heart.

He quickly made a run for the doors, and ran to the edge of the grounds so he could apparate away. He was gone with a crack and arrived at his destination with a faint pop. Slipping his robes and mask in place, he headed inside.

He didn't see any of his fellow Death Eaters and started to get nervous. He knew he had to keep his thoughts blocked about Hermione and his indecision over his role as a Death Eater. The Dark Lord was a master at Legilimency, but Snape was good at Occlomency.

He knew in that moment he would have to make sure he became a master at both. If the Dark Lord knew he had a weakness he would use it against him. Hermione was becoming a weakness and he didn't know if it was one he could really afford. But he couldn't walk away from her. She was slowly becoming very important to him.

Walking into the throne room, he saw his Lord sitting in a high backed chair. He went to him and kneeled as was expected. Waiting until he was given permission to rise again before moving off his knees.

He prayed his walls stayed in place. Prayed his face didn't betray him, or his eyes for that matter. He forced his face and eyes to show nothing at all. A mask of indifference settling in place.

"Severus, my faithful servant. You may remove your mask since we are alone here. I only called you to see if there is any news at Hogwarts. Anything new that I need to be aware of." The Dark Lord said.

Snape slipped his silver mask from his face, praying to whoever was listening to keep his thoughts safe. "My Lord, I have no news. Dumbledore has shown no change in anything, nor have any of the others we already know of."

Voldemort stared hard at Severus, and not finding anything amiss, he nodded. "You are quickly proving your worth to me. I have need of someone like you. Someone of stealth and cunning. You will continue to be my eyes and ears at that blasted school. When we show our power to the blood traitors and Mudbloods of our world, we will be the ones in control. You will stand at my side as my faithful servant and reap the rewards along with me."

Severus gave a low bow. "Thank you my Lord. I look forward to it."

Voldemort gave a small snake like grin. "Tell me. Are those blood traitors still harassing you? Black and Potter?"

Severus gave a small incline of his head. "They are, but not like they have in the past. Its nothing I can't handle my Lord."

The Dark Lord nodded thoughtfully. "I will see to it that they get their just desserts. Make no mistake of that. They will suffer for what they do. Not only for their traitorous ways, but for what they do to one of my loyal followers."

Severus swallowed. Keeping his thoughts blank. Voldemort looked over at him, searching his eyes and searching his mind, but finding both blank of anything. He didn't see a wall that blocked him out, instead he only saw indifference on the matter.

"If you have no news for me, you may go. I have no reason to believe you are hiding things from me. I know of your hatred for those that abuse you. Those that have forsaken you. I will ensure those that have, pay dearly for it. Leave me." The Dark Lord gave a wave of his hand in dismissal.

Severus bowed again. "Yes, my Lord."

He forced himself to walk and not run out of the room. Forced himself to walk to where he could apparate away. Once he was back at Hogwarts, he again shrank his robes and mask.

_Hermione's friends_. _The Dark Lord would do something to them. How would he face her knowing he had caused her friends, people she cared for, no matter how he felt about them, such pain and possibly death? Would Lily be caught in the crossfire? How would he live with himself if Lily were harmed too? _

_His sweet Lily._ A girl he had loved. A girl he had lost. A girl that no longer ruled his thoughts regularly anymore. Another had taken her place. Hermione now was the one he thought of constantly.

He didn't know Hermione's blood status, but having seen her power he would swear she was a pure blood. She was too strong magically to be anything but. _But what if she wasn't?_ He knew he didn't truly care about such things. He was only a half blood himself. But the Dark Lord did. The Dark Lord cared.

_No. She has to be a pure blood._ He had never truly seen anyone fight as well as she had only be half or even muggle born. She would be safe with her status_. _

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I hope everyone liked that chapter. I know Snape is now very concerned over what he saw, as well as the kiss they shared. Hermione too for that matter. I have never written a scene with Voldemort before, so I hope I got it right. __More coming soon, I promise. Please leave me your thoughts. Take Care everyone._

_**PS**....Since everyone commented on Lily's Chat with Hermione, I added what little bit I did for all of you. I didn't plan on it and honestly, I had forgotten about it until so many people mentioned it. So I hope you all are happy with the brief little paragraph I typed for you to let you know how it went down.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: ** Hello Everyone. Thank you all who are still adding me to their faves and alerts. Thank you too to everyone who took the time to leave me reviews. I loved them all. Good or bad. Take Care everyone, and as always, please Read and Review.  
_

**_Special thanks to Kristine Thorne, my wonderful Beta. You have done an awesome job on this for me and I appreciate it. _**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke Christmas morning, stretching as she thought over the few days prior to today. She had been busy with her lessons with Snape. Teaching him wandless magic and silent spells while he tried to teach her Legilimency.

Each progressing a little each time. She sometimes was able to scan his thoughts he allowed her to see. He sometimes was able to float things with only his hand but no major spells yet. He even had been able to do a few spells silently, but with his wand.

Hermione had gone to Minerva several days ago and asked the woman if she could go shopping in Diagon Alley. Minerva had raised a brow at her and asked why. When Hermione explained that she wanted to do some Christmas shopping for her friends, Minerva had smiled and said she would speak to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had called her to his office that very same day. Inside he had told her that Minerva had told him of Hermione's request and given her permission to go with an escort.

Hermione had thanked him and he had surprised her by handing her a small purse. Hermione had a little money that Dumbledore had given her earlier for any trips to Hogsmead. But now with the purse she had more than she'd need for the rest of the year.

Hermione had tried to say that she didn't need the extra purse, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. Saying he didn't want her to worry about such trivial things as currency while she was here. She had enough on her plate already.

Hermione had taken it, but vowed to make sure she paid the school back when she got home. She didn't ever think in terms of if, she knew she would get home and that was all there was too it.

While talking to Dumbledore, he had cocked his head and asked her a question. "Are you planning on talking to me about your large friend any time soon?"

Hermione had blushed, knowing he knew about her seeing Hagrid on the grounds. Hermione had proceeded to explain about the Hagrid she knew of in the future. A man that Dumbledore trusted to do anything he asked. A game keeper that later becomes a professor of magical creatures. A man she called a very dear friend.

"I've known Hagrid for a very long time. He was a student here back when…" He trailed off.

Hermione swallowed. "When Tom Riddle was a student."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I see you already know this story."

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir. Hagrid didn't do what everyone thought he did back then sir."

Dumbledore looked at her, assessing her. "How would you know this my dear?"

Hermione smiled. "You told me sir. Years from now. I was only a second year student, but you shared much with me and…my friends."

Dumbledore couldn't resist so he took a quick peak and saw much about her second year. Many things surprising him, especially at seeing three students do so much while so young. He knew there would be much work and sadness ahead of them, but knowing they won in the end was all that mattered. He knew too that he would do whatever he could to aid those same future students be successful in their ventures to save them all.

"My dear, I see what you mean about Hagrid. I had been thinking about bringing him on to do things here at the castle. He was a good student who didn't deserve what happened to him. Seeing what he means not only to you, but to this school, I'll have to bring him by for a chat." Dumbledore had told her.

Hermione had beamed, thanking the Headmaster before leaving his office. She had gone to see Minerva and told the woman that she could go, but with an escort. Minerva had smiled and told her to go grab her coat.

Skipping happily to her dorm room, she had run into Snape. Giving him a smile, she walked with him to her rooms before telling him that she had to go. Telling him to meet her later in the Room of Requirement to have another teaching session.

He had nodded, curious as to why she was so happy. But when he asked, she had shrugged saying that it was simply that Christmas was so very close. It made him smile slightly at her enthusiasm.

Made him realize that he had no idea what she might like for Christmas too. When he left her at her door, he went about trying to think on his new problem. Deciding to make a trip into Hogsmead to see what he might find for her. He didn't have much to spend, but he would find her something.

Hermione had gotten her coat and all but run back to Minerva's office. Once inside, the older woman had smiled at seeing Hermione's happiness. She knew the girl had suffered much in her life while helping save all of them. Seeing her so happy warmed the older woman.

They floo'd to Diagon Alley where Hermione went from one store to the next searching for gifts for her friends. For James and Sirius she found a kit to help keep their brooms maintained and looking good.

For Lily, she remembered that Harry had told her once that Lily had a fondness for little trinkets. She had collected some kind of glass figurines so she looked until she found what she was looking for. She didn't know what they were called but she knew she would know them when she saw them. She knew they were figurines from classic childhood books. Cinderella, Snow White, and so on.

Next came Remus. He was hard to shop for, but knowing his fondness of chocolate. She bought him a huge chunk of the sweetest Belgian chocolate she could find. She knew he would love it.

She knew she had to do something for Peter so the others wouldn't get suspicious, so she got him a small selection of candies that she remembered him eating and liking as Ron's rat. She didn't want to, but she couldn't tell them of her distrust and dislike of the slimy git.

She waited until Minerva was busy doing a bit of her own shopping and then got the older woman something. She even set it up that Dumbledore would get a small package of muggle candies each month for a year, the first one delivered by her personally. She knew he loved muggle candies as much as he did wizard candy.

For Hagrid she got him a book on dragons and other magical creatures that she knew he would love. It would help him start to learn more for when he became a professor later on.

Last was Severus. She paused, wondering what to get him. She didn't know what all he liked. He was a very private person when she knew him as her professor. Now…she still wasn't really all that sure on what he'd like.

Then she smiled. She knew what to get him. Harry had told her of his love for books and she had seen this as well. She knew he loved potions and gardening herbs. So it was obvious.

She went with Minerva to Flourish and Blotts. She scanned over several books, then went to the rare book section. Her hands itched to simply start loading them up in her arms. She knew that she could have bought tons of them with the pouch of money Dumbledore gave her. But knew too that she couldn't do that. She didn't even know if she could take anything with her back to her time.

Scanning the titles of several books and forcing her own desires away. She found one that she swore she had seen before. She racked her brain as she tried to remember why this one was familiar to her.

Then, it clicked in her mind. She had seen this exact one on his desk at school. She had seen him reading through it several times when they were doing their potions. Had seen him reading it several times when they were in the middle of testing. He had to like this book to have read it so many times.

She picked it up, seeing the cost she winced, but knew she would buy it anyway. She carried it up and paid for it. She knew that with her respect for books, she hated to write in any book but wanted to personalize this one for him.

She asked the clerk if there was any way to add a written note that could be removed via magic if she needed to. The clerk had smiled and shown her labels that could be removed with nothing more than a simple spell without ruining or damaging the pages in a book. She had bought one of those too. Using a quill to write a note on the label before it was wrapped up.

All of her purchases wrapped and in her pocket, she and Minerva headed back to the castle. Hermione thanked the woman and went back to her rooms. She bundled the boys' packages together since they were at James' house together. Then went and sent them all to her friends via owl. She even sent Peter his present, though she really wanted to jinx the candies before sending them. But she refrained. She sent Lily's and then Hagrid's present last.

She had debated calling to an elf to let them deliver Snape's present along with his other ones on Christmas morning, or to give to him herself. She smiled and decided to give it to him herself. So she just hid his present in her trunk and charmed it to not open for anyone but her. She called an elf to deliver Dumbledore's and Minerva's present on Christmas morning.

Now it was Christmas morning. She sat up and stretched. She found a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed. She smiled and dug into them.

All her friends sent her something. Each one special since she hadn't expected it. Even Peter sent her a small stash of wizard candy. Which she simply tossed out without eating. She didn't know if he would have done anything to it.

With as much time as he was gone, she knew he was a Death Eater already. So she wasn't taking a chance of him doing something to her. So far he didn't know she was muggle born. At least she didn't think he did. She hadn't told anyone but Dumbledore and Minerva.

She found a small package from Dumbledore and smiled. Dumbledore gave her a book that was one of Hermione's favorites. A muggle story she had read many times. A Midsummer Night's Dream.

She normally read it at least a few times a year and didn't have a copy of it here. Minerva sent her a silver necklace with a small pendant made of amethyst wrapped in silver wire. Amethysts were her favorite stone.

She was a bit perplexed how they knew what she liked. But then remembered that Dumbledore had been able to see past her walls. He must have scanned her memories, and seen a few things about her. He probably told Minerva what Hermione liked.

She grabbed some parchment and wrote out small notes to all of her friends, her two professors as well. Thanking them for the wonderful presents. She even sent Peter a small but brief note thanking him for the candy. She was frowning as she wrote this one out. She didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't find it in herself to be overly friendly either.

When she was done, she dressed in a long jean skirt that came to her calves and lightweight deep blue sweater that she thought looked very good on her, and slipped on her leather boots that came to just below her knees to keep her feet warm. She slipped on her pendant and spritzed on her perfume. She pulled her hair up away from her face in small clip and used a small makeup charm.

Then, she ran to the owlery and sent all the notes off. She had given notes of thanks to an elf to deliver to Dumbledore and Minerva.

She had taken Snape's present and put it in her bag that she always carried. With everything ready, she made her way down to breakfast. Not many students stayed for Christmas but they still kept the separate house tables.

Hermione took this time as she ate to practice scanning different student's thoughts. Sometimes it worked, but sometimes it didn't. She wasn't good enough at it yet to fully clear her mind before trying to enter someone elses.

Snape watched her staring at different students and took a peek of his own in her mind. He realized what she was trying to do and smirked. With trying to focus on other's thoughts, she left her own open. Plus, with her focus on others she didn't feel him probing her mind.

He didn't do more than a surface scan so he didn't see any memories, only thoughts. He knew she might be upset that he even did that much since she liked keeping her mind private. So he didn't push his luck. She might hex him otherwise and he knew of her skills with a wand and without one.

He saw her glance his way and smile before returning to her breakfast. Chatting with a few remaining students at her house table. He saw her staring intently at them while the few students in her house talked back and forth with her and the others in her group and knew she was trying to scan their thoughts too.

After a bit, he saw her meet his eyes again. She motioned her head to the door before smiling to the others at her table and saying goodbye. She got up and met his gaze and motioned to the door again, so he put down his napkin and stood. He was done eating anyway so he didn't mind.

She walked out and he found her waiting just outside the Great Hall. She took his arm and led him outside. It wasn't that cold so the sweater she was wearing and his long coat he always wore were more than enough to keep them warm.

She didn't say anything as they walked, which was fine with him. He found she talked a lot at times, so he enjoyed the quiet when she gave it to him.

She led them down to the lake and took a seat on top of one of the smooth boulders. He joined her and waited for her to speak.

She looked at him, blushing a bit. "I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas. I got something for you."

He was surprised since he hadn't expected her to and watched as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a gaily wrapped present and handed it to him. Seeing she expected him to open it now, he slowly ripped open the package.

She held her breath, waiting to see if he liked it. She knew that just because he liked the book later didn't mean he'd like it now in his younger days.

Seeing a book, he turned it over to scan the title and inhaled sharply. He had always wanted to read this book but never thought he'd ever own a copy of his own. It was rare to find this book even in print anymore. His eyes met hers.

"How did you find this? How did you know I wanted this?" He asked still surprised.

She grinned at him. "I just saw it and thought of you. Do you like it?" She knew he did, she had never seen him look so happy over anything. Glad to have remembered about it when she did.

He nodded. "Yes, I've always wanted to read it. It must have cost you a fortune Hermione, you didn't have to do this for me."

She blushed again. "It wasn't that expensive. I found a good deal on it. Besides I wanted to. I wanted you to have something to remember me by later in life." The book had been expensive, but the lie had been easy with how much she wanted to give it to him.

He didn't want to think about her possibly leaving. He couldn't imagine her not in his life somehow. "I doubt I'll need a book to remember you."

He opened the top cover and saw she had written something inside.

'_To my dear friend Severus Snape. _

_May this help you find the knowledge you seek and help you go on to do something great. I know you will do many wonderful and inspiring things in your life. Always remember that no matter what, you are a great man inside. Even if no one else knows how truly wonderful you are._

_Your friend always, _

_Hermione.'_

He met her eyes again. _She called me a great man._ He didn't think he was all that great, but her faith in him astounded him. "Thank you Hermione." He didn't know how to tell her what this meant to him. He had never been good with words.

He wanted her to understand, so he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He brushed his lips against hers gently, letting what he felt pour into the kiss.

She closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. She didn't think about whether this was right or wrong. She didn't think about the possible consequences. She didn't think period. She couldn't think even if she wanted to.

He brushed his tongue over hers, still keeping it slow and sweet. She slipped her arms around his neck lightly and let her body naturally sway towards him. One of his arms coming to hold her close against him as his other hand cupped her cheek.

When he pulled back, he met her gaze as her scent surrounded him. The light scent tickling his nose as he breathed her in. Seeing her chocolate eyes slightly glazed he bit back a smile.

He let her go slowly. Let her ease away from him before he let his desire to take more make him lose control and forget that they weren't ready for that yet. He knew that she at least wasn't.

Hermione swallowed and blushed as her thought processes slowly returned to her. She had kissed him again and it had been nice. She really needed to think about this, but found at that moment she just couldn't.

His hand reached up and lightly stroked her cheek. "You are a very beautiful person Hermione. Inside and out. I don't know what I did to deserve you as my friend. But I'm glad I did it." Surprised with himself at finding what he actually wanted to say that told her what he was feeling. He always had trouble before.

Hermione looked away as she blushed even more. She didn't want him to see the sudden sadness that filled her with his words. She knew what he had done to deserve her friendship. He had died for them. For all of them. She just wasn't sure she deserved him as a friend.

He let her have a moment, sensing she needed it. Then, he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. It wasn't wrapped but he still wanted her to have it.

He saw her swallow again before meeting his eyes and giving him a small smile. "Hermione…Happy Christmas." He said and handed her the small box.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You didn't have to…"

But he cut her off. "No. But I wanted to. Open it. Please." He added softly.

She looked down at the box in her hand and slowly lifted the lid. She gasped at what was inside. A small silver ring with a tiny garnet set in it to match her house color. She met his eyes. "Snape…thank you. Its…its so beautiful."

He looked at her quizzically. "Why do you never use my first name?" He asked quietly.

She smiled softly. "I…I didn't think I should…you know…unless you said I could." It was true. She wouldn't have dared use his given name when she was younger, he would have hexed the hell out of her. Even now she didn't dare for what his future self would do to her.

He smiled at her, thinking once again that he had never met anyone like her. She was odd and he found he liked it. "If that is your only reason…then I'm saying you can. You may call me what you wish."

Her smile deepened and a small flush graced her cheeks. "Thank you…Severus. The ring is wonderful and I love it."

She went to slip on her right hand, but he stopped her. She met his eyes, not understanding. When he flipped it over for her to see inside the band.

She looked and saw the tiny engraving. 'Hermione + Severus.' With their long names it took up the whole inside of the band. Knew that magic was the only reason the engraving fit at all. She knew it would always make her think of him after she returned. Think of her time with him here. She felt tears sting her eyes at the thought of what lay ahead of her with her return, but forced them away.

"Thank you. It's more than I ever expected and I'll treasure it forever." She leaned in and softly touched his lips with hers, her hand cupping his cheek. She kept it soft and sweet. She didn't deepen it and neither did he.

They spent the day walking the grounds and talking. When the wind picked up and it got too chilly they went inside and together went to the Room of Requirement. The room gave them a homey little area with a sofa and a few chairs.

They sat together on the sofa and when she asked, he started to read to her from the book she gave him. She saw instantly why he loved it so much.

She stretched out to get comfortable and listened. After a while, he lifted her feet onto his lap so she would be even more comfortable as he continued reading.

It wasn't until much later, after dinner in the Great Hall, that she was lying in bed and about to fall asleep that she remembered something. Hermione had seen Severus' memories during the battle with Harry.

Harry had seen his love of Lily and Hermione had seen it too. She looked down at the ring on her right hand. She remembered seeing that he had bought Lily a ring this year and tried to give it to her. Only Lily hadn't been able to accept it.

It had crushed him.

Now, instead of giving Lily the ring, he had given it to Hermione. She was already changing things unintentionally. She feared what that might mean for them in the future.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay everyone, I hope you liked the new chapter. I know several of ya'll were wondering why she still called him Snape, so I hope this answers that for you. Personally, I really liked the inscription on the book she gave him. Take care everyone and please leave me your thoughts on this chapter._


	11. AN to everyone temporary chapter

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't responded to most of your reviews, I will get to them as soon as I can. I wanted to let you all know that I wont be able to update for about a week or so. We've had a death in the family and we are dealing with all of that right now.

I'm not sure when I'll be back home yet to add more from my computer. I'm not abandoning my story, I promise. I just can't do any updates for about a week or so. I'm very sorry too. I know many of you are hooked and waiting for more. When I get back, I'll delete this note and add the next chapter, so if you get more than one notice for the same chapter, then you'll know I'm back.

Take care all and I'll be back on here soon.

GreenEyedBabe


	12. The Real Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Hello Everyone. Sorry for the very long break between chapters, but it took time getting everything settled after the funeral. Me and my family are doing beautifully now that it is all over and done with. Tired but doing great otherwise. Thank you so much to everyone who responded to my AN for chapter 11. The wonderful thoughts and messages were amazing and I love you all for leaving them. Due to that, I'm not changing chapter 11's post because you wont be able to leave me a review if you responded to my AN. _

_I haven't had a chance to respond to the reviews yet for the last chapter or my AN, I wanted to get this posted first. I will get to them but it might take a few days, there are a lot of them. I love them all too, thank you again._

**_Special Thanks to my very awesome Beta, Kristine Thorne, she has done fantastic work on this story._**

_Take care all, and remember Please Read and Review._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They rang in the New Year together and Christmas break was coming to an end. Hermione made a run to Hogsmead one weekend to get Severus a little something for his birthday.

A journal for him to put any notes he wanted to into it. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain, but soft emerald leather journal. She knew he used journals later for all of his potion notes, but wasn't sure if he'd like one now. She added in a label for this present as well. Just a simple note wishing him a happy birthday, which she signed 'Your friend always, Hermione.'

He seemed to really like the present. Thanking her softly, still seeming a bit off balance with her at times. Something she understood considering what she knew of him and his past. He never had anyone be a real friend to him before. Never had anyone do anything for him without having some sort of hidden agenda.

They spent as much time as possible together during the rest of their break. They taught each other more and they were getting better with their own things they were learning.

Severus could now do more simple spells wandlessly, though he still needed his wand for silent spells. She could scan thoughts whenever she wanted, but couldn't look past just the surface into deeper memories or get past any walls.

A few times during their lessons in the evening, she had seen him grimace and his arm would twitch. She always claimed to need a break at that moment. Saying she would catch up with him later so he wouldn't have to lie to her.

He had been distracted with his pain so didn't think anything of her convenient excuses that let him go. She always gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before she left the room.

She always worried about him going, but knew he was fine right now. He had been in her past, his future, so she knew he would stay just fine at those meetings.

Once, she had gotten so antsy knowing he was gone that she had gone back and started her Death Eater workout again. Letting it burn away her nervous energy so she could sleep that night.

The next day after each time, he would smile at her over breakfast and she would smile back while mentally sighing in relief. She may have known he would be fine, but she had still worried. Then after breakfast, they'd find some way to fill the day together.

Her friends came back two days before school started again. They had told her all about what they had done during their break. Lily told her how she had floo'd over to see the boys several times during their break.

They asked what she had done. She kept her answers vague. Saying she spent time with a friend, which was true. Telling them how she had taken a few walks and even started reading a new book. Though she left out that Severus had read it to her.

She thanked them all again for her presents. Hoping to change the subject. Which had worked since it got her friends talking about what all they had gotten for Christmas.

Severus overheard this since they were all sitting in class together while he sat in the row behind her and a few chairs over to watch and listen to them. He knew she just didn't want her friends to know she had stayed behind so they didn't feel bad. She had told him as much already. Though he hadn't liked that she left out that she had spent her time with him. It had made him feel like she didn't want them to know who she had hung around with.

Sirius threw his arm over Hermione's shoulder before he spoke, making Severus grind his teeth together in annoyance over it. "Kitten, you should have joined us. We had a blast. You could have ditched your parents for one day to spend some of your break with us."

Hermione smiled, shrugging a bit, which ended up making Sirius drop his arm. Severus smirked at this as he listened to her. "Sirius, I told you all already. I had to stay where I was. Besides, I had fun over the break too. I enjoyed the walks and talking to my friend. I like reading books, so getting to read and learn from a new one was fun for me. I'm sure I would have just bored you all by sitting around with my nose in a book anyway."

Lily was on her other side. "Hermione, we would have loved you to be there is all. Nose in a book or not. Maybe next Christmas, yeah?"

Hermione smiled, though Severus saw it was strained. "Maybe." He didn't know why that seemed to upset her, or why she lied, but he knew if he asked she wouldn't give him a full or straight answer.

Whether Hermione knew it or not, she was a terrible liar. He had seen her do it on several occasions. Each time she looked a bit strained when she lied too. Whether in a slight panic or simply sad over it. He never knew why she lied when she did either. The questions she lied about seemed harmless enough.

Half way through the class, one of her dorm mates commented on Hermione doing something while over the break while at the school. Four sets of eyes fastened on her instantly. Five including Severus.

Hermione blushed at getting caught. Then, Remus spoke. "Hermione, why did you lie about staying here at school?"

Severus could see the wheels turning in her mind with her head turned towards Remus. Saw her searching for something to say. It was all in her eyes. Finally she shrugged. "My folks had a change of plans and I didn't want you all to feel guilty over me staying. Nor did I want you all to feel obligated to try and come back early. It was fine though."

Lily frowned. "So you didn't do any of that stuff? Walking and talking with your friend?"

Severus waited and when Hermione smiled he felt his lips quirk just a bit. Her words warmed him. "No I did. I did it all. I just did it here with my friend. I had fun too."

Sirius raised his eye brows at her. "What friend?"

Hermione grinned. "Severus."

The four friends looked at each other before turning back to her. Sirius scoffed. "Snivellous? Why would you hang out with him?"

Hermione's smile faded as her eyes frosted over. "Because I wanted to. I like him and I've already told you to back off. You can either deal with me being friends with who I want, or you can bugger off."

James, who was sitting on the other side of Lily, looked at Remus, who was sitting next to Sirius. Remus nodded and reached over, smacking Sirius in the back of the head.

Sirius sighed, making Severus smirk. "Fine Kitten. You can hang with who you want, though I think it's crazy that you're choosing the greasy git over us."

Hermione sighed. "Sirius, I'm not choosing him over you guys. If he told me to pick, I'd tell him to bugger off just like I did you. I don't do well with ultimatums. If you told me to choose, I wouldn't choose you. If he told me to choose, I wouldn't choose him. Do you get it now?"

Sirius sighed. "Fine. I get it Kitten. I don't have to like it though."

She smiled and leaned against him. "You don't have to like it, but you're my friend too. So you have to tolerate who all is in my life. Same as I have to tolerate who's in yours. I don't like all your female admirers that follow you around. Some are very annoying. But if they're important, I'll live with them, I guess."

Sirius grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulders again. Severus narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but stayed silent. "Kitten, I'd be more than happy to drop all my admirers if you wanted to be the only girl in my life to follow me around."

Severus growled and Hermione snorted out a laugh, making Severus pause in reaching for his wand. She shoved Sirius' arm off of her and moved back into the center of her seat. Leaning more towards Lily on her other side now. "Sirius, be serious. You don't want me to follow you. You just want me to want to follow you."

Sirius sighed. "First off, I am serious, and that joke is getting old. Second, you keep saying that, but you'll never know if you don't try."

Lily sighed. "Sirius, let it go. If she was interested, don't you think you'd have known it by now? She would have caved long before now."

Sirius pouted. "Maybe she is just playing hard to get."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe you just can't get it through your thick skull that there are girls out there that don't find you all that attractive."

James and Remus snickered while Sirius looked annoyed. Severus smirked but didn't make a sound. "You'll come around one of these days Kitten."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and quickly shut it. She remembered she'd had a crush on Sirius the summers of her forth and fifth year. With all the time she had spent at Grimmauld Place and seeing him constantly while he harmlessly flirted with her is what caused it. She couldn't say it would never happen, because in his future it would.

Instead she smiled. "Maybe I will. But by that point, you'll be too old to do anything about it anyway." Which would be true. She would be only fifteen and he'd be thirty-five during the summer of her fourth year. Not even close to possible then.

Her three other friends snickered again, thinking she meant they'd both be very old at that point. Severus frowned, but decided to let it go since he figured she was just screwing with Sirius.

They were still snickering at the end of class. James and Lily went to their next class. Sirius and Remus slipped their arms around Hermione's waist and walked with her to their next class together.

Severus growled at the sight, and Hermione turned her head at the sound. She stopped walking, stumbling a bit when the two young men holding her, kept pushing her along. They stopped with her after she caught herself, looking at her oddly for stopping.

Hermione looked behind her again and saw Severus standing there not far behind her. She smiled and told her other two friends she'd catch up with them later. Remus nodded and kept walking but Sirius stayed while glaring at Severus as Hermione walked back towards him.

Giving Sirius a smirk, Severus watched the handsome Marauder walk off, catching back up to Remus. Severus met up with Hermione.

"I see you have enough escorts to class. Why did you feel the need for a third?" He asked her while raising an eyebrow at her.

She grinned at him. "I hadn't had a chance to talk to you today. Did you want to meet me after dinner in the Room of Requirement for another lesson?"

He smiled slightly as they started walking again. "Itching to learn more are you?"

She shrugged. "I thought you might like more practice with your wandless magic. Maybe we can get you good at it by the time you graduate."

Severus chuckled softly. "So you think it'll take that long?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's not something you learn overnight. It took me about a good year and a half, almost two years to get good enough to do the more complex spells."

Severus frowned. "You started learning wandless magic at sixteen?"

_Bugger. _Hermione mentally cursed. She had forgotten about the time difference in her age for a moment. She gave a quick smile to cover it up. "Something like that."

Severus' brows drew together slightly, but let it go. They arrived at their next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. She slipped her arm around his and steered him towards a seat.

He was again so startled by her taking his arm that he didn't immediately notice where they were headed exactly. She sat down and he sat next to her, but with a quick glance, saw she was sitting next to Remus who was sitting next to Sirius.

Remus looked a bit unsure, and Sirius was glaring. Hermione gave them all smiles and pulled out her books, parchment, and quills. Severus ground his teeth for not paying closer attention. But in the end, simply decided to enjoy sitting next to her.

Fifteen minutes into class, their professor announced breaking into pairs to practice throwing some spells and covering some blocks. Hermione sighed since she had learned this already. So far everything was holding up that the classes were a good two to three years behind in what she had learned at Hogwarts in her time.

Hermione snagged Snape's arm when he went to move away from her to join another group. He looked at her and she pointed to her head. It took him a moment to realize that she didn't want say her thoughts out loud.

He smirked and with a whisper, he was in her mind. _There will be only three of us if you leave, so we need a fourth. Besides, you might enjoy getting a bit of revenge by tossing some hexes at these two._ She thought as she began to grin.

He smirked and showed her something he had never shown another living soul before and whispered a quick spell. Hermione saw his grin and was about to stand when she heard a thought in her mind that wasn't her own.

_That is an excellent idea. Though, I think the spells I__'__d rather throw wouldn__'__t be allowed in this class. _Hermione frowned for a moment, trying to figure out where the thoughts came from, plus wondering why they sounded like they were in his voice when he raised his eyebrow at her.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him, realizing she had left a part of her wall down for him to read her thoughts. _Holy cow. Did he just push thoughts into my head?_

_Yes._ He thought back at her. Once again projecting his thoughts into her mind. Making her gasp. The sound making his smirk grow bigger.

Remus leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?" He had heard her gasp and her heart rate increase suddenly.

Hermione turned back to Remus. "Oh…I…realized I forgot to grab one of my books at breakfast. I hope its still there when I get back." It sounded lame to her, she only hoped he bought it.

_That was the best you could come up with? I think instead of Legilimency, I should teach you how to think quickly and lie better._ Snape said in her mind.

Hermione swallowed. _Okay, a little warning might have been nice. I didn__'__t know you could do that. I__'__ve never even heard of anyone doing that._ She thought for him to see while forcing other thoughts behind her wall. Thoughts of wondering if he had ever shown anyone that before or how he might have used that to his advantage while doing his spy stuff for Dumbledore.

He chuckled softly. _It was more fun as a surprise. The look on your face was priceless. I__'__m hoping you keep this skill of mine to yourself though. No one knows I can do it._

She didn't get a chance to respond since Remus nudged her to get her moving. They needed to get up and get into pairs for class. She quickly stood.

_So whom do you want first?_ She asked him in her mind.

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, making her smile as she realized that she was whom he wanted first out of their group. Though she doubted it was for hexing purposes.

Then he gave her his thoughts. _I think I__'__ll take Black._

She nodded, turning to the boys who were looking at them curiously. She gave the two a smile. "Okay, I guess I'll take Remus first." She said.

Sirius looked a bit surprised, then grinned as he realized she was going to let him hex Snape. "Sounds good to me, Kitten."

Remus frowned slightly. "Um…Hermione, are you sure?"

She grinned at him. "Yep. Either of you two have a problem with that?" She asked Severus and Sirius.

Both shook their head as they stared at each other. Hermione looked over at Remus. "See? No problem. So five spells each, not counting blocks, then we switch?"

The three young men nodded and they each faced their partner. Remus shot a tickling charm at Hermione, who blocked it easily with her wand. She smirked. "You are going to have to do better than that Remus."

Remus threw a jelly leg jinx and again she dodged it, following it up with a levitating spell. She hit him since he wasn't ready and she let him dangle for a moment before letting him back down.

Remus grinned and shot another spell at her. She blocked, but since this was fairly simple for her, she glanced over and noticed that Sirius and Severus had not yet fired at all at each other.

She sent the levitating spell again so she had a moment to speak to the other two. "Are you boys just going to look at each other all day?" Remus glanced at them as well, no longer concerned about floating mid-air.

"Come on you two." Remus said.

Snape tried his hand at using a silent spell, using it to talk to Hermione in her mind. _He__'__s trying to decide which curse to throw at me first while watching me to see what I do. Several little nasty hexes have crossed his mind already._

Hermione smiled. _That isn__'__t fair if you read his mind to defeat him._

_Why not? Its what I__'__d do in a real fight. Why not keep the skill sharp?_ He thought back.

_True._ She thought as Remus cleared his throat to bring her attention back to him. She gave Remus a grin and let him down.

She threw a spell at him, purposely missing him so he didn't feel bad for always getting caught. _You did that on purpose._ Snape pushed into her mind.

Hermione smiled but didn't reply as Remus threw another tickling charm at her. She let her block be slow and let it hit her. She dropped to the floor, giggling.

Severus glanced her way and that's when Sirius fired. Since Severus had been distracted by her laugh, surprised that Remus got her, he didn't block fast enough so Sirius hit him with an Engorgio spell.

Sirius laughed as Severus' nose got even bigger. Severus used the counter curse and shrank it back to size. Remus had also released Hermione from her spell and helped her back up.

Severus focused again and as Sirius fired another spell, Severus blocked and sent his own spell quickly. Sirius found himself hanging upside down by a rope tied around his ankles.

Hermione saw this and laughed, while Remus smirked. Neither trying to throw spells since they were too busy watching the other two.

Sirius growled. "Okay, let me down Snivellous." Severus simply smirked but didn't mutter a word to let him down.

Hermione sighed. "Let him down Severus. You can hang him again if he misses his block."

Sirius glared at her. "Hey Kitten, who's side are you on anyway?"

Hermione laughed softly. "You are the one who missed the block, and I'm trying to help get you down."

Sirius scoffed. "If you were trying to help, you'd just wave your hand or something and let me down."

Hermione chuckled. "Sorry. I don't do that kind of thing in class. Wands only. Unless provoked of course."

Remus took that moment to send another silly spell at her, which she blocked without much effort. She threw a spell that made him grow a mustache, looking more like he did as an adult. She smiled at the effect, but he quickly got rid of it.

Severus let Sirius down, and they shot a few more spells at each other. Though nothing got through since both were ready and blocked them.

Remus sent his last spell, which Hermione let hit her. She hadn't been paying attention to what he cast since they were all harmless. So she ended up drenched in water. She gasped as the cold water hit her, making all three men glance at her and chuckle.

Remus blushed and muttered an apology, saying he thought she would block it. She rolled her eyes at him, and then gave him a smirk. It was her own fault that she was wet anyway. She could have dodged it.

_That__'__s what you get for faking a block._ _You forget, I__'__ve seen you actually fight with the dummies. _ Severus projected at her while smirking. She gave him a smile, knowing he was right.

Sirius winked at her. "See, some kittens do enjoy a good bath from time to time."

Hermione glared at him. "I take baths you blooming sod." She muttered as she used a drying spell on herself, which only served to frizz out her hair. She sighed and used a charm to tie it up into a tight knot on her head.

Sirius chuckled and Severus shot another spell at him while he was distracted. Sirius ended up with braided pigtails and a full makeup charm, including bright red lipstick. Hermione glanced his way and started giggling again.

When it was time to switch, Sirius took Hermione. They sent several spells at each other but when she dodged them all, Sirius sighed since he had been hit once or twice himself.

Remus and Severus did their five spells, but Severus never got hit though Remus got hit every time. When it was time for Hermione to take on Severus, she took her stance and was about to fire when she felt her bra strap snap her back.

Hermione's eyes grew wide before glaring at Severus. "What the hell? That stung."

Severus frowned. "I didn't throw anything yet."

Hermione opened her mouth, but then she smiled mischievously. _Is Sirius looking smug while staring at the back of my head? _She thought for him to read.

She saw Severus' eyes leave hers for a second before he gave a small incline of his head. She smile grew. _Okay, do me a favor and hold off on attacking me for a moment. I__'__m not going to hit you so__…__don__'__t hex me yet._

When Severus gave another small incline of his head, Hermione used her hand to conjure a mirror across the room. She shifted slightly until it gave her a perfect line of sight on Sirius. _Step to your right for me please_. She thought. Severus moved just a bit, curious what she was going to do.

She raised her wand at Severus and with a flick of her wrist, shot a spell towards the mirror. It bounced off, came back and hit Sirius right in the head. He instantly broke out in hundreds of tiny puss filled boils all over his face.

Sirius thought Remus had done it since Hermione wasn't even looking at him, though he couldn't figure out how since Remus hadn't lifted his wand. Remus started laughing, while holding up his hands, showing he didn't do it, and Sirius looked at Hermione who was still not facing him.

Severus was doing his best not to burst out laughing. _That was bloody brilliant. I have no clue what spell that was, but I have to learn it. Black looks good in boils._ Severus projected at her, as Hermione was trying to hold her giggles in.

"All right Kitten. I know you did it, but how? You never even looked at me." Sirius asked as he tried to see his reflection in a tiny hand held mirror he conjured. He grimaced at what he saw.

"Why would I divulge all my secrets? Besides, you might try to get me back with that one and I'm not sure I remember the counter curse. Madame Pomphrey can't cure it so I would have to wait for the spell to end on its own." Hermione said with a grin, making Remus crack up even harder, Sirius blanch at the thought of staying like this for a while, and Severus finally gave in and started laughing too.

Sirius glared at her. "Kitten, you'd better remember the counter curse. Where did you even learn that spell? I've never seen it before."

Hermione grinned at him. "Friends of mine back home created it. It helped them get out of class or would ruin the day for their victims. They run a joke shop." Her smile slowly faded. _Or at least they did._ She thought. Remembering that George closed it down and sold it after…she pushed the memory away before it was complete.

Severus glanced at her, having heard her thoughts since she didn't have her wall back up yet. Quickly seeing an image of a tall redhead staring at closed shop. A bright sign across the door saying sold. Hermione had her arm around the redhead's waist and one of his arms was around her shoulder as they turned away from it. Both looking utterly desolated. A small group of other people were in the background, but he couldn't see them clearly since they weren't in focus. Then the memory was gone, locked away.

He had noticed she didn't look much older than she did now, so it must have been recent. _Why did they close it?_ He projected to her gently after seeing the sadness in her eyes at the memory.

Hearing his softly spoken question in her head, her eyes jerked to his. Her expression was carefully guarded as she quickly put all her walls back up and discretely shook her head. He nodded slightly after feeling her kick him out of her mind. Wondering why she wouldn't talk about it.

Hermione quickly sent the counter curse at Sirius and went back to facing Severus. He saw a hint of pain in her eyes, but it was obvious that she didn't want him to ask anything more on it.

They went back to dueling, though Severus noticed she didn't seem to be enjoying it anymore. She shot a few spells at him, and he knew she was taking it easy on him. Her movements slower than he had seen when she sent them to the dummies in the Room of Requirement, though she blocked every spell he sent her way. It made him wonder if they ever really dueled, who would win.

When class was over, she told all the young men that she'd see them later. She wasn't hungry so she was skipping lunch. Severus watched her go. Knowing she was upset over her memory, but didn't know how to help her.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, so this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it's important in a way too. Hope everyone liked it. I will try to post again tomorrow, to kind of to catch up on the few updates I wasn't here to post before. Take care everyone and I hope you leave me your thoughts on the chapter. _


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Hey everyone. Thank you for all the patience ya'll had while I was gone. I wanted to get another chapter up today to say thank you. Still working on replying to everyone's review, so if I haven't gotten to you yet...I will. I promise. Take care all and as always, Please Read and Review._

**_Special thanks to Kristine Thorne, my very lovely beta. You have done a great job on this story and I very much appreciate it._**

_**Disclaimer (since its been a few chapters) : I don't own the HP characters. I'm just a bit of a perv who likes to play with them for fun. lol.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

_**1993-The end of Hermione's second year at Hogwarts**_

Severus sat in his office one evening thinking about the events of the year that just ended. So much had happened. But the worst part for him was hearing about Hermione Granger being petrified. As much as that child annoyed him, she was still part of someone who hadn't.

He had forced himself to not go running to the hospital wing though his heart had raced at learning the news of her petrifaction. He had hoped that his Hermione didn't find out about her child. Feared how upset she would be over hearing how much danger her daughter had been in. So he hoped she didn't learn the news until her child was okay.

Had this Hermione here at school not been clever enough to use the mirror she might have died at seeing the Basilisk in the flesh, instead of just a reflection of it. He knew his Hermione would have been devastated by the news had her child died. He knew he would have done whatever he could to be there for her when she learned of it. Though he didn't know how he would have been able to be there for her.

She had left and not contacted him in over fourteen years. He had been incapable of finding her also. Though he had tried. He had been stunned when the owls he sent couldn't find her. Owls found everyone. She had not sought him out either.

He always wondered if his being a Death Eater is what made her leave in the end. It's what made him go to Dumbledore to become a spy. Hoping it would somehow bring her back. Only it hadn't.

_What made her stay away from me completely?_ He didn't know. But he still held out the hope of one day finding her to ask. Maybe she didn't know he had switched sides. Maybe she didn't care.

He did wonder over the years if she had kept the ring he gave her. If she still wore it. But he knew in some way it didn't matter if she had. He still hadn't seen or heard from her either way.

He had come to the hospital when he knew Poppy was gone and seen the girl who looked so much like his Hermione lying there. He had seen her lying there in her school uniform.

Dark gray pleated skirt with its gold and burgundy belt. Grey sweater vest over her white shirt and tie. Her dark knee socks, and black shoes finishing off her uniform, making her look just like her mum did in her uniform back then. Only younger than her mum had looked.

He took in her form lying there on the bed. A pillow bracing her legs since her right leg was bent like she was frozen mid step. Her right arm up, with her fingers curled like she was holding something. Which she had, she had held a mirror to see behind her as she walked backwards.

Her other arm lying by her side, curled up into a fist. Her same chocolate colored eyes open and her small lips parted, almost like she froze mid-word. Her hair was not as frizzy as it had been last year, and it was longer, hanging down past her shoulders.

He would reach up and touch her raised hand, holding it gently as he stroked her cheek softly. Hoping to get the Mandrake Root soon to cure her. Hoping to spare his Hermione the grief of seeing her daughter like this.

Her skin feeling hard, like solid granite under his hand. She was a spitting image of her mother. He couldn't help but notice it. She looked even more like her than she did the year before. It had to be her mother. Its impossible to have this strong of a resemblance and it not be her mother.

Though he heard Draco call her a Mudblood. _But how is that possible?_ His Hermione was a witch. She wasn't a muggle. _So how was this Hermione a muggle born, when she looked so much like his Hermione?_ _Was it possible that she didn__'__t know her mother was a witch?_

That seemed unlikely. His Hermione was too powerful a witch to hide it for long. To not let anyone see her magical capabilities in all that time was highly unlikely.

This younger Hermione was very strong in magic too. He could see already how smart and talented she was. Just like his Hermione had been.

He didn't know why he kept going there that year to see her. He'd been every night to see her since she had been brought in. Maybe he just hoped to be close to Hermione again, his Hermione. Even if it is through this one now frozen one that looked like her.

He never stayed long. Just a few moments each night. He didn't want to be caught. He didn't want her friends to find him there. Nor did he want Poppy to find him either.

He held her hand while he stood over her each night. Remembering his Hermione as he stared down at this frozen one. He would stroke her hard cheek once more before he left again.

Now he sat in his office and sighed as he reached out for the book she had given him for Christmas so many years ago. He always had it on his desk. He had lost count of the number of times he had read it so far.

But when he did read it, it made him remember sitting on the sofa in the Room of Requirement as he read to her. He would remember her lying down, with her feet in his lap as she did nothing more than watch him as he read. Her perfume drifting over and surrounding him like it always did.

He knew her scent very well. He had found her bottle of perfume after she had gone. Minerva had made sure he had found it. He had kept it too. Uncapping it and taking a whiff of its delicate fragrance every now and then to remember. Not that he could ever truly forget.

He pushed the thoughts away. Locking them up behind the tight impenetrable wall he had built in his mind. Not wanting anyone to have a way to look in and see anything about her.

He had other things to worry about. The Dark Lord might be gone, but he was not forgotten. Things were brewing. Things were coming. This war was not over yet, but he would make sure the side of light won. He would keep his Hermione's child safe as best as he could. It was the one thing he could do for her now.

* * *

_**1978-Twenty-one years into the past**_

Hermione had met him in the Room of requirement that night after dinner, but he still saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. She worked with him on his wandless spells and he found he was doing much better, but she wasn't as in to it as she normally was.

He finally said they should give it a rest after only an hour. He saw her repeatedly showing him how to produce the spell by doing it herself, she was slowly getting drained. He didn't have the same draining effect happen to him, but his didn't always work so maybe that was why.

She didn't hang out too much after they stopped either. Claiming to be tired and wanting to go to bed. He let her go, walking her back to her dorm though she said he didn't have to.

The next few days she was slightly reserved. Even her other friends noticed it. But each time she simply said she wasn't sleeping well and was just tired.

He had been looking for her several days later, and when he couldn't find her, he went to the Room of Requirement just to see if she was there. He found that he could go inside, so he did, and saw her working out again.

She had five Death Eater dummies attacking her at once and he found it amazing that she could handle so many at once. Their spells hit her a few times now and then, making him wince when she cringed slightly. She never took a hit anywhere that could have been a fatal shot. The spells catching her arm, or leg. But she didn't stop.

He didn't know how long she had been at it, but he knew he had been standing there quietly in the back watching her for at least thirty minutes. She didn't call it quits until they had her surrounded and she couldn't get out of it.

He knew had that been a real fight, she would have been dead. When she called for the room to stop, a goblet and jug of water appeared for her. She drank down a few cups of the cool liquid, before finally turning to him.

He saw in her eyes that she hadn't been aware of his presence, but he saw too that her sadness was finally gone. Which made it click for him. This is what she used the room for.

It wasn't to practice or simply burn off too much energy. It was to help her work through whatever was bothering her. Knowing how often she used the room, he realized how much she hid from him and her other friends.

He had taken to using the room as well at night. Long after everyone was in bed, he would come in here and practice. Setting up practice dummies, minus the masks, and running through several training sessions. He started with one dummy and slowly built up until he could handle a second one attacking at the same time. It helped to sharpen his skills, but only after he too added the dummies firing mild stinging hexes.

She had been right. It helped show him where he was letting his guard down or simply making mistakes. Knowing this, he found he was making less of them now.

He was thinking about adding a third dummy, just to see if he could take it. But after seeing her handle five of them at once, again made him wonder where she learned to fight so well.

She had stuck around and chatted with him for a bit, then said she needed a shower before bed. He had let her go again without asking or saying anything.

He saw she was back to being all smiles again after that. Laughing and joking around with her friends, though she was still leery of Peter. She even started teasing Severus.

The first few times, he had been angry. Thinking she was serious in her jokes. Now he took it a lot better, knowing she was just playing like she did with the Trio of Morons.

Now a week later, he was on his way to the Room of Requirement again. Dinner was over and he had seen her heading towards her dorm with her friends. They hadn't made any plans, so he decided to do a bit of training on his own.

He set his wards, using the same ones he did when they were teaching each other. No one but the two of them could enter the room and the room had been silenced.

He slipped off his long black robes as well as his vest and tie. He called to the room to begin and the first dummy attacked. Twenty minutes in, he found it was getting rather hot, so he stripped off his shirts, leaving him bare from the waist up.

He had practiced moving like he had seen her doing. Ducking and pivoting while blocking the oncoming spells shot at him and shooting spells in return. The mimicked moves keeping him from getting hit and allowing him to fire his own and keep on moving.

He had just called out for a third to be added when the two dummies moved in for the kill. He dodged one spell and blocked the other. Firing a shot to destroy the first one, as the second came at him again.

He raised his wand and fired, he pivoted but had lost his balance, and he saw the third behind him shooting a spell. Only he didn't have time to react. He knew he was going to take the hit, and that it would hit him in the chest since he was on his back.

The spell suddenly hit an invisible wall and the dummy exploded. He looked around and saw Hermione, leaning against the side wall with a grin on her face. He called for the room to stop as he sat up, watching her.

She pushed off the wall and moved closer to him. "You know sitting down on the job is going to get you hexed. I'm assuming it was stinging jinxes."

Severus swallowed and nodded but didn't say anything else. His mind racing that his shirts were behind her on the sofa and his arm with his mark was exposed. So far, with the way he was sitting, she couldn't see it, but it would only be a matter of time.

Hermione took in his half naked form and felt the fluttering inside her again. _Okay, so I__'__m attracted to him._ She thought. She always thought he had been a bit mysterious as her professor and always thought that had he been nicer, he might have been attractive even then.

She kept her eyes on his, seeing the mask in place and wondering at it. He only put that blank mask on when he was hiding something she had found. Her walls in place so he couldn't see into her thoughts, she started trying to figure out what he was hiding.

Getting over to him, she held out a hand to him, to help him back onto his feet. But he didn't take it right away. She frowned slightly and saw him finally give her his other hand. Making her helping him up a bit awkward.

"Thanks." He said, still trying to keep his mark hidden. He knew that if he moved passed her to get his clothes, he risked her seeing it, but without his shirts he knew she would spot it eventually.

Hermione was still puzzled by the stiff set of his frame and the mask he kept in place. She wondered briefly if he was annoyed at her seeing him with the dummies or if her helping him had been what seemed to upset him. He did have an awful lot of pride after all.

"Um…should I go?" She finally asked when he still didn't speak. "You seem upset that I'm here."

Severus didn't want her to go, but he didn't want her to see his mark. The color so dark against his incredibly pale skin that it stood out even more. Finally he sighed.

"No, I'm just…I guess I'm just not thrilled that I had forgotten about the third dummy and it snuck up on me." He said, which was partially true.

She nodded. Her eyes raking over him, and the flutter in her belly getting worse. She swallowed and dropped her gaze. She saw a mild graze on his arm from his fall to the stone floor and saw it was bleeding. She reached for his arm but he quickly pulled away. The bleeding arm was the one carrying his dark mark.

She raised her eyes to his. "I'm sorry. I just saw that you were bleeding. Here let me take care of it. I'm pretty good at healing spells."

When she reached for him again, he again pulled away. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it later."

Her brows drew together. "Do you know healing spells?" She was curious since not many students seemed to know them.

He shook his head. "No, but I'll just clean it up and it will heal on its own."

She smiled. "Severus, that's just silly. Let me heal it." She reached out quickly and took his arm before he could move away. Turning it over before he could stop her, her wand ready to cast the healing charm and saw the skull and snake tattoo.

He stiffened even more, waiting for her to freak out and run away. He knew he had lost her now. She would know what he was and that would be the end of it.

His surprise came when she merely waved her wand over it, healing the mild wound and then gave him a smile. She let go of his arm and accio'd his shirt for him.

He stared at her in shocked confusion while she held it out for him. "Why…why are you still here?"

She arched a brow at him. "Did you want me to leave?"

He shook his head still not understanding. "No…but…you have to know what that thing on my arm is." His eyes searching hers and looked for some sign of panic or disgust.

Understanding, she smiled. "Yes, I know the dark mark when I see it. I've seen plenty of them. I know you're a Death Eater Severus. I have for a while."

His shock grew seeing her look so calm while she said that to him. _She knew? How did she know?_ His eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How…how do you know and why do you look so calm about it?"

She sighed. She had known she would have to admit to knowing and had planned what she would tell him. Rehearsing it in her mind so much that it came out easily as if it were true.

"Severus, I've seen you react to being summoned. I've seen you try to hide the burning in your arm as you searched for an excuse. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why your arm would suddenly start twitching as you tried to stop yourself from reaching up and grabbing it." She said gently.

He frowned at her. He didn't like that he hadn't been able to hide it. _How many other people have noticed my reaction?_ "So why are you so calm about it? I've seen you fighting the dummy Death Eaters. You obviously are against them, so why are you still friends with me knowing I'm one too?"

She handed him his shirt, since he hadn't taken it yet. He slipped his arms into it, but didn't button it. He simply stared at her, waiting for her to answer his question.

She sighed again, taking his arm and leading him to the sofa. Pushing him down into it, she took a seat next to him. "Severus, I'm not here to judge you for what you do. I'm sure you have your reasons, and I'm not going to ask you to explain them. You're a good person." She hoped she didn't change anything by her telling him this.

Severus was turned towards her, staring at her intently for several moments. "I don't…understand you." He finally said.

She smiled sadly. "There isn't much to understand. I've seen enough things in my life to be pretty tolerant of stuff. I may fight Death Eaters, but even I know that not all of them are pure evil."

He frowned at her. "What have you seen?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. She couldn't tell him, but she wanted to. The Severus she knew in her time would have understood anything she said to him. Not that she talked to him much, but he would have understood due to what he had seen and survived. This one hadn't lived through all those horrors yet.

He reached out and lifted her chin. "I know you had something happen because…you are too guarded not to have lived through some kind of tragedy. What happened Hermione?"

Her eyes met his and they were sad again with her memories. "I can't…I can't talk about it. It was horrible, but it's over." _For me at least._ She thought. "I can't tell you."

His hand still rested under her chin, holding her gaze with his own. "Is what happened why you fight the dummies with the masks in here?"

Hermione bit her lip while trying to decide how best to explain it without revealing too much. "Partially. I do it mainly so I can keep my skills honed as best as I can. The masks just help keep my focus."

He watched her silently. When he opened his mouth to speak he quickly snapped it shut as his arm started to burn. Hermione saw the slight twitch in his arm and knew.

She breathed deeply. "Go. I know you have to."

His eyes met hers as he forced the pain away. "That's why you let me go before isn't it. Why you were suddenly tired each time I was summoned."

She smiled sadly. "I didn't want you to have to lie to me about it. It seemed easier to just let you think I was tired instead."

Arm still burning, he reached up and cupped her cheek. Leaning in he gave her a small kiss on the lips, which she returned softly. Pulling back as he winced when the burning got worse.

She touched his hand that was still on her cheek. "Go."

He looked at her a few moments more before quickly jumping up and with a flick of his wand was fully dressed again. He didn't look back as he strode for the door, his thoughts still swirling in his head.

When the door closed, Hermione sat back and sighed. She didn't know what this new development meant for their future. She just prayed it didn't change anything.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Oohh, Severus now knows that she knows of his Death Eater ways. Yes, this is going to make Severus very curious, more so than he must be already. But we'll have to wait and see what happens. Take care everyone, and keep the reviews coming. I so love them all._


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: ** Hey everyone. I'm so glad you all are loving the flash forwards to show Hermione as a student. I want to thank everyone again for the awesome reviews. I tried to answer them all but a few of you were not signed in and I couldn't respond. Thank you also to all of you still adding me to your alerts and faves. As always, Please Read and Review._

**_Special thanks to my awesome beta, Kristine Throne, you've done a fabulous job on this story. _**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**

The next month passed. Hermione didn't mention the conversation in the Room of Requirement and neither did he. He knew she knew about him. He didn't understand fully why she accepted it, but didn't question her about it either. He was relieved that she shy away from him since he was a Death Eater. He was glad she still was his friend.

They spent time together and it was just as it was before he found out that she knew. When she spent time with her friends instead of him, he found himself wondering about her.

Something was off. He didn't know what it was though. He knew she was too skilled to merely be a seventh year student, but her walls kept him from seeing why that was. She always evaded his probing questions on it too.

He finally sighed and let it go. She wouldn't tell him and he couldn't use his skills to learn the answers either. He did notice she spent a few hours a week talking to Dumbledore or Professor McGonnigal in their offices, but didn't know why.

She would seem both agitated yet relieved after her meetings with them. But never told him what she discussed with them. He did wonder briefly if she was a spy and was trying to get information through him since he was a Death Eater. But she never asked him a single thing about what happened when he had to go. She never even talked about him being a Death Eater at all.

His own walls were strong enough that even had she tried she wouldn't have been able to get into his thoughts. So she wasn't using Legilimency on him. She wasn't good enough at it to do anything more than surface scans anyway.

With all of that, he had dismissed the idea of her being a spy. Simply enjoying his time with her.

She gave him more lessons and he gave her lessons as well. She was picking up the skill rather quickly, more quickly than he had. When he said as much she had chuckled slightly. He didn't know what was so funny about it, but just shrugged it off.

She had told him earlier that day that she wanted him to read more of his book to her. So he had met her in the Room of Requirement again after dinner. The long sofa and cozy scene in the small room was already in place since she had gotten there first. The room was never big when they were simply sitting together like this.

She was already stretched out on the sofa when he got there. Her jean clad ankles crossed but her feet were bare. Her sandals sitting on the floor beside her.

He had noticed that she always wore jeans and long sleeve shirts. Sure it had been cold out, but even in the overly warm room they were currently in, she still kept her sleeves pulled down over her arms.

Other than that one day he had come upon her in her tank top, she had never stripped down when he was around again. He hadn't paid that close attention and had only seen a few small scars on her shoulder, but it made him wonder if she had more.

Taking his seat, her legs resting on the floor again, he pulled out his book. He lifted her legs to settle on his lap once again, seeing her small smile at his actions, and started to read.

They were only thirty minutes into the book when he paused. He turned and looked over at her and she simply quirked a brow at him.

"Hermione, that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts that we practiced our spells, did you hold back?" He knew she had.

Hermione smiled a bit and shrugged. "I wasn't as focused as I normally am. But yeah, I did a bit. Why?"

He studied her. "Well, you know I've been practicing in here, and I think I might get better with a live person to actually think and block. I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me?"

Hermione smirked at him. "Any reason you want to throw stinging hexes at me all of a sudden?" She asked since that was what the dummies threw.

He chuckled softly. "No. No, stinging jinxes. Random harmless spells only. Just to get my reflexes up to par. You know, with throwing and blocking together."

Her brow quirked . "You want to duel with me." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

He shrugged. "I'm curious. I know you're good. But since I've gotten up to handling three dummies at a time without a problem, I want to see if I can take you."

Amusement was dancing in her eyes. "Do you want it full force, or simply wanded magic only?"

He paused to think about it. He hadn't tried his wandless magic skills while fighting a duel yet. He was much better at it than he had been, so maybe he could give it a try. Besides, he knew wandless magic drained her, so she wouldn't use much of it.

He smiled. "Full force. Just no stinging jinxes. I don't want to hurt you, and I'm hoping you don't want to hurt me either."

She smiled and quickly sat up. "Are you planning on working on your dodges, or are simple wand blocks what you're looking for."

He shrugged. "Simple wand blocks will work. If we change our mind, we can adjust it later."

Her eyes were dancing even more now. "All right, you asked for it."

They both stood and the room changed slightly. The room expanded a bit to give them room in front of the couch. "So traditional bow and ten paces rule?" She asked him, pulling out her wand.

He smirked and pulled his own. "I'm sure we can overlook etiquette this time."

She backed up slightly, putting a few feet between them. She took her stance and so did he. Her eyes taking him in, watching for any sign of what he intended to do. Knowing he liked to use his Legilimency to his advantage, she made sure her mind was totally blocked against him.

He smirked again when he felt her walls in place. "So no mind reading, I see." He said to her.

She simply smiled. Her hand lightly holding her wand. She didn't move a single centimeter, not letting him know anything. Then her hand flew out so fast he didn't get a chance to block her spell.

He felt his legs freeze and lock together, knocking him backwards towards the floor. She was nice enough to zip the couch behind him to fall on, he noticed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're quick."

She inclined her head and let him up. The sofa didn't move back as he stood, making him think she planned on knocking him over a few more times. He took his stance again, but this time when she shot a spell he was able to block it.

What he hadn't counted on was that when she asked full force, that she meant that she would repeatedly assault him with spells until she got him with one. Only pausing long enough to let him back up or down, depending on the spell.

He decided to stop waiting, having watched her for several spells already, and started attacking himself. She easily blocked them, using her wandless magic to her advantage.

He was able to block a few wandlessly, surprising her. He simply grinned and they kept shooting back and forth while blocking them too.

He saw an odd light enter her eyes, saw her lips curve just a bit and she shot with her wand but added a second spell just behind it wandlessly. He blocked the first, but was hit by the second.

When nothing happened he frowned. She had stopped and her eyes were filled with laughter as her chin wobbled since she was holding back her giggle. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking down at himself to find out what was so funny. But didn't see anything. The movement made something on his head shift just a bit though.

Her giggles escaped and she covered her mouth to try and hold them in. He conjured a mirror and saw an ugly hat sitting on his head. _Is that a vulture on top?_ He wondered, reaching up and taking it off of him.

_Yep._ An ugly looking bird was sitting on top of an equally ugly hat. "Any reason why you felt I needed a hat?" He asked her, a smirk gracing his lips at seeing her mirth over it.

"I couldn't resist, sorry. At least I didn't give you a red handbag to go with it." She said giggling even more. The memory of Neville facing the bogart in their third year fresh in her mind. Seeing an older Snape in an ugly green dress, ugly hat, and red handbag had made them all roar with laughter as kids. Seeing young Severus in the same silly hat was almost too much.

_If the man ever figures this out when he's older, he might just hex me within an inch of my life. _She thought as fresh giggles escaped her.

Severus sighed and tossed the hat aside, only to have it zoom right back and land on his head. He chuckled slightly. "So…are you just going to stand there and laugh, or are you going to get this ugly thing off my head?" He asked her still enjoying her laughter.

She waved her wand and it was gone. "Severus, you look good in ugly hats." She said as her eyes still danced.

He stared at her, his eyebrow quirked. "Is that so?" He tried his first ever wandless spell while silently casting it. He didn't think it would work, but was amazed when it did.

She sputtered when a bucket of water appeared and drenched her. Her eyes narrowing at him as she stood dripping. "I see you got the silent spells down now."

He chuckled. "It looks like it. I'm just as surprised as you are. Well maybe not as surprised as you since I did cast it."

She slowly raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay then. If you are up to it, then wandless and silent it is."

He frowned slightly. That wasn't what he intended, but he had started this. He kept his wand ready just in case.

Expecting her to dry off first, he waited. But she hit him with a spell without twitching a single muscle. He looked down and saw that his normal black trousers and white shirt had been transfigured. He now was wearing dark pink trousers and a bright yellow shirt. The two looked bad enough on their own, but together they were atrocious.

He used his wand to change them back, refusing to stay in such hideous clothing. Looking back at her he smirked since she was still wet. With a wave of his hand, her wet jeans changed into a pair of skimpy shorts and her t-shirt into a tight but short tank top that showed her belly. Both still dripping wet.

Hermione gasped at the change, knowing her scars were showing. Severus took one look and felt his blood heat. She looked good. Her legs, tanned and toned, looked very sexy.

She quickly changed them back, though her clothes were dry this time. Her hair too, which she had placed in a neat knot on her head. "Okay, no more messing with each others clothes." She said.

He smirked at her. "Why not? I thought the shorts looked rather well on you." He saw her swallow and blush, but he saw a flash of doubt in her eyes before she covered it up. _How on earth could she not think she looked good showing off some of her lovely body?_

While he pondered that, she flicked her wrist and hit him with the tickling spell. He started laughing and fell onto the sofa again when his legs buckled on him. She walked over to him, enjoying the torture of him squirming from the hundred of tiny invisible fingers attacking him.

She stopped just in front of him, smirking down at him. "So do you want to call the duel done? Or do you wish for more?"

He was trying to fight the laughter, but it wasn't working very well. She had won. He knew it and so did she. He was no match for her, as skilled as she was.

"Okay." He gasped out still fighting the spell. "Stop."

She chuckled softly and flicked her wand. The spell stopped and he took a moment to catch his breath. He would make her pay for tickling him. But knew again, he was no match for her magically.

He could see the mild gloat in her eyes and his own narrowed. His arm shot out and grabbed her leg, pulling her down to the couch. She squeaked as she lost her balance and fell on him.

He rolled her over and his own fingers found every tickle spot she had. She was laughing and squirming around to escape him. But he didn't give her any mercy.

"Severus please, I give." She laughed out. Her laughter making it too hard for her to focus and use silent spells or wandless magic.

He smirked down at her. "Oh, I don't think so witch. I don't take too kindly to being tickled." His fingers still racing over her skin as he ignored her wiggling around underneath him. As best as he could anyway.

She shifted, still squirming and he felt her thigh brush against a sensitive part of him and his hands froze. His body reacting instantly to the light brushing and squirming she had done by filling with intense heat.

He moved off of her as she lay gasping for air. She sat up on her knees, glaring at him though there was still laughter in her eyes. Not realizing why he stopped touching her.

"Okay, I may have beat you magically, but I think you won in the end." She laughed a bit as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

Missing the heat in his eyes she moved closer to him, thinking she might have to give him some payback. She was about to move in for the attack but he stopped her by quickly leaning in and kissing her.

She felt the same flutter in her stomach as his tongue grazed her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened for him, but instead of the easy kiss he usually gave her, it was passionate instantly.

The flutter turned to full heat as a moan escaped her while she reached up and cupped his cheeks. His arm snagging her waist and pulling her onto his lap. Her legs on either side of his hips, as he deepened the kiss even more.

He knew he wanted her, but this deep searing heat was new to him. His body craved nothing more than to sink into her and never come up for air.

She slipped her arms around his neck and gave him the same passion back as he was giving her. His arms came around her back, one hand slid down to cup her rear and pull her tighter against him.

He tore his mouth from hers and moved to trail his lips down her neck. When his teeth nipped at her neck, she gasped and her nipples tightened against him. The tight buds pressing into his chest and making him groan.

His hand moved without him realizing it until he felt it encircle her breast. His fingers flexing on the soft mound as his lips found hers again. She arched gently against him as one of his fingers brushed against the sensitive little peak. No one had ever touched her breasts before.

Feeling her move and sensing she liked it, his fingers shifted against her breast and he brushed her nipple again. Another moan escaping her as a tiny shudder rippled through her.

His lips found her neck again while his thumb and forefinger slowly rolled the tiny bud between them, making her squirm in his lap as she tried to press farther against his hand.

His hand at her buttocks, slipped under her shirt to caress her back and feel her satiny skin, slowly moving around to feel her side. Testing to see if she would stop him as he brushed his thumb across her belly, and then her rib cage.

She didn't stop him, she only brought his mouth back to hers. His tongue gliding along hers as his hand finally found her breast, feeling the lace of her bra as he slowly cupped her. His other hand quickly slipped under her shirt as well to find her other breast as well.

Hermione didn't even notice when her shirt was gone, flying over her head as it was tossed behind them. It was his mouth trailing a path to the newly exposed skin that made her aware of it. But by then she didn't care how she didn't notice or that it was gone.

She wanted him to keep on kissing her, and tasting her skin. The heat building inside her so much that she thought it might actually spark and turn into a flame next. She had never done much with any boy before, never had any interest in doing anything with them, and now her body was begging for what Severus was doing to her.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as she arched against him again. His mouth had found a patch of skin on her chest that wasn't covered by anything and was suckling at it. His hands left her breasts to slip behind her back again.

She felt the clasp on her bra release and sat up enough to let him pull it from her skin. His eyes trailing over her naked chest, seeing a few more faint scars on her body, but was too distracted to ask her about them. His eyes swept over her golden flesh again before his mouth descended back down on her fragrant skin.

When his lips closed around one dusky pink nub she cried out. His arm slipping around her back to help support her as she arched even more. She felt him underneath her as he circled his tongue around her nipple. Felt him growing and straining against her bottom.

When his teeth lightly closed around the bud, she inhaled sharply and dug her nails into his shoulders. When he laved it again with his wet tongue, he heard a sigh escape her.

She wanted to touch him. She couldn't get her fingers to work the buttons, so with a wave of her hand the vest and shirt vanished. He paused as he realized what she had done, surprised she could think enough to manage a spell. He doubted he could do it.

But then his doubts and thoughts disappeared as he found her other nipple. She tasted so good. So fresh and sweet. He couldn't stop touching her, and kissing her. He wanted to taste every inch of her and more.

He had been with women before her, being a Death Eater had its perks. The house full of paid women the other Death Eaters had taken him to several times over the summer had nothing on Hermione. He'd give up the many hours with them for only a single hour with her.

Her moans and gasps were driving him mad and making him want her more than he had wanted any other woman. Feeling her hands running over his pale skin was only making it worse. Her touch fluttered across his bare shoulders, her nails digging in every so often when she gasped again.

Her tentative touches and her surprised sounds made him wonder if she had never done this before. The thought of her being pure and untouched made something inside him warm.

He liked that he might be the first to touch her and caress her. The first to taste her sweet skin. He wanted to be the first to make love to her too, but he wasn't sure if he would be or not. If she hadn't been with anyone else before, he had to be sure that it was what she wanted too. He didn't want her to have any regrets.

He pulled back and looked into her glazed eyes and couldn't help leaning into kiss her again. He felt her shift, felt her start to move away, so he loosened his grip that held her hips against him. Thinking she wanted to stop.

She leaned back, turning her body and surprising him by slipping her arms back around his neck and pulling him with her down to the sofa cushions. She wasn't stopping, she was simply changing positions.

She pulled him down until he lay on top of her. His mouth still moving on hers as he shifted so he could reach her lips better. She brought one of her knees up and shifted her other leg a bit, making a small cradle for his hips between her thighs. He felt his arousal press against her jean clad center and knew they needed to stop. He wanted her fiercely, but wasn't sure she was ready for this yet.

Her hands were sliding down his back as he pulled his mouth from hers. "Hermione, we need to stop." He didn't want to, but he knew they must otherwise he might not be able to soon.

Her hands came back to his hair. "Not yet." She said softly and pulled him down to her again. He groaned as he kissed her, slowly grinding his hips against her and hearing her moan as she arched into him.

Feeling his control slipping he pulled away from her lips again, but not much, only enough to talk. "Hermione, if we don't stop now, I might not be able to in a moment." He said against her lips.

Her slightly glazed chocolate eyes met his black ones, saw the fire in them and swallowed_. _She wanted him and she knew there was no denying it_. But am I ready for this?_

She didn't get a chance to respond, because he suddenly hissed and pulled away. His hand clamping down on his marked arm. She quickly sat up, her head clearing. Blushing, she accio'd her shirt and wrapped it around her chest.

His eyes met her, and saw the heat filling her cheeks as she swallowed and looked at him. He saw several things flicker in her eyes, but it was so quick he couldn't make it out. "Hermione." He said softly.

She gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You have to go." She said as the smile faded.

His eyes searched her face, looking for something, anything that would tell him her thoughts. But he didn't find it. "Hermione, I hope you know that I don't want to go."

She smiled again, this time he saw she meant it. "I know. I would never ask you to stay either. Go. We needed to stop anyway so…it's okay."

He was still searching her face and eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. She knew he had to go, and she knew she had to let him go. The pain wouldn't end until he was standing before the Dark Lord.

He hissed again as the burning increased. She waved her hand, making his shirt and vest appear back on him fully buttoned and neatly tucked in to place. Her own was still simply wrapped around her to cover her naked chest and stomach.

He stood and she could see that he wanted to stay. She stood too. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Go. You know it'll only get worse the longer you stay with me."

He didn't ask how she knew, but with a last quick kiss he was gone. She slowly sat down again. Waving her hand again to make her own clothes get back to how they were prior to him pulling them from her.

She had to think about this. This was so wrong. Severus was meant to be alone this year. He was meant to pine for Lily. It was supposed to be his love of Lily that made him change sides.

She was possibly messing things up by being here with him. By being his friend. By letting him kiss her.

She rubbed her face_. What was I thinking? I was making out with a man who in twenty years hates me. What am I even doing here like this with him? I know better than to let this progress, so why did I let him kiss me and touch my breasts?_ _Well, he did a bit more than that._ She realized, and she realized too she would have let him probably do more than she was ready for.

_Had he not been summoned, I might have gone and slept with him._ She moaned and hid her face in her hands. _What was I thinking?_

_Well that's easy. I wasn't thinking. At least beyond what he tasted like and felt like. Nothing beyond what his hands and mouth had been doing to me. _She sighed and stood up.

_This is such a bad idea. I need to stop this before it gets out of hand. I need to stop this before I fall for him. I know he is going to die. If I fall for him…I'll be going back to nothing. I'll end up pining for him like he pined for Lily. _

Her thoughts swirled around her head. She needed to back off. She needed to put some distance between them. She knew he wouldn't understand, but she couldn't do this to him or to herself. She couldn't do something that could affect so much in their lives. If she didn't leave soon, she could ruin their whole world with what she might change.

She sighed again, feeling the sadness descend on her once again.

* * *

_**A/N: **So...I gave you a guys a little Severus/Hermione action. Hope you all liked it. Please leave me your thoughts. I should be updating again very soon. I promise. You guys have been very patient with my slow updates these last few weeks. I wont make you wait so long for the next one. Take Care._


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. Yes, another update so soon. I'm trying to make up for leaving you all for so long. Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks too for everyone still adding me to their alerts. As always, Please Read and Review._

**_Special Thanks to my very awesome Beta, Kristine Thorne. I swear I'll send you more chapters very soon._**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**

Hermione didn't seek Severus out the next day at all, even taking a tray in her room to keep from having to see him in the Great Hall. It was Friday and then the weekend was on them. Her friends kept her busy, Peter joining them for once.

The Marauders had been wondering why he had been so busy and not spending time with them this year. She knew why. He was already a Death Eater and was serving his Dark Lord.

During her meals, she sat with her back to Severus' table, and felt him staring at her. Felt his probes at her mind, but didn't let him into her thoughts, nor did she turn to look at him.

She knew she wouldn't get away with avoiding him for long, but she hadn't figured out how to explain that they needed to back off from each other. Besides, she was embarrassed too. He had touched and kissed parts of her no one else ever had. She didn't normally act like she had with him with anyone.

Monday dawned and she needed to make a trip to the library. She had read all the books Minerva had bought for her and needed something new to read.

Thinking that since it was still early, maybe she wouldn't bump into Severus yet, so she dressed in her uniform and made her way down the hall. Keeping a close eye out in case he was around.

She felt her heart racing and knew she was being silly. He wouldn't do anything to her, at least not in this time. In her own time…well that was different.

She might be able to beat him magically now, but she doubted even if she faced him now with him as an adult, that even with all her knowledge that she would be able to beat him.

She was almost to the library when a pair of hands clamped down on hers and shoved her into a shadowed niche in the castle wall. She spun around, her back against the stone wall and found a pair of angry black eyes looking down at her.

She swallowed nervously. These were the eyes she had feared. The ones he had later in life. Full of anger and promise of retribution. But taking in the whole face, she remembered that she wasn't facing that man later in his life.

Severus glared down at her. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He growled at her.

His question mirroring her own from only a few months ago so much and it made her smile a little. Her smile made his eyes blaze even more and his lip to curl in annoyance. She quickly got rid of the smile at seeing his reaction to it.

She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her, and she felt heat filling her cheeks. "I…" She still didn't have a good way to answer him, even after these last few days. So she decided to go with a partial truth. "I was embarrassed." Feeling more so with admitting it, feeling heat rush to her cheeks with her words. Praying he didn't remember this conversation later or at least didn't realize it was her.

His anger receded some and he sighed. His grip on her hands loosened as well. "You're beautiful, why were you embarrassed?" He asked her softly.

Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red at his question. _How can I explain that I'm twenty-two and haven't gotten past first base with anyone?_

"I…I've never…" She found she couldn't spit it out with his eyes locked on hers.

His gaze softened as the rest of his anger left him. His hand came up to stroke her cheek in the small cramped space. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's actually a good thing. You wouldn't believe the amount of girls that sleep around in this school."

She smiled softly. _Probably less than those running around my school._ "Actually I would."

His lips curved. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, making her respond instinctively. He pulled back with a small smile. "I've missed you these last few days." Brushing a strand of hair off her cheek.

Hermione had missed him too, but knew why this couldn't keep happening. Suddenly her mouth went crazy and spilled out her thoughts without her meaning for them to. "I've missed you too, but Severus maybe we should back off a bit. This is…not what I planned on and…I don't even know how long I'll be here. Plus…"

His hand covered her mouth, and she silently thanked him for it. She didn't know where that babbling stream of words had come from and was glad that he didn't let her embarrass herself more.

His eyes were still on hers. "You talk way too much sometimes." He said softly.

She frowned and her eyes flashed, having heard that from him her whole life. He chuckled and went on. "You think too much at times too. But if you missed me anywhere near how much I've missed you, then I don't think we should back off at all. If you're not ready for more, then that's fine. I won't push you for something you're not ready for, Hermione. Just don't hide from me either."

Her eyes softened. _Damn him._ _Why can't he be that snarly bastard I know him to be? _She wondered, but then her brain answered it for her_. Because he hasn't had a couple of decades to build up to it_.

He removed his hand from her mouth and waited, but she found she couldn't argue with him. Against her better judgment, she leaned up and kissed him again.

His hand cupped her hip, pulling her away from the wall, so his arms could slip around her, while her own crept up around his neck. She opened for him, but he kept it gentle. Her tongue gliding along his as her stomach fluttered again, and her heart started to race along with it.

He pulled her tighter against him, when she heard someone clear his throat. They froze and slowly broke apart, though they still held each other. Hermione glanced past Severus and saw Dumbledore standing with his back to them.

_Maybe he doesn't know we're here_. She thought, trying not to make a sound. But then she heard Dumbledore speak.

"Ms. Brown…I was wondering if you had a moment before your classes started up today." He said with his back still facing away from them.

Severus' eyes met hers as she groaned softly and heat filled her cheeks once again. His lips curved into a smirk at her embarrassment.

_Crap._ She thought as she tried to find a good excuse for being in the small hidden crevice. Hoping the Headmaster didn't know she was with anyone.

"Ms. Brown…I hope you forgive the interruption, but I wouldn't have bothered you both if it wasn't pressing." Dumbledore said again.

Hermione sighed in even further embarrassment since the Headmaster obviously knew she wasn't alone. Severus bit back a laugh at the look on her face. Hermione glared at him, which only made his urge to laugh increase.

"I'll be out in a moment sir. I'll meet you in your office, if that's okay?" She asked, hoping to get a little dignity back by him not knowing who was with her. He knew that Severus was her professor in the future and she didn't even want to think about what he might say about it.

Dumbledore nodded and moved off. She sighed in relief, and then heard his voice again. "Incidentally…Mr. Snape, Madame Pince said you left a book in the library. You might want to retrieve it before your first class."

Hermione turned beet red, biting back several curses at getting caught, though she swore she heard Dumbledore chuckle softly before she heard him walk away. Severus couldn't hold it back any longer and let a snort of laughter escape.

Hermione glared a moment before he kissed her again. "Don't be embarrassed. I have to go get my book and you have…" He smirked again. "You have a meeting to get to."

Hermione growled, annoyed that he found this funny. But she knew he had no clue just how embarrassing this really was. "Fine, go get your book." She said, stepping back, or at least she tried to but he held her still.

"Are you done avoiding me?" He asked her, his smirk gone.

Her lips curved, even though she knew this was still a bad idea. "Yes. I'm done avoiding you. I still think we should back off a bit."

He gave her a small smile in return. "I still don't. I'll see you later in class. I'll save you and your…" he sighed, "…friends a seat."

She gave him a full smile this time. This was the first time he had willingly sat with her and her friends. The few times she had gotten him to do it, she had to all but drag him with her.

"Thank you." She said as the red tint faded from her cheeks. She reached up and kissed him again quickly. "Now go."

He let her go and slipped back out of the niche in the wall. Hermione sighed. This might be a bigger problem than she thought.

She quickly made her way to the gargoyle statue and said the password Dumbledore had put on it just for her use. He had explained that since he changed it so often, he wanted her to always be able to see him if she needed to.

She made her way up the stairs, telling herself over and over again that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. Stopping at the door to Dumbledore's office to say it once more in her mind, resolved to not show an ounce of anything.

She knocked and he called her to enter. She walked inside and walked towards his desk. He wasn't facing her, so she took a seat.

He turned and when his eyes met hers, she blushed beet red again. Cursing in her mind for blushing after she told herself she wasn't going to do it.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled at her obvious distress. "Ms. Granger…what you do with any student while you are here…is none of my business."

His statement didn't help, in fact it just made it worse. Sensing this he tried again. "You're both adults and…he's not your professor right now anyway."

Hermione inhaled sharply and she quickly looked at the floor. Wishing it would just swallow her so she didn't have to do this.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Hermione, here is how I see this. You can't help who you are attracted to and besides as long as you know what you're getting into then I don't see a problem. Though, it might be interesting to see his reaction to all of this once you get back."

Hermione's eyes jumped to his, tears stinging her eyes and making them glisten. Dumbledore saw this and instantly knew. It looked like she wouldn't have to worry about his reaction when she got back to her own time.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you cry my dear. That's…that's too bad. I like Severus. I suppose you do too." He said gently.

Hermione nodded. "I need to stop this. I know better than to get involved with anyone from your time."

Dumbledore frowned. "My dear, you can't help who your heart chooses sometimes."

She shook her head. "No, it's not like that. My heart isn't involved, sir. That's why I need to stop this."

Dumbledore doubted that was the case, but kept his thoughts to himself. "Well, just keep in mind that while yours might not be involved, his might be. Just think about it. Now, I called you in here to let you know I have owled an old friend of mine about a book he has. It might contain what we need to get you home."

Hermione smiled, though it didn't meet her eyes. "That's wonderful sir. How soon till you get it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm just hoping he still has it. Now in the mean time, I wanted to let you know a few things. I'm sure you know about the anti-apparating charms around the school."

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir, only a select few that you give permission to, can apparate inside the grounds." She knew Severus, later on, was one of the few he let do it since he was a professor and a double agent.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent, so I don't have to explain it all. Now Minerva and I have been doing some talking about this. She feels I should allow you the needed permissions to do it. Just in case. I've thought about it and decided to grant you permission to do so. Some rooms are off limits of course and wont allow you inside. All classrooms and offices for example. No other house but your own. Only hallways, and anywhere you are allowed access at all times. No library either, I'm afraid. But the grounds are open, and you can apparate out of the forbidden forest, but not inside to it. You can go to Hogsmead by apparation too. I think that covers it all. Oh, and please be discrete about who sees you do it. We don't need students or staff wondering why you can apparate when no one else can."

Hermione sat staring at him. "You are allowing me to apparate around the school?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That's right. Now you best get some breakfast before your classes start."

She nodded and stood. Walking to the door his voice stopped her. "Hermione, if anyone asks why I needed to see you…tell them I got a letter from your old school about your upcoming N.E.W.T.S. Which my dear, are you going to take them here if you're not back home in time?"

Hermione frowned. "I guess I'll have to. If I can't get back I'll need them." Dumbledore nodded and told her to go eat without saying anything else.

Hermione grabbed her bag of books from her room and made her way into the Great Hall. Her thoughts on what Dumbledore had told her while her walls were up to keep her thoughts private.

She heard Lily call to her and made her way over, still lost in her thoughts. Hermione took her seat and slowly filled up her plate. She was only picking at it, while staring at the pile of eggs.

_If I can't get back then…what would happen? Will I just have to stay hidden from the world? Get a job and keep away from Hogwarts and my friends in my own time? Maybe send them an owl after enough time had passed to meet up with them? Give them the shock of their life when they see I've aged twenty years in a matter of a few months? How will I explain to all my new friends why I don't have any friends or family to go home to after graduation if I stay?_

Hermione's brain was so full, she didn't feel the slight probe she normally did. It wasn't until Lily nudged her elbow for the second time that she came out of them.

"Hmm?" She asked looking at the faces of her friends surrounding her and staring at her. She frowned slightly. "What?"

Lily frowned too. "Hermione, what's wrong? You looked like you were trying to solve the world's problems all by yourself."

Hermione sighed and gave them a small smile. "Sorry, just trying to figure out what I'm going to do after graduation is all. I haven't a clue. It's only four months away you know." That was true and it bugged her to think about it.

They saw her slipping back into her thoughts and let her be. _I guess I could see if Dumbledore has any ideas, but I don't want to live through the war again. I'm not sure I can do it a second time._

She frowned even harder the more she thought about it. It was the hard push at her mind that snapped her out of her thoughts again. She had felt a crack in her wall, and startled, she looked up at Severus.

_Did you just breach my walls?_ She asked in her mind after her other walls were back up, making sure to reinforce them.

He looked a bit sheepish before replying back to her in her mind. _Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was trying to get your attention but you wouldn't look up. I saw your friends trying to get your attention again before giving up and knew you were busy thinking._

Hermione swallowed. _What did you see?_ She asked, forcing her other thoughts to wait for fear of him seeing her panic.

Severus frowned slightly. He wasn't sure what he heard, because several thoughts were all running together. All he was sure of was her thinking she couldn't do it a second time, though he didn't know what that meant.

_I'm…not sure. _He projected to her.

_Crap._ The thought slipped out and she prayed her second wall held so he didn't see it. When he didn't seem to react she breathed a sigh of relief. Letting him see her next thoughts. _What did you want my attention about?_

_I was curious why Dumbledore wanted to see you. Especially after seeing you so deep in thought afterward._ He told her.

Hermione swallowed. _It was about a letter from my old school about taking my N.E.W.T.S. So he wanted to talk to me about it. I've been thinking about what I might do afterward._

_So what have you decided?_ He asked her.

Hermione glanced down at her plate, picking at the now cold eggs for a moment. She met his eyes again. _I don't know. I haven't really decided anything. I'll have to wait and see, I guess._

He nodded and then Lily was nudging Hermione again. Hermione looked back up at her friend. "What's up?" She asked as the others stood around her.

Lily smiled. "It's time to get to class silly." She took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her seat.

Hermione didn't get a chance to look back before she was whisked out of the room. Lily was on one side of her and Remus on the other. James and Sirius were talking to Peter ahead of them.

On a whim, she scanned Peter's thoughts and gasped at what she saw. Remus looked down at her. "What's up Hermione?"

Hermione met his eyes, forcing a sheepish grin. "I forgot to pack my quills and should probably go get them." Pulling the first thought she could come up with.

Remus smiled. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure I have plenty to keep us all covered."

She gave him a weak smile and kept walking as she thought about what she had seen in the rat's head. The whole time that the two young men in front of her had been laughing and joking with Peter. Peter had been thinking about ways to hurt them.

She thought he had only betrayed his friends to the Dark Lord later. But he hated them, even now. He only claimed to be their friend to keep an eye on things and so he could blend in better. He was passing information to Voldemort on everyone at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I know this isnt the best place to leave things, but it couldn't be helped. Hope everyone liked the chapter. More updates coming soon. I hope you all leave me your thoughts on what you've read. Take care._


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. Glad to see you guys are still hooked. Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. Thank you too for all of you still adding me to their alerts. I'm really am blown away at the response this story is generating. But I love it all. As always Please Read and Review.  
_

**_Special Thanks to my lovely beta, Kristine Thorne. You are one awesome lady. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP universe. I only play with the characters for free and its a pity. If J.K.R would let me, I would willing own Severus any day. Surly and bitter or not. lol.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

The days passed quickly for Hermione. Weeks going by so fast she couldn't keep track of them. She spent much of her time between classes with Severus. He didn't push her for anything. But he didn't back off either.

When he would see her in the Room of Requirement he would walk up to her, wrap his arms around her, pulling her to him for a kiss. She hadn't been able to resist kissing him back either.

A few times got a bit heated, but he always backed off before it went too far. Though she felt him itching to take more. She smiled to herself as she tried to work on reading his mind one day.

He had taught her the basic skill but he was teaching her to get past simple walls right now. So far she hadn't been able to do it. But she was having a hard time focusing so that could be her problem.

He was filling her thoughts. She had been surprised at first, but she no longer was. She found she wanted him to take more, but couldn't bring herself to tell him. Fear of changing their future holding her back.

Severus sighed as he watched her smile again. She wasn't keeping her mind clear if she was smiling. "Hermione, you wont break through to my thoughts if you keep thinking your own." He tried to be patient but so far all night she hadn't been focused.

Hermione really was trying. "I'm sorry. I'm distracted and can't seem to focus."

He quirked his brow at her. "What is keeping your mind otherwise occupied?" His silky voice asked. His words sounding like he did as her professor. She blushed at his question. Not wanting him to know her thoughts.

His brow rose even more at her blush. With his curiosity peeked now, he waited for her to tell him. But she didn't say a word, she simply continued to blush and smile as she sat on the sofa facing him.

"You already know that if I wanted to, I could find out. Your walls only hold so much against me." He said, still surprised to find that out. Her walls had been so stable that he hadn't realized that they weren't as strong as they looked at times.

She frowned at him. "You already know that I can out duel you. Do you really want to risk my wand by doing that?"

He smirked at her. "Possibly. I enjoyed it the last time we dueled."

Her blush got brighter even as she smiled slightly. "Well, I can assure you that this one wouldn't be as fun for you as the last time was."

He moved closer to her, watching her breathing speed up just a bit. "You never know. I didn't plan on enjoying the last one as much as I did. But I found I learned…many things during it too."

She laughed softly. "You are trying to embarrass me, now stop it. I'm trying to focus."

He smirked. "No you're not. You're too busy thinking things that are making you blush. Which says you're thinking things that I'm very interested to know about."

She simply smiled and didn't say a word. She instead tried to focus again as his eyes raked over her sitting beside him while facing him.

Finding her focus at last, she tried to push into his mind. She saw his wall and tried to push a little harder but still met resistance. She saw his eyes move up to hers before slipping away again.

Refusing to be deterred, she didn't pay attention to him. She drew up on every ounce of focus she could grasp and pushed as hard as she could. She felt a crack and her mind was suddenly flooded with images from his mind.

She saw herself in his lap, just like the last time she had ended up in his lap. Her shirt was gone, and his mouth was on her breasts. Only she wasn't wearing jeans either. She was down to her knickers and his hands had been moving to remove those too when suddenly it vanished.

Her startled eyes met his and he was surprised that she broke through, yet he was smirking at her. She felt heat flood her face again. "You're nothing but a dirty little perv like my mates Harry and Ron back home." She said laughing at her own embarrassment at his thoughts.

He chuckled softly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Did I actually push through or did you drop the wall so I'd see that?" She asked.

He smirked again. "What do you think?"

She frowned at him. "I thought I felt a crack, but all of that came through too easy at the end before it vanished.

He chuckled again. "You did crack through a little, which did surprise me and the surprise made my simple wall drop. I wasn't expecting you to actually focus enough to do it this time. Which is why I let my thoughts wander to…well what you saw. It took me a second to rebuild the wall a bit stronger this time."

She pursed her lips as she thought about it. So she got it to crack, but she didn't break through it. So she was slowly getting there.

"Okay, I want to try again." She said.

Severus held back a smirk and lowered the strength back on his wall to what it was the first time. He felt the probe and waited. He felt it again, a bit stronger this time but she still didn't break through.

Hermione put more focus into to it and felt a small crack. She pushed a bit harder and felt another one. Drawing on everything she had, she pushed a final time and broke through.

She saw herself on her back completely naked, or his idea of what she looked like naked. He was shirtless and kissing every inch of her he could reach.

She gasped as she blushed again and quickly pulled away from his mind, seeing him fighting a laugh. "You thought that on purpose this time."

He let his laugh out, reaching over and pulling her into his lap. She narrowed her eyes at him, as she got comfortable straddling him. "I did. You look very adorable when you blush."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I still say you're a perv."

"I never said I wasn't. You seem to be of the opinion that I'm not a normal eighteen year old, with normal eighteen-year-old thoughts. Especially when looking at a very sexy young woman who is staring at me very intently while blushing at her own pervy thoughts." He told her as his eyes stayed locked with hers.

Hermione opened her mouth, but she couldn't argue. He was right. She didn't always see him as only eighteen years old, and she had been having some pervy thoughts too. She quickly closed her mouth since he was right.

Which only served to make him chuckle more. She smirked, suddenly wishing she could project like he did. "So how do you project your thoughts?" She had been curious before.

"You haven't even gotten mind reading down really yet and already you want to project. Your not insufferable, you're impatient." Severus said as his hands rested on her waist. Though his words lacked any heat.

"I was just curious. Is it hard to do? Is it like reading a person's thoughts at all?" She asked him.

He sighed and shook his head. He started to tell her how he did it. Knowing she wouldn't let it go otherwise. She listened intently to him, still sitting in his lap.

She thought about what he had told her. It sounded simple enough. She wanted to try it though. Seeing his smirk she figured he knew what she wanted.

"All right. I'll drop the wall. Give it a shot, but don't expect much. That is much harder than it sounds. It took me quite a bit to get it down." He told her.

She smiled, excited to give it a shot. She had no clue what she wanted to send to him. She took a moment to decide, and then started giving it a shot.

She focused hard on pushing the thought to him. But she had no idea if it got through. She paused. "How do I know if you got my thought or not?"

"You'll see it in my mind. Like trying to break a wall you feel the crack. You'll feel the thought get through." He told her, leaving a part of his mind open to receive her thoughts.

She tried again and again, but it never got through. He couldn't help his curiosity so while she was trying to push it into his mind, he pushed into hers to read. He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her like she wanted him to.

She pulled back before his lips could touch hers. "You got it?" Sounding surprised since she hadn't felt anything in his mind.

He reached up cupping her face. "No, I got impatient and read it." He said before his lips found hers.

She felt a flutter inside her. Both in her stomach and in her chest. The chest flutter was new, but she didn't think about it for long as she opened up for him to brush his tongue with hers.

It didn't take long before he was ravishing her mouth as his desire for her started taking over. His fingers digging into her hips, as he wanted nothing more than to flip her onto her back and fully take her.

He settled for what he got, knowing he still couldn't have her yet. But his fingers on one hand started inching their way up her body anyway. She moaned against him as his hand closed around her breast and brushed against the peaked nub. The sound making his other hand inch higher up her body as well.

He was about to fill his other hand when they both heard a knock on the door of the Room of Requirement. They pulled back and looked over at it. They had locked it but not warded it from people being able to knock, though the room was silenced so nothing could be heard from inside.

Hermione frowned and realized she must have only set a one-way silencing spell. Severus had distracted her when he stalked towards her with his intent to kiss her in his eyes when he came inside earlier.

She slid off his lap, making him groan at the interruption. She opened the door and saw Peter on the other side. She frowned at him, even as she lowered her hand close to her wand in her back pocket.

Severus saw her inching towards her wand and stood up as she asked what Peter was doing there. Sounding strained but polite.

Peter glanced past her when he saw movement. Peter's eyes narrowed slightly at seeing the dark haired young man inside. "Severus, what are you doing here locked away with our Hermione?" He asked sounding a bit timid like he always did.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Peter. "She's helping me study."

Peter swallowed and looked at Hermione again. "James and Sirius told me to come find you and Lily. Come on."

Hermione frowned slightly. She tried to probe into his mind, but found it blank. She found that a bit odd, but shrugged. "Okay, give me a moment to get my stuff."

She closed the door again. Looking up at Severus to find him frowning at the door still. "I'm sorry. I should go anyway. Otherwise, you might show me bit more of your pervy side and I don't know if I'm up for all I saw in your mind."

His eyes met hers, still frowning. "No, you're right. You should go. Do the other two normally send Peter to get you for things?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I know Lily doesn't like Peter either, so she probably told him to go on without her. I didn't see anything to worry about in his mind. In fact it was blank. Not a wall, just blank."

Severus has seen that too. He looked at the door again for a moment. Peter wouldn't be any match for Hermione magically or physically anyway, so he wasn't overly worried about it.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'll see you later." He leaned down and kissed her one last time. Then stepped back as she accio'd her bag of stuff she usually brought with her. It's why he told Peter they were studying, knowing she had her books to back up their story.

She gave him a smile and opened the door again. She saw Peter and when he smiled at her, she fought a shudder. "Okay, I'm ready."

Peter started walking away with Hermione following, but Severus saw the stiff set of her body. She didn't trust Peter, which was obvious by her distance from him. Not to mention her hand being ready to throw a spell if she needed to.

Severus sighed. He'd wonder all night about her after seeing her leave looking like that. He put a disillusionment spell over himself and followed after them at a distance. Making sure he kept to the shadows and keeping silent as he moved.

When they got to the doors of the castle, Severus sped up just enough to get out the door after Hermione pushed it all the way open. He didn't want them wondering why it opened again if no one came out.

He let them get a bit away again. They made their way across the grounds. He noticed Peter didn't say anything to Hermione on the way where ever they were going and Hermione didn't try to speak either.

Severus kept his eyes peeled, searching in the distance to make sure nothing was amiss. Seeing nothing but a cloud filled night that promised rain. They moved into an open field and Hermione was so intent on trying to read Peter again she didn't notice where they were.

All she kept seeing was blankness. It threw her. She couldn't imagine a blank mind. _Peter has to think something right now. Even if it's just about what they were doing or where they were walking, or…something. Something about the grass or the air or… _ Her thoughts trailed off.

She saw where they were headed and frowned slightly. _Why are we going towards the Whomping Willow? _ She didn't know but kept on walking.

They neared it and Hermione stopped without Peter telling her to. He glanced at her a moment curiously and then smiled at her. He shrank down to be a rat and went to press the knot that froze the tree for her.

She stared for a moment at Peter, still leery, before walking again. She watched, wand hand still ready as she waited to see if he would let go of the knot so it would attack her. She didn't want to go flying on it again.

But he stayed put until she moved, crouched down to the hidden tunnel. She felt Peter scurry by and jerked her hand away as she was squatting and moving into the crevice. She heard a scrape behind her, but figured it was the tree settling back into place.

Peter transformed again, looking timidly at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you while you were climbing down."

They saw a flash followed by a crack of thunder and jumped. The skies opened up and started pouring down rain.

_Perfect._ Hermione thought. _Just what I need, a rain soaked trip back to the castle._ She saw Peter just staring at her timidly again.

Hermione forced a smile out. "No, it's fine. I've always had a fear of mice and rats. It's nothing personal." _Oh, yes it is._ She thought. _I don't want you touching me in rat or human form._

She knew Peter couldn't read her thoughts so she didn't worry about her walls as much. Though she always kept her one wall up surrounding her past before arriving here in this time. It was more habit than anything now.

She pulled out her wand and called out, "Lumos." She made her way behind Peter as they heard the rain pelt the ground above them. Another crack of thunder hit. She had a bad feeling wash over her.

_Something is off._ She thought. _Why would Sirius and James call me all the way out here? They're trying to keep this shack secret. Unless they're planning on finally filling me in on it all that they think I don't know yet. But why now when it's raining?_

She heard another small scrape behind her and turned her head. Not seeing anything, she kept walking. _It's probably just our steps echoing._ She thought.

They were almost to the entrance of the shack when Peter stopped. Looking up at the hatch before turning back to face her again.

"Let me go up and I'll let them know you're here." Peter said.

She scanned his mind again, but still found it blank. She nodded but didn't say anything. That same bad feeling hit her again. _Something still feels off. _

She watched Peter transform and head inside via a crack in the floor of the shack above them. She waited for a moment and heard a loud thumping upstairs. She lifted her wand that was still shining light to the hatch and looked. _Was that thunder?_

She heard it again. She took a small step back, her hand lifting as well and placing a shielding charm as she waited. _This isn't right._ She thought again.

She heard another thump, much louder than before. _I don't think that's thunder_. She backed up again and bumped into a solid mass. Spooked, she spun around. She still didn't see anything but knew someone was there.

"Show yourself or you're getting stupified." She said, her wand turned towards the mass, as she backed back up towards the hatch in the floor of the cabin. Her hand still holding a shield in front of her, only now between her and the disillusioned figure.

"It's me." Severus said a second before she saw him after he dropped his spell.

She sighed in relief and dropped her hand, ending the spell. "Nox." She said ending the lighting spell so she didn't blind him by it and not wanting to waste her magic, just in case. She had already used quite a bit earlier with Severus trying to break his walls. She was already a bit drained.

"You could have warned me before scaring me half to death." Hermione told him.

He looked back at the hatch. "What is up there and why is this place a secret? You know some thing is off already. What do you think it is?"

Hermione sighed. "You've been reading my thoughts. I didn't think I needed to put my wall up with Peter. This place is a secret because…" She trailed off. _No. No, its not tonight. Is it? _

"What's not tonight?" He asked her, drawing his own wand out.

They heard loud crash, followed by several more thumps like something running down stairs. She turned to Severus. "We need to go. Now."

He didn't ask a single question. He had seen her handle herself in a fight in the Room of Requirement just fine. If she said they needed to go, instead of stay and fight, it had to be bad. He grabbed her hand and they took off running down the low ceiling tunnel. Doing their best not to trip over roots sticking out of the ground. When they reached the opening. Hermione pulled his hand to stop him.

"I need to hit the switch on the tree or it will attack us." She slowly climbed up and reached her hand out, not daring to poke her body out fully. This tree had hit her before and it had hurt like hell.

Her hand kept slipping on the now wet roots. She inched her way up closer and found it. She pressed it, and the tree froze. She grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him up to follow her.

They had just gotten out when she heard another crash, this time much louder followed by a howl. _Crap._ She thought as fear filled her. "You need to run. As fast as you can, run. Now!" She shouted while the rain soaked them as they stood there.

Severus didn't know what was coming at them, but he wasn't leaving her. "You come with me or I stay here with you."

They didn't have time to argue. She took off, his hand still in hers, as they ran as fast as they could. Having had plenty of practice at this, she was able to keep up with his long strides.

She heard another howl and risked a glance behind them. Sure enough Mooney was chasing them as Sirius was trying to stop him. _He's going to catch us at this rate_. She thought as she let go of Severus' hand.

He saw she was still running, so he kept on moving. But then she spun around and fired a spell. "Stupify." Knocking Mooney onto his back but not knocking him out. Severus almost slipped on the wet grass as he stopped when he heard the spell.

Severus glanced back and cursed even as he felt the air back up in his lungs at the sight of the werewolf. She was slowly backing up towards him, but her eyes were on the wolf.

"Remus, I know you're in there. I know you had to have taken your potion." She shouted to him over the rain.

Severus gasped. _Remus. Remus Lupin was a werewolf?_ "Hermione, what the hell are you doing. Run." He called out to her, moving towards her to grab and carry her if he had to.

Hermione didn't take her eyes off the wolf that was standing up again. The dog and stag trying to push him away from her and Severus, but the wolf wasn't having any part of it.

"If I turn my back he'll attack. Go. I can take care of myself." She said. The wolf knocked the stag to the ground and Sirius attacked.

Severus' hands closed over her waist. "Come on while the dog fights it. We can make it back if we hurry." He pulled at her as she slipped her wand into her back pocket and they took off again. They slipped on the grass a few time and she lost her wand, but didn't feel it fall.

Hermione heard all sorts of growls and snarls behind her but didn't stop to look. They were half way back when she heard a loud animal yipe. She kept her ears perked, knowing they'd never out run Mooney in wolf form.

"He's going to catch us soon. We have to hide." Hermione panted, and she turned and headed for the trees, pulling him behind her.

"Remind me…" he panted a bit, "…to kill your friends if we…" he gasped air again, "…get out of this alive." He rasped out and pulled her behind a large tree to catch their breath. They were both drenched and Hermione hoped it masked their scent somewhat.

"I doubt any of my friends would have done this." She paused for a few breaths. "This is all Peter and I'm going to kill that bastard when I see him. I don't get why the potion isn't working right now. Remus always takes it. It keeps his human mind in tact." Hermione panted out as her heart rate finally started to slow down.

They were both watching, but didn't see anything. "We need to move." Severus said. "It's going to find us if we stay here."

Hermione nodded and crouched a bit. She quickly sped to another tree and stopped. Severus followed her, marveling at her stealth. This too wasn't something you learned from a book. This was something you learned by doing.

She looked all around, making sure she kept on searching for Mooney while straining to hear his growls, his paws thumping, or his howls.

Not seeing anything, she quickly sped to another tree after taking Severus' hand. Making him run with her. She wanted him close, just in case. She had the stronger magic between the two so she figured he might need help. She needed to protect him. He had protected her as a child and she wouldn't leave him to defend himself alone.

She knew they were taking longer to get to the castle this way, but she was praying this would work for them. She was about to move to a new tree, when she heard a growl behind her. She reached for her wand again, but didn't find it, making her panic.

Spinning and pulling Severus behind her, she raised her hand as she saw Mooney charge. She threw another stunning spell, knocking him back again as she felt the spell drain her a bit. "Mooney, you know me." She yelled at him. "I know you can fight this Remus. I swear I'll come back and haunt you till the day you die if you kill us."

The wolf stood and growled again. "Remus, please don't make me hurt you." She said softly, knowing he could hear her.

Severus drew his wand, he hadn't used this curse yet but he was familiar with it. He knew what he would have to do and he just hoped Hermione forgave him. "Hermione, we have to kill him."

The wolf growled again. Hermione felt her heart clench. "No." _He's all I have left out any of you. We can't kill him. _ She thought.

"Sirius…James." She shouted. "Get your mangy arses over here and do something. Don't make me have to hurt him."

Severus had one arm around her waist with her back pressed into his chest, ready to do whatever he had to. _He couldn't lose her. He loved her._

The thought hit him out of nowhere and surprised him. He pushed it away. He couldn't take the time to analyze it right then. Not with what was going on in front of him.

The wolf growled and backed up a bit. Hermione knew he was about to charge again, he had looked just like this in her third year. Between the magic she used trying to break through Severus' walls in the Room of Requirement, and her run, not to mention the fear wearing on her, along with the spells she had already thrown, she was becoming exhausted.

She felt her magic draining and knew she couldn't do a long battle with him. She saw him charge and hit him with another stunning spell. Knocking him back, but not as far with her gaining weakness.

She threw several more spells, each a little weaker than the last. Severus felt her leaning more against him and knew she was getting tired from the strong wandless spells. He wrapped his hands tighter around his wand. He wouldn't kill her friend unless he had to.

"Sirius!" She shouted again. She almost cried in relief when she heard the dog growl before it lunged at Mooney again. "Come on." She said, taking his arm and running again.

Her strength was flagging, her steps slowing, but Severus pulled her along. They heard the growls and yipes in the distance. Hermione stumbled and hit the ground, pulling Severus with her.

He stood and pulled her to her feet as they heard a loud cry and whine. Hermione knew Sirius was down again. They had to do something.

She saw Mooney running towards them, she saw Severus grab his wand again and knew what he was going to do. She suddenly remembered she could apparate. She just prayed she had the energy and could do a side along apparation wandlessly. She had never tried before.

She grabbed his hand, stopping him. "No. There's another way, but you have to trust me." She said.

Unsure if she could pull Severus into the castle, she thought of a place. "Grab on to me and hold tight." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and felt him do the same, holding her tight like she told him to. She heard a snarl almost directly behind her and felt Severus tense even more, ready for the attack from the wolf, before with a crack they were gone.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know this is a terrible place to leave it...but I'm kind of evil that way. lol. More coming soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts on this chapter. Good or bad I love reading them all._


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. Okay, I gotta ask, how many of you got to the end of the last chapter and went "Wait, what the hell? Really, this is how you ended this one? You suck." Come on...be honest. I'm figuring several of you thought it at least. I know I would have. lol. Yes, you have to wait a bit longer to find out how the last chapter ended. But I figure this was a good place to add in Hermione's third year. Everyone seems to love the flash forwards anyway. lol. Take care, and as always Please read and Review._

**_Special Thanks to my rockin Beta, Kristine Thorne. I'm still working on more chapters for you. _**

_Before I forget, Several people asked how Hermione apparated. I mentioned few chapters back that Dumbledore had given her special permission to do so, kind of like Snape can as a professor. _**_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**

_**1994- Towards the end of Hermione's third year at Hogwarts**_

Severus had taken to wandering the halls between classes. Black was out of prison. He had escaped and was here at Hogwarts. Severus knew Black was going to stay until he did whatever he came here for.

Black had betrayed his friends. He had betrayed Lily and that had resulted in her death. It had been horrible.

Learning of what the Dark Lord had planned Severus had begged Dumbledore to step in. To help save her from the fate he knew was coming. He couldn't lose her too. He had already lost Hermione. He couldn't lose Lily too.

True, he didn't love Lily like he used to. But he still cared about her. She had been his first love. Her turning from him to be with James Potter had cut him deeply. But then Hermione had come into his life.

Saying odd things like she was always doing. First by asking if he was really there, then by asking if she was dead. He never understood what she had meant or why she would ask such weird questions. He doubted he'd ever know the reasons now.

Walking the halls during his free period, he was pulled from his thoughts as he spotted Hermione Granger. She was supposed to be in class. _What was she doing out of class?_ Not having an answer, but hoping to see what she was up to, he followed her.

He disillusioned himself and stuck to the shadows as best as he could. He saw her headed single-mindedly towards a classroom. Following her still, he saw her go down the hall towards Arithmancy. _What on earth was the annoying know-it-all doing now?_ There was not a class scheduled right now in that room.

_Was she hoping to talk to the professor of that class about something?_ He didn't know, but he intended to find out. Then, he intended to dock her points for skipping her classes.

He watched her open the classroom door and walk inside. _Had the professor somehow forgotten to ward his door? _ He bit back a sigh at thinking about the laziness of some of the professors here.

He followed since she had left the door wide open. Watched as she took a seat. He didn't understand what she was doing and was about to ask when she pulled something out of her shirt. It was something he couldn't see since he was behind her.

The next thing he knew she instantly disappeared. It startled him. _How had the girl done that? There was no apparating in this school. Only a select few were allowed to and they were all professors. She wasn't even old enough to do it. Nor was she licensed. Plus, there hadn't been a crack like with apparition._

He didn't know how she did it. But he intended to find out. So he stalked the halls during the rest of his free time and tried to find her.

He ate lunch in the Great Hall and halfway through, he saw her run in, grab a quick bite and was gone before he could catch her. He narrowed his eyes. She couldn't hide for long.

It took a while but he finally spotted her walking towards him a the following morning. He opened his mouth to call out, but she pulled out a necklace. He frowned watching her.

Saw her stop walking and stare down at it as she reached up and putting her finger on the small dial. He saw her disappear with just a single spin of it.

He stood amazed_. How in the hell had she done that?_

Deciding he'd had enough, he went to see Dumbledore. The old man had smiled saying that Ms. Granger had taken so many classes this year that she needed a time turner to get to them all. Said that he, Albus himself, had been the one that gave it too her. Well, he gave it to Minerva to give to her.

Severus had never understood the Headmaster's fondness for the insufferable chit. Minerva too. He just didn't get it. She was annoying. _How could anyone like her? Sure, she was just like her mother in some ways. Only worse._

Severus was convinced now that his Hermione was her mother. There was no other explanation. She looked even more like the girl he remembered from his seventh year.

Feeling angry, he went back to his dungeons. It didn't help that Lupin was here and looking at the same child and being so nice to her.

Severus knew he too was remembering his friend from their seventh year. He could tell by the fond looks he would give the young girl as she would speak rapidly, her face showing her excitement over something she was telling him.

Lupin would chat with her for hours on end after all the classes would end for the day. Severus would find them walking in the halls and going over all sorts of books and what not. A small knowing grin on the werewolf's face as he listened. Like the wolf knew something the rest of them didn't. It only served to annoy him further when he already thought the man was helping Black.

Several days afterward, he had seen her walking along with Potter and Weasley when it just clicked in his mind_. No. No. That couldn't be it. That is insane. That is not the same Harry and Ron she used to speak of. It is utterly impossible._

But the more he watched her that day, even throughout dinner, the more he knew he had finally done it. He had lost his mind. Seeing her for the last two, almost three years had made him lose his mind. There was not any way that annoying little know-it-all was the same Hermione that he had known in his seventh year.

_Sure they looked almost identical in a way, but it is impossible_. I_sn't it? If it isn't impossible, then I…with my student…no, I refuse to even think of that. It isn't her._ To prove it, he decided to go talk to Minerva.

Stalking down to her office, he rapped on the door and waited for the older woman to bid him entrance. She was sitting at her desk looking over homework and grading it. When she looked up she gave him a small smile.

"Severus, what can I do for you? I hope it's not about one of the students in my house again." Minerva said, fighting a sigh at seeing the tense set of his mouth. She had a bad feeling it was. This was all she needed with Sirius Black on the loose.

Severus transfigured himself a chair and sat. "This is, in a way, about a student from your house. Do you remember Ms. Hermione Brown?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "I do. What about her?"

Severus felt ridiculous asking this, but he had to assure himself that he was just losing his mind. "I was wondering if you had heard from her lately."

Minerva frowned at him. "Severus, I haven't received a letter from Ms. Brown since her year here with you. Why? Have you?" She asked, seeming a bit worried suddenly.

Severus wasn't sure what to make of her being worried, but went on. "No. But I saw…I saw Ms. Granger and she resembles her a lot. So I got to thinking about her again."

Minerva swallowed and bit back a sigh in relief as she set her papers down. "Severus, what is this really about? I haven't heard from Ms. Brown in…fifteen years or so."

Severus growled as he rubbed his hand over his face. "This is crazy. I'll just go." He got up.

Minerva sighed. "Severus sit down and tell me what is going on. Why are you suddenly asking again about Ms. Brown? You haven't even spoken her name since just after she left."

Severus sighed and took a seat again. "Minerva, I think I'm losing my mind. I swear I think the pressure of all of this is just making me insane."

Minerva frowned. "Well, why don't you explain why you think you're going crazy?" She had a feeling she knew. She had seen how much Hermione Granger looked like she did when she came to visit them so many years ago. Not exact but so very close.

Severus rubbed his face again. "Minerva you have to swear not to say a word to anyone."

At Minerva's nod, he spoke again. "I swear Hermione Granger looks like Hermione Brown. I'm sure that Ms. Granger is Ms. Brown's daughter. It's the only explanation. I've been telling myself that's what it has to be for the last couple of years."

Minerva frowned. _This isn't a recent development? _"When did you start thinking that?"

Severus sighed. "I saw her at the welcoming feast in her first year. I thought she was maybe a niece or cousin or something when I saw her get sorted. But last year, seeing how much she looked just like her, I figured it had to be that Ms. Brown was her mother."

Minerva cursed silently. She didn't think about Severus recognizing her yet. Minerva had known and had been happy to watch her grow up, knowing what she'd become. Not stopping their escapades because she knew it had a purpose. But she never once considered Severus noticing her looks too.

Severus went on while looking down at his hands on his thighs, not knowing Minerva's thoughts. "But I saw her use it. The time turner, I saw her use it. I've been trying to figure it out for days. I saw Lupin talking to her and knew he saw the resemblance too, so it wasn't just me. Then I saw her friends. Potter and Weasley and it just hit me. Minerva I'm losing my mind."

Severus sighed, still looking at his hands. "I need to tell Dumbledore to have someone else take over my classes. I can't teach if I'm…having some kind of breakdown. I know this is a bad time with Black…" He trailed off, fighting for some sanity.

Minerva cursed again. It wasn't time to tell him yet. But she didn't see any way around it. Her vow didn't include when she could tell him. "Severus you're not crazy."

Severus jerked his eyes back to hers. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Minerva sighed and flicked her wand to bring them both a glass of fire whiskey. She watched him take a sip and she did the same.

"Severus, Hermione Brown and Hermione Granger are the same person." Minerva said pausing to see how he took this bit of news.

Severus stared at her in shock. "What?" He asked more calmly than he felt.

"Hermione came to us during her seventh year. She was using her time turner when there was an accident. That's why she was in the hospital when you met her. She had been knocked out and injured when the time turner brought her to us." Minerva said, not knowing how else to tell him but straight out.

Severus sat in even more shock. _The Hermione I have loved is the annoying little know-it-all I can't stand? The Hermione I have pined for these last several years is only a child now?_ He felt anger start to fill him.

"Minerva, if this is a joke it isn't funny." He growled at her.

Minerva sighed. This was why she had meant to wait. She wasn't sure if his reaction would have been any better, but at least Hermione wouldn't only be fourteen.

"Severus, this isn't a joke. Hermione Granger went back in time to nineteen seventy-seven. She panicked at seeing everyone so young and Dumbledore took her to his office. She told him what she could and he saw a few things in her mind, confirming the truth of it all. He decided to have her change her name and give her a cover story so it wouldn't mess anything up in our future. She had to hide many details about herself so as to not risk changing anything." Minerva waited again.

Severus' mind was racing. _All we talked about. Everything we did together. I did it all with my student, who is right now only fourteen_. _I think I may be sick._

Seeing the panic and disgust in his eyes, Minerva went on. "Severus, she was over the legal age when she came to you. She was an adult."

Severus met her eyes again as anger filled them. "Then, she knew who I was. She knew what I would become. How could she do…any of it? How could she act like she didn't know who I was? Asking if it was really me. It sure as bloody hell was me. She knew it too. Why would she use me like that? Did she hate me that much? I always thought she was good and kind, but she's nothing but a conniving little bi…"

"Severus! That is enough. Do you think this was easy for her? She knew our futures. She knew what was going to happen. She had been through so much herself. More than any child should have to go through. She is what you saw and thought she was. She is good and kind. She didn't mean to hurt you. She didn't intend for any of it to happen. She didn't want to change anything for fear of what it might do." Minerva said.

Severus' thoughts were racing again. _She knew our future._ She knew who he was and what all he had done, probably knew more than he did himself of all his deeds.

_That was how she knew I was a Death Eater._ He never knew how she knew for sure, her answers of just seeing him react to a summons had been weak at best. But he had clung to the weak answers. She had known everything and he had known nothing.

"Severus, she left a letter for you. She wanted to tell you before she left…but she knew she couldn't. Dumbledore explained why she couldn't even though she already knew why herself." Minerva said.

Severus glared at Minerva. "You've known this whole time?"

Minerva nodded. "She came to me before she left. I knew most of it in the beginning, but she told me everything. She gave me this letter for you, for when it was time to tell you. She didn't think about you figuring it out this soon and neither did I. Here."

Minerva used her wand to make an envelope appear. He saw it was still sealed so he knew Minerva hadn't read it. He saw it floating in the air and wanted to reach out and grab it, but he couldn't. Not yet.

Severus' thoughts finally landed again on what Minerva had said. _She knew our futures and didn't want to change anything._ "Did she know about Lily? Did she know the Dark Lord was going to kill them?"

When Minerva didn't answer, Severus knew the truth. _She let her own friends die?_ Rage like he hadn't felt in years filled him. "She just let them die. She didn't even try to save them. Yet you call her kind and good? What kind of person would let that happen? She could have warned them not to trust Black. I know I never did. I'm going to kill that sadistic little twit."

Severus jumped out of his seat and Minerva stood as well. "Severus stop." But he kept on walking. She flicked her wand, locking and warding the door before he could reach it.

Severus turned and glared at her. "How can you protect her knowing what she did?" His fists clenching and unclenching in his anger.

"Severus, do you really think she didn't want to warn them? Don't you think she cried knowing she couldn't save them? Do you think that even if she didn't try and save them that Dumbledore and I wouldn't have if there wasn't a good reason for not doing it?" Minerva said, trying to reason with him.

Severus snarled. The headmaster and Minerva had known Lily was going to die too. "What the hell good reason would there be for not saving them?"

Minerva sighed. She didn't think she should tell him what little she knew from her one vial of memories not sealed. It could change things for them. But she couldn't let him hate Hermione either. "Severus, we win. The Dark Lord gets defeated for good."

Severus scoffed. "He's gone." Though he knew it wasn't over.

Minerva looked at him sadly. "He comes back. We go to war. She helps fight him, helps to defeat him."

Severus stopped. "He comes back? How?"

Minerva sighed. "I don't know. She made me pull the memory and place a time locking spell on it. I can't open it until the end of her fourth year. If we change anything it could make us lose. That's why she didn't tell you. That's why she had to leave. If she hadn't left and gone back to her time, she risked ruining it all if she stayed. Do you really want that monster to win?"

Severus sighed. He couldn't argue with that. "Why did Lily have to die? I had already lost her and Lily was all I had left."

Minerva felt her heart break for him. "Severus, she knew of your love for Lily. She would have saved her for you if for nothing else. But she knew she couldn't. James and Lily Potter dying was a key part of all of this. If she stopped it, it would have ruined it all. The Dark Lord has been gone for over twelve years due to killing them. Imagine what the world would be like had he been here during that time."

He could imagine it and it scared him. _Hermione could have tried to save them, but at what cost?_ But she had let it happen and he knew it must have torn her apart to let it happen. He knew she had loved James and Lily a lot. He sighed. He was still angry, but not for letting Lily die.

"Severus, that child out there that you now want to kill is innocent. She hasn't done anything. If you kill her it will be in cold blood for no reason at all. If you kill her, she wont be able to come back to you during your seventh year. Do you hate her so much now that you would lose that time with her? Do you hate her so much that you would risk changing things and letting the Dark Lord win? She is a key element to us winning." Minerva said.

Severus didn't know what the answers to any of that was. But he couldn't let the Dark Lord win. _How can I kill a child who hasn't done anything but be an insufferable know-it-all so far? _

That made a memory click in his head. His potions class with her that first time as his partner. He had scrounged to call her something but had been at a loss. She had grinned mischievously and gave him the insult for him to call her. She had called herself an insufferable know-it-all. She knew it was what he called her as his student.

"Minerva, I wont kill her, but I need to go. I need to think." He said stiffly.

Minerva nodded. "Do you want the letter she left for you?"

He shook his head. "Not right now. I can't…I can't read it right now." He knew he sounded weak. But he had always been weak where she was concerned.

Minerva simply nodded again and unwarded her doors. He left and headed for his dungeons. He stayed down there until it was time for dinner.

When he went to the Great Hall, he saw everyone at their tables already. He didn't even look to the Gryffindor table. He wasn't ready to see her yet.

Instead he looked over to his own house's table. He saw Draco was angry and looked ready to commit murder. With a whisper he was in the boy's head.

He saw Hermione in her muggle jeans and some kind of pink sweater. Watched as she stormed towards Draco looking just as angry and fierce as she had when she rescued him from the Trio of Morons all those years ago.

Saw Draco was taunting her, watched as she insulted him back before whipping her wand out. He saw her hold it to Draco's throat, seeing the exact same fierce passion she'd had when she came to his seventh year.

Severus couldn't hold back the smirk as he saw her trying to hold herself back as her friends tried to talk her out of doing something stupid. Obviously even now she still has that same temper she had years ago in his seventh year. He saw Draco sniveling and his lips curled in disgust at the blond boy.

Seeing her turn away he nodded slightly in approval. She has more self-control as a child than many adults he knows.

Hearing Draco taunt her again, he rolls his eyes at his godson's stupidity. But when he saw her rear back and slug Draco in the nose, Severus snorted out a laugh. Startling several people around him, but he ignored them. He had seen her fight in his seventh year, but it looked like she already knew a few things while at such a young age.

Feeling his respect grow for the annoying little know-it-all, he sighed. He had wondered how long he would be able to stay angry with her concerning all that Minerva had told him.

Seeing how much this Hermione was like the woman he loved just started making the anger evaporate. Which only served to annoy him all over again.

He left Draco's mind and went in search of her. Not finding her, but seeing Lupin running off in the distance he followed. He still didn't trust Lupin.

Lupin and his friends may have stopped tormenting him as much when Hermione stepped in, but he still hated them. Especially Black. Black had still done his best to torture him, even with Hermione getting angry with him.

Black had flirted with Hermione constantly too. Calling her Kitten and such. It had driven Severus insane. She was his and not Black's and Severus didn't share well.

He saw Lupin go down the trail of the Whomping Willow, knew Lupin was on his way to the shrieking shack. _Was Black hiding there?_

It took him a bit to get down to the shack. When he got inside the cabin, he paused to listen at the stairs. He heard a voice shout. "Who was it then?"

Severus froze. _That's Harry. That is Potter's voice_. He knew from experience that where Harry was, Hermione wasn't far behind. He felt his blood run cold when he heard Sirius's voice though he couldn't make out the words.

_Would Sirius recognize Hermione? Would he kill her like he did his other friends?_ Severus knew he couldn't let her die. She was the one person he hadn't been able to stop thinking about in all his adult years.

He quickly moved up the stairs and paused at in the shadows by the door. Seeing Black was distracted, he pulled his wand. "Expelliarmus."

Black's wand went flying. He briefly saw Hermione in the corner with her friends, saw the dirt and gashes on her face, but otherwise she looked fine. Knowing that she was bleeding made him angry again. _Had Black hurt her after all? Had Lupin?_

"Vengeance is sweet." He told Black. "How I had hoped to be the one to catch you Sirius."

Lupin stepped up and Severus turned his wand on him too. "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. Here's the proof." Severus sneered.

"Brilliant Snape." Black replied sarcastically. "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us. Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Severus sneered again, digging his wand into Black's throat. "Give me a reason. I beg you." The two Marauders started to argue amongst themselves, making Severus roll his eyes. "Listen to you two, squabbling like an old married couple."

"I could do it you know." Severus said to them, still digging his wand into Black's neck. "But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you." His silky voice curdled slightly with spite.

Severus knew he rambled on some more, enjoying seeing Black's fear. Then the next thing he knew, he was shot with a spell that sent him flying and knocked him out.

He came awake again later on a large crumpled bed. Not seeing Hermione, panic set in even as his annoyance did too. He didn't know which one did it, Harry or Hermione, he didn't remember. But one of them knocked him out and he thought about killing them both himself. He knew Weasley hadn't done it. The redhead wasn't smart enough to throw a decent stunning spell.

_Don't they understand I'm trying to save them? _ He wondered as he shook his head to clear it of the side effects from the spell.

He got up and quickly made his way out the tunnel. Wondering how far they could have gotten. Wondering if he was too late to save Hermione from some horrible fate.

He came out the tunnel and saw them all huddled together looking a bit afraid. Holding each other while he sighed in relief, even as his annoyance built again.

He is going to make sure they both get some form of punishment, their redheaded friend too. He may love the person Hermione is going to become, but right now she is still that annoyingly rotten know-it-all.

"There you are." He says to them, grabbing Potter and about to grab Hermione, when he hears a growl. He turns his head and seeing a werewolf, he spins and pulls them behind him.

Hoping to protect them, especially Hermione. She had protected him once from a werewolf. This exact werewolf if it was indeed Remus. He had to do the same for her now.

Hermione screams as the wolf swipes at Severus with his claws. Both of them going down when the wolf misses since he hadn't let Hermione go. They sit up and he feels her pressed against his back, her hand resting against his shoulder in her fear. Severus can smell her fear so he knows for a fact the wolf can too.

He knows in that moment he's failed her. The wolf stalks closer, ready to attack, when Black in animagus form attacks the wolf. Saving them, like he tried to do so many years ago.

Severus jumps to his feet, pulling Hermione up to and shoving her behind him. Her friends still hugging her close. He doesn't know if or how they will escape, but he still shields her body with his own. Pulling her closer against his back as the two animals fight in front of them.

He knows if they run, they're dead. If they stay, they're dead. He sees the animals get closer to them and he backs up, pulling Hermione even tighter against him. His hand at her waist as his other hand is on Potter's shoulder.

The animals break apart and the wolf chases after the dog. Harry runs after them yelling for Black. Hermione moves to follow and Severus' hands encircle her wrists, holding her back against his chest as he yells for Harry get back over to them.

He knows Hermione will follow him and Severus wants her safe. _Don't the bloody dolts realize this is our one chance to escape alive?_

Hermione struggles against him still, but he holds her firmly. Fully wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her with him as she wiggles more, calling out for Harry.

They see the wolf turn on Harry, moving closer and ready to strike when they hear it. A wolf calling out from the forbidden forest. Severus sighs in relief. The werewolf always answers the calls of it's own kind.

When the wolf doesn't leave, Severus swallows nervously, but then they hear the call again and the wolf is gone. When Harry takes off after Black, now in human form, Hermione struggles even more. Her loyalty obviously is something she's carried since her childhood.

She ends up breaking free, and takes off. He quickly follows, after calling for his wand finally. Cursing himself for not doing it sooner.

With it in hand, he takes off after her while muttering more curses. Finding her next to Harry and Black, seeing her checking them over since both Harry and Sirius have passed out.

He snags her arm and with a spell, levitates both bodies to follow him. He doesn't care what he has to do at this point. Even if he has to throw her over his shoulder and carry her like a sack of potatoes. She is going back to the castle where it's safe.

Getting them all back inside, he deposits Potter in the hospital, and with a last look at Hermione, he leaves. Going straight to his room and drinking a very large tumbler of fire whiskey. _That girl is going to be the death of me._ He thinks even as he knows what he must do now.

He gets up after finishing his drink and goes down to Minerva's office again. Once inside he simply looks at her in silence. She asks after the kids and he assures her they are fine and back safely in the castle. Unaware that they are out getting into trouble again after leaving them in the safety of the hospital.

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "All right. Give me the damn letter." He sees Minerva trying, but doing a very bad job of hiding a smirk. Then, with a flick of her wrist the letter is floating in front of him.

He grabs it and stalks back to his dungeons.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Another bad place to leave it, I'm sorry. We wont find out what the letter holds for quite a while. Sorry, about that too. But it took time to figure out exactly what I wanted it to say. Okay, Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter. Yes, I snagged most of it from the movie, but not everything could change, could it? Besides, I think this explain a few little details here and there from the movie. Like why he held her so tightly during the wolf scene. Also, personally I thought it was funny that Snape's first thought to Hermione's time turner was that he lost his mind. Take Care all, I will post more soon._

_**Also, i wont be able to update again until probably Monday or Tuesday. I'm in the midst of spring cleaning and moving stuff to storage. If I get a break from it this weekend, I'll try to post again. But chances are it wont be before Monday. Take Care guys.  
_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Hello all. I promise I have something in store to make up for not letting ya'll see the letter for a several more chapters. Thank you everyone who left me reviews, they were all loved and appreciated. Thank you also to all you still adding me to your alerts/faves. As always, Please read and Review. Take care everyone.  
_

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my very awesome Beta. You are wonderful and I couldn't have gotten this far without your wonderful critiquing._**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**

_**1978―Twenty-one years into the past.**_

Hermione and Severus arrived with a pop. She pulled back to look at him and felt her legs give out on her. He caught her quickly and swung her into his arms knowing she was fully drained now. He took a moment to look around in the pouring rain to figure out where they ended up.

Realizing instantly it was Hogsmead she had brought them to. _How in bloody hell did she apparate them? Especially without her wand._ He knew there were anti-apparating charms all over the school grounds.

"Severus, take us to Rosemerta, she'll have a place for us." She said weakly as she shivered from the cold rain.

"Who in the bloody hell is Rosemerta and how do you expect me to find her?" He asked her, his tiredness, along with the cold making him a bit snarky.

She smirked a bit, even as she cursed in her mind for forgetting what decade she was in. _He sounds so like himself._ She realized with a small laugh at how odd that sounded in her mind.

Hearing her laugh, he growled just a bit. She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. He feels just as cold as she does.

"Take us to the Three Broomsticks. I still have my bag right?" He nods since he can feel it pressed into her back, it had shifted with all their running tonight. "Take us there. I'll get us a couple of rooms. We can't go back to the castle right now. It isn't safe to walk with Remus loose, and I'm too tired to try and apparate again. I might be able to if I had my wand, but without it…" She trailed off. The wandless apparation had drained her the most.

He heads in the direction she mentioned and sighs. "How in the hell did you apparate anyway?"

Hermione swallowed as a shiver raced through her again due to the icy cold rain still pouring on them. "Later. I'm too cold to think about it right now."

He nods, feeling half frozen now himself. The wind is tearing at their wet clothes and only making it worse. He gets them to the Three Broomsticks and heads inside.

The bartender looks them over and frowns as they're dripping all over his floor. "What do you two want?" He asks tiredly.

Hermione perks up enough to speak and shifts so Severus could put her down. She quickly sat on a stool before she fell over. "We would like two rooms please."

The bartender eyed them for a full minute before he spoke. "I don't rent to minors on their own, let alone students looking to escape the castle for a few nights. Sorry. You're welcome to stay by the fire to warm up though."

Hermione was glad they weren't wearing their school robes, glad they were in casual, everyday clothes, and chose her next words carefully. She remembered Rosmerta telling her once that there was a lie detector of sorts behind the bar. It was to keep minors from coming in and lying about their age.

"I'm twenty-two, and when I met this man…" She motioned at Severus with her head. "…for the first time, he was older than I was." She prayed that the detector didn't go off because Severus wasn't older than her right now.

The bartender glanced down and Hermione knew he was checking it. He looked back up, meeting her eyes and smiled warmly. "Sorry, miss. I thought you two were students. I only have one room though due to the storm, several patrons are staying here until it blows over. If you want it, you two will have to share it."

Hermione dug in her bag and pulled out a handful of golden coins in her shaking hand. She didn't have the energy to count them out, but knew she pulled out more than enough. She handed them over and asked for something to warm them up. The bartender smirked and gave them a bottle of fire whiskey along with a key. She grabbed both and thanked him.

Hermione went to stand, and Severus helped keep her from falling with an arm around her waist. She forced her tired and frozen body to work and carry her up each step. When they got to the room, her teeth started to chatter. She quickly unlocked it when she felt her legs quickly turning to jelly again.

She wanted to fall straight into bed but she was soaked and shivering. She turned to go into the loo and her legs buckled again. Severus caught her before she hit the ground and sat her down in a chair. He saw a fire had been freshly lit in the fireplace but it would take time to fully warm the room.

He pulled the bottle from her shaking hands and with a flick of his wand, two glasses zoomed over to them. He poured her a generous amount of fire whiskey and handed it to her.

"Sip this. Don't gulp or it will burn the hell out of you." He poured himself a glass as well and took a sip as he watched her bring the trembling glass to her slightly blue lips. He needed to get her warmed up.

She took a sip and after swallowing it down, she started coughing. When she could breath again she put it down. "That is awful, I don't know why so many people drink it." Though she had to admit that it seemed to help a tiny bit.

He smirked at her. "It may taste terrible, but it will help warm you up. Drink at least a little more."

When she took another sip and gasped again, he felt a chuckle trying to escape. But he fought it and took another drink himself. He had finished half of the glass by the time she got just a few sips down. But at least her lips didn't seem quite as blue as before, though they still had a bluish tint to them.

"Lets get you in a warm bath." He said, helping her up and into the dimly lit loo. He stopped and saw that the room only held a shower. "Hermione, you're going to have to stand on your own so you can get showered and warmed up."

She nodded and moved off of him only to have her legs almost drop her again. He caught her before she hit the floor, cursing. She smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll warm up in a bit." She said as she moved over to the sink and leaned against it heavily so she didn't have to lean so much on him. She knew he was tired too. Maybe not as much as her, but enough that her added weight wasn't helping. The cold was sapping at both of their strength and draining them quickly.

Severus didn't want her sitting there, freezing until her body temperature finally went back up. He slowly lifted her to sit on the counter, dropping down to pull off her shoes. Pulling her sopping wet socks off her as well. He touched her feet and they too felt like ice.

With a sigh, he stood up and pulled her back off the counter to lean against him. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans.

"What are you doing?" She asked tiredly. Not having the energy to bat his hands away.

He didn't look at her but shoved the material down her legs. "You are so cold you're skin is blue. You need to get warm by a shower."

He quickly lifted her to sit back on the sink so he could peel her jeans off. Which had seemed to have shrunk and been made of glue with how hard it was to pull them off her in their soggy state.

He kicked off his own shoes as she frowned at him. "We've already established I can't stand in a shower." She muttered softly.

He bent down and pulled off his socks. "No, but I can. Even if I have to hold you up, you're taking a warm shower."

He stood back up and when he reached for the hem of her shirt, he saw her swallow nervously. He figured that if she hadn't been so cold, her cheeks would be on fire right about now. However, he still quickly peeled her shirt off of her too.

Embarrassed or not she needed to get warm. Trying to keep her modesty intact, he did his best not to look at her sitting there in nothing more than her dark lacy knickers and bra.

Instead, he ripped off his soaked vest, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off along with his undershirt. Leaving him bare from the waist up. He made sure she was steady as she sat there and he walked over to the shower, turning on the taps and adjusting the temperature. He knew it wasn't as warm as it felt on his skin, but he knew he should warm them slowly and add more hot water as they thawed.

When it was ready, he turned back to her to see her looking at the floor, and looking very pretty in just her deep midnight blue lace lingerie in the barely lit room. If he wasn't half frozen, he knew his blood would be boiling at seeing her like that.

He went back over to her, and lifted her chin so she met his eyes. "Hermione, I just want to get you warm before you freeze to death."

She nodded, swallowing again as she kept her eyes on him, and felt her heart starting to pound in her chest. She reached behind her for the clasp of her bra, but he stopped her. She frowned slightly, not understanding.

"I think it might be best if your knickers stay on. It'll at least give you some semblance of privacy." He said, though he knew it wouldn't be much.

She nodded, feeling a bit relieved, yet mildly disappointed. He quickly shucked his own trousers, leaving his dark colored boxers on and pulled her back to her feet, supporting most of her weight.

He led her to the shower and they both climbed inside. A sigh escaping them as the water poured over them. She reached up and slipped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

He held her close to him as the horrors of their earlier chase started to fade. "How long have you known Lupin was a werewolf?" He asked her. Feeling his body slowly warming up.

Hermione swallowed again. "A while now." She answered vaguely.

He didn't press it, but asked something else. "If you knew, then why did you let Peter lead you to him on a full moon."

She felt a mild flush coat her skin for her own stupidity. "I didn't realize it was a full moon tonight. I kind of lost track of the days lately and it was cloudy."

He could understand that. They had been busy together the last several days. "Why were you screaming for Black?"

Hermione snuggled closer against him since he felt slightly warmer than she did. "He was the shaggy dog. He's an animagus. So is James, he was the stag. They stay with Remus while he's in wolf form to help him not hurt anyone and to keep him company. I just don't know why the potion didn't work tonight. I wonder if Peter some how sabotaged it tonight."

He started to rub circles across her back, trying to help warm her more. "What potion?"

Hermione sighed as his hands helped her tired muscles relax. "The Wolfsbane potion."

Severus frowned, but didn't comment about it. "Do they know that you know about them?"

She laughed softly. "They do now." She started feeling a bit better as the heat seeped into her, but the water was growing chilly. "Why is the water growing cold so quickly?"

He reached over and turned the heat up a bit until it felt warm again. "I didn't think you'd want me putting it on full heat yet. It would have burned your frozen skin."

She nodded and sighed as the heat surrounded her again. "Thank you." She said as she started to feel her strength return as she warmed.

He pulled back a little to look down at her. "For what? You did all the spells tonight. You protected us and got us out of there. Though I still don't know how you did it."

She smiled softly. "That was the easy part. You didn't leave me alone tonight. You didn't have to follow us. Nor did you have to make sure I wasn't alone after Remus got loose. You could have run away like I told you too."

He sighed. "No, I couldn't have."

She frowned slightly. "Yes, you could. But you didn't. You stayed and even now you're taking care of me so I don't freeze like an ice cube. You could have told me to sit all squished up at the bottom of the shower, but you didn't"

He smirked slightly. "If you find some noble deed in holding a beautiful and almost naked girl in a shower…you're stranger than I thought."

She laughed again, feeling much stronger now and her body was slowly turning pink again with the warmth of the shower and the man holding her in it. "Okay fine. I'm odd. You've pointed that out plenty of times and I'm sure I'll continue to be odd. But my point still stands that you could have left, but didn't."

He noticed she was sounding better and she was looking better too. He sighed and leaned away slightly. Now that he was warming up, certain parts of him were taking notice of her scantily clad form and exactly how good she looked.

"Hermione, no I couldn't have left you, even if I wanted to." He said, sounding a bit annoyed that she kept acting like he had done some kind of heroic thing. Especially since they wouldn't be standing there at all if it hadn't been for her.

He had been about to kill Remus in wolf form for trying to attack them. She had stopped him from taking his first life. It would have haunted him for years afterward. He knew it would have. Because he would have killed her friend.

Hermione stepped back now that she could finally stand on her own again. She searched his eyes and found something in them that she couldn't understand. "All right. If you are so sure you couldn't have left, then please explain why that is."

His eyes locked onto hers, trying to look in and find something. He didn't think he should tell her the truth, he didn't know how she would take it. He hadn't had time to figure it all out himself yet either.

But seeing her waiting and looking so beautifully drenched, he felt his heart clench and the words just came spilling out. "Because I'm in love with you."

Her eyes grew wide and her breathing stopped. _What?_ Her mind screamed. _No, that couldn't be true, he loves Lily. Not me._ _He can't even stand me in the future._

But she saw it. She saw it in his eyes. _He does. He may love Lily, but he loves me too._

The knowledge made her heart flutter again in her chest. Only this time it was stronger. The feeling so odd, that she hadn't been able to place it before. She knew what the flutter was now. She loved him too. That was partly why she had been so adamant about protecting him tonight.

_Holy hell.. _Her mind thought_. I can't be in love with him. I cant…_But Dumbledore's words came back to her.

He had told her that you can't pick who your heart chooses. He had known she felt something for him then. She didn't know how Dumbledore knew that she was in love, if he knew it was love. _Considering the damn old man seems to know everything else, why not this too. _ _But how can I leave now?_

Severus swallowed as her eyes showed the wheels turning in her mind. "Hermione, say something please." He said softly as his heart beat frantically in his chest, fearing she would turn from him like Lily had.

It took him a moment with all the water running down her face already, to realize that it wasn't just water from the shower, but tears too. He reached up and brushed them away, but more slipped down her cheek.

She closed her eyes. "Dammit. God, you're going to hate me for this." She whispered. Her words making his heart stop for a moment. Her voice soft as she spoke again "This wasn't supposed to happen. This could change everything."

Her eyes opened and met his. He saw more tears in her eyes as she spoke in a low voice that was slightly hitched. "I told you this was a bad idea. I said we needed to back off. You can't be in love with me. You weren't supposed to love me."

He felt his heart shatter more with each sentence. Her eyes closing again for a moment before she opened them and met his eyes that were full of sadness. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you too." She said just as softly, making his heart stop once again.

He stared down at her, searching for the truth. _She loves me?_ He had hoped, but he hadn't really believed she would. He saw the truth in her eyes and it made his heart heal instantly.

_She loves me._ He thought as he leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't have stopped himself even if he had tried.

Her arms wrapped around him again. Pulling him tighter against her. She opened to him instantly, meeting his tongue with her own. Kissing him gently, sweetly at first. Letting their emotions pour through more than anything else.

But with her body warming, with her blood flowing easily in her veins once again, the kiss turned her warm body into an inferno. She deepened the kiss and pressed even tighter against him.

His body heating along with hers as their tongues warred together. Feeling like his body was getting hotter than the water itself. His hands slid down her back and cupped her lace-covered bottom, pulling her tighter against him.

Then, he suddenly pulled away, confusing her. "Hermione, if you don't want this to go too far…we need to get out of the shower now and get dressed again. I don't…I don't want you regretting anything."

His words making her smile and move back against him. "Neither do I. I just pray you wont hate me later."

He didn't understand how she could even think he would. But she didn't give him a chance to question it either.

Her mouth was on his again, her hands moving from around his neck to behind her back. With a flick, the clasp on her bra was released and she pulled away long enough to peel it from her skin.

She dropped it in the shower and was pressing against him again, eliciting a groan from him as her taught nipples brushed against his bare chest. His mouth moved over her mouth, his tongue gliding over her tongue, as he ran his hands down her slippery body. Learning and memorizing every curve he touched.

She moaned when his hands found her bare breasts while his lips trailed down her neck. Her fingers fisting in his hair as he bit down on her neck, making her gasp before he soothed it with his tongue. Trailing down and nipping lightly at her shoulder, barely seeing the scars that were there in the dim lighting and tracing them with his tongue anyway.

When his mouth closed around one tight peak, she moaned and arched into him. Her fingers digging into his shoulders as he suckled at her before nipping it gently. Causing her to gasp at the soft bite.

He wanted to taste every inch of her, but knew the tiny shower was a bad place for it. He pulled back and looked at her. Taking in her flushed face and her glazed eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again as he quickly turned off the water.

When he pulled back, he helped her out and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. Slipping one around his hips before picking her up and carrying her back to the main room that held the bed.

He laid her down on the bed, moving to lie beside her and kissing her again. His hands stroking her soft cheek, before they moved down to run along her terry cloth covered body.

The way he was drying her off was the most erotic thing to her. The room was no longer cold, so he opened her towel. Pulling his lips from hers to move down and taste her skin. Everywhere he tasted was fresh, clean, and sweet. Her natural scent was as intoxicating as her perfume was.

He kissed her belly, his tongue dipping into her navel before he moved slowly back up to feast on her breasts again as his hands slowly stroked her satiny skin. Her moans as he touched and tasted making him want to touch and taste even more.

She arched her body every time he found some sensitive spot on her. Her breathing erratic as he slowly worshiped every inch of exposed skin from the waist up.

He pulled back and looked at her face as he raised his hand over her. Without a word her knickers disappeared making her blush at being fully exposed.

But he didn't allow her a chance for her embarrassment to set in as he kissed her again. His hands dancing up and down her skin, stroking her belly and hips. Brushing his fingertips against her upper thighs and making her shiver again.

His fingers tangling in her curls down below lightly before moving to gently spread her thighs. She had never felt like this before. Her body was burning, but she welcomed the flames licking at her. Flames he created and made burn brighter with every touch.

He deepened the kiss even more, making her heart race with how fiercely he kissed her as his hands moved back to her downy curls before moving lower. When he parted her folds she inhaled sharply, but it was the first touch to her sensitive button that made her gasp and buck her hips.

He moved his lips down her neck as he stroked her gently with his fingers. Getting her used to him and the feelings it instilled. When she moaned and arched her back off the bed, he moved even faster.

Adding just a bit more pressure, sliding down and slipping a finger inside her. Making her gasp again before coming back out and using her own juices to ease the friction of his fingers on her tiny bundle of nerves.

The pressure was building in her as she fisted her hands in the blanket on the bed. Tiny whimpers escaping as she felt her body tighten more and more. Then the world erupted and she cried out as her body shook with pleasure.

He came back up and kissed her before moving away. He was gone only an instant, an instant where she panted and tried to calm her body while he ditched his towel and wet boxers. But when he came back his mouth moved on hers again, she felt his hand press against her flat stomach and suddenly felt a weird swirling in belly.

She knew what he had done, she had read about such charms. The girls at school talked about how a contraceptive spell felt odd and tingly before it felt like they had been spinning around and their stomach was now spinning with them.

She smiled gently, even as his tongue moved with hers. Feeling him shift and flick his hand again as he warded the doors and silenced the room. He was getting much better with his wandless magic and silent spells.

She felt him move over her, his knee pressing her thighs farther apart to make room for his hips. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting her to be completely sure before he moved a single inch.

Her lips curved a fraction. "I'm positive. I love you Severus." The words spoken softly, but he could hear the emotion behind it.

His chest tightened at hearing her words, hating that he was going to hurt her. "I love you too Hermione."

He shifted and slowly slid inside her. Making her wince as he started filling and stretching her for the first time. When he reached her barrier he paused, bringing his lips to hers before plunging fully inside.

She pulled her mouth away and cried out at the sharp pain. He paused again as her eyes closed and she winced more, waiting for her pain to stop. "I'm sorry Hermione. I promise, it only gets better from here." He said gently, brushing a damp curl from her face.

She had known that there was going to be pain the first time. She wasn't completely ignorant about sex. Though she didn't have much knowledge on the subject. The girls in her dorm had not been shy about talking about their sexual experiences. She always heard how horrible it was the first time, almost no pleasure at all during it.

Even knowing that, she still wanted to make love to Severus. She wanted him to have the one thing she had never given anyone else. Her virginity. She wanted him to be the one to take it. She had been raised to believe that it was something special to be given only in love. Not in lust or in the heat of the moment.

She loved him and wanted him to have that special thing she had saved for just the right person. She knew it would be painful, but she knew too that even if the first time was completely horrible, there was a chance at a second time that would be so much better.

Her eyes opened and met his slightly concerned ones. She gave him a smile and lifted her head to touch his lips. He didn't move, only kissed her until she fully relaxed again. Trying to make her body heat again with his hands moving over her skin.

Then he moved, she winced a bit, but it wasn't as bad as before. He kept his pace extremely slow and easy as he continued to stroke his hands down her sides, moving up to cup her breasts. Brushing her nipple, like he knew she liked. Wanting her to find her passion again after her pain ripped it away.

Then something odd happened, she felt a spark light and catch inside her. Felt that small, almost minuscule flame it created start to grow into a tiny flame. It made her breathing hitch in her throat.

The sound encouraged him to shift his pace, to slip his hands under her hips and teach her how to move with him. The slightly tiny flame grew more as he moved with her, lifting her to meet his strokes.

Then, the tiny flame erupted into a large flame, her soft moan escaping as she started moving on her own. Lifting her legs to wrap around him and take him deeper inside her.

"That's it love." He encouraged her through slightly gritted teeth, trying to keep his control with her. Though with how good she felt under him, he didn't know how long he could keep a tight reign on it.

His body shifted just enough to watch her face as he rotated his hips, grinding them against her. He watched her eyes widen as he brushed against her sweet spot, making her cry out in surprised pleasure.

The expressions shifting on her face as her pleasure increased, making this more than just a release for him. He wanted to watch her as she exploded. He wanted to see her eyes lose focus. He wanted to see that exact moment when euphoria hit her.

He tried to keep the pace easy on her, it being her first time and all. But seeing how well she was responding to him, not to mention how wonderful it felt to be buried inside her, he couldn't stop himself from rearing back and slamming into her.

She cried out again, and dug her nails into his shoulders. Her eyes slightly dilating from her pleasure, making him rear back and slam into her again. Her body arched against him as she cried out once again. Her nails raking his back as her head pressed back into the pillow, exposing more of her lovely neck to him.

He ground against her and felt a mild tightening inside her. A groan escaping him as he sped his pace, rocking against her harder and faster as her softly building moans echoed off the walls more and more as they got louder.

He slipped one of her legs from his hip and lifted it to his shoulder, allowing him to move even deeper into her. His hip rocked against her harder as she started to moan even more. The wonderful sounds mixing with his groans of pleasure and driving him insane.

He felt her walls starting to pulse and knew she was close. He leaned down and bit her neck as he slammed into her again, hitting her cervix and making her scream as she clamped down around him.

He groaned again, his control snapping, and he pounded into her. His thrusts wild and making her cry out with each brush of her sweet spot over and over again. Her nails biting into his skin even harder, the feeling only adding to his pleasure.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer as he felt his body tightening, and moving his hand down over her curls, he found her bundle of nerves. He gave it just a few swipes of his finger, making her start to tense again.

Then, he pressed just enough against the tiny nub while slamming into her a final time and she screamed his name. His eyes shut as his body jerked with his explosion pouring inside her. Her name tearing from his lips in a strained grunt.

He was panting when he collapsed on her, trying to keep the bulk of his weight off of her and on his elbows. Her arms tightening around him as she held him to her, her body shaking slightly from the force of her release.

It was several minutes before either of them even thought about moving. But he finally did before he crushed her. Rolling on to his back, he pulled her with him to snuggle into his side. His arms wrapped around her as he let the contentment that he had never really felt before settle over him.

Being as exhausted as they were, they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** Anyone else need a cold shower? Hope this makes up for not letting you all see what was in the letter just yet. Please leave me your thoughts. Take Care all._


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. Thank you all for the awesome reviews you left me, I loved them all. Thank you too for everyone still adding me to their alerts and faves. I'm blown away at how much of a response this story is generating. But I love it too. I think it's my best one so far._

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my very lovley Beta. You have done a great job on this story and I love it. Thank you._**

* * *

**Chapter 18   
**

They slept wrapped together the whole night. Their exhaustion so great that they barely moved at all in their sleep. Not that either would have wanted to anyway.

Severus woke first as the late morning sun filtered into the room. He was surprised at how refreshed and rested he felt considering how bone tired they had both been. Feeling her shift slightly beside him, he turned his head to look at Hermione. Her head resting on his shoulder, her hair fanning out around her, her face relaxed in her sleep, she looked utterly beautiful. He shifted just enough to be able to look down at her while she continued to sleep.

This tiny woman was completely amazing. He had meant it every time he said she was odd, because she was. The things she could do were astounding. He had never met a more powerful witch. At least he didn't think he had. But with all that power she held, she was still sweet and kind. She wasn't sick and twisted with her power like the Dark Lord was. She didn't seek to use that power to her advantage. Even if it meant hurting others to get more of it.

She was innocent in her way of looking at most things. Either they were right or wrong. If it was wrong, it must be stopped and the victims saved from whatever was happening to them. Her innocent views had confused him. He hadn't met anyone who looked at things like she did. Then, he found them slightly amusing, knowing she would be very disappointed to learn the world didn't work the way she thought it did.

Now he was simply amazed. He hoped she never lost her views on the world. He didn't want her to become jaded like so many people did when they found out how terrible the world really was.

His eyes skimmed over her face again before slipping down her lovely body. He hadn't taken the time to admire her fully naked elegance before. He had been so wrapped up in her that he hadn't been able to look away from her mesmerizing face.

Since the room had stayed so warm last night due to the fire, they had slept above the covers. So he took his time in studying her uncovered form.

His eyes took in her golden skin that was softer than some of the finest silks he had ever touched. Letting his gaze slip down her smooth body, he noticed slight discolorations here and there.

Shifting her to lay on a pillow instead of him, he sat up to see her better. He spotted more discolorations, and upon moving closer to see them better, he saw they were scars.

Like the ones on her shoulder, there were a few on her arms, a few deeper ones on her upper and lower legs, one or two on her belly, and one thin, narrow scar that ran from just under her left breast, curving down her entire side, to around her back.

_What had happened to her?_ He didn't know, but he knew that these scars were why she kept her body hidden in jeans and long shirts. She didn't wear a skirt, minus that one long one at Christmas that hadn't shown an inch of skin, accept for her uniform, but her robes hid what the skirt didn't. Her knee socks hiding them as well.

Then, he spotted one that made him look back at her face in shock, while her's stayed relaxed in sleep. On her chest, below her shoulder and above her right breast, in the shape of an odd star. He had seen a scar like this one only once before. This was from a distinct spell. One only Death Eaters used.

This was why she fought the dummy Death Eaters. She had battled one or at least been hurt by one. He could only thank whatever god was listening for her having survived whatever happened to cause such a mark on her silky, golden skin.

He lifted her hand to press a soft kiss into it, but a discoloration there snagged his attention. _Where had this one come from?_ He had never seen it before. He had seen her hands many times, but this had never been there before.

He would have sworn she hurt herself last night, but this looked old. He looked closer at it, but it was so faded and blurred that he almost couldn't tell what had done it. But it almost looked like words.

He stared hard at it, trying to make it out. But again, it was so blurred he couldn't see anything but what looked like the word 'provoke'. Even that word was hard to make out.

His eyes met her face again. _What had she lived through that would cause all of this on her? _

Seeing her shift and hearing her mutter slightly, he gently lowered her hand back down, and moved back to look at her face while resting on his propped up hand. He then saw a small scar on her neck he had never noticed before. It was just a tiny one on her throat, just under her jawbone where her pulse beat.

_Where did that one come from? Why haven't I noticed it either?_ He wondered. Upon closer inspection, he paused. It almost looks like an old knife wound. _Who would hold a knife to her throat? Assuming it's from a knife. Why does she have so many scars?_ But he didn't have any answers to his questions.

His eyes went to her face again. Watching as she scrunched up her nose then lifted a hand to rub it softly, before dropping her hand again. Only seconds later, her eyes fluttered open.

Hermione woke slowly and when the sunlight hit her eyes, she quickly shut them again. She was still tired and when she shifted she felt her body aching slightly. Especially in places that had never ached before, but knowing immediately why they did.

She sighed and forced her eyes open, seeing the strange ceiling over her head before she turned her head slightly and found Severus watching her silently. His expression was one of curiosity, his eyes though held a question and she was unsure of what it was.

She gave him a tentative smile even as a small blush seeped into her cheeks. His eyes warmed and he smiled back, knowing she was wondering if he had any regrets.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, assuring her that he didn't have any regrets from last night. When he pulled away, he saw her tentative smile blossom into a full, bright smile.

She shifted to her side, and winced slightly, making her smile disappear. His eyes took in her look of pain and he quickly got up. The red claw marks on his shoulders and back standing out on his luminescent skin as he turned from her, making her smile a little once again, knowing she gave them to him last night.

She watched him stride naked into the loo and heard him rustling around in there. The sound made her smile fade in a look of confusion as she wondered what he was doing.

He came back with a few vials in his hands. He handed her one and told her to drink it. She glanced at the label and sighed in relief. A mild pain potion is what the label said it was. She uncorked it, sniffed it briefly and finding it smelled right, she drank it down.

Severus, as her professor, had taught her right. Never drink something if you weren't completely positive of what it was.

Feeling her aches ease a bit, she sighed. Then, he handed her another one. She again read the label, took a sniff to ensure it was what it said it was, and drank the healing potion down too.

Within moments she felt all her aches downstairs disappear. Her muscles no longer felt tense and sore either. Though she still felt drained.

Then, he handed her a third vial. Making her smirk at seeing it was Pepper Up potion. She took a whiff before drinking it down and again within moments, felt like her body was fully rested.

She grinned at him. "Thank you. How did you know they would be in there?"

He sat down on the bed, leaning back on the pillows beside her head. "Most establishments like this have many restorative potions ready for any clientele that might over do it and need something to perk them back up. I'm sure with the amount of money you gave the bartender last night, he made sure everything was available for you."

She smiled again. "Good thing too."

He gave her a tiny smile, and then cocked his head to look at her as the smile slowly disappeared with his thoughts. Staring intently as he always did, though this time it unnerved her just a bit.

"So are you going to explain last night?" He asked her softly.

She frowned slightly and sat up, wrapping her arms around her raised knees. Feeling a bit shy about being naked, which was silly since he had already seen and touched her in the most intimate of ways the night before. "I don't have any regrets, if that's what you mean."

He smiled slightly. "Nor do I. But that wasn't what I meant. How did you apparate? How did you know of this place when I don't think you've been here before? Why do you carry so much money on you in your bag?"

She sighed. She knew he would ask eventually. "I knew of this place because I had heard about it. I heard it had rooms to rent if you needed some. I asked where it was and someone explained a while back. I also saw it when I came here to Hogsmede for your birthday present."

He saw a hint of a lie mixed in but for now let it go. She took a breath and went on. "I keep the money in my bag because I didn't want it stolen from my room. As for the apparation…Dumbledore gave me temporary permission since I'm old enough and have my license. I had to go to Diagon Alley to get a few things for school." All true, it just didn't happen all in that exact order. She just didn't want to keep lying if she didn't have to. She just hoped he bought her reasons.

He saw a hint of something in her eyes still, but wasn't sure what it was. For now he knew he would have to accept her answers since he doubted she would give him any other ones.

"What about how you lied to the bartender downstairs last night about our ages? You are terrible at lying and it came out smooth like it was the truth." He asked her.

She smiled. She had told the truth last night, which was why it hadn't seemed like she was lying. "Maybe I just needed it to be true so much that it came out sounding true." She had needed it to be true.

He shrugged. It was possible. "I am curious about something else too." He said, watching her.

She smirked. _Of course he was, he wouldn't be him if he weren't curious._ "Okay, what are you curious about?"

"Why do you have so many scars?" He asked.

Severus saw her eyes become guarded, like a wall coming up, saw her retreat into herself a bit. _She doesn't want to tell me._ He didn't like that she was keeping things from him, but he knew he too had his secrets.

Hermione chose her words carefully. "I got them when I was younger." _So far that is true._ "Kids get scars all the time and mine are no different in that regard. I guess I was just a bit…" _A bit what? What can I say that isn't a lie?_ "…too active as a child." Hoping it didn't sound as lame to him as it did to her.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. _Wow, that is pretty vague._ "Can you tell me how you got them?" He especially wanted to know about the star shaped one on her chest, and the long one running down her side, not to mention the one on her neck.

Hermione frowned slightly as she struggled to find a way to explain without saying too much. Finally giving up she said the only thing that was true as she looked up at him. "I don't like to talk about them. I'm kind of sensitive where they are concerned. It's why I try to keep them covered. But, they are old and it's over."

He considered her answer. If she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't make her talk about it. If she had faced a Death Eater, he could understand her not wanting to bring the memory to the surface. Which talking about it would bring it to the front of her mind.

He settled for something he thought might be easier for her to talk about. "What about the one on your hand? I've never seen it before. How is it I've not seen it when I've seen your hands many times and it wasn't there before? Why does it look like words?"

Hermione swallowed and looked at her hand that held the scar from her fifth year detention with Umbridge. She spoke without looking at him so he wouldn't see her lie. "I guess it does kind of look like words, I hadn't noticed. It's not words though. The reason you haven't seen it is I normally keep it glamored. The spell must have faded in my sleep with how tired I was." She said as she waved her hand over the scar and it vanished from sight.

He frowned at her and noticed the one on her neck was gone too from sight. _It had looked like words, but maybe it was just a coincidence. But why hide it or the one on her neck?_ "So how did you get it?" Wondering if she would answer this one or evade it like the others.

She rubbed where the scar was on her hand. "I got it in my fifth year. Doing things that I…wasn't supposed to. I ended up getting in serious trouble over it too. Got detention with a vile woman that all my friends and I hated with a passion." It was true. She wasn't supposed to be apart of Dumbledore's Army and she had gotten detention for it.

She met his eyes, giving him a small smile. "So I think we should get cleaned up, dressed, and find some breakfast. We need to get back to the castle soon too. I'd be surprised if our absence wasn't missed."

Severus sighed. She was right. But he wasn't ready yet. He leaned over and kissed her again, wanting to savor this time alone with her. She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid her closer to him.

Her naked chest grazing his sent a spark shooting through him. He reached up and stroked his hand down the soft mass of curls on her head. Having gone to bed with them wet, they were more wild than usual, but he still loved her hair.

She shifted and climbed into his lap without breaking the kiss. Making him groan when all of her naked body pressed against his still naked one.

His hands slipped over her curves again as she sighed. He felt his body heating and he wanted to make love to her again.

She felt him growing beneath her and smiled. Gasping when his hand moved between them to find her hidden button. With just a few brushes on her tight bud, she was soaked and ready for him. She quickly flicked her wrist and placed a contraceptive charm on herself. Feeling the weird swirling as it took effect.

His hands went to her hips and lifted her, and she thought he was going to move her off of him, but he surprised her by lowering her again. Then, she felt him filling her and she gasped, finding that it didn't hurt at all.

When he filled her completely, he hissed in pleasure, but didn't move to give her a moment to adjust to him again. Though he wanted to. He wanted to buck up farther inside her.

When he felt her relax around him, he started to shift her hips on him. Teaching her how to move her hips and rock against him while on top.

Surprise filled her quickly as she found how much she enjoyed the feeling of riding him. Last night it had taken her so long to start enjoying him filling her again and again. But not this time.

He kept her movements slow as she got her rhythm down while she held his shoulders for balance. When she was moving on her own, he leaned in and kissed her, making her tighten slightly around him as she moaned. His fingers flexing on her soft hips as he moaned softly too.

It wasn't long before he was encouraging her to move faster on him, helping to guide her hips still. Raising his hips to meet her with each rise and fall of her on him. When the tightening started in her, her head fell back as she continued to move. Her hair hanging down her back in shimmering waves, only adding to the beauty of seeing her riding him wildly. Her pleasure making her moans louder and echo off the walls in their room.

His finger digging into her hip more as he felt his own body tightening, he knew he needed to take control back. He wanted her to scream like she had last night.

He quickly rolled them until she was on her back. His own thrusts taking over as he felt her tighten even more around him as the new position brought him deeper inside her and a soft whimper escaped her. He moved fast and hard in her, making her cry out as he hit her sweet spot again.

Another whimper escaped seconds before she exploded with the scream of his name on her lips. Her walls pulsing as she clenched around him, and pulled him over the edge with her. He grunted out his completion as he spilled inside her, his fingers digging into her soft hips once again.

Both panting as she pulled him down to rest on her. Her arms holding him tightly to her as her body still quivered around him. "I love you Severus." She whispered in his ear.

He shuddered against her at hearing her softly spoken words. "I love you too Hermione." He said, still amazed that she loved him back. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever loved him before. He still felt as if the impossible had happened with her in his life.

He pulled back and looked down at her flushed face. She grinned at him before speaking. "So you don't mind being in love with an insufferable know-it-all like me?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, the know-it-all part wouldn't be my first choice, but you are anything but insufferable."

She giggled as her eyes sparkled. "You say that now, but I'll bet you find me insufferable one day."

He shook his head at her. "I doubt it. But if I do, I'll still love you."

She smirked, ready to say more but she felt and heard her stomach growl. She laughed softly. "I think it's time to find some food. I've missed enough meals over the years with my bad habit of losing track of time. If it wasn't for mates Harry and Ron back home, I probably would have starved during my first six years of school."

He paused. She didn't talk about her home much. "So what are your friends Harry and Ron back home like?"

She smiled as she thought about it. "They're my best friends. We've been friends since our first year together at school. We got into so much mischief together too. It's a wonder we didn't end up expelled over the years or worse."

"Is this mischief how you got all your scars?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "Some of them. They ended up with a few of their own too. I think we survived out of pure dumb luck at times. They saved me many times over the years and I saved them too. Though they annoyed the hell out of me at times, I can't imagine them not having been in my life. They're like my family. Brothers I never had."

He could understand that too. It's how he felt about her. Not the sibling part, that would be just wrong considering he was lying naked with her after making her scream in pleasure. But the part where he just couldn't imagine her not in his life now. "So, are you going to go see them after graduation?"

She met his eyes and he saw a hint of sadness. "I…I don't know. I'll have to see what happens I guess."

He heard her stomach growl and moved off of her. Pulling her up with him. "I'll let you get showered first. We should get moving, otherwise we might find ourselves in more trouble when we get back if we wait too long. I'm sure you're right that our absences will have been noticed by now."

She kissed him quickly and went to shower. He took his while she dressed. She had used cleansing and drying spells on their clothes. She was just straightening her mess of hair when he came out wrapped in a towel again.

She turned so he could dress with some privacy, though she wondered why she bothered. She had already seen him naked and he had seen her.

His arms came around her when he was done, and he kissed the side of her neck. She closed her eyes, wondering how she would be able to leave him now. Assuming Dumbledore found a way for her to leave that is.

Severus unwarded the door as she grabbed her bag and made their way downstairs with her hand tucked into his. What they found downstairs made them both swallow as Hermione quickly put up her walls to keep her thoughts private.

Dumbledore and McGonnigal were sitting at a table talking to the bartender. When the two students arrived in the room, the two teachers glanced up at them in relief.

"There you two are. We were worried something had happened." Minerva said.

The bartender glared at them and Hermione blushed as she realized they had been found out. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he took in their appearance, not missing that they were holding hands.

"Come. You both must be starving by now with all you two did last night." Dumbledore said, making both students blush more and hope he didn't know what they had done in their room together.

Seeing Dumbledore chuckle as Minerva frowned at him, Hermione had a feeling he did know. That both professors did. Hermione ducked her head and took a seat that Severus pulled out for her.

Two plates arrived and they dug in. Dumbledore and Minerva sat waiting until they were done before speaking. Something Hermione was grateful for since it gave her chance to figure out what all she could say, especially in front of Severus.

When the plates were empty and their cups had been refilled, Dumbledore spoke. "So what exactly happened? All I know is that Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter were frantic when they came to my office this morning looking like hell and holding your wand. Saying that we had to find you and make sure you were alright."

Hermione sighed in relief that they had found her wand. She understood their concern, but the boys had put her in an awkward situation by going to the Headmaster. She glanced at Severus and saw he was going to allow her to explain. Letting her decide how much information to give. She gave him a tiny, but grateful smile.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster and McGonnigal. "Severus and I were out last night and ended up by the Whomping Willow tree. It seems Remus's potion didn't work last night so the wolf was in charge instead of Remus. He went to attack us and we ran. I lost my wand along the way. Sirius and James tried to stop him, to protect us, but the werewolf was too strong. I shot several stunning spells at Remus wandlessly, but he kept coming."

Hermione took a sip of her coffee before going on. "I was tired from running and using so much wandless magic. I didn't know if the apparation permissions I had included side-along apparation into the castle. I just hoped I could apparate us both out without my wand. I had never tried it before last night."

Hermione swallowed. "I brought us here and got us a room because I was too drained to try and apparate again. Not to mention that we were half frozen and it wasn't safe to try walking with Remus loose on the grounds. We fell asleep as soon as we got warm again. When we woke up, we knew we needed to get back."

She had left out many details, fighting a blush that she knew was trying to rise. By the small smile Dumbledore gave her, she figured he knew some of what all she had left out. But still she tried to keep her walls in place.

Minerva looked baffled to learn that Hermione had been in so much danger. Especially knowing the girl had been through so much already. "Are you two alright?"

Both students nodded. Hermione smiled slightly at the woman. "Yes, Professor McGonnigal. We were mostly just tired and cold last night after being caught out in the rain."

Dumbledore was watching Hermione. "Ms. Brown, why were you two out that late at night anyway?"

Knowing how badly Hermione lied normally, Severus spoke up. "We were just walking the grounds sir. We didn't realize about the full moon with how many clouds were covering it."

Hermione met Severus' gaze quickly but didn't react one way or another and then looked back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore simply quirked a brow at them both as Minerva frowned.

"You both should have known better than to be out that late." McGonnigal said, not having the ability to read minds and taking what they said at face value. She knew Hermione was honest.

Hermione blushed. She should have known better. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Are the boys alright?"

Minerva shook her head at the girl in exasperation. "You could have been killed and you're worried about them? They're fine. Some cuts and scrapes, but fine. They were treated by Poppy and sent back to their dorms. Mr. Lupin is still in the hospital wing, but I'm sure you know why. He normally is for a few days after his transformations, but he's a bit more sore than usual from all the spells you threw at him though."

Severus bit back a smirk. He wasn't surprised Hermione had asked after them, they were her friends and she was a caring person. It was part of what he loved about her. She cared more about other people than she did for herself sometimes. Something that he had rarely seen in people during his life.

The four of them floo'd back to Dumbledore's office and after a bit more chastisement from Minerva, they were sent back to their dorms after Hermione got her wand back. Hermione kept her hand in Severus' the whole time while they were mildly chewed out.

He walked her back to her dorm, still holding her hand, and after a quick and highly electric kiss, he let her go inside. Heading to his own dorm after leaving her.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Well there you have it. I hope you all liked that chapter. More coming soon, I'm still working on spring cleaning. Yes, I know its summer, but I'm running behind. Please leave me your thoughts, I'd love to read them. Take care everyone._


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** Hi Everyone.  
_

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for not posting in so long, but my hard drive crashed and I've been trying to retrieve them. When it crashed it also fried my power supply. I happen to have these few chapters in my email still so I was able to get to them. I have no clue how long this is going to take so I'm just going to post the few chapters I have today. Again I'm so sorry, but I will try to get the others back asap. Otherwise, I'm going to have to rewrite everything.  
_

_Thank you all for the awesome reviews you left me, I haven't been able to even get to them right now. I'm using a friends computer and her Internet service sucks. I hope to be back up and running soon. Take Care everyone._

_ Here is another flash forward for you all. I know many of you have said that you really love reading them. Thank you everyone that left me their thoughts and reviews. I will get to them as soon as possible, I promise. Oh, I was having issues with marking when I jumped from one day in my story to another. So I marked the breaks with several of these (((. It was the only way FF would let me do it.  
_

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my very wonderful Beta. You rock lady._**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**1994-Beginning of Hermione**__**'**__**s fourth year at Hogwarts**_

The Quidditch World Cup was a spectacular event in the wizarding world. Witches and Wizards from all over the world attended. Which is why Voldemort sent his band of Death Eaters to attack at it.

Several of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers were to lead small groups of Death Eaters around the grounds. The multiple groups could do more damage than just a single group alone could do.

Severus was among those leading the small groups. He and his group arrived and started their terror. He heard many screams and shouts as the wizards and witches around them tried to run away.

He was doing what he had been ordered to do, to scare the hell out of everyone and try to capture anyone of importance that they run into. But even in the confusion he spots her.

Hermione is there and he curses. _What is she doing here? She doesn__'__t even like Quidditch_. _The only time she even cares about a game is when her house is playing and even then its only due to cheering for Potter._ Then, he saw her holding onto her small group of friends, a look of fear on her face. _So that__'__s why she__'__s here._

He watched, while still leading his men like he had been ordered to lead, as her group of friends hide behind a tent right in the path of him and his men. Thinking fast, he quickly makes his group of men change directions, so they won't find her.

He loses her for a moment, and then he hears her scream. He doesn't even know how he can pick out her scream out of the thousands around him, but he does.

He was ready to blow his cover and rescue her if need be, but then he realized she was just being carried along in the crowd running for safety. Only now he can't see her at all. Fearing looking for her and bringing his fellow Death Eaters near her, he can't try to find her. Though everything in side in is screaming to make sure she is safe.

After the small skirmish, their job of scaring everyone done, all the Death Eaters left. All but him. He waits, hidden in the trees, trying to see if she is among the fallen bodies. Praying she got out safely. Then, he saw her. Saw her running towards her friend Potter in the middle of the desecrated field.

_She__'__s safe._ He sighed in relief and knowing he can't stay there, he is gone with a crack mere seconds before the Aurors arrive.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Severus was in a foul mood while in study hall later during the first half of the school year. A while back he had been sitting at the staff's table eating breakfast. The Daily Profit arrived via owl as he sipped at his morning tea. His eyes had strayed where they always seem to these days, over to the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione get her own copy of the paper as she talked to her idiotic friends.

He had been thinking that Potter had the uncanny ability of getting himself into trouble and unfortunately Hermione always seemed to get dragged into it as well. Luckily this year, she couldn't be apart of the dangerous events that Harry was partaking of. Something he was very grateful for.

His mood had been decent as he slowly unrolled his paper and set about reading it. The picture that met him had him growling softly. Hermione was seen in it running and throwing her arms around Potter before pulling back and looking guiltily at the camera.

He had quickly read what was written about it and his anger grew. _What in the buggering hell? Hermione was chasing after Viktor Krum? After having had a secret romance with Potter? Did I miss something?_

He had never seen anything but friendly hugs and the need to protect each other. He would have thought they acted more like siblings than anything else. Hell, she had said as much to him years ago. _But Viktor Krum? Bulgarian Seeker? That doesn__'__t seem right, but its possible. All the other empty headed female students are sniffing after him like a cat in heat._

He had been glaring at his paper, his decent mood vanished as he finished reading the story under the photo. His eyes landed once again on the Gryffindor table. _I will strangle her this time_. He had thought as his fists clenched around the paper.

But it had been seeing the flash of anger in her eyes as she read her own paper to her friends that made him pause in his decision to murder the little twit.

The more she read, the angrier she seemed to become. He slipped into her mind and saw all the nasty little things she planned on doing to Skeeter if she ever got her hands on the woman for lying.

He was relieved and even smirked as he reread the paper. _Looks like Ms. Rita Skeeter has no idea exactly whom she is dealing with._ But he knew. He had seen what Hermione would become.

He had found himself chuckling softly as he folded the paper and went back to his breakfast. His mood much improved again.

But now he was in a foul mood once again. He had seen Krum looking and winking at Hermione many times. Seen her smile and blush slightly over it before returning back to whatever she had been doing before. Acting like nothing had happened.

But he had also seen how much the older boy was hanging around the library when she was in it. Paying too much attention to her as she studied. Knowing the Bulgarian boy didn't have enough brain cells to care about books that much to be in the library as often as he was.

Severus had heard about this silly Yule Ball everyone was talking about. He was annoyed at being forced to go in the first place. But now he couldn't seem to get his dunderheaded students to focus because of the stupid dance.

Even now in study hall, he had been forced to get many students back to focusing on their assignments. Especially Hermione's idiotic friends sitting next to her, while trying to figure out how to get a date. It was last minute and it seemed the Moron Twins, as he thought of them at times, still didn't have one.

He had been checking over someone's work when he heard Ron speak. "Hermione, you're a girl." His words made Severus glance their way.

"Last time I checked Ronald." She said, pausing to peer over at them, looking slightly insulted.

Severus rolled his eyes because he could see what was coming. He headed over to them, even more annoyed that they'd try to get her to go with them. He noticed Potter trying to warn Weasley, but the dunderhead was oblivious as usual.

"Care to come with one of us?" The red head asked as he badly mimicked dancing, making Severus even angrier. His eyes blazed and without thinking, he lifted the composition book he had just received from a student, and smacked Ron in the head with it.

Seeing as Harry had been included in the invitation to his Hermione, and the boy was now snickering, Severus reacheed over and smacked him too with the book. He noticed Hermione ducked slightly, expecting to get a smack as well, but he would never hit her. _Strangle her yes, hit her no._

Glaring at both boys, he started to walk off when he heard Ron go on like Severus hadn't just smacked him. "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, for a girl it's just sad."

Hearing this Severus rolled his eyes again and sighed at the boy's lack of tact until he heard Hermione speak. "I wont be going alone. Because believe it or not, someone's asked me." She all but snarled quietly at them.

Severus bit back a growl at hearing this, as Hermione got up and stormed over to him looking thoroughly angry. He glared down at her, still annoyed as she turned in her own completed work.

He snatched it from her and watched as she stormed back to her table to grab her things. Bending down to add a final snarl to her quiet rant. "And I said yes."

She turned and flounced away. Her face angry but hurt too as his eyes followed her. Now, even more annoyed that the Moron Twins had upset her and hurt her feelings, he went back over to them and heard Ron going on still.

"Bloody hell, she's lying right?" Severus glared knowing Hermione's never lied. _Well, not yet anyway._

Harry, at that, point decided to answer. "Yeah, I guess so."

Severus again rolled his eyes and set the turned in homework on a nearby table. He lifted his arm to pull up his sleeves up, one by one, and grabed both of their heads. His hands rough as he shoved their heads back over their books and took great satisfaction in hearing them grunt in mild pain from the force of it.

Finally the day of the ball arrived. Severus is still very much annoyed over the whole affair, but knows there is no other option. He must attend.

He arrived inside early, as he had been asked to do. Taking a stance in the center of the room so he can see out over the room from in front of the stage where the band will be performing.

The students file in and his eyes rake over them. Searching for the one person he is actually looked forward to seeing. Hermione.

The room was full and still she hadn't appeared_. Is she not coming after all? Had she lied after all?_ He found he was torn by relief and disappointment all together. He had hoped to see her this evening, but he was also glad that she wasn't going to be one of the many girls pawed at tonight by their dates.

He heard the music start up and knew the champions were about to arrive with their dates. He glanced that way and watched the procession of students file in. Taking in Cedrick and his date, Fleur and hers, Potter and his date, and as his eyes fall on the last couple, his breathing backed up in his lungs.

Hermione and Krum. _She looks utterly gorgeous._ He thought while taking her in. Her slightly bushy but curly hair was completely tamed. Pulled up and away from her face leaving only a small set of shiny ringlets to grace one shoulder.

Her dress in pale lilac, with its wide collar that has only a hint of sheer material to grace her almost bare shoulders. The dress flowed down in lightly wavy ruffles in a darker lilac, looking more like lavender, before ending in her feet in dark purple. She looked like a delicate flower. _She is stunning. _He thought briefly.

But it was her face that drew his gaze. She had favored her before, but now she looked so much like the woman that came to him during his seventh year. Looked so much like the woman she would become that he was mesmerized.

He saw her smiling nervously at different ones that were staring at her. Her smile, though shaky with her nerves, was infectious. But it was her smile that made him pause. Her teeth were back to normal after Draco had shot the spell at her to enlarge her front teeth.

Severus had felt guilty for making her cry. Saying that he saw no difference in how large they were. It had taken much for him not turn on Draco for hurting her, even if only mentally. He knew he had been cold and mean to her all during her school years. Hermione had told him as much during several conversations they'd had while they were together in his seventh year. He hadn't known that she was speaking of him specifically at the time. Just that her Potion's Professor at her old school had been horrible to her and her friends. Always siding against her and her friends, always being cruel for no reason other than to be hateful.

It was remembering how awful she had spoken of him that made him keep up the pretence of being rude and cold. He didn't want to change what she knew. She had done her best to keep the time line intact, so he too did his best. Though at times, it was difficult to be so spiteful towards her. It had pained him many times to humiliate her and even reduce her to tears a few times. But he knew he must. Not just for the time line, but to not rouse suspicion either. Many of his students had parents that were Death Eaters. If he showed any favouritism towards the bushy haired girl, it would have gotten back and possibly blown his cover.

What Hermione didn't know, was how he had made sure that Madame Pomfrey was able to quickly and painlessly fix her teeth. That he had also ensured that Draco got caught with another misdeed, as punishment for what he had done to Hermione. Though the punishment hadn't satisfied the dark haired man nearly enough. It was at least something. It was a small thing he could do for Hermione to try and make up for the anguish caused to her, even if no one but him knew he had done it.

As he continued to watch her, he saw her eyes meet Weasley's as she gave a nervous giggle. His eyes followed her to the dance floor where he watched Krum take her hand and waist, making him growl slightly.

His eyes never left her as she was spun around the floor and lifted into the air. Her movements were graceful as she spun around and stepped in time to the music. No matter how crowded the dance floor became, he never lost sight of her.

Later in the night, the orchestra had retired and the rock band Dumbledore had hired was playing. He had moved off towards a corner, but still his eyes were on her. Watched as she danced in the huge crowd, looking embarrassed but smiling as she was having fun.

He couldn't help but think about how lovely she truly was when she smiled or laughed. He'd always thought so, especially all those years ago.

He watched as the couple left the group still dancing and headed back to her table of friends who looked bored and annoyed. He saw Krum bow slightly and kiss his hand, and his eyes narrowed as she smiled and grew flustered at the gesture.

_She really likes the young man._ He thought to himself as she sat with her friends, smiling and looking flushed while talking to them. He knew he couldn't really be upset at seeing her with anyone right then. She didn't know him like that yet. She wasn't his yet. No matter that she came to him so many years ago. He wouldn't want her as she is now anyway. Underage and not yet fully matured into the woman he fell in love with. But it was seeing her here and now simply made him ache for that woman she would become. Made him miss her all that much more.

When he saw her smile slowly fade as she talked to her friends, he moved closer. The closer he got the more he saw that she was really upset, but before he could hear what was being said, she got up and went over to talk to Krum.

_What have her block-headed friends done now?_ He wondered. Underage or not, he was still protective of her. He doesn't want her hurt. Neither physically or emotionally. Even though he himself had hurt her many times over the years. But it was different. He had no choice, where as her friends were simply idiots that at times didn't seem to care or realize the pain they caused her.

The night wore on and he watched her still, but after a bit she returned to talk to Weasley again. He can tell that they have started to argue but he can't get close enough to hear what's being said.

He glanced around and since no one was paying him any attention, he disillusioned himself, while he still tried to get close enough to hear what was being said. He saw her stopping at the stairs as tears filled her eyes, saw her turn and snap at Potter.

Finally close enough, he could hear her as she shouted while she moving up two steps. "Ron, you spoiled everything." While she wiped at her tears. He glared and wanted nothing more than to hex her two friends that had just turned the corner and left the ball completely.

Taking a calming breath, Severus turned back to look at her, watching her sit ungracefully on one of the steps and dissolve into tears. Removing her shoes and rubbing at her undoubtedly sore feet.

He itched to go to her, to slip his arms around her and hold her while she cried. He wished he could do something to make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't.

He had been angry at her last year after he learned the truth. His anger had returned many times over the following summer. When he saw her at Grimmauld Place the few times he stopped in for Order business, he had glared at her and been rather rude. Even at times during this year, his anger had come back. But he just can't be angry with her anymore.

She knew who he was. She knew that he had been utterly rotten to her as a child. He didn't doubt that, had she not come back, had he not figured out whom she really was, he'd probably still be rotten to her now, as well as later. More so than he was now.

She knew what terrible deeds he had done, all of the horrible things he would undoubtedly do in the future too. Yet through it all, she had still come to him anyway.

Leaving her there crying on the stairs had been impossible. So he stayed close, but far enough away so no one knew he was there. Offering what comfort he could from a distance.

When her tears finally dried. She slowly grabbed her shoes in her hands and climbed the stairs back to her dorm. He followed her , at a safe distance while still disillusioned, simply to ensure she got back safely.

Later, he returned to his rooms and he picked up the small book she had given to him so many years ago for Christmas. He had read it and reread it several times over the years. He opened the hard cover to the inscription she had written for him.

_Always remember that no matter what, you are a great man inside. Even if no one else knows how truly wonderful you are. _She had written this knowing all the horrible deeds he had done. She had been his friend after everything he had done. With it all, she had still loved him anyway.

* * *

_**1978- Twenty-one years into the past**_

Hermione walked into her common room after getting back from the Three Broomsticks with Severus and immediately saw Sirius and James jump up and run over to her.

"Hermione, thank Merlin. Are you alright?" James asked, looking her over to see for himself that she was fine.

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm fine. Are you guys okay?

The two nodded still staring at her. Sirius was frowning slightly at her. "Kitten, what on earth were you doing out there with Snivellus? Did he make you go out there?" Sirius asked, clenching his fists at the thought.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it wasn't his idea. I didn't even know he was with me at first. He only followed to make sure I was safe."

Sirius unclenched his fists, feeling a bit grateful to the slimy git for trying to keep her safe. Though he didn't like the feeling. "I guess it wasn't his fault. How did you even get out there? How did you know about Remus, James, and I?"

Hermione swallowed and did some fast thinking while hoping they believed her lie. "I've read enough about werewolves that I know the signs. The signs were there showing Remus was a werewolf. Your nicknames added a clue and when I saw you both that night…it just clicked. I know what an animagus is and can do. So when a dog and a stag showed up to help us, it wasn't hard to figure out. Especially since neither animal would have done so on their own."

The boys exchanged glances but it was Lily that made them back off. "Okay you two. She is fine and you have your answers. She must be exhausted after her ordeal. Let her be. You two can explain it to Remus when he gets back. Now she knows to stay away from the shack during a full moon. Besides, if you three had just told her the truth about you all, this wouldn't have happened. I told you weeks ago to fill her in. You know she can be trusted and it was only a matter of time before she figured it out anyway. You know how smart she is."

The two boys looked at each other again. Before James spoke. "She's right. We're sorry Hermione. We should have told you."

Hermione frowned. Not wanting them to feel guilty. She had known and it had still happened. "It's as much my fault as it is yours. I knew about Remus and I should have paid closer attention to the moon cycle."

She didn't think it was her fault or their fault. It was Peter's fault. She was going to kill the little bastard too. She forced a smile. "Is Peter around? I want to let him know I'm fine too."

The boys grinned, but Lily frowned slightly. _Hermione doesn__'__t even like Peter. What is going on?_ "He is off somewhere again. We haven't seen him since last night." Lily said, still watching Hermione closely.

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to go upstairs and get changed."

The three nodded and watched her go. Lily turned to the boys. "Why don't you two go let Remus know she's fine. You know he'll worry until you do."

They nodded and were gone within moments. Lily stared up the stairs a few moments before going up. She found Hermione while looking angry, pulling on fresh knickers and a bra. This set in bright yellow.

Lily sat down on her bed as Hermione slipped on fresh jeans. She noticed a few small bruises on Hermione's hips before the jeans slid over and covered them. "Hermione, would you like to explain why you want to see Peter?" Wondering if she got the bruises while running from Remus.

Hermione masked her anger before turning to look at Lily. "I told you. I figured he'd be wondering like the boys. He's bound to know I was there. Was he not with the boys last night?"

Lily frowned. "I'm sure he was. He normally is so I didn't ask the boys. But you don't like him, so why do you care suddenly?"

Hermione turned and pulled out a long sleeve shirt. "I saw how much the boys were worried and you told me to be nice for the boys' sakes. Did you not want me to be nice to him?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes. She didn't buy any of what Hermione said. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me the real reason, then don't. But don't lie to me and expect me to believe it."

Hermione sighed as she pulled on her shirt. "I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't lie to you. I hate lying anyway. I seem to suck at it too. You somehow usually know when I am anyway. I just…I don't want to talk about it okay?" She asked, meeting the woman's green eyes that matched Harry's.

Lily sighed. "Alright. I'll stop pressing you about it. But are you sure you're all right? I saw the bruises on your hip."

Hermione blushed and quickly looked away, making Lily raise an eyebrow at her as a smile started to curve the redhead's lips. She knew Hermione had spent the night with Severus somewhere instead of coming back to the castle.

"Am I correct in assuming that your ordeal with Remus didn't cause them?" Hermione looked back at her at Lily's question and nodded. Lily smirked. "Am I also correct in thinking that a certain Slytherin boy gave them to you?"

Hermione blushed even more, shifting her eyes away again, confirming Lily's suspicions. Lily smiled before speaking again. "Good. I'm glad he has you. He needs someone in his life that cares about him."

Lily paused before going on. "Can I ask you something though?" Hermione met her eyes again. "Was he your first?"

Hermione didn't know what was worse, talking about this at all or talking about it with Harry's mum. "He was, yes." She mumbled and looking away from her dear friend.

Lily walked over and hugged her. "I'm happy for you sweetie." Lily pulled back and grinned. "So was it good?"

Hermione blushed even harder and pulled away. "That is none of your business."

Lily giggled. "He must be good. If he wasn't, I'm sure you would have said no. Or at least looked annoyed about it. Good for you. James is very good too."

Hermione's eyes darted to her friend. _Oh god, Harry__'__s mum just told me his dad is good in the sack. Great._ _I__'__m sure this is something Harry would just love to know about his parents_. She thought sarcastically. "Um…that's...good." Not sure what else to say.

Lily giggled more. "Normally I hate girl talk, but you look very adorable stuttering and blushing. So, do you plan on making this thing with Severus…permanent?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I…I guess I'll have to see how everything goes." _How can I leave Severus? He won__'__t understand if I leave. I can__'__t even tell him why I have to leave._

_He__'__s going to hate me. _She thought to herself sadly.

* * *

_**A/N:** I decided to add that bit about James being good in the sack. You know, in case any of you were curious. lol. I know this kind of ended on a sad ending, but she had to realize what all this could mean for her. Please leave me your thoughts. Take care everyone._


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N**: Hey everyone. Again, I'm posting these few chapters at once since I have no Idea when my computer will be fixed. I just hope my computer guy can salvage all my data on my hard drive. Take care everyone and keep your fingers crossed for me.  
_

**_Special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Kristine Thorne. You have done a fabulous job on this story._**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Later that night, Hermione came into the Great Hall with Severus walking with her. She had bumped into him after leaving Remus in the hospital.

Remus had apologized profusely, saying that he would never hurt her and was surprised she didn't send him more harmful spells to stop him. Hermione had smiled and said that he was her friend and that she could never hurt him either.

They talked for a bit more before she left the hospital to go eat dinner. Remus apologized again, and she had smiled, telling him that he had nothing to apologize for. Saying she knew about werewolves and knew he hadn't been in control. She had seen he still felt bad, but at least didn't apologize again.

She had been walking towards her dorm when a hand shot out and grabbed her again. She smiled as she looked up into the same piercing black eyes as usual. Severus pulled her with him into a niche again.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before she had a chance to say a word. She met his fierce kiss with her own, and had they not been in such a tiny space that was easily accessible by anyone, it probably would have progressed into more.

Pulling back, though he didn't want to, he looked at her upturned face. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?" He asked her softly.

Hermione blushed. "Not everyone would agree, but thanks anyway."

He smirked at her. "You are. Even if the idiots that you know don't think so. Especially when you blush."

She blushed even more. "Thank you. So I got all but pounced on when I got back to my dorm by James and Sirius. They wanted to make sure we were all right. They really feel bad for what happened and I assured them that it was fine. Remus feels really bad too. I told him that it wasn't his fault, but I know he still blames himself."

Severus sighed. "No it wasn't their fault. I still don't know why they sent Peter to find you, assuming they did of course. I might just have to deal with the rat myself."

Hermione smirked, even as anger flashed in her eyes. "Assuming I don't get him first."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. He doubted she'd do much to harm the slimy bastard. He couldn't see her doing anything to harm anyone.

She leaned up and kissed him again before pulling away. "Lets go eat."

He nodded and led her to the Great Hall. Letting her go when she reached her table and going to find a seat at his table.

He saw her spot Peter and keep him in her line of sight. She laughed and talked with her friends, but she glanced at the little rat every now and then.

When Peter got up and went to leave, he saw Hermione excuse herself and follow him. Severus got up as well and went after them both. He didn't think Peter had the skill or nerve to do much to her, but he intended to make sure.

He walked down the hall and turned a corner just as she caught up with Peter. Severus paused when he saw her grab the slimy little git and slam him hard into the wall next to them, her wand at his throat.

The sight startled him. He really hadn't believed her capable of it. He stayed where he was watching, able to hear them just fine in the empty halls.

"Peter, you little weasel. Surprised to see me after your little stunt? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here?" She snarled at him as she pressed her wand deeper into his throat as her other arm held him in place.

Peter swallowed, speaking in his shy and timid voice. Finding it hard to breath with her wand pressed to his windpipe. "Hermione, you know I'd never hurt you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Please don't hurt me."

Hermione scoffed, her eyes blazing with hatred. "I'm sure. I'm sure you're just an innocent bystander too." She said as the wand dug in so deep she felt him choking a bit from it. _I should show him what being shredded, like we would have been, is like._ She thought. _I should flay his skin open and let him scream in agony, like I would have been. It might be interesting to watch._

Severus eyes were wide as he listened to her. With a whisper he was in her mind, her focus on the man in front of her and not on her walls. Hearing her thoughts, his lips parted in shock. Had it been anyone but her thinking these things, he would have smirked and walked away, but it **was** Hermione. His Hermione, and she wasn't like this.

Peter was trembling. "Hermione, I beg you. Don't hurt me. I didn't mean for it to happen. I…I must have misunderstood the boys when they told me to go find you and Lily. I couldn't find Lily so I just brought you instead. I didn't know Remus had changed already. I swear."

Hermione opened her mouth but a movement caught her eye. Seeing Severus watching her from a small distance, she instantly put her strongest walls up. Kicking him out of her mind.

_Dammit._ She thought. Her anger fading at seeing him, especially seeing him look so shocked at her. That part of her that had come out briefly during the war, was clawing to get out to deal with Peter right now. That same part of her, that had allowed her to kill the Death Eaters, one after another without a second thought, slowly slipped back into its dark cage in her mind.

Reason returning as her anger faded. _You can't kill Peter, Hermione. Too much is at stake to risk changing it by killing him. You risk Voldemort winning by changing too much. Lower your wand. Make some excuse about why you suddenly believe the lying rat and then apologize for threatening him. _Her brain screamed at her.

The thought of apologizing to him made her skin crawl. _Do it now!_ _Put your wand down, and smooth things over so nothing changes the time line! _ _Don't kill him! _Her brain screamed again. She looked at Peter long and hard and forced herself to pull her wand away. Her breathing deep as she tried to calm herself.

"You're right Peter. You're my…friend. You wouldn't have done it on purpose. I guess I over reacted. I'm…I'm sorry." She said, feeling bile rise in her throat at her words.

Severus had been startled when she threw him from her mind, but now he frowned. Even more surprised by this than by her thoughts. _She's forgiving him? Is she stupid? The rat tried to kill her._ Severus started walking towards her.

Peter seemed to sink into the wall with relief. "It's okay Hermione. I understand why you were mad. I'd be mad too if I thought my friend tried to kill me. You wouldn't really have killed me would you?"

Hermione forced a small smile. "No. I…I wouldn't have. I couldn't have. It would be wrong. I was just angry. So still…friends?" She asked forcing herself to hold out her hand to him.

Peter grinned shyly and shook it. Not noticing her slight grimace at him touching her. Not noticing her quickly pull it away and clench it. "Still friends. I have to go. I'll see you later. Okay?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He quickly left, just as Severus came upon her. He was looking at her oddly and opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. Instead she took his hand and pulled him with her.

She took him to the Room of Requirement. The room quickly opening to show their cozy scene inside when he read to her, along with another door. She let go of him and ran to the other room.

When he didn't hear anything, he realized she had silenced the room to the loo he saw her enter. He took a seat on the sofa and waited for her to come back.

Hermione was shaking as she leaned against the closed door in the loo. She tried to calm her churning stomach as she told herself over and over again that she couldn't kill Peter. When the shaking eased some, she went over to the sink and scrubbed her hands that had touched him.

She rinsed her mouth of the bile she tasted earlier and then a goblet appeared next to the sink. She looked in it and smiled as the room had given her some cool water to drink.

Drinking it down she felt even calmer than before. She knew Severus had seen her with Peter. _How much?_ She didn't know yet, but she was sure she would.

She knew she would have to convince him that Peter hadn't meant them any harm. Convince Severus from doing something that would change the time line. Convince him that she believed he was innocent of any wrongdoing. Which made her snort in derision.

She rehearsed what she would say, making sure it sounded natural as she said it. Taking a final look at herself, she pulled down the wards she had thrown up, and opened the door.

She came out of the bathroom and gave him a smile. He quirked a brow at her but stayed silent. She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.

He waited but she didn't speak right away. He tried to probe into her mind, but found a solid wall again. She didn't want him to know her thoughts.

"Would you stop poking at my head? Just ask me what you want to know." She told him.

Severus sighed. "So why did you let the little weasel go?"

Hermione told him that Peter explained that he hadn't meant any harm. Told him how it was a misunderstanding. That he thought when Sirius said to go check on her and Lily that he was supposed to go get them.

She assured him that Peter didn't mean any harm to her or Lily and since he hadn't known Severus was following them, he hadn't meant to harm him either. He was Hermione's friend after all. Hermione had even been able to get that word 'friend' out without stumbling.

Severus simply stared at her the whole time, not saying a word or interrupting. When she was done, he sat there for several moments silently. Hermione swallowed and waited for him to speak.

"That is very…interesting. Why do you believe him?" He asked her, not betraying his thoughts.

"He's my friend and he's the others' friend as well. Friends don't try to hurt each other like that." She replied.

Severus continued to study her again. Finally he sighed. "If you're trying to convince me that the rodent is your friend, you might try not grimacing when you say it."

Hermione cursed silently at herself for not keeping her mask in place. She gave him a smirk. "Fine. He's not someone I consider a friend. I don't like him and it's obvious. But he is their friend. Do you really think that he would purposely do something to hurt them?" Knowing Peter would, but kept the smirk in place.

Severus searched her eyes before answering. "I can't say what the little worm would or wouldn't do, but if you're sure he wouldn't do anything to them…I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Hermione forced herself not to wince at his statement. Her word right now wasn't worth spit and she knew it. "Just do me a favor. Please promise me you wont do anything to hurt Peter."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why would I promise you that?"

She smiled and leaned against him. "Because I'm asking you to. Rather nicely too."

He smirked. "You did ask nicely." When she continued to plead at him with her eyes he rolled his. "Fine. I wont hurt the little worm. I still don't trust him though."

Hermione sighed in relief. "I…guess I can't blame you for that. You're not a very trusting person to begin with."

He frowned slightly but didn't comment. "Since I'm doing this for you, what are you going to do for me?"

She gave him a real smile. "That depends. What did you have in mind?"

He pulled her into his lap and whispered in her ear. She was laughing when she pulled back. "Is that all you want? I doubt it would take much coaxing to get that." She said, leaning in and kissing him while with a wave of her hand, she warded and silenced the room.

A few weeks later, she was walking with her friends towards the side doors so they could take a walk outside when Minerva called to her. Minerva waved her friends off, saying she had to borrow Hermione so she would have to catch up to them later.

They all teased her about being in trouble. Then, with a glare from Minerva, they raced out the door. Hermione was chuckling to herself as she followed the woman to her office.

They passed many students along the way. They all glanced at Hermione and thought the same thing her friends did. They all thought she was in trouble for some reason.

Which slightly unnerved Hermione. Did she really look like the trouble making type? Did people think she did nothing but get in trouble?_ Maybe Minerva was looking for me due to being my head of house. Maybe it was because of something pertaining to her classroom._

Hermione sighed. They didn't know her very well, but they didn't have to assume she had done something wrong. Even if as a young student she had constantly broken the rules with her friends, most of the students didn't know about it though.

Once inside, she saw Dumbledore inside waiting on them. Hermione frowned slightly at the change of scenery, but Dumbledore simply said he didn't want too many questions about why she always went to his office.

She nodded and took her seat, waiting for her professors to let her know what they wanted to see her about. She didn't have long to wait.

"Hermione, I wanted to let you know that I got the book from my friend. I will be reading it shortly and seeing if we can figure this out on how to get you back home." Dumbledore said.

Hermione swallowed. She wasn't sure she wanted to go anymore. She had James and Lily here. She had Sirius here. Remus would be with her in both times, but the others wouldn't. She had Severus now, and he would be gone too.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I understand your ties here have made the choice difficult, but you know you have to go back. You know too many things Hermione. It could potentially cause problems for the time line with you around."

Hermione sighed. She did know that. But… "Sir, if you figure it out, I don't have to leave right away do I? I could stay for a bit longer before going back. It wouldn't damage the time line anymore than it already is. I could wait until after graduation and then tell them that I had to leave to go...somewhere. A job that was far away or something. Some family crisis that I had to be there for."

Dumbledore frowned. "Hermione, do you think it wise to stick around and gain stronger ties that you already have?"

Hermione matched his frown. "Sir, my ties are already strong. Do you think I will want to leave no matter when it is? Do you think that when I leave I wont miss them terribly?"

Minerva sighed. "Hermione, surely you will see some of them again when you return. Won't you?"

Hermione looked away. "Only one. After I leave Hogwarts, I don't know how often I'll see him either."

Dumbledore sighed this time. "I know we have a long road ahead of us to get to where you are at in the future my dear. I know going back to so many losses will be hard for you. But what of the people you have left behind that are not here with you now?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll miss them. Harry and Ron have been my best mates since my first year here. Ron's family is my family too. His mum adopts everyone and Remus and I have spent many nights talking together. He used to help with my nightmares after the war. He would climb in bed with me. He would talk to me and just hold me until I fell asleep again."

Minerva smiled sadly. _That explained why she wanted him to climb in bed with her in the hospital when she arrived._ Minerva thought. _He's the only survivor out of all her friends here? That's so sad._

Dumbledore patted Hermione's hand. "You need to go back to them, my dear. They need you, even now. If it was as bad as you say, how do you think they will take your disappearance?"

Hermione sighed. "Not well at all. Harry would probably spend the rest of his life looking for me. Ron…Ron would want me back, but I don't know how much effort he might put into finding me. At first he would, then he'd…forget."

Dumbledore sighed. "That is why you must go back too. Your friends need you. You will move on too."

Hermione glared at him. "For the greater good right? Well, I doubt I'll be able to just move on and forget about my time here."

Dumbledore took her hand again. "My dear, I'm not saying you'll forget or that it will be easy for you."

Minerva spoke. "We don't even know yet what Dumbledore will find Hermione. We don't have to talk about this now. We don't have to make any decisions yet. When and if we find a way to send you home, we can talk about it and figure it out then."

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione let it go. Minerva was right. They didn't have to make any decisions yet. They could find a solution of sorts later.

Hermione took her leave a bit later. She didn't feel like being with her friends. She wanted to be alone. Talking about all of this just brought the reality of leaving back to her and weighed heavily on her.

The sadness and despair of it all so much that she felt like she couldn't breathe with it. She slowly made her way to the one room that helped during times like this. She went to the Room of Requirement.

She closed the door and saw the Death Eater dummies waiting on her. She flicked her wand and the wards were set on the room. The room was silenced as usual and the doors locked. Keeping everyone out, even Severus if he tried to join her.

She wanted to be alone to let her sadness out. She started the dummies to attacking her. When the three moving in on her wasn't helping, she added another. Then another. And another. With the sixth finally added, she found stings hitting her constantly and called for an end of the program.

Collapsing where she stood as the pain of leaving everyone descended on her even worse. Tears running down her cheeks at the thought of going back to a world that didn't have James and Lily. A world where Sirius wouldn't flirt with her constantly and annoy her daily. A world where Severus wouldn't be there to talk to her, to hold her, or to love her.

She didn't think she wanted to be apart of that world any longer. She wanted to stay. Even if it meant never seeing Harry and Ron again.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay that was kind of a sad ending to the chapter, but there is more angst coming up soon so just be ready for it. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts. Take care._


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Hey Everyone. Once again, here is another chapter I was able to get my hands on. This is the last one until my computer is fixed. Take care everyone and as I said, keep your fingers crossed that my computer gets fixed soon.  
_

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my rockin Beta. You have done a great job editing this. Thank you._**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
**

_**1996- Middle of Hermione's fifth year**_

Severus sighed. He was sitting in his office drinking a glass of fire whiskey as he thought over what all he'd just seen that night. He didn't know how he felt exactly, having seen the memories but he did know he was going to wring Hermione's neck when she got back.

For years he had done his best to protect her and even when he thought he had, she had found ways to get into more trouble without his knowledge. Her first year alone here at Hogwarts she could have been killed several times.

In her third year, he saw her getting attacked by the Whomping Willow and had cringed. Each time the tree branches crashed into her he had winced. Knowing how hard the branches could hit a person. Watching her flying through the air on its branches while screaming had been hell. At least now he knew why her face had been covered in dirt and was bleeding that night.

But it was finding out that even though he shielded her body from Remus in wolf form and then held her back from chasing after Harry to keep her safe, she still got right back into trouble. She actually went back in time and made the damn wolf come after her and her idiotic friend.

Sure, she hadn't meant for that to happen, but it had. He had felt fear watching it, even knowing she survived it. Felt his heart race at seeing Remus in wolf form start to chase them. Felt helpless when after they thought they got away, the wolf found them again. Seeing Harry wrap his arms around Hermione and curl his body into hers to protect her as the wolf charged, the air had backed up in his lungs.

But it was hearing her scream seconds before the werewolf reared back to swipe at them, that his heart had stopped. It took several moments for it to start again. Even after seeing Buckbeak jump in between Hermione and the wolf to save them.

He hadn't been sure if he was up for any more memories after that. Glad that Potter was so busy dealing with the memories he had seen not to notice how pale Severus had been afterward. Even more so than he normally was.

But he still had to teach Potter Oclumency, so he had watched more. Potter hadn't seen everything Severus saw. Potter had only seen his most painful or prized memories. Not all the rest of his school years as Severus had seen.

He did see one memory that he was going to hex Lupin over the next time he saw him. _Bloody werewolf_.

Lupin had been the one to encourage Neville to do it in their third year. It explained why Hermione had done that to him during their duel while in his seventh year. He might just hex her too. After he was done strangling the little chit of course for all the hell and fear she had put him through these last few years.

Sure, he had found the vulture hat a bit funny at the time. But now knowing what inspired it, it didn't seem as funny now. Her joke about how at least she hadn't made him carry a red handbag had made him pause in confusion back then.

He hadn't fully understood. _Why a red handbag?_ He had wondered. Seeing her giggle, he had shrugged it off. He had been used to her mild teasing by then. Besides, they had been alone and no one else had seen it.

Severus took a drink again, not able to hold back a small smirk that graced his lips over the memory of them dueling so long ago. _Okay, so maybe it still was a bit funny._ He thought as his smirk grew. Plus, she had distracted him from asking by letting him touch and taste her that first time. Even if had only been above the waist.

He thought again about what all Minerva had told him. He still had around two years before he would see her again if his calculations were correct. He could handle two years. He had done eighteen years so far, so two would be nothing compared to that.

He paused. She had said she was eighteen. _Was it only two years? It had to be. She had come to him during her seventh year. Sure, she had told the bartender twenty-two, but that had only been to get them a room for the night. Right?_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her letter he had read many times since Minerva had given it to him. He sighed as he glanced at the yellowed and slightly wrinkled pages. She didn't realize that he would get it early. She hadn't expected him to get it before the end of her fifth year.

He sighed as he read it again.

"_**My dearest Severus, **_

_**I'm going to assume Minerva has filled you in on where I came from. Especially since I told her to. Please understand that when I first arrived, I never intended to change anything. I knew that to do so could cause so many repercussions that it would change the world, as I know it now. A world finally without fear of Voldemort or his followers.**_

_**I hope you understand that I do love you. So very much. I didn't come to your seventh year with the intention of interfering in your life or hurting you. As I told you so long ago, I thought it was a bad idea for us to get involved and now you know why. I never meant to fall in love with you or to make you fall in love with me. But it happened and I can't find it in myself to regret a single moment of it. Well, maybe Remus chasing us, but it did end well that night. **_

**_Yes, I did know Peter sent me there on purpose to kill me that night. I didn't believe his lame excuses on it being an accident. But I couldn't kill him like I wanted to. If I had, it would have changed the future a lot. I couldn't risk it. You have no idea how hard it was to let him go that day. Don't worry though, he will get his in the end. I'm just so sorry I had to lie to you once again. I never wanted to lie to you, I just wasn't able to tell you the truth for fear of what it would do._**

_**Plus, I wasn't sure that you wouldn't think I was crazy. Who would believe time travel anyway?**_

_**I figure you will be angry at first and I can only hope you find it in yourself to forgive me for what I have done, or for what I will do. Depending on how you look at it. I'm so very sorry for everything that has happened since I left. I wanted so much to stop what I knew was coming but I couldn't.**_

_**I wish I could have saved Lily for you. I know you loved her very much. I know she is why you chose to be a spy for Dumbledore. But in changing her dying, it could have made Voldemort win. It was Lily's sacrifice that destroyed his body back then. If she hadn't died, he would have had those years that he was gone to build his army even stronger than it was.**_

_**I loved Lily and James so very much and I don't know how you or Harry will ever forgive me for not doing more to save them. I don't know how I will ever forgive or live with myself either.**_

_**By now you know that Sirius died too. As much as I know you didn't like him, I feel his death is on my head as well. But I couldn't save him from falling into the veil during that battle. I just pray Harry understands why I didn't warn Sirius about the Department of Mysteries. Had he not jumped in front of Bellatrix's spell to save Harry he wouldn't have been knocked into it from the force of the hit. But then again, Harry might be dead instead. It's the only thing that helps me deal with it. Knowing it was for the greater good. Oh, how I hate those words.**_

_**I'm so sorry for having lied to you as much as I did. Lied about the scars from the battles I've survived. Lied about the scar on my hand. You were right. It was words carved into my skin. I will not provoke others to break rules, is what it once said. You wouldn't think it would fit, but it did apparently, just barely though.**_

_**I'm sure you know all about Umbridge and what she did to punish us students. I did at least get the satisfaction of getting rid of her. I know I'll always be thankful to the centaurs for taking her to whatever fate they felt she deserved. I even took great pleasure in destroying all those torturing quills she used on us. Snapped everyone that made the words appear in our own blood as we wrote lines on that damn parchment.**_

_**I hope you know I wanted to stay with you. I was ready to leave my friends who are my only family now to be with you. But I couldn't, even though I begged to be allowed to. Dumbledore explained to me what my staying might have caused. Even though I already knew why I couldn't stay. **_

_**Had I stayed I could have ruined everything and instead of us winning, made us lose the war instead. Though I think this has been hardest on you so far, I hope you understand it all.**_

_**Knowing what is coming and knowing what trials you must still face, it's hard not to warn you. But I knew if I did, it could just make it all worse for you to have to bare it. I couldn't do that to you either. I couldn't make anything harder on you when you already have such a heavy a burden to bare as it is. **_

_**All I can do is ask you to let whatever Harry and I face happen. Please don't try to stop it. If you do…we might all be lost in the end. I pray what I have let happen here during your seventh year hasn't changed it already.**_

_**I must go. But know that I do love you so very much and pray…that we all find the peace we seek in the end. Severus, there is so much more tha…" **_

A few sentences were blurred out by what must have been her tears. He knew that this letter had been hard for her to write. There were similar tear stains all over the parchment to prove it.

"…_**but somehow I know it's for the best. **_

_**Right now you are sleeping and I must leave you very soon. How I wish I could at least tell you goodbye. I didn't want you to think I had just abandoned you, but I had no choice. Had I told you I was leaving I never would have been able to go.**_

_**Either you would have stopped me, convinced me to stay like I so desperately wanted to. Or I'd have never gotten the courage to actually leave. I'm not as strong or brave as everyone thinks I am. **_

_**No matter what Severus, you are a good man. Never think I don't know that. No matter what you have done, no matter what you have to do. You will always be that wonderful man I know you are. I know what you've done, so don't think I wont understand. I will understand and will love you anyway. You've done it all once already in my past.**_

_**Loving you forever and always no matter what,**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger…insufferable know-it-all who loves you more than you'll ever know…formally Hermione Brown for a short period of time."**_

Severus felt his own eyes sting at reading it once again. Knowing when she had written this. He had woken to find her silently crying at a small desk in the Room of Requirement where they had fallen asleep. She had played it off. Dug down deep to push the tears away and given him a smile.

Saying she was just homesick. Saying she missed all of her friends back home. He had held her while she cried and taken her at her word. Not even questioning why she asked him to make love to her again that night. Not knowing it was her saying goodbye.

Looking over the letter again, he can't help but feel sad. She truly believed that he loved Lily more. That it was Lily dying that turned him against the Dark Lord. It had been losing her and thinking that his being a Death Eater is what made her leave.

He hadn't been able to follow a man that made him lose so much. Being a spy had been Dumbledore's idea since Severus couldn't really leave that world with his life still intact. Dumbledore had convinced him that if he made the difference by being a spy for him, Hermione might just come back to him.

Severus had been angry for a long time afterward. Hermione hadn't come back after several years of his spying for the old wizard, but by then, he had seen the need to keep on doing what he did. So he had continued.

He hadn't been able to really stay angry with her after reading the letter a second time the night he got it. He had his moments of anger, but not like when he had first found out.

Since he wasn't meant to have read the letter yet, he had information he shouldn't have at this point. He had tried to find a way to keep her from having those words carved into her hand. But once Minerva found out what he was trying to do, she had stopped him.

Saying he couldn't change it just to stop her pain. Minerva had wanted to stop it as well, but couldn't. When she had tried to talk to Umbridge about it, she had been told that her interference was like going against the Minister himself.

Knowing the horrible woman would get hers in the end is all that kept Severus from hitting the woman with the killing curse. If he did it, he would go to Azkaban and ruin everything from what Minerva said.

But the question was what to do about his knowledge about Black's death. It hadn't happened yet. _But what can I do? What should I do?_ If he warned Black, Harry might die and Harry was too important to lose. At least according to Dumbledore.

He knew he would need to think on it. He loved Hermione enough to try to save her the heartache she was bound to face upon her return. But he couldn't try to save Black if it potentially risked Hermione's life and freedom.

He may have thought she was a pure-blood or at the very least a half-blood during his time with her, not that her blood status had mattered to him, but he knew now she was muggle born. If Voldemort won, she would die or possibly something worse. He knew there were worse things than death too.

He didn't know what the answer was, so he decided to go talk to Minerva. The head of Gryffindor house was smart and would be able to provide a fresh perspective of what to do.

* * *

_**A/N:** I promised you all that I would let you see the letter Hermione gave him. Well, here you go. Personally, I cried as I wrote it. Then cried again as I reread later on before posting it. Please leave me your thoughts so I know how you liked the chapter. Take care everyone. _


	23. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone. Computers now fixed and we're back on track with me posting. Yay! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I think I got to them all, unless they were anonymous or I couldn't find you based on the name you left behind._

_**Special Thanks to Kristine Thorne, my awesome Beta. You did a great job on this chapter. **_

_**Also Special Thanks to Pandaheart for giving this chapter a quick once over to check for errors in it too.**_

_**Disclaimer since I can't remember when I last posted one: ** I do not own anything pertaining to the HP Franchise. I just like to rewrite the story for fun, because I hated the ending, and to show my pervy side. lol._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 22  
**

_**1978—Twenty-one years into the past**_

They settled into a routine. Severus sat with her and her friends in the classes she had with him. He would be on one side of her and her friends sat on the other. She always ended up next to a different one each time. Sometimes it was James, sometimes it was Lily, sometimes Remus, and sometimes Sirius. It all depended on what classes she shared with them and who got to class first in their group.

Sirius, of course, still provoked Severus every chance he got and either Remus or James would smack him, making Severus smirk silently. Hermione would sigh, knowing these two would never be friends.

If neither of the other two Marauders were present to smack Sirius, she would send a silent spell at him, still making him feel like he had been smacked. Lily would almost fall over laughing at the shocked look on Sirius's face when it happened too.

Severus would of course smirk even more and shake slightly with his silent chuckle. Hermione would smirk at Sirius and nudge Severus to stop his laughing, even silently.

Severus would walk with her to her classes with her friends too. She would always hold his arm or hand as they walked when he had a class with her. Otherwise, he would give her hand a squeeze before going off to his own class.

The boys never seemed to notice her holding his hand or arm either. The three would be laughing and joking together. Lily had noticed and would give Hermione a smile and nudge her softly with her shoulder. When Hermione would look over at her, Lily would look pointedly at their hands together and wiggle her eyebrows at her, making her blush softly. James was so busy either laughing with the boys or flirting with Lily so he never noticed. Sirius being his normal self is what made him not notice. He was simply oblivious with his normal routine taking up his attention.

Sirius would still flirt with her constantly and when he wasn't flirting with her he was busy flirting with other girls. His flirting with Hermione annoyed Severus, but he wouldn't say a word about it, which she found she appreciated. Only because the two at times picked at each other enough without this added in as well.

Remus finally noticed one day. Pulling her aside in the common room and asking her why she had been holding Severus' hand. Hermione had smirked, saying she liked holding Severus' hand.

Remus had stared at her quizzically for a few moments, when suddenly his eyes grew wide and he asked if she was dating him. Hermione had chuckled softly, saying that yes she was. Well, as much as anyone could really date while at Hogwarts.

Remus stared at her for a while before giving her a long sigh, telling her to just be careful. Hermione had grinned before giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek. Thanking him for understanding and accepting her choice.

Remus had blushed at the kiss and muttered something she didn't catch. He let her go after that. A few days later, he had turned to her at dinner and asked if that meant she was kissing Severus too and not just holding his hand.

Hermione had chuckled and nodded. Telling him softly that she liked kissing Severus. Remus had looked at Severus across at his table and given a mild shudder. Hermione had started giggling quite loudly at his expression, drawing the attention of many people with her laughter.

She had felt a push at her mind and looked over at Severus. He asked her in her thoughts what was so funny. Hermione was still giggling, a bit softer as she told him about Remus asking her about her kissing him.

Severus had smirked and told her in her thoughts that he didn't see how it was any of the wolf's business anyway. Hermione chuckled softly as she saw him go back to his meal. She suddenly smiled mischievously and gave him a tiny push in his mind.

When he met her eyes, she let the thought slip that she wondered if Remus was simply jealous because he wanted to be the one kissing Severus. Severus looked horrified as he jerked his gaze to Remus who was not looking at either of them.

Hermione snorted out a laugh, bringing Severus' gaze back to her. She assured him that she was only kidding. Severus narrowed his eyes at her while promising retribution in her mind, causing Hermione to snicker as she went back to her dinner.

Lily leaned over and asked her softly why she was laughing so much. Hermione grinned at her and told her it was just silly thoughts floating around in her head.

Lily stared at her speculatively but not seeing a lie in Hermione's eyes, she shrugged and went back to flirting with James. Hermione was still smiling as she went back to eating.

They were sitting in Transfiguration two days later. James and Lily on one side of her and Severus on the other as they listened to McGonagall tell them about conjuring things from nothing but air.

They listened and then McGonagall told them to break up into pairs and practice. James and Lily paired up, as did Severus and Hermione.

They worked for a bit and Hermione noticed that Lily couldn't get it to work, and James was trying to figure out what they were doing wrong. She saw Severus was trying to make a chair appear, but all he kept getting was a dollhouse chair.

Seeing this she smiled to herself. She had seen Severus, as her professor, do this many times over the years and not even have to think about it. She had seen him do so many things magically without even a hint of a thought, so she had always thought he was simply a natural at magic.

Seeing him now, she knew that it wasn't the case. He had simply worked hard at perfecting it. It made him seem a bit more human to her. Making her smile grow just a bit more.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing?" Severus asked her after noticing her not paying attention. Sounding so much like his future self that her smile grew even more.

"Memories." She said. "I was thinking of my old potion's professor back home. He used to pull chairs out of thin air so easily. I used to think that he was just so naturally talented that he never had to go through doing it wrong while learning like we all do."

Severus paused in trying to do his spell again. "And you don't think that way anymore?"

She smiled again. "No. I think he just worked his tail off to get so good that it just looked like second nature to him. It's funny. He used to get mad at me for doing so well in my studies so quickly."

Severus frowned at her. "Why would he get angry at you for doing well and doing well quickly?"

She shrugged. "He didn't like know-it-alls."

Severus pondered this for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe you're right about him having to work hard to be good at it. Maybe he was jealous of seeing things work for you so easily when he had to work hard to learn it."

Hermione stared at him in shock. She didn't know what surprised her more. The thought that Severus, as her professor, might have been jealous of her as a student or if it was that Severus, himself, had just admitted, sort of, to being jealous of her talents.

Hermione shook the shock away and smiled softly. "He wouldn't be happy if he knew I thought even for a moment that he might be jealous of me. In fact, he'd probably hex the utter hell out me if he heard me say it."

Severus smirked at her. "Good thing he's not here."

His words made her giggle. She saw Minerva frown at her and she forced her laughter away. _Oh yeah, good thing_. She thought fighting another giggle.

Severus tried a few more times and when Hermione stood still smiling a bit, he sighed in annoyance. "Well, lets see you try it then."

Hermione smirked at him. With a flick of her wand, a perfect sturdy chair, like the ones they sat in at their tables appeared. Her amusement filled eyes met his and he sighed.

"I can see why he was annoyed at you." He said, making her giggle again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her made Hermione jump and turn quickly.

Minerva was standing there frowning at her and glaring fiercely. "Ms. Brown, since you seem to have this down, standing there while giggling isn't doing anyone any good. Why don't you actually make yourself useful and help your friends over there. Or help Mr. Snape here. But do something productive with your time."

Hermione blushed. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

She saw Minerva's lips quirk slightly before frowning again. "Good. Excellent job with the chair, my dear. I see you had a good transfiguration teacher before."

Hermione smiled. "Yes ma'am. The very best." Knowing the woman knew she had been Hermione's teacher before coming here.

Minerva's lips quirked a fraction again before moving off. Hermione looked over at Severus who was smirking at her. She offered to help him, but he simply glared at her.

She moved off and went to help James and Lily. With very little coaching, Lily got her spell down. James on the other hand, wasn't getting it at all. He was trying to do as she said, but he wasn't getting the small table he was trying to produce. Instead he was getting a pile of wood for building a table.

She saw he was using his wand wrong, and when she said as much to him, Lily snorted out a laugh. When James went to do the spell again, Lily leaned over and whispered to Hermione that James normally didn't have that problem. He used his wand just right in her opinion, at least where it counted most.

Hermione blushed, making Severus raise his eyebrow at her, serving only to make her blush more. Hermione bumped her shoulder into Lily's and shushed her. Lily saw how red Hermione was and snorted out a laugh again.

Minerva heard the laugh and glared at Hermione who in turn quickly moved to help James again. When he finally got it down, Hermione glanced over at Severus. She saw he finally got a chair, but not the one he wanted to.

Instead of a sturdy chair like Hermione had gotten, he got a child's rocking chair. She moved over to him and asked again if he'd like some help. He glared at her once again, and then sighed in defeat before nodding.

She gave him a small smile and showed him what he was doing wrong. In less than a few tries, he got the spell down. She gave him a beaming smile and he gave her a small one in return thanking her quietly.

He told her later that she would make a great teacher if she wanted to be one. Hermione had grinned, knowing that the Severus she knew didn't give compliments to anyone.

The weekend came, and the boys demanded that she spend some time with them. Claiming they barely saw her anymore.

Remembering that her time was slowly coming to an end and that she wouldn't have most of them when she returned, she agreed. Knowing she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, so she could pass her memories on to Harry. She knew he wished he could have known his parents better before they died. Not to mention that she would miss them and this was the only time she would have with them.

At breakfast, she had pushed at Severus' mind again. When his gaze met hers, she explained in her mind that her friends were feeling neglected and wanted her to spend the day with them. He had shrugged and told her that was fine, asking if she wanted to meet him after dinner in the Room of Requirement to practice breaking down his walls.

She told him again in her mind that she didn't know yet and would let him know during dinner. Again he had nodded and went back to eating.

It wasn't long before her friends were pulling her with them out of the Great Hall. She barely had time to send Severus a small smile before leaving.

She found out that spending the day with them meant that she had to attend a quidditch game. It was Saturday and James and Sirius were playing. They claimed she hadn't been to a single game and seen them play yet since arriving.

She wasn't much of a fan of the sport, she'd been dragged to many games due to Harry being a seeker, but went along anyway. As she cheered along with the rest of her house, she watched James as he flew. Saw him chasing after the golden snitch, doing his best to weave around trying to catch it before the other team did. Dodging the bludgers sent his way and gaining speed on the racing little winged ball.

She saw him moving and realized just how much Harry moved and looked like his father on a broom. It made her smile to see how much her dear friend resembled his dad in so many things.

She saw too that Sirius was flirting with her constantly throughout the game. He kept smiling, wiggling his eyes brows, or winking at her. Paying so much attention to her that a bludger almost hit him, twice.

Hermione sighed in relief as he quickly dodged it at the last second, grinning at her like an idiot afterward. Lily sighed and said that if the silly sod would just focus on the game, he wouldn't keep almost getting himself killed by the bludgers.

Hermione had agreed, but still chuckled softly when Sirius went back to flirting with her mid air again. He might be a silly sod, but his attention was a bit flattering and very amusing.

After the game, which her house won, they went back to the common room. Laughing and talking together for the rest of the afternoon.

She told Remus of several books she knew he would enjoy reading. Lily and James told her of their plans of marrying after graduation. Sirius flirted with her so much that even James himself had finally had enough of it. He told Sirius that he'd hex the fool if he didn't stop, especially since Hermione was ignoring him, and to go bug someone else for a while.

In the Great Hall, during dinner, they asked if she would join them after they were done eating. Lily had smirked at seeing her hesitation and reminded her quietly that she could always see Severus tomorrow. Hermione had sighed, knowing Lily was right, but knowing her time was coming to an end with him too.

Reluctantly Hermione had pushed at Severus' mind. Waiting until he met her gaze and letting him know she needed to spend the night with her other friends. He had given her a small smile and told her that it was fine. She focused again at eating at her dinner and talking to her friends as he watched her silently.

Finally, she met his eyes after a bit, asking him to meet her the next morning in the library. She wanted to get a new book and wanted to see him too. He gave her a slight nod and went back to eating, though he sent her random thoughts again throughout dinner, making her smile as she replied.

The next morning, she was up early and dressed for the day in a skirt, since he told her recently that scars or not, he liked seeing her in them. She picked out one that at least hid her scars on her thighs, slipping on a pair of matching knee socks to hide the ones on her calves as well. Wearing a shirt that came to her elbows to hide the ones on her upper arms. The few on her forearm weren't that noticeable.

She went to the library and met a still yawning Madame Pince who simply waved at Hermione to go on and find what she wanted. Hermione smiled and went about searching for something she hadn't read yet. Something that would hold her interest.

She finally spotted a book she wanted to read, after searching a bit through the multiple isles of bookshelves. It was high on a shelf, but she thought she could reach it with a bit of stretching.

She was up on the tips of her toes, stretching as far as she could, brushing it with her fingertips, when she felt a warm, lithe body press against her back. Saw a pale hand reach up easily and snag it for her.

She turned when the body backed away and smiled when she saw it was Severus behind her. He handed her the book with a smirk. "You are a witch, are you not? A very talented witch, correct?" He asked, still smirking.

His questions threw her. "Well…yes, I am. Why?" She asked a bit confused.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "If you are indeed a talented witch, like I know you are, why did you not simply use your wand, or your hand, and have it float down to you?"

Hermione smiled, understanding. "I don't use magic for everything simply because I can. That would be…lazy."

He chuckled softly. "Only you would think using magic when you can't reach something would be the lazy way."

She grinned. "You already think I'm odd, so why not just add to the oddness that is me?"

He shook his head while still chuckling at her lightly. He took her hand and gently pulled her with him, weaving his way between different shelves of books, until he found a quiet and secluded spot.

He took the book from her hand, setting it on a nearby table, and pulled her against him. He pressed his lips to hers as his arms snaked around her. She sighed and melted against him like she always did, slipping her arms around his neck.

It wasn't long before he had her pressed against the bookcase. His kiss no longer soft and gentle, but hard and fierce. One of his hands tangling in her hair to help hold her head prisoner as he ravished her mouth. While his other one slipped down and cupped her rear, pulling her tighter against him, lifting her slightly to feel him starting to swell against her.

She moaned softly, her fingers digging into his back as her body responded to his arousal by filling her with it's own. His hand in her hair slid down to join his other hand at her bottom. Both hands slipping up under her skirt to touch the soft lace covered skin of her derriere.

He bent slightly and lifted her up in his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around him as he continued to kiss her. His body pressed into hers, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her.

He pulled away from her lips, looking at her slightly flushed face. "Merlin woman, you drive me crazy. You make me want you something fierce with nothing more than a simple kiss. I think you've bewitched me." He said softly, still holding her bottom to keep her from falling, enjoying the feel of her silky skin in his hands.

Hermione smiled, speaking just as softly. "I know the feeling. I think you put a spell of some sort on me too. I never paid any attention to boys, I was always more interested in my studies than anything else. But I can't stop thinking about you, or stop wanting you either."

He smiled back at her. "I missed you yesterday."

Her smile grew. "Did you? I missed you too. Especially after I was dragged to a Quidditch game. I've had my fill of watching those matches over the years. Though I did enjoy watching the boys play. I had heard of them playing, but I hadn't seen it first hand yet. It was kind of funny watching Sirius almost get hit by bludgers since he wouldn't focus on the game."

He smirked slightly. He enjoyed the thought of Black almost getting hit by the speeding balls. Not that he wanted him hurt, but because he thought Black needed to be taken down a peg or two. "What was he paying attention to, if not the game?"

When Hermione blushed and looked away, he knew what had kept Black's attention. Hermione. "Well, it would have served him right then." He said silkily.

Hermione's eyes met his, frowning slightly as her lips pursed a bit. "That's not very nice." She said gently.

Severus smirked and shrugged. "I'm not a nice person."

She smiled softly. "You are to me." _Well, he is now, but he didn't use to be. _She pushed the thought away.

Severus shrugged again. "That's because I like you."

Her smile grew. "Like? I thought you loved me." She said playfully.

His eyes warmed. "I do." He said before taking her mouth in a gentle kiss again.

She met his kiss with her own, feeling her heart fluttering as he moved his mouth over hers softly. Gliding his tongue with hers sweetly. Her hands were in his soft, silky black hair, sifting through it, when they heard a loud gasp.

Pulling away and turning their heads, they saw James, Remus, and Sirius all staring at them in shock. Lily was with them but was smiling at them, not the least bit surprised.

Hermione swallowed, but Sirius recovered first. "Kitten, what the hell are you doing?"

Lily smirked as she saw both Hermione and Severus raise one eyebrow at him, in identical expressions. It made her wonder if they even realized the similar looks they shared.

"Maybe he's giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Lily said with a grin.

Sirius glared at Lily. "I highly doubt that."

Hermione sighed. "Sirius, you of all people should be aware of what it looks like I was doing."

Sirius growled. "I know what you were doing, but why would you be doing it with Snivellus?"

"He's got a bit of a point Hermione." James said, looking a bit unsure. "It's not like any of us knew you even liked him that way."

Lily piped up with a smirk. "I did."

James and Sirius looked at Lily in disbelief. She gave a small laugh and shrugged. "What? Girls talk." Grinning even more as she realized exactly where Severus' hands were, and why they were hidden from view.

Remus smiled sheepishly. "I knew too."

Sirius glared at him. "When did you become a girl mate?"

Remus glared back. "I'm not a girl, you daft sod. They weren't hiding it. If you had been paying attention instead of trying to get into every pair of knickers in this school, you'd have noticed it too."

James frowned. "He better not have been trying to get into every pair." Glancing at Lily.

Hermione snorted out a laugh, drawing all attention back to her. Even Severus raised his other eyebrow at her. She quickly forced her laughter to stop. But seeing James and Sirius staring at her and feeling the tension radiating off of Sirius, she realized that she needed to get Severus to put her down.

Feeling her squirming a bit, Severus slowly lowered her to the ground. Not letting her go until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

Hermione took a moment to make sure her skirt was in place again, the movement making Sirius realize where Severus' hands had been as well. A low growl escaping him as he glared at Severus.

Severus smirked. "Black, it's not my fault that she seems to like me better than she does you."

Sirius's eyes blazed and he took a step closer. Hermione saw this and stepped between them, cursing Severus for provoking him. _Though with all the provoking Sirius has done, he kind of deserves to have Severus poke at him back. _She thought

"Hey, hey. We don't need you two starting with each other right now. Now what are you four doing here anyway?" She said, hoping to change the subject.

Lily grinned again. "It's time for breakfast. We know that if books are involved, you tend to lose track of time. So we came to make you come eat with us."

Hermione frowned. "How did you even…" She trailed off, remembering the Marauder's map and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll be meet you guys there in a bit."

James and Lily nodded and left. When Remus realized that Sirius was still glaring at Severus, he sighed and pulled the young man out of the library before Sirius did something stupid.

Hermione turned back to Severus. "Sorry about that."

He shrugged. "Its fine. So do you mind that they all seem to know now?"

She smiled. "I wasn't trying to hide it before. The other two are just oblivious. What about you? Do you mind them knowing?" Thinking about Lily specifically and knowing Severus loved Lily a lot.

He shrugged again. "I wasn't hiding it either. I'm just disappointed that we got interrupted." He said, with a slight smile and reaching for her again.

She slipped into his arms and gave him a quick kiss, not letting it deepen at all though. She was smiling when she broke the kiss. "Come on, let's go eat."

She pulled away after a moment and moved to grab her book he had put on the table. She looked back at him and saw he hadn't moved. "Are you coming?"

He smirked at her. "I never said I was done with you yet." Coming towards her, intending on snagging her again and pulling her back to their hidden nook.

She grinned, backing away. "I'm counting on it." She gave him a wink and went to go check her book out as he grinned at her, his eyes raking over her swaying hips as she walked away.

Hermione was smirking to herself. She knew that soon, they would be making a trip to the Room of Requirement. That room had the biggest and softest bed she had ever seen. They would make good use of it as soon as they could find a moment alone together.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ha ha, I loved Sirius asking when Remus became a girl. It had me giggling throughout the rest of the chapter. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts on it. Take care._


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: ** Hi everyone. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I haven't had a chance to respond to them all. But I'm getting to them. Thank you everyone still adding me to their alerts/faves. Take care all and Please Read and Review._

_**Special thanks to my wonderful Beta. You are awesome lady. I know you're busy and you still manage to get this stuff back to me quickly.**_

_**Special Thanks to Pandaheart as well for going over this one last time before I posted it.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**

It was almost April. They would be taking the N.E.W.T.S soon. All the professors were trying their hardest to make sure the students were properly prepared for the upcoming exams.

Hermione was taking the time to help tutor her friends to help them. All four of her dear Gryffindor friends, as well as Severus were in the Room of Requirement studying. Peter off on his own again, as Hermione did her best not to think of why he wasn't around.

She was flipping through a book as well, rereading over material to make sure she had showed them the proper ways of doing things. She didn't want them to get bad marks over a mistake due to the different teaching methods between the two decades.

When someone would ask her a question, she would stop and go over to help them. Whether it was explaining the theory behind it or showing them how best to produce the spell in question.

Severus was smirking while she showed Sirius how to flourish his wand properly for a spell he was having trouble with. Sirius tried again and again, until Hermione came up behind him, and took hold of his hand to help move the wand correctly.

Sirius was grinning as he let her help, enjoying the feel of her body pressed into his back as she helped him. He let his thoughts drift to what he'd like to do to the sexy little minx and felt his body heating at the thoughts.

Hermione couldn't understand how Sirius just wasn't getting what she was showing him. It wasn't a difficult spell at all. She tried once again to show him how to do it, before she sighed and switched positions.

She had Sirius behind her, holding her wand hand as she properly waved and flicked her wand, while speaking the spell. His chest pressed into her back as she showed him again and again.

It wasn't until she heard Severus growl that she realized that Sirius wasn't paying attention to her lesson at all. She quickly popped into Sirius's mind since he didn't have a wall at all up and saw all the dirty thoughts the young Marauder was thinking about her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pulled away to glare at the young man. "Sirius Black, I swear if you don't get your mind out the gutter and pay attention, I'm going to hex the utter hell out of you." _Bloody pervert_. She thought.

Sirius grinned at her. "Sorry, Kitten. It's not my fault that you look so good that you provoke thoughts of…indecent things." Making Severus grit his teeth in further annoyance.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you don't need my help then go back to your books." She paused as she was going back to her own book, her eyes narrowing. "You're faking it aren't you? You know how to do this spell already, don't you?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged. Hermione growled and with a wave of her hand, she shot him with the boil hex she had used on him while in DADA once again. His face instantly broke out in the puss filled dots.

James and Remus snickered while Lily rolled her eyes at the young man and Severus smirked before going back to his own books. Sirius tried to get her to remove them, but she ignored him and went back to reading on her own.

"Aw, come on Kitten. It was just a joke. You can't make me walk around out in the halls like this. It might ruin my reputation." Sirius said with a slight whine to his voice.

Hermione smirked but kept on reading. Sirius huffed and went back to his books. A little while later, she waved her hand again and removed the spell on him.

Severus saw her do it and shook his head a little. Personally he thought she should leave it. _It would do the moron good to be taken down a peg or two._ He thought. But when Hermione smiled at him, Severus smiled back. He knew she wouldn't have let him walk around with them. She was too nice to really cause any harm or humiliation.

Hermione helped a few of the others with some spells. Severus included, though he had it down better than all of the others.

She saw him wince a bit later in the evening and knew he was being called away. Not wanting any questions on why he had to suddenly leave she spoke. "Hey guys, lets call it a night. I'm getting a bit tired anyway."

The others were glad for a break and quickly left before she changed her mind and made them study more. Severus met her eyes and she gave him a tiny smile. He came over and gave her a quick kiss in thanks for getting rid of her friends so they wouldn't question his disappearance before leaving himself.

She sat for a bit in the room and wished she knew how to change things for the better. Severus in this time, no longer resembled the Severus that she knew during her childhood. He wasn't dark and bitter. He wasn't overly rude and snide.

He had his moments, but nothing compared to what she knew he would become. She knew it was due to all he would face, that he would become that hard person she knew him to be in her time.

She sighed and headed out of the room herself. She was half way to the dorms when she heard the Headmaster call out from behind her.

"Ms. Brown, might I have a few moments of your time?" He asked, using her cover name in case any students overheard them.

Hermione turned and gave him a small smile. "Sure Headmaster. What can I do for you?"

Dumbledore smiled at the girl in return. "I think it might be best if we speak in my office. The halls tend to have extra ears at times."

Hermione's smile slowly faded. She knew that this must have to do with her returning to her time. She gave a small nod and followed him back to his office.

Dumbledore gave the statue the password and she followed him up the stairs and into his office. He told her to take a seat, as he sat behind his desk. Hermione did as she was told and sat down, looking at him and waiting for the news concerning her future.

"Hermione, I'm sure you know why I called you in here." At Hermione's nod, he went on. "I have read over the book and done a bit more research concerning your time turner. I think I have found a way to get you back. We will have to be precise on the amount of turns, but I am fairly certain it will work. I just need the exact date and time of your departure from your time and I will calculate the amount of spins we need to get you home."

Hermione sat frozen in her spot. It was time for her to go. She wasn't ready. "Sir, I…I don't want to go. I can't leave yet. I'm not ready." She said as she felt panic start to set in. _Would he make her leave now? Right this instant?_

Dumbledore sighed. "Hermione, you know why you have to go." He said gently.

Hermione sat up in her chair. "Sir, I could stay. I have kept my knowledge of everything a secret thus far. I could continue to do so. I don't have to abandon my friends in my time either. I could send them an owl after the time I leave them comes to pass. I could still be in their lives. They would understand why I didn't want to return."

The headmaster paused in thought for several moments. "Hermione you have to go. You know too much. You know what is coming. Do you really think you could sit by and watch all the terribleness happen and not doing something to stop it?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'd have to. I know what's at risk. I know it has to happen. I won't stop it. Sir, please don't make me leave. I love them. I love them all. How can I go back to a world they don't exist in anymore? How can I go back knowing the man I love will be dead? I'll be alone when I go back. Don't make me go back to that. Please." She pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore stood and came over to her, taking her hands in his. "My dear, if I could let you stay, you have to know I would. I'd never ask you to go to a place where you'd be miserable. But could you really live with letting it all happen? Could you stand back and let them die when you have the knowledge to stop it."

"Yes." Hermione cried.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You care too much about all of them to not interfere."

Tears slipped down her cheek as she stared up at him. "Sir, you don't understand. You might know some of it. But you don't know it all. Let me show you what I'll be going back to."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I doubt it will change anything Hermione, but I'll look."

They went to his stone pensieve and she started to pull memories. She showed him of her being told of Lily and James' death. Showed how Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned over it. Showed how they found out it was Peter that had truly betrayed his friends before setting up Black to take the fall.

Showed the battle in the Department of Mysteries where they fought all the Death Eaters while trying to get to the prophecy. Hoping it would help them in their final battle, and thinking they had to rescue Sirius on top of it all. Showed how it had all been a lie to lure them there and finally resulted in Sirius dying to save Harry.

She showed him about himself. About the ring he had destroyed and how it had cursed him. Showed him the conversation she had seen in Severus' memory where Dumbledore asked him to kill him. Showed him how she had seen Dumbledore fall when Severus sent the final curse that killed him. Harry had shown her his memory of witnessing it once.

Showed him of her hunt with her friends. The fighting they did amongst themselves. Showed him the fact that they were almost starving at points due to running out of food. The fear and danger they were constantly in. Ron leaving them alone for so long due to his anger and jealousy.

She showed of their capture and her torture. Showed him of her writhing in pain and bleeding from her wounds as her friends screamed for her in the distance. Them not knowing exactly what she was going through, but fearing the worst.

She showed of their escape from Malfoy manner. Showed the death of Dobby to help save them. Showed their trek back to the castle where the final battle took place.

She showed him of the war itself. Of how it would take place. The amount of bodies littering the grounds afterward. Showed her seeing so much death that it seemed pointless at times while they fought. Showed him her seeing Severus die, right in front of her while she didn't know how to stop it. Showed him Severus giving his memories to Harry for the final battle.

Then, she showed him her life after the battle. Waking up screaming from her nightmares while Remus held her. Showed her classes that she no longer cared for. Showed how truly down heartened she was over all the losses.

When she put the final memory back in her head she looked to him. She saw tears in his eyes as he absorbed all he had seen. She waited for him to get himself back in control. Tears slipping down her own face as she waited.

When he looked at her again, she spoke softly as she still cried. "Sir, would you really ask me to go back to all of that? Would you send me back knowing how utterly alone I will be?"

Dumbledore reached out and gave her a hug, sad to know all of what this young woman would face in her life as a mere child. Sad knowing that this same young woman in his arms had seen so much, more than any person should ever have had to.

But he still knew what was at risk if she stayed.

He held her, offering her comfort even as he took his own from her. "Hermione, I know of no way of letting you stay. If you do, the pain I see on your face will only haunt you more for having to live it again. It will drive you mad."

Hermione pulled away and backed up a few steps. "Do you think leaving and knowing what I return to will drive me any less mad? Do you think that going back to nothing will keep me sane?"

Dumbledore sighed. "My dear, you wont be alone. You'll have your friends that you've made all during your school years. You will have Remus with you as well. You wont be alone."

Hermione felt more tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I will be. Harry and Ron might be there, but they'll have their own lives to live. They'll both end up married and with families and I won't have much of them at all. Remus will be here at Hogwarts teaching and I wont see him much after I graduate. I won't have Severus and that alone will kill me."

Dumbledore took in her tear-ravished face. "My dear, if what you say is true, can you actually let anyone die like they're meant to? You'll lose them over the years anyway. You won't have Severus in twenty years anyway. It won't change how alone you'll feel."

Hermione's breathing hitched and she sniffed while wiping at her nose. Dumbledore's eyes were sad as he looked at her and reached into his robes. Pulling out and handing her a colorful handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Hermione drenched the silky material as she cried into it. Dumbledore moving once again to her and took her into his arms. Holding her as she cried out her grief over it all.

He softly stroked her hair as she cried even harder. She pulled back several minutes later. "Sir, I may only have twenty years or so, but at least I'll have had those twenty years with him. It would be more than I have now. It would be enough. Or at least it would help when he's gone. If you send me back now…I'll only have had a few months. It's not enough time. Sir please, don't make me leave."

Dumbledore sighed. "Let me look at all of this. Let me see if anything can be changed. If so…maybe you wont feel so alone. But you have to go back. You can't stay."

Hermione looked at the man in front of her. A man she had respected for many years. She had always agreed with Dumbledore, always followed him no matter what. But she couldn't follow him this time.

Hermione backed up a few steps and folded her arms across her chest. A defiant look on her face as she spoke. "No."

Dumbledore was taken aback. "I'm sorry, what?" He had seen many memories of Hermione's but she had never argued with him before that he knew of. She hadn't argued with any of them here either.

Hermione didn't waver as her tear-swollen eyes showed her conviction. "I said no. You can't make me go back. I'm not leaving. I know you're wrong on this. My staying will not ruin anything."

Dumbledore rose to his full height, not liking that she was going against him. His voice growing louder and more formidable with her. "Ms. Granger you will go back. You can't stay. You know you can't stay. Would you really risk something coming out and making us lose the war? Would you risk Tom getting a hold of you and using you to find out how we defeat him?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that and frowned as she did so now. If Voldemort got a hold of her then he would indeed know every move they would make. He would know where he failed and not do it. It would change everything and they could lose the fight against him.

Dumbledore knew he was making progress and eased his tone a bit. He knew this wasn't easy for her. "You don't have to leave today, but you do have to leave soon. Think about this too. If you stay, do you think Severus will be able to do what he must? Do you think he will have the focus he needs to have if he is worried about you? Or if he is so wrapped up in you, that he would have a reason to become my spy? It's Severus' anger that makes him turn against Tom. If you stay, he has no reason to be angry."

Hermione struggled to find a way to argue more. Not finding anything she sighed. "I need to think about this."

Dumbledore nodded. "I need you to do something else for me."

Hermione looked at him, shocked that the man would ask anything of her right now. "What?"

Dumbledore went to his desk, motioning for her to sit. When she did, he reached up and rubbed his tired eyes. "I don't know what you being here might change. Even if you do leave, he might not be willing to do everything he needs to do. He may be willing to do most of what he will come to do, but some things he might not be able to with you in his heart."

Hermione looked up at him. "Are you…are you saying I need to make him hate me before I leave?" Knowing she would never be able to do that.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No my dear, that's not it at all. I think his love for you might be the only thing that helps keep him going. I just don't think he'll be able to do what he must if he thinks you wouldn't understand. If he thinks you'll hate him in the end."

Hermione spoke, feeling hope starting to bloom. "You want me to tell him that I'm leaving and all he'll face?" She had been wanting to tell him so much. To warn him of what will come. If he knew, he might not die.

Dumbledore shook his head again. "No, you can't tell him. If he knows…he might not be able to do any of it. He can't know he will die in the end."

Hermione didn't understand. "Then, what do you want from me?"

Dumbledore picked up a quill and parchment. "I need you to write him a letter. A letter that will let him know that you know what he must do and that you wont hold it against him."

Hermione stared at him. _A letter? Why didn't I think of that?_ She could warn him via a letter and he would know he needed to be aware of Nagini's attack on him. He could do something to protect himself, or he could teach her how to heal him afterward.

"No, Ms. Granger. You can't warn him Hermione. If you do…I don't know what it might change." Dumbledore told her. He had seen the wheels turning, the hope forming.

He handed her the quill and parchment. "Just a letter that will let him know that he will have to kill me. Nothing more."

Hermione stared at him again as the feeling of hope crumbled into dust. For the first time in her life, she felt a bit of hatred for the man sitting in front of her. He could help her save them. He could help her find a way to change some of the horribleness of it, but he wouldn't.

She knew it had to be done though. Hermione felt like she had lost everything and she hadn't even left yet. With tears in her eyes, she took the quill and parchment.

Dumbledore may not want her to let him know anything, but she couldn't let Severus think she didn't care about him. She needed him to know just a few of the things he would face. She would not let him die again thinking everyone hated him when he had done what he had to so they could win.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yes, a second letter. Though I wont make you wait as long before revealing it to you. Okay, as you can see we are close to the end of her time here in past. I will be updating again soon. Please leave me your thoughts. Take care everyone._


	25. Chapter 24

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I haven't had a chance to get to them all, but I will. Thank you to everyone still adding me to their alerts and faves. Take care all and Please Read and Review.  
_

**_Special thanks to Kristine Thorne, my very lovely beta. You have been doing an awesome job even though you've been feeling so poorly lately. Thank you for the continuing support. You rock.  
_**

**_Special thanks as well to PandaHeart for giving this a quick look over as well before I posted it._**

**_Disclaimer, since I think its been a while since I posted one: _**_ I don't own anything in the HP universe or make any money off these stories. I only play with the characters for fun and to annoy J.K.R with how much I'm changing her story. lol._**_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**

Hermione wrote the letter for Dumbledore like he asked her to. Sealing it herself in an envelope and adding a charm that only Severus could open it. She wouldn't have Dumbledore changing anything in it. She had carefully worded it so she wouldn't lie to him about anything coming.

She hadn't been able to look at Dumbledore after she gave it to him and left. She didn't even wait to be dismissed either. He seemed to understand this too and let her go without another word.

She slowly made her way down the stairs and out past the statue. Her movement was jerky as she walked the long way back to her dorm. Her face still swollen from her tears and her body exhausted from the emotions pouring through her.

_What is the point of going on after I get back? What do I have to look forward to?_ _A life filled with emptiness._ Maybe that was her punishment for everything she had changed without meaning to.

Made a man who was supposed to love another, love her instead. Or maybe love her as well, since she knew his deep love for Lily would never disappear. Made a man who had pined for a woman who would never love him in return, now pine for two women.

She had ruined his life and only made it harder for him now. So now she must be punished. Her punishment would be to love a man she could never have. Love a man that would be dead by the time she got back.

She would love him forever. She knew she would never love anyone like she did Severus. Minerva had it right so long ago. The older woman had said that what she had felt for Ron wasn't real and when she found it she'd know.

Well, she knew that what she felt now was real. She knew what she felt was so deep that no one else would ever come close to making her feel what she felt with Severus. That was her punishment. To die alone, just like he did in her past, just like he would again.

She was almost to her dorm when she saw Minerva coming out of it. The woman stopped, startled to see Hermione at all. But was even more so when she saw the absolute despair on Hermione's face, along with the remains of her tears.

"Hermione, what is it? What's happened?" She asked, rushing over to her.

Hermione looked up at Minerva and promptly burst into tears again. Minerva slipped her arms around her. Patting her back and telling her it would be all right, still having no clue what was going on.

Hermione paused and looked up at Minerva, making the woman gasp at the emptiness she saw in her eyes. "It wont be alright Minerva. It won't ever be all right again. It's time. Dumbledore found a way for me to go back and he won't let me stay." She said tonelessly.

Minerva frowned, not liking how Hermione looked or sounded at all. "Come along dear. We'll go to my office and see what we can figure out for you."

One of Minerva's arms was still around Hermione, as she led the young woman back to her office. Getting more and more worried the closer they got when Hermione didn't say a word and simply looked worse and worse.

Once they were inside, Minerva turned to her. "Okay dear, tell me everything. What's happened?"

Hermione sat down when Minerva pushed her into a chair. "Dumbledore has figured it out and I have to go back. I have to go back and be alone." She said numbly.

Minerva frowned. "Well, what if we talk to him? See if you can stay for a bit longer? There's no rush is there?"

Hermione simply shrugged. "He says I can't stay. The longer I stay, the more I risk things changing. He wont let me stay. He said I didn't have to leave tonight, but he'll make me leave soon. He's more powerful than me and can make me leave, no matter what I told him."

Minerva's frown deepened. "What did you tell him?"

Hermione sighed and stood. Minerva watched as the lifeless girl in front of her walked to her stone pensieve. She used her wand and pulled a silvery blue strand out of her temple and let it fall into the bowl.

"See for yourself. I can't cI can't talk about it." Hermione said in her toneless voice once again.

Minerva took a deep breath and stepped over to the stone bowl. She placed her hands on the side of it and fell into the memory. Hermione saw Minerva gasp over what she heard.

When it was finally over, Minerva pulled back and looked at her with tears in her eyes. Hermione pulled the memory back and placed it in her head. She watched Minerva walk to her desk and pull out a handkerchief.

Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose Minerva was thinking. _There had to be a way. How can we send Hermione back to live in such misery? _She hadn't seen what Dumbledore had seen when Hermione showed him her memories, Hermione hadn't watched them with him, but she had seen the tears in his eyes. She knew it had to have been bad.

Turning back Minerva stared hard at Hermione, taking in her lifeless expression. _No, we can't send her back to that. With Hermione looking this bad now, to actually be living that way would kill her in the end._ But Minerva had no real idea what all had happened.

"All right. First things first, I need you to show me everything. I need to see your first year, all of it up to the day you arrived here." Minerva said.

Hermione sighed. _What good would that do?_ She had no clue, but she knew it didn't matter anyway. She knew Minerva wouldn't change it either. She couldn't, there was too many things interwoven together.

Too many things that, if changed would simply cause a domino effect. If they stopped one, it would just knock the others out of place. No, there was no changing anything_._

With no real emotion involved, Hermione pulled her memories one by one and they watched them. It took hours. Hermione pulled only the pertinent ones to show her, to help speed things along without needless fillers.

Showing her what they dealt with concerning the sorcerer's stone. Hearing the story of how Harry's parents were killed and Voldemort destroyed. Showed her what they dealt with when the Basilisk was loose. Minerva gasped many times over what all she saw, but Hermione knew she hadn't even gotten to the worst memories yet.

She showed her about Sirius escaping and what they dealt with that year. Hearing the story again about how James and Lily were killed and Peter being the one to do it while framing Sirius. Minerva watched it all, but kept her thoughts to herself on it.

She showed too about Harry and the Tri Wizard Tournament. Showed her about Moody coming to teach and finding out it was actually Barty Crouch Jr. Showed how the Wizards cup was a port key to a graveyard where Voldemort waited. Showed her everything Hermione thought might be important. Including Harry saying that Voldemort was back and how Harry's blood had been the key.

She showed the memories during their fifth year. Showed her about Umbridge, hearing Minerva gasp as she saw the students tortured. Showed her how no one believed Harry about Voldemort's return. Showed her the Battle of Ministries and how Sirius died. Even showing how Umbridge was lured in to the forest and taken by the Centaurs.

She showed Minerva her sixth year. Minerva gasping at learning that Dumbledore had been cursed. Gasping even more when she learned that he asks Severus to kill him. Tears streaming down the older woman's face as she watched Dumbledore actually get struck down.

Next, came the memories of her seventh year and the hunt she had been on with Harry and Ron. Minerva was in tears again at seeing Hermione suffer during their hunt, and then even more tears came as she witnessed Hermione's torture. Hearing her scream with the agony of the torturous curse being used over and over again, along with everything else from that awful night, made bile rise in the older woman's throat.

The last group of memories was of the final battle. Minerva felt a bit numb by now from all she had seen, but still cried as she saw so much death and destruction. She saw Severus die in the shrieking shack while right in front of Hermione. Saw Hermione tell Harry that she didn't think he was actually dead yet, crying out that they couldn't just leave him like that if he was still alive. Even if only barely.

But they had known Death Eaters were on their tail and couldn't stay. Hermione had been in tears as they left their potion's professor, Harry and Ron all but dragging her out of the place.

Showed the final show down between Harry and Voldemort. Showed Harry telling everyone that Severus had been Dumbledore's man the whole time. Showed them winning and how life was like after Hermione went back to school.

When the memories all finally faded, it was almost dawn. Both Hermione and Minerva were exhausted. Both of them mentally drained which made them physically drained as well.

Minerva flicked her wand and two glasses of fire whiskey appeared. When Hermione tried to say she didn't want it Minerva insisted, saying it would help. Minerva figured that even if the young woman hadn't been twenty-two like she had seen, she still would have made Hermione drink it. After all of that, they both needed it.

Hermione choked it down, the liquid burning her throat and stomach. The alcohol helping to dull the pain, leaving her only exhausted and a bit numb.

Minerva told her to go to bed, saying they'd talk about all she had seen later. Telling Hermione that she didn't want the girl going to class either the following day. Asking her to take the day and rest in her bed.

Hermione nodded slowly and made her way back to her dorms. She didn't even strip down, she only flopped into bed and let sleep take her away from the pain of having to leave.

* * *

_**1996- Beginning of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts.**_

Severus stared at Dumbledore in his office. "You want me to do what?" The dark man shouted while jumping out of the chair he had been sitting in.

Dumbledore was hurting. Both physically and mentally he was in deep pain. The curse he was suffering from was slowly killing him, but he knew this had to be done. "I need you to kill me, Severus. Draco has been ordered to do it and he can't have that tainting his soul."

Severus glared at the old wizard. "So you want it to taint mine?"

Dumbledore sighed. He didn't have the strength to fight Severus right now. He needed to rest. "Severus, you know I'm dying anyway. You would be doing the merciful thing anyway."

Severus shook his head. "No. We can find a way to fix it. Give me time to find a potion to cure you. I can't do this Albus."

Dumbledore sat wearily in his chair at his desk. "Severus there isn't any other way. Trust me, I've tried to find another way. But there isn't one. If Draco kills me like he has been ordered to he wont ever get past it. It'll haunt him until the day he dies. He's just a boy Severus. He's only sixteen. Could you have dealt with that at sixteen?"

Severus glared. "You know that isn't the same thing. I was much tougher at sixteen than Draco is. I wasn't pampered like he has been his whole life."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "That is my point. You can live with this. You know that I'm dying and while I still live I'm suffering. Please, old friend. Do this for me. End my pain."

Severus started pacing around the room. When he had come here tonight, he never imagined this. "How can you ask this of me, Albus? Even if I could live with it, I wouldn't do it. I only have one more year to wait before Hermione is back. How can she forgive me if I do this? She'll never understand. Would you have me lose her now after coming so close?"

Dumbledore smiled again, a bit sadly. "Severus, she already knows."

Severus' head snapped up and he stopped pacing. "What?"

"She knows, Severus. She knew before she came back to us all those years ago. She knew and she understood why you did it and fell in love with you anyway. You wont lose her over this." Dumbledore said.

Severus frowned and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't see how Hermione could have forgiven him for killing the man she looked at as a surrogate father. _Dumbledore has to be lying. Hermione will hate me._

Severus cocked his head. "So you're telling me that she doesn't hate me at all over this, if I do it?" That didn't sound right at all to him.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Severus, you will suffer greatly with what all is to come. I won't lie to you. This will be a tough burden for you to bear. You will face some of your most trying times. Many people will hate you if you do this. Even Hermione will hate you for a time. Even as she swears that there must be a reason, that there must be more than what they know, she will hate you for it. But when the truth comes out after the war, she forgives you. She'll understand what you did and all you have done over the years. She will learn it all and when she goes back in time after the war, she'll fall in love with you."

Severus felt his chest tighten. _Hermione will hate me? While I love her, she will loathe me? How will I live with that? How long will she hate me for?_ _How long will I have to see the hatred for me in her beautiful chocolate and caramel eyes? _His dark gaze met Dumbledore's again. "How does the truth come out?"

Dumbledore looked down at his black hand. He had removed the glove he normally wore. "I can't tell you that, my boy. I...I don't know for sure. She only let me see so much from her memories." Dumbledore knew he couldn't tell him the truth. Severus would never go through with it if he knew.

Severus swallowed. "She let you see? What did you see?"

"I saw that I would destroy the ring holding a piece of Tom's soul and it would curse me. I saw that you would stop the curse from spreading and killing me quickly. I saw you promise me that you would kill me if Draco fails to do it. I saw myself die, so it will happen either way." Dumbledore said.

Severus growled. "You've known for years what would happen? Why did you destroy damn the ring then?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I knew that if I didn't, it would change the outcome of all of this. I have to die Severus. If I didn't destroy the ring, then someone else would have had to do it. I couldn't let anyone else die in my stead. I've lived a long time and made my peace with it years ago."

Severus started pacing again. "Why did she let you see this if she was so worried about changing the past by staying?"

"She tried, at the very end of her time with us, to find a way to stop it all. She thought that by showing me, I might help her save everyone. She begged me to let her stay too. Severus, if I could have, I would have. I sat for days before she left, doing nothing but going over the memories she showed me and couldn't think of a single thing we could risk changing. I've gone over them again and again for years. But if I allow a single change it would mean the end of us."

His Hermione had risked everything to stay with him. To save her loved ones by stopping it. He still wasn't sure if Dumbledore was telling the truth though. She would not have gone back to keep the future from changing if she had truly shown the old wizard what happens. _Her own letter explained why she couldn't have changed anything. Why show Dumbledore and risk him doing it? _

Severus stopped pacing. "Albus, I have taken so much of what you have told me on faith alone. But I can't take this on faith alone. I can't kill you. Even if I could, I can't believe she would just forgive me for it. I can't risk losing her. I've done so much for you, Albus. Would you really ask for more than I can give? Would you really ask me to lose the one person I've done all of this for? She wont forgive me and I don't believe you this time when you say she will."

Albus took a deep breath and reached inside his desk. He pulled an envelope out the drawer. Without a word he held it out to Severus. This was why he had asked her to write this for him.

Severus hesitated, he didn't know if this was a trick. He didn't know if he wanted to know what was even inside it. But looking down at it, he saw her familiar script on the envelope that held his name.

Severus felt his chest clench again. _She left me another letter?_ He reached out and took it, staring down at it before meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "She left this for me and you waited until now to give it to me?"

"Severus, I only did as she instructed. She told me that I was not to give this to you until now. I know you'd rather open it alone, but we just don't have the time." Dumbledore said warily. Knowing his explanation wasn't quite true, but not knowing any other way to explain it.

Severus turned from Dumbledore, giving the man his back so he had some semblance of privacy when he opened it. He felt the charm that had been placed on it and paused for a moment. Waving his hand over it, he realized she had made sure no one but him could open it. Making him feel better that this was truly from her and had not been tampered with.

The moment the seal broke and it opened, he caught a whiff of her scent. The other letter he had gotten had the same smell when he opened it but was now gone. Having faded with how many times he had opened and read it.

He took a moment to breathe in her scent. It smelled of her honeysuckle perfume, but it was also mixed with her body chemistry. Changing the scent just enough that it was slightly different from that of his bottle of her perfume. It was enough that it made him miss her even more. His eyes closed as he savored the sweet smell floating around him.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and pulled out the parchment. Again seeing the tear stains on it before he started to read her letter.

**"**_**My love,**_

_**If you are reading this than I am truly sorry. I ache knowing what you must do, Severus. I know this is going to be hard for you. I know that Dumbledore is a man you have known and respected for many years. I know you care about him very much, more than anyone else knows. **_

_**I know this because I've seen it. I've seen how you cared for him and what he stood for. I can't tell you how I know this exactly. It's not time for that knowledge yet though it kills me to hide it from you. You can't imagine how badly I want to tell you what is coming. How much I want to prepare you for it all. But I can't. It would just make it that much harder for you to bare if you knew.**_

_**What Dumbledore has told you is true, or at least I believe it is. You will be forced to take his life since Draco will fail in his task. I know you have already taken your vow with Narcissa at this point. I know you had no choice in it either. I know what Bellatrix would have done to you if you hadn't taken it. She would have killed you, but not before torturing you into insanity. **_

_**I swear to you though, she will pay dearly for all she has done, and for what she will do. By the time this war has ended, she will no longer be alive to inflict her cruelty and malicious derangement on anyone ever again.**_

_**It's inevitable that Dumbledore will die, either through the curse, or by your hand. It will be a merciful thing you do for him though in the end by taking his life. It will happen sometime close to the end of the school year. **_

_**The longer Dumbledore lives with the curse the more pain he will eventually be in, until he simply goes mad with it. I have done much research on that curse since the end of the war, so I know what the outcome will be in the end if you don't give him that relief. **_

_**I don't know what all of my coming back in time has changed. I know you did it before and I had to write to you now to insure it happened again. **_

_**Severus, I love you so much. I will always love you. I've told you before that no matter what, I'll always love you. I'm so sorry for what you now face. I wish I could have found a way to change it and save you that misery. I would never wish something this heartbreaking on anyone, least of all you. You don't deserve to have so much anguish in your life.**_

_**Next year, what would be Harry's and my seventh year here at Hogwarts will be very hard on you too. I know what all is said of you during that year. All that you are accused of. I know what I myself thought, and I'm sorry for not having more faith in you at the time, but I had seen so much that pointed to you being guilty of all the accusations. **_

_**I want you to know that no matter what, the truth will come out and you will be a hero, Severus. Everyone will know it. Everyone will forgive what had to be done. Everyone will be proud of what you have done and what you are. **_

_**Everyone will know what I already know. That you are a great man, inside and out. A man I was honored to love and call mine for a brief period of time. A time that was way too short for me.**_

_**But also with this next year, I will not be at Hogwarts. Instead of attending my seventh year, I will be hunting with Harry and Ron. We will do what we must to insure that Voldemort will die."**_

Severus inhaled sharply. She was going where he couldn't protect her. He had longer than a year to wait for her return. _How long? How long will I truly be forced to wait for her? How can I insure that she stays safe while she's gone?_

He went on reading, hoping for some answers.

_**"I need something very important from you. I need you to let me go do what I must next year. You can't come with me and you can't stop me. Which knowing how much you love me, I know you might try. It's what I would do in your shoes. I wanted to stop you from going to all your Death Eater meetings from the first time I saw you twitch with being summoned. But I knew you had to go, and now you know I have to go as well.**_

_**Without me there to help Harry, we probably will lose. What we are hunting for must be destroyed for us to succeed in completely ridding the world of the monster that wants to be Lord and Master of our world. Harry and Ron, they need me. They wont be able to figure it out alone. Harry won't survive it on his own.**_

_**No matter what happens. No matter what you hear about us while we are gone. No matter what you might have to witness. Do not help me. Do not interfere. Do not blow your cover as a spy. Do not stop what will happen. It must happen. I will be fine in the end. I promise. I know I had to lie to you many times before I left, but this is not a lie. I swear, I will survive all of this, including the battle itself.**_

_**Just remember that after this horrible war ends, after school starts again, I will come back to you in your seventh year.**_

_**If you remember me coming to you then all is okay with me. **_

_**I love you so very much. Never forget that, my love. I will be yours and only yours in heart, mind, body, and soul. Forever.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Hermione J. Granger."**_

He felt tears stinging his eyes again. Felt one escape to slip down his cheek. _She knows of the horrible deeds I will have to commit and loves me anyway._ He didn't think he deserved that kind of love or loyalty. But she gave it to him anyway.

_But what will she have to face that she knows I'll want to stop?_ He didn't know, but he feared what was coming. He didn't know that if it were truly that horrible, if he would be able to not interfere. He had been ready to do what he needed to protect her in the past. He had been before and was still willing to lay down his life if it meant she was safe and unharmed.

He took a moment to pull himself together as he wiped the lone tear away. He took a deep breath to steady himself for what he knew he had to do. _I've already done it once in Hermione's time, so what was to stop me from doing it now?_

He turned and faced the man he did care for and respect more than any other man he had ever known. He felt like the world was descending upon his shoulders worse than anything he had ever felt before. But he knew that with Hermione's love, he could bare it. He could bare anything.

"All right Albus. What exactly do you have planned? What do you need me to do?" Severus asked, silently praying that Hermione was being honest about loving him no matter what.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I was in tears writing that letter. I know its sad, but I warned you that there would be more angst. There is still more coming too. Just keep your box of tissue's handy. More is coming soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts.  
_


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: ** Hi all. I think I got to everyone's reviews. The only ones I didn't respond to were the ones where the person wasn't signed in. I couldn't find them either so I couldn't reply. The general consensus was that you all loved the chapter, you just wish I had given a disclaimer about the tissues at the beginning of the chapter. lol. Sorry about that._

_We are back in the past with this chapter and I don't think any tissue is needed, but that's just me. But I'd still keep them handy, just in case. Thank you everyone for awesome reviews and thank you everyone still adding me to their faves/alerts. Your support has been astounding and very wonderful._

**_Special thank to Kristine Throne, my very awesome Beta. You have done a brilliant job helping me with this story._**

**_Special thank also to PandaHeart for giving it an extra look over before I posted it. I appreciate all the time and effort both of you have put into this story._**

_Take care everyone and Please Read and Review._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 25  
**

_**1978-Twenty-one years into the past**_

Severus noticed Hermione wasn't at breakfast the next morning. He kept his eyes on the door, expecting to see her running in at any moment. When she didn't, he frowned slightly.

He went to his first class, taking his normal seat now, next to her friends, saving a spot for her between them. He figured she just overslept and missed breakfast, or got wrapped up in a book or something. He knew her friends had commented that she lost track of time if a book was involved.

Only she didn't show up for class either. He glanced over at Remus, wondering if the werewolf had any ideas on where Hermione was. But he didn't ask.

After their class, he followed them out, thinking he'd see her during her next class. _She couldn't sleep in so much to miss two classes, could she?_ But she didn't show for her second class either.

Nor for her third. At this point he was getting a bit worried. Hermione never skipped class. _Was she ill?_ She had looked fine last night when he had left her.

On his way to lunch, he walked a bit faster, and caught up with her friends. "Do any of you know where Hermione is?" He asked them.

Sirius glared at him, which was nothing new, but didn't say a word. James and Remus glanced at each other, as if debating if they should say anything. Peter merely shrugged, not having any clue either.

It was Lily who rolled her eyes at the boys in her group of friends before speaking. "For goodness sakes, you boys are being ridiculous. She would want us to tell him, so Sirius stop glaring."

Lily turned to Severus. "When she didn't wake up on her own this morning, I went over and woke her up. She looked like hell and said she was staying in bed today. I think she may have picked up a bug or something. Her face was a bit swollen and her eyes were red."

Severus frowned but didn't say anything. Hermione hadn't been sick at all this year. Not even during the worst of winter. _Why would she suddenly get sick when it was finally getting nice out again?_

Lily seeing him frowning moved a bit closer to him and asked softly. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

Severus met her eyes as his narrowed slightly. "Why? Did she say something?" If Hermione was mad at him, he hadn't a clue why.

Lily shook her head. "No. It's just…well she looked like she had been crying. But if she picked up a cold or something, that could explain the puffy face and red rimmed eyes." She gave him a small smirk. "If she does have a cold, I wouldn't be surprised if you started to show symptoms soon too."

Severus heard Black growl at the implication and it made him smirk just a bit. "Well, we didn't fight. If you go back to the dorms anytime soon, let her know that I hope she feels better soon." He said, not liking that the Trio of Morons was listening in, but it couldn't be helped.

Lily nodded and gave him a smile. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe it's just a bad case of allergies. It is spring again."

Severus nodded slightly and went into the Great Hall. He missed not being able to talk to her in her mind. He had gotten quite used to doing it now. With her not around he felt like a piece of him was missing.

He went about the rest of his day, going from class to class. When he got to Transfigurations, he noticed McGonagall didn't look all that well either. He noticed too that her gaze kept slipping to Hermione's friends and getting a sad look in her eyes. He would find her looking at him that way too a few times as well.

Something was off. He felt it. But he knew if he asked, McGonagall would never tell him. She'd probably tell him off for being nosy or something.

He was on his way back from dinner later when he saw a flash of slightly bushy ringlets. He followed quickly, but wasn't even sure if it was her. He turned a corner and saw her running around another corner, getting a good look at her face.

_Damn, she's quick. How can someone so tiny be so fast?_ He wondered.

He turned another corner and was about to call out when she went into a room and closed the door. He finally reached it and found it was McGonagall's office. He tried to listen, but didn't hear anything, meaning silencing spells. When he put his hand to the door, it flew off quickly. Wards to keep everyone away.

_What is going on?_ He wondered.

He waited, but she was in there for a long time. He finally gave up and went back to his dorm. Wondering again what was going on. If she went to see McGonagall about having missed some classes, it shouldn't have taken that long. Plus, they wouldn't have put up such strong wards.

He finally sighed and knew that he simply missed her. Which was silly since he had seen her just yesterday. But he still missed her. He just hoped he saw her tomorrow. He fell asleep thinking about her.

Hermione was finally ready to see Minerva again. She had spent most of the day trying to get her emotions about the whole thing back under control. The rest of the day was spent using different spells to get rid of the damage from crying so much last night and throughout the day.

Between her swollen cheeks, her puffy eyes that were rimmed red and bloodshot, her nose that was red, swollen, and sore, not to mention that she felt hung-over and thought the fire whiskey was responsible, she looked like hell.

She took a long shower and it helped but she still looked terrible. With a sigh, she pulled on some old and worn jeans over a long t-shirt, and then slipped on her sandals. She left her hair down, feeling too lazy to deal with it.

Then, she went in search of Minerva. She knew the older woman was waiting on her to visit and talk to her. She hadn't wanted to deal with anyone, so she sped through the halls. Knowing had anyone seen her, they would have thought a troll was chasing her with how quickly she moved.

At one point, she thought she heard someone running after her, but didn't stop to see if she was right. She wasn't up to talking to anyone yet.

So she sped on, finally getting to Minerva's office and happy to find it unlocked. She didn't even knock, but just opened it and went right in. Throwing up her strongest wards behind her.

Minerva simply raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione had blushed a bit. Apologizing for not knocking, saying she just wanted to get this over with.

Understanding, Minerva had pointed to a chair, letting Hermione get settled before even attempting to speak. "Hermione, you look much better dear. How are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged. "Like hell. But I'll live." The words almost making her laugh and cry all over again. _I'll live, but they wont,_ were her thoughts.

Minerva sighed. "Dear, I've looked over a few of your memories and I too see what Albus means in some ways. Too much is intertwined. If we try and save James Potter and Lily Evans…then the Dark Lord wont be gone during those years. I have no idea what his survival during that time would mean for us and the outcome of it all. If we save Sirius, then your friend Harry will die. I don't know what the answer is either."

Minerva rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache brewing with her thoughts. "As for Severus, I don't see how to save him either. I can't get there early due to Voldemort being there with him, and I don't know what type of snake it is that gets him or what type of potions might cure him. The only half way decent answer is to ask Severus Snape, since by then he'll be a Potion's Master, but then he would know about the attack and I don't know what would happen if he knew."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I know. That's my dilemma too. I didn't know how to save him then, nor do I really know how to save him now. I know when Harry was bitten by the Basilisk he was cured with Phoenix tears, but with that kind of blood loss, venom, and the gaping wounds…I don't know if it would be enough. I know a Bezoar helps with most types of venom, but Nagini is different. I don't know if it would be enough either. Plus, with everything…if he doesn't think he's dying, he wont pass his memories on. It's his memories that help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. So I can't warn him at all. If Severus doesn't think he's dying, then he wont pass the memories on."

Minerva pondered all of this. There must be some way. "You said you didn't think he was dead. Why? He looked dead in the memory."

Hermione fought her tears again. Taking several moments to get herself under control again. "I don't know. I…I know he didn't look like he was breathing or anything…but…I felt it. I felt that he wasn't dead yet. I felt just a hint of life still in him. I can't explain it either. But we didn't have the time to stay with him. If we had…we'd probably be dead too."

Minerva sat in silence for a few moments. "Hermione, I don't know what the answer is just yet, I'll need time to figure it out."

Hermione sighed, forcing her sadness away and knowing what she had to do. "Minerva, there is nothing you can do. You've said it yourself. Too much is intertwined to stop it. None of them can be saved."

Minerva felt her chest tighten as tears sprang to her eyes again. "Hermione, I wish I could help you. I wish there was something I could do to stop it. But I'll have plenty of time to figure it out. I won't stop until I have an answer for you. I can't make you go back knowing what you face. That is too terrible a life to send someone too."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I know. Which is why I need you to pull those memories Minerva. You can't keep them. You can't know what is coming. You might do something to change it all if you keep them."

Minerva frowned. "Child, I wouldn't do anything that might risk our futures."

"Not purposely. But you might let something slip. You might not be able to sit by and watch it all. You care too much about people to not do something. It's part of why I can't stay. Dumbledore is right in that regard. I wouldn't be able to simply sit back and let them all die. It would drive me insane to see it all again." Hermione told her.

Minerva frowned more, but Hermione went on. "You have to pull them and let me wipe your memory of any traces of them. I can't ask you to go through your life knowing how it all ends. Knowing you can't do anything to stop it."

Minerva shook her head. "No. Hermione, I wont let you wipe my memory. But if you truly feel I can't know yet. Then let me put a spell on them at least. I can set them not to let me see them again until its time. But I refuse to go into all of this blindly."

Hermione thought about all of this. It was a decent compromise. Minerva wouldn't spend the next fifteen to twenty years fretting over things that couldn't be changed.

"Fine. You can open them halfway through my seventh year. It'll warn you about the war." Hermione said.

Minerva shook her head. "Beginning of your first? So I know who you are."

Hermione gave a small smile. "You'll know who I am anyway. I wont take all your memories, just the ones about what happens later."

"No my dear, I won't be left in the dark that long." Minerva told her.

Hermione sighed. "Beginning of the seventh year then?"

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "No. How about your second year?"

Hermione sighed again. "Sixth."

"Third." Minerva told her. "I can't help if I don't know what needs to be done. I'll need time to figure it out."

Hermione shook her head. "Dumbledore already has all of them and he can't see anyway to change them. I've had them for a long time and I don't know how to change it either. What about end of my fifth year?"

Minerva pondered this. It would give her two years, but she knew Sirius died at the end of her fifth year. She wouldn't have a chance to try and save him somehow without some kind of knowledge of events.

"Fourth." Minerva told her. _That will give me a year to think on it._

Hermione sighed. "End of fourth. You can't stop Harry at the Tri wizard Tournament. You can't warn him, or interfere."

Minerva thought about all she knew. After a bit she nodded. "Fine. End of your fourth year."

Hermione nodded. "But by end, I mean in the summer before fifth. After school lets out for that year. You can't stop us either. Whatever Harry, Ron, or I do, you can't stop it. You can't keep us from doing what we must. You can't interfere with the events that pertain to us as children. I need a vow from you to insure you won't change it. You can't tell anyone either. You can't speak of what you will see happen until its over."

Minerva was frowning again. "But how will I discuss it with Albus, once I know again, if you force me into this vow?"

Hermione thought about it. "Okay, you can't speak of things the other person doesn't know about. How about that? If they have the knowledge then fine."

Minerva sighed. "Will you not let Severus know anything? Not even that you did love him? Not about who you really are? You'll let him go to his death thinking you simply left him one day?"

Hermione sighed. "I want so much to tell him. I don't want him to hate me. Nor do I want him to think it was all just a silly game. It's not. I do love him. So much it hurts knowing what he faces ahead of him and knowing that I can't stop it or warn him. He didn't deserve to die. He gave so much of himself and…he didn't even own the damn wand that Voldemort wanted. He died for nothing. Just one more soul added to a monster's list of lives that were needlessly lost. How I wish I knew then how to save him. But I didn't. Had I known he lived…it would have changed this too."

Hermione dug her fingers through her hair. "If I wasn't as warped as I am from the stupid war and so many lost lives, I might not have been like I was. I wouldn't have been in my dorm room that night. I wouldn't have pushed my friends and boyfriend away, not caring about anything but my studies, as boring as they were. I wouldn't have missed my meals like I had been. I wouldn't have been about to use my time turner. I wouldn't have been sent back here."

Minerva was frowning again as she thought about it. "Hermione, you're not warped. You just realized that the things you thought were important were not so anymore. You grew up is all. You found that a boy you cared for wasn't right for you. You found that things you thought you wanted; things a child thinks is important…just aren't. You did nothing more than become an adult. You were forced to become an adult."

Hermione sat down in a vacant chair. Thinking of what all happened during the war, sitting up suddenly after a bit. "An adult? You think I'm an adult? I'm so stupid and selfish at times. I've been so focused on losing my friends here that I didn't even give a thought to the ones I lost that are not here."

Minerva sighed. _The child is too hard on herself. _"Hermione, we both know you're not stupid or selfish. So tell me now. Tell me of the others."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I didn't think of Tonks dying. I didn't think of Collin Creevy dying. I didn't think of Fred dying or of George suffering like he did afterward."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at Minerva sadly. "They're twins, Fred and George. They're twins and when George loses Fred…he loses a part of himself. He's not the same afterward. He can't carry on in the joke shop they run. Not because he needed Fred to do it, but because he just lost that part of him that made him want to. He couldn't live with the memories of Fred inside the place with him. Developing all their gags. Laughing and pulling pranks on everyone every chance they got."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks again as she thought about them all. "It just about killed Molly, their mum, when he died too. She doesn't deserve it to lose her son that way. She is such a kind person. She adopts everyone she meets. Fussing over them like a mother hen. Her family is huge, and she just adds more to it by loving everyone like she does. Ginny is so much like her mum too. She fusses over us constantly and has a temper to match it. I'm so glad Ginny was spared from the war."

Minerva didn't know whom these people were that she was talking about, but she felt the girl's pain. It saddened her more. "Hermione it's not your fault. You're not responsible for their deaths. None of them. Not your friends here, and not your friends now in your time. You didn't kill them. People die in war and its terrible. You can't save everyone either."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I know. I do know this…but I still wish I could do something to help. I feel like I came back for a reason and…I feel useless and helpless knowing I can do nothing to change it. I've never felt useless before and…I hate feeling it."

Minerva came over, handing her some tissues for the tears still slipping down the young woman's face. "What are you going to do about Severus?"

Hermione sighed, digging hands into her hair once again. "I…I don't know. I can't let him die thinking I didn't care. Thinking that I just didn't love him enough to stay with him."

Hermione wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She met Minerva's eyes again. "Minerva, what am I going to do? How can I go back to…nothing? How can I go back knowing I'll never see him again? Even with as horrid as he was to me as my professor…I still want him. I still want to see him and have him hold me. I want to be able to listen to his silky voice read to me."

Minerva's brow knitted. "Was he really all that bad, dear?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Yes. He couldn't stand me. Which is why I find it interesting that he cares so much for me now. I wonder if it's because he isn't that hard man that feels that no one ever loved or wanted him. He hasn't had all those years of hatred inside yet. Maybe I would have fallen in love with him anyway had he lived. I don't know if he would have ever moved on from…his love of Lily. But I think that through it all, I wouldn't have minded sharing him with her. Assuming he could ever get past his constant annoyance of me. He does have a bit of a bad temper."

Hermione chuckled a bit. "I was annoying too. So young and eager to impress everyone with my skill and knowledge. Wanting to prove that even with being muggle born that I was still as good, if not better, than any pure blood out there. Prove that blood doesn't mean anything. Looking back I wonder if I didn't annoy him on purpose at times. I know I did here in the beginning. Making him talk to me. Placing that bet with him just to prove I was right with that dumb potion."

She laughed softly again as she went on. "Severus is the one that taught me how to make that potion. He's the best Potion's Master I've ever met. The fact that I showed him something that he showed me…its just…funny in a way."

She looked back up at Minerva. "I told you I was warped. I had him had him teach me his most prized skill too. One he, I bet, never taught anyone before. Used a skill he knew anyway later in life, but wanted to learn now instead, to get him to teach it to me. I wonder if he ever figures out who I really am if he'll be angry with me over it."

Hermione smiled. "The Severus I knew as a child would have been. This one…I just don't know. I'll never find out either." Wiping at a fresh tear that slipped down her cheek.

Hermione chuckled gently again. "If he does figure out who I am, I hope he never learns about what Remus did in our third year. He might just hex us both."

Minerva felt a small smile tug at her lips. "What did Mr. Lupin do?"

Hermione smiled again at the memory. "He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. One of my friends feared Severus and we were working with a bogart. Remus smirked when he learned this and whispered into Neville's ear. When he sent the spell to repel it, Severus ended up in an ugly green dress, a red handbag, and an equally ugly vulture hat."

Minerva chuckled softly. "But why would he hex you my dear? Doesn't sound like you had anything to do with it."

Hermione's smile deepened. "We dueled this year." Minerva raised her brow at the girl. "It was simple and harmless spells. He wanted to practice his speed with casting. So we did. One of the spells I threw made him wear that exact vulture hat." Hermione said, giggling once again as she remembered it.

Minerva started laughing with Hermione. "That poor man. Hermione that is terrible." Minerva said, still laughing. "Lets hope he doesn't find out about it. Especially if his temper is as bad as you say it is."

Hermione's giggles eased. "He found it funny once, maybe he will again. I doubt it, but there is a chance. He did look silly in the hat. But he looked rather cute too. Looking confused at the spell before smiling about it. Which is partly why I hit him with the spell. I wanted to see him smile. I had never seen him smile before coming back here. But he has a nice smile." She said with a hitch in her voice as she thought of never seeing it again.

Minerva took Hermione's hands and gave them a squeeze. "Maybe that was your purpose in coming back dear. To give him a time when he was happy in his life. If he was so miserable before…this gave him something to remember fondly. To know that someone did love him once, very much."

Hermione gave a small teary-eyed smile. "Maybe. If that was the case…I hope I did give him something to help him in his life. I'm glad he wont die thinking no one cared about him. But he will die thinking everyone hates him and I…I don't want that either. I left a note for Dumbledore so Severus would know that everyone knew what he had sacrificed to save us all. Dumbledore worried he wouldn't do what he must with me having changed what's in his heart."

Minerva thought on this. "Child, if you want him to know the truth, then leave him a letter with me too. Tell him why you left. Tell him what you felt for him. Tell him whatever you can that wont change too much. Just so he knows that you did care. That you did love him. I'll give it to him when the time is right."

Hermione nodded as fresh tears came to her eyes. "I think you're right. I can't tell him everything. But at least he'll know that I did love him dearly. I just wish…I just wish I could warn him somehow, but I can't. Without his memories, Harry will never vanquish Voldemort. He needs to think he's dying for him to give them over. He needs that final betrayal from that monster to fully make him save us all."

Minerva sighed. It was getting late. "Lets pull the memories and do what we must. You have a long day tomorrow and not much time left to spend with everyone. I'll see if I can get Albus to cancel classes for a few days so you can spend enough time with everyone."

Hermione nodded and stood. The two women held hands and touched their wands together. Minerva took the vow to not speak of the things she knew with anyone that didn't already have prior knowledge. Allowing her to tell Severus about Hermione when the time was right, but only about certain things. Her vow set to end after Severus' attack in the shack. That way Minerva could talk to others after the war. A silver and gold band surrounded their joined hands and bound the vow to them both.

Minerva pulled every memory concerning the outcome of everyone. Every memory of Severus, every memory of everyone dying was taken. She put them in a tiny vial and locked them with a time locking spell. It wouldn't be able to be opened before the end of her fourth year.

Hermione then used a memory erasing charm to ensure she didn't remember anything in the vial, anything pertaining to the future. Making Minerva stare blankly at her afterward while still holding the vial.

"Hermione, why are you in my office and what is this in my hand?" The older woman asked her, feeling a bit dazed after the spell.

Hermione smiled and said just enough to let her know what happened, without giving anything away for the future. Minerva was looked at the vial in her hand and gasped as she realized what she had done.

Hermione explained the vow as well. Explaining the need for such drastic measures to insure the safety of their future.

Knowing she had taken it willingly and remembering taking it, Minerva sighed. Knowing it must be pretty bad if she'd had to do this to herself to protect everyone and everything. But didn't press for answers, knowing they'd be back to square one if she did.

Minerva hugged Hermione tightly before letting the girl go back to her dorm. Minerva placed the vial in her special rack of memories, wondering briefly what the other vial that she couldn't remember placing was for. But holding off on it opening it.

If she had pulled her memories and wiped them completely. There had to be a reason why she didn't remember the vial either. She wondered if Hermione knew of the vial. But decided the girl must not, or she would have put a spell on it too or simply destroyed it.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, kind of sad, but with a bit of hope. Anyone remember the other vial? Or what it might contain? I'll give you a hint, it was after she saved Severus from the Trio of Morons hanging him upside down. More coming soon. Take care everyone and please leave me your thoughts._


	27. Chapter 26

_**A/N: ** Hello Everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews you left me. I did my best to answer them all, minus the ones I couldn't due to them not signing in. Warning to everyone since I didn't give one up front last time. You will probably need to keep those tissues handy for this chapter. The end is what will get you. __One last thing, I am terrible at writing how Hagrid speaks, so please forgive me now for it. __Take care all and Please Read and Review. _

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Throrne, my rocking Beta. You have done tremendous work on this and I'm thankful. I know you're busy and I'm glad you still had time to work on my story._**

**_Special Thanks as well to PandaHeart for looking this over too. I appreciate the time and effort you're putting in on this too._**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
**

The next morning Hermione was sitting at breakfast. She had forced all of her despair over leaving away. It had been hard and took a lot of effort, but she told herself she was just going to act like it was any other day.

She was dressed in her uniform since they were supposed to have classes. Even if they got the next few days off, she couldn't dress like she knew about it. It would look suspicious if she showed up in jeans the one day they got a break.

Severus gave her a smile when she walked in, since he was already seated at his table. She smiled back and gave him a wink. Taking her seat between Remus and Lily. Sirius tried to flirt as usual, but she playfully told him that he didn't have a chance in hell with her.

Sirius barked out a laugh, drawing several people's attention to him. Hermione was chuckling softly as Remus snickered beside her.

She felt a push at her mind, and let Severus in to the small part she always did. _What is Black barking about this time?_ Severus asked her.

Hermione smirked. _Same as always. He seems to like getting rejected constantly._ She told him.

She saw him chuckling softly before he sent her another thought. _Are you feeling better?_

Her gaze met his, her brows knitting in confusion to his question. Hoping she hadn't somehow let something slip. _Better?_

_Lily said you were not feeling well. She thought it was a cold or allergies._ He thought back, curious as to her slight hesitation before.

Hermione smiled. _You asked about me? See I told you that you were nice._

She saw his lips curve just a bit. _Only to you. So is that a yes on feeling better?_

She nodded slightly. Not sure if he could detect a lie with just her thoughts. _What would you like to do today?_

He raised an eyebrow at her. _Did you forget we have class? Or are you suggesting we play hooky. Both of us missing might be noticed._

She smirked_. I mean after. Though playing hooky with you does sound like fun. Noticed or not._

She saw him glance away from her for just a moment before meeting her eyes again, his lips curving more. _Lily is looking at you oddly. We've been noticed already and we haven't skipped a single class yet_.

Hermione looked over at Lily who was smirking at her. "What?" Hermione asked.

Lily shook her head. "You two are funny is all. You look like you're having a whole conversation just with your eyes."

Hermione bit back a laugh. "I have no clue what you're talking about." Doing her best to keep from jumping when Severus pushed a new thought into her head.

_You are such a terrible liar. We need to work on that. It's almost embarrassing how bad you are at it._ He told her, while she did her best not to look at him. Though her lips quivered a bit to keep from laughing.

Lily, having no clue about their internal conversation, went on talking. "I'm sure you don't, but it's very cute to watch. I just wonder, with how much I see you two disappear sometimes, how soon after graduation we will find you two with a tiny Severus or Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" She asked startled so much her fork clattered to her plate, all the while hoping he didn't see that comment in her mind.

_What?_ He pushed in quickly. _That's not…that's not why you were out yesterday is it? _While he wondered if that was why she had run to McGonagall's office and stayed in there for so long.

Hermione sighed, her hopes crushed that he missed it. Though she did feel his mild panic over it. She shook her head. _No._ She thought. _Lily's just being…well, Lily. I think that is her way of asking if we're a serious couple._

"You heard me." Lily said, wiggling her eyebrows and making Hermione groan.

Thankfully she was saved from having to respond in any way by Dumbledore standing and getting the students attention. Though she did still hear Severus push one last thought in. _Are we?_

Hermione met his eyes. _Severus, I love you. How much more serious can I get than that?_ She thought just before the Headmaster spoke.

"I want to wish all you students a very good morning. My announcement is only for the seventh years though. With N.E.W.T.S so very close, I urge all you students to take the time to prepare properly for them. If you need more study time then this should help you. I am letting the seventh year's take a small break from their classes for the next few days. This will give you time to study or relax, depending on your needs. I urge you to study, but only you know how fully prepared you are. The staff will not bother those not studying either. You all know how important your N.E.W.T.S are. If you feel you need the class time, then your professors will still be available during your normally scheduled classes to offer a hand if they can. I ask all professors to do what you can to take a few minutes for each student. Today is now Wednesday, so seventh year classes will resume on Monday. That is all." Dumbledore sat down again.

Hermione knew he had done this for her, especially since he met her gaze and smiled. She gave him a small smile in return before going back to her breakfast. She hoped that meant she had till Monday to say goodbye.

_Sounds like we get to play hooky after all_. The pushed in thought brought her back to her friends and lover.

She gave him a smile. _Sounds like it._

_Does that mean I get you all to myself for the whole break?_ He asked her.

Hermione wished she could. _It means you get part of that time alone with me. I'll have to spend some times with my friends too. You could join us. I'd like for you too. _She thought, giving him a grin.

She saw him sigh. _If I must. But only if you promise to make the time I spend with your moronic friend Black up to me._

She grinned. _That can be arranged, I'm sure._

He smirked. _We could duel again. Winner is the one that gets the other naked first._

She snorted out a laugh, making Remus and Lily glance her way. She told them that a funny thought popped into her head. Making them both simply shake their heads at her.

_You've already seen I can get you naked with just a few flicks of my wrist._ She thought to him, still smirking.

He chuckled again. _Then, I set an easy challenge up for you to win. Where is the downside in that?_

She finally pushed her plate away. She wasn't hungry anyway. _I guess you'll have to see. Now wont you? _She sent him a wink and told her friends she'd see them later and stood up, heading for the doors of the hall.

She was walking down the hall when she felt him grab her arm, spinning her around. Her eyes were dancing a bit. "What? Did you mean now?"

He gave her a quick kiss and instantly headed for the Room of Requirement. Her soft laughter echoing off the walls. He pulled her into the room, which held nothing but an extremely large bed covered in satins and silks.

He found the down side to his challenge quickly. She was having fun simply messing with him. Every time, he removed an article of her clothes, she'd flick her wrist and add it back. By the fourth time she did it, his eyes were narrowed slightly.

She was fighting back a chuckle and let him get her almost naked, when he found her suddenly fully dressed again. His eyes were smoldering and when he raised an eyebrow at her finally, she let her soft giggle out.

"You said it was a duel. I'm assuming my blocks would be to put my clothes back on. So…I'm dueling." She told him, still smirking a bit.

His lips quirked, and after another ten minutes of her simply putting her clothes back on, he gave up on magic. He pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. Divesting her of her clothes manually, one piece at a time.

She couldn't focus on using her magic, not that she wanted to stop him anymore. He had her body flaming after only a kiss. She didn't know how he could do it, but she loved it.

When she was down to only her knee socks and her knickers, she did her best to focus and with two quick flicks of her hand, he was naked. She felt him smile against her lips a second before he pulled away.

"I say you cheated. But either way, I still win." He told her as his eyes roamed over her golden skin.

She frowned slightly. "How do you figure that you won? I got you naked first."

He smirked and swung her up in his arms. "I get to have you. So I win either way." He told her before placing her gently on the bed.

It was a long time before they left that room. When they finally did, they searched out and found her friends.

Sirius gave her a knowing grin, which made her blush as she realized her robes were not buttoned and her vest was buttoned wrong in her haste. Refusing to use magic to dress, considering it lazy. Severus had shaken his head and used magic on himself.

James sighed at Sirius embarrassing Hermione on purpose, and smacked Sirius in the back of the head. Lily was smirking at both Sirius and Hermione. Remus was doing his best to pretend that he had no clue where the couple had been or what they had been doing.

Severus flicked his wrist and fixed Hermione's clothes while doing his best not to laugh at all of them. If any of the others noticed him do this, they kept silent.

So they spent the day wandering the grounds, where they bumped into Hagrid. He was building his cabin and she had headed that way when she spotted him in the distance while the others followed curiously.

They were all surprised when Hermione greeted the large man by name. "Hello, Hagrid." Noticing all eyes turned to her in surprise.

"Well 'ello there, 'Ermione. 'Aven't seen you in awhile." He said, pausing in his work.

She smiled at him. "Hagrid, I'd like you to meet my friends." She introduced them all one at a time. Grinning when they all seemed puzzled on how she met the man.

She explained how she had bumped into him one day out here. Making Hagrid smile at her. "I did tell the girl not ter say anything, but I guess she's stubborn. Thanks by the way for talking ter Dumbledore about me. 'E came ter find me a while ago an' offer me the job of game keeper."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you took it. Let me give you a hand with the cabin." Once again surprising everyone.

Hagrid smiled at her. "You don't have ter do that. Tiny thing like you couldn't lift any of these here blocks of wood anyway."

Hermione grinned and flicked her wand. Sending everything to building itself. Saws cutting wood, then the wood was floating itself into place as the hammer nailed them down.

Hagrid's smile grew. "Well, I guess you can. Thanks. You're a sweet girl."

They stayed and chatted as Hagrid's cabin built itself. Slowly turning into what she knew it to be, though she did add a little bit more space to it for him. Knowing how crowded it would be in her time.

Hermione noticed Severus glance her way a few times, a small smile gracing his lips as admiration filled his eyes. She squeezed his hand each time she noticed it and went back to talking to others.

It didn't take long for the cabin to build itself. He'd had it almost framed out to begin with. Hermione had simply used a spell to make the wood stretch in a few places to add to its size. She thought about adding a spell like the one most wizards used on their tents, making it bigger on the inside. But since his wand was broken, she didn't want him getting into trouble for it.

Lily had fun decorating the place. Adding in curtains from a box filled with material Hagrid had given to him by Dumbledore. Making Hermione smile as she saw the curtains and bedding looked the same as when she had visited as a child. The boys had furniture built for the giant man, Severus included.

They had lunch together as they all talked. Just a small picnic that Hermione asked the same little female house elf for. Happy to find they'd appear way out here too. The elf had been nervous at seeing how big Hagrid was at first, but was less so after Hermione introduced Hagrid as her friend.

The others had wondered how she was able to call to the elf, but she shrugged and said she guessed anyone could if they knew the elf's name. She saw Lily and Severus both raise an eyebrow at her when they spotted her lie. She smiled with a shrug and went back to talking to everyone else.

When the cabin was done, Hagrid smiled at them all with a slight glistening to his eyes. Thanking them for helping and inviting them to come by when ever they wanted.

When it was time to go, Hagrid bent down and gave Hermione a hug. Thanking her once again for being so nice.

Doing her best not to wince when the half-giant squeezed a bit too hard. Severus noticed but since she was smiling over it, he left it alone. He did pop into the large mans head, wondering just how friendly he hoped to get with the petite girl. But saw only normal friendliness towards her and smiled. Knowing Hermione had made a friend for life with the big burly man.

They all went to dinner and afterward, Hermione told her friends she would see them later. They nodded, knowing where she planned on spending her night, or at least with whom.

She pressed against Severus' mind, and told him to meet her after dinner in the Room of Requirement. He gave her a smile and nod, then went back to his meal.

She bumped into Dumbledore on her way out of the Great Hall alone. He pulled her aside and said she had until Sunday to say her goodbyes, though he knew she couldn't actually say goodbye. She had to leave Sunday evening.

Telling her too that no one patrolled the Room of Requirement, so if she happened to be in it after curfew, no one would know. Nor would they know who might be with her. Assuming no one left the room after curfew, of course.

She had smiled and thanked him. Knowing he was trying to give her what time he could. She did appreciate it. She told him she was sorry for being angry with him the last time in his office.

He told her he understood and for her to forget about it. Then, the old wizard nodded towards something behind her and left. Hermione turned and saw Severus standing several feet away, having just come out of the Great Hall and saw Dumbledore leaving her.

He looked curious, and made his way over to her. "What did he want?"

She smiled at him. "He was telling me some of the oddest things. He's trying to figure out how to get patrols to the Room of Requirement. No one patrols it ever. It never opens for a patrol. So if anyone were in there after curfew, they'd be safe as long as they stayed there until morning."

Severus frowned slightly. "Why would he tell you that?"

Hermione shrugged and grinned, her thoughts hiding her lie. "It does give me an idea though."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What idea is that?"

Hermione simply grinned and pulled him along with her. Heading to the Room of Requirement.

When they opened the doors, Severus saw their small sitting area, along with a small table with a few books on it. There was a door that was closed against one wall, and the same large bed they had used many times.

He quirked an eyebrow at what all he saw. She turned to face him. "Severus, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night with me again. I'd like to sleep with you holding me. If you want to, that is."

His eyes met hers and warmed a little. Not with desire, but with his love for her. Though she was sure she'd see desire sometime tonight.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I want to. I liked waking up next to you in our room at the Three Broomsticks. I've wanted to do it again, but didn't think I'd have the chance to before graduation."

She smiled at him. "I liked it too."

She gave him a small kiss and led him to the sofa. She grabbed up a book and told him to get comfortable. She intended to read to him this time. That caught his interest and he quickly settled on the sofa.

She smiled when his head ended up in her lap.

She opened her book, the same one Dumbledore gave her for Christmas and started to read to him. She waited to see if he commented on it, but he never did. Simply listening to her soft voice as she read, the words weaving an image into her mind.

She felt him nudge into her mind and knew he was watching what she saw while she read. Her hand slipped down and lightly stroked his hair as she kept reading. She heard him sigh as her fingers sifted through the soft and delicate strands.

Able to look away from the book and keep telling him the story with as many times as she had read it. It was Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream. Her ideas of what the fairies looked like making him smile as the pictures shifted in her mind, pictures he still saw.

From scene to scene he watched it in her head as he listened to her words. Intrigued by a story he had never heard before. The words were as beautiful as the person reading it. He chuckled softly at hearing what mischief was caused between the couples. His attention never wavered from Hermione's face as she told him the tale though.

It was late when she finally put the book down. Still stroking his hair softly. His eyes were locked on hers, but in them she saw how peaceful and relaxed he was. It made her smile to know she had given him some form of peace while she was here with him. Knowing she had never seen that look in his eyes before.

He slowly sat up and kissed her softly. Pulling away, helping her stand and then lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to bed.

He loved her slowly that night. Never rushed at all, even while peeling each layer of clothing from her skin. Not allowing her to rush as she undressed him either.

This was new for her. Since their first night he hadn't shown her any slowness or extra soft touches. He normally hungered for her in a way that amazed her. His desire always stirring up and sweeping her along its heat filled tide.

But tonight he was gentle, and he was thorough in every inch of her that he loved. Tonight wasn't about passion and heat. They had plenty of that. Tonight was about the love they shared. The magic it evoked from them both made tears sting her eyes.

When he brought her to an easy climax that was more fulfilling than anything she had ever known, she felt a tear escape her and slide down her cheek. She wiped it away before he could see it and gave him a tender smile when he finally sat up enough to look down into her eyes again.

That night, after he fell asleep, she eased away. Knowing finally what she wanted to write in her letter for him to read in the future.

A desk appeared silently, holding a lit candle to see by, holding several long sheets of parchment, quills, and ink. Even an envelope to seal the letter inside was there as well. She stared at the paper for a while before starting to write.

_**'My dearest Severus...'**_ She wrote with the ink dipped quill.

She felt many tears escape her as she wrote her letter to him. Wanting to put a lifetime of love and emotions into nothing but a few pages. She told him as much of the truth as she could.

She started it at the end of her fifth year. That was the time she and Minerva had decided on for when to tell him. Figuring he would need sometime before getting her note from Dumbledore. She prayed he didn't hate her after learning the truth.

At one point her tears were falling so freely, she couldn't brush them away fast enough and it blurred out some of her letter.

Knowing what she had written, she knew it was probably for the best. It had hinted too closely to her losing him. Asking him to be careful and not trust that Voldemort would always believe him to be a faithful servant. To take whatever precautions he could to keep himself safe.

When she was done. She sealed it and vanished it to her trunk. Knowing her trunk was locked and warded to keep anyone from opening it. She would give it to Minerva later.

As soon as it was gone, the desk disappeared, but the candle stayed floating for her, since her tears wouldn't stop. She sniffed quietly as tissues appeared in her lap. She smiled as she took one and wiped at her face. Grateful to the room for providing exactly what she needed once again. Thinking that if she were smart, she'd escape to the loo, so she didn't wake Severus.

The hand on her shoulder made her jump. A small cry escaped her as well. She looked up and found Severus standing beside her. Concern in his sleepy eyes at seeing her tears.

She dug down deep, finding every scrap of courage and resolve she had ever possessed and used it to stop her tears. With a flick of her wrist, her face was back to normal. All traces of tears gone.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked her, squatting down in front of her.

She gave him a smile, a real smile, and shrugged softly. "It's silly. I had a dream and was thinking of my friends and family back home. I guess I was just missing them. I got up so I didn't disturb you. I'm sorry if I woke you."

His liquid onyx eyes studied hers, seeing a hint of sadness in them still. He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

She felt her eyes sting again at his words. His sweetness surprising her, yet making her love him more all at the same time. "No. I do want something though."

He smiled softly at her. "Anything. If it's within my power, it's yours."

Her breath caught at hearing his words. So many thoughts came flying through her mind at his statement. She wanted to ask for him to be careful. To ask that he always carry some kind of potion with him, just in case. But knew she couldn't ask any of that. He wouldn't understand and it could risk so much to even ask such a thing. He'd ask questions she couldn't answer.

Instead, she asked for the only thing that she was sure wouldn't change anything. Something that she did really want. "Will you make love to me?"

He searched her eyes again, looking to see if she was merely trying to distract him. Seeing that it was indeed what she truly wanted, he smiled at her. "I guess that is within my power. Though I think you should have really thought about it a bit longer. I was willing to give you anything you wanted."

She smiled, though it trembled slightly. "You are what I want. All, I know, I'll ever want." Fighting the tears again as she spoke the truth, knowing he would be all she ever wanted.

Her softly spoken statement made his heart clench in his chest, but he didn't understand why she seemed so sad when she said it. He stood and carried her back to bed, where he loved her gently all over again. Tears escaping her again, but she was able to hide them.

He was all she'd ever want, but something she'd never be able to have after she left.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I'm getting low on tissues. lol. I so don't want her to leave, but I know she has to. Please leave me your thoughts, I love reading them all._


	28. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**Hi everyone. I know I haven't replied to a single review, and I'm sorry. Just been swamped getting things ready for my kiddos to go back to school and planning my youngest daughter's 6th birthday party. I promise I will get to them all as soon as I can. I just wanted to post this for you guys first. Please Read and Review as always, I promise to answer them all. Take care. Oh, and...keep the tissues handy for this one too, just in case. I swear the story isn't all sadness and angst._

**_Special thanks to Kristine Thorne, my awesome Beta, who has done awesome work on my story._**

**_Special thanks as well to Panda Heart, for looking over this too. You have done a great job on these last few chapters._**

* * *

_**Chapter 27  
**_

Hermione and Severus woke up every morning in the room of Requirement and went about spending their days with Lily and the Marauders. Sometimes Peter was with them and sometimes he wasn't.

Though when he was around, Hermione noticed Severus watched him intently. Something she herself did as well.

They all enjoyed the warm weather outside without their classes ever on their minds. Severus kept his hand firmly tucked into Hermione's as he listened to her friends talking about what they planned after graduation.

Lily, of course, talked about her and James getting married. Demanding that Hermione be her maid of honor. Hermione had smiled and said that there was no way she'd miss that if it were in her power.

Severus saw a flicker of sadness in his lover's eyes before it was gone, but didn't understand it. He let it go for now, knowing he could always ask her about it later. Only later never came. Hermione was very good at distracting him.

Sirius, after hearing about his two friends' wedding plans, said he'd never settle down and get married. Unless of course, Hermione finally realized that Sirius was the best man for her and married him.

Severus narrowed his eyes and glared in annoyance, but was saved from hexing Sirius when Hermione smirked and told Sirius to stop dreaming. There was no way she would ever marry him, even if he was the last wizard on earth and it was merely for procreation purposes. The human race would simply die off if that were the case.

Sirius laughed good-naturedly and said you couldn't blame him for trying. Making everyone else roll their eyes at him. They didn't know if he meant what he was saying or was simply trying to aggravate Severus these days with his comments. Though Lily wondered if sometimes it was a little bit of both.

Hermione had found a place in all their hearts and none of them could imagine her not being in their lives in some way or other. Lily already had plans of asking Hermione to be her first child's godmother. Maybe her second child's too. The thought made Lily smile.

Remus didn't say much of his plans after graduation. He hadn't thought that far ahead. All he knew was that whatever he did in his life, he hoped they all stayed close friends. James had slapped Remus on the back and told him that there was no way Remus was getting rid of any of them.

With a grin, James did say that with Remus' help they might be able to at least tie up and silence Sirius to get some peace every now and then. Sirius had barked out a laugh and said that even if James had an army he couldn't take him. He was Sirius Black after all.

This in turn started the three Marauder's wrestling to see if they could take Sirius down.

Hermione had laughed as she watched all of this going on. Severus had smirked as he too watched the boys while thinking that he would love a shot to see if he could take Sirius on and win.

James and Remus found Sirius to be a bit more formidable than they expected. So they both called out for Severus to help them. Surprising not only Severus, but both women as well.

Severus had stood silent for a moment, before with a slight smirk he joined in. It took a bit, but they finally got Sirius bound and gagged while he glared at all of them. Hermione and Lily were on the ground giggling uncontrollably at the sight all the guys made.

_Maybe they'll be friends after all._ Hermione thought as she fought more laughter at seeing James and Remus dance all around Sirius, bragging about getting peace at last while he struggled to get free. Severus simply stood off to the side, looking very pleased with himself.

A little later, Sirius was let loose and appeased by getting his revenge on James and Remus. His revenge for Severus was simply to flirt with Hermione more, until Hermione threatened to tie him up again for the rest of the night. Sirius quickly stopped.

The group would end up back in the Great Hall for dinner where Severus had to leave the group to sit at his table of Slytherins. Though he still chatted with Hermione via their minds.

Hermione and Severus would end the night back in the room of requirement to practice her Legilimency. Where she tried once again to break through his walls, but didn't get as far as she hoped to. She could get past a very simple wall, but that was it, nothing more complex than that.

Severus had his wand less spells down very well, and was doing great with silent spells too, so she didn't have much left to teach him. All she could do was offer a few tips here and there to help him improve.

Severus still didn't have the same draining effect that she did, and didn't have a clue as to why that was. She didn't know either and it made her wonder if she was doing something wrong or maybe if he just had stronger magic than she did. Either way, it didn't really matter. But it did give her something to ponder.

At least until Severus swept her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Hermione noticed that as the days passed, she was more frantic about spending every moment she could with everyone. Wanting to make sure she didn't miss a single thing. If Severus noticed her antsiness, he didn't comment on it. Though she was sure he had to have noticed it.

Lily had noticed and Hermione had simply said that with N.E.W.T.S so close, that was what was making her so frantic. Lily had frowned slightly, but didn't say anything more about it.

Saturday dawned and Hermione felt like she was a mess. She feared the coming of the next day. She wasn't ready to leave. She wasn't ready to lose everyone. She needed more time.

During breakfast, Severus sent her several curious looks but she had forced a smile for him. Fighting tears at the thought of never seeing him again.

She was only picking at her plate, not eating much when a shadow fell on her. Looking up, she saw Minerva standing behind her.

"Ms. Brown, might I have a word with you in my office?" Minerva asked, keeping her strict look on her face for appearances.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

She stood up and walked with Minerva out of the Great Hall.

Once in the older woman's office, Minerva turned to Hermione with a kind look on her face. "How are you holding up, dear?"

Hermione sighed as her mask holding in her tears started to crack. "I've been better, but I'm doing as well as can be expected." Her chin started to tremble and Minerva simply opened her arms.

Hermione all but fell into them as her tears came rushing out. "I can't leave them Minerva. I want more time but this is killing me. Knowing I'm leaving and trying to keep up a normal appearance. Part of me wonders if it wouldn't be best to just leave now before it gets any harder. But I can't leave them early knowing what I do about the future. It's not enough time."

Minerva didn't know how to help. She didn't know what words would make it easier on the poor girl, so she simply held Hermione while the young woman cried. Her own eyes stinging a bit at hearing the agony in Hermione's sobs.

"I'm so sorry, child. I wish there was something I could do. But answer me this. If you knew you had a few more days, even a few more weeks, would it make any of this any easier for you?" Minerva asked, already knowing the answer.

Hermione shook her head as she sniffed. "No. I'd be just as torn up then as I am now. I'd want more time again. I'd always want more time."

Minerva smiled sadly. "I know, my dear. I'd want more time too."

Hermione took a deep breath and forced her tears to slow and finally to stop. She was simply wasting what precious time she had left standing there crying. When she could, she pulled back and with a flick of her wrist her face was back to normal. All traces of her tears were gone.

Hermione took another deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Thanks Minerva. I needed to cry. But crying isn't doing me any good. I need to just enjoy what time I have left. If I don't I'll regret having wasted what time I have now." _The memories will be all I have left after I get back._ Hermione thought, fighting a fresh wave of tears.

Minerva had to admire the young woman's courage and strength to pull herself together. The older woman knew she would still be blubbering had it been her. But Hermione was right. It wasn't doing her any good to cry about it.

"Well then, I'd say you are ready to go back out there and spend the day with your loved ones." Minerva still wished there was something she could do. But she couldn't.

Albus was right. Hermione couldn't stay. She knew too much. Even if she could keep the knowledge from her friends, if the Dark Lord got his hands on her Minerva didn't even want to think of what might happen.

Giving Minerva a final hug, Hermione left her office. She knew that it would be hard. But she would make sure her final day here at Hogwarts was one filled with happiness.

That night, Severus and Hermione were lying naked in bed together once again. The large bed that the Room of Requirement gave them was a mess from their earlier passion. Both were simply enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Hermione's head was on Severus' shoulder as he tenderly stroked his fingers down her side. Tomorrow she was leaving and Hermione had resolved herself to her fate. She would go back home to her friends in the future and live out the rest of her life.

She knew she would never forget her time here. Never forget how much they had all meant to her. True, she wouldn't have most of them, but she would still have Remus and Minerva. It would be enough. It had to be.

Maybe it would be different upon her return. Maybe Remus would make sure to stay in her life more after she got back. They were closer now in ways than they'd never been. The same was true for Minerva.

They had all shared a life here during these last few months. Bonded in a way that Hermione never expected them to. She had always been close to Minerva, but now it was different, having shared so much together with her time travel here.

It would be hard to go, but she would do it. She would do it with her head held high so no one saw her in tears before she just disappeared from their lives.

She simply prayed that Severus didn't hate her for leaving. Didn't hate her when he figured out who she was during her childhood.

She didn't remember anything different from her childhood, so maybe he never figured it out. Maybe he simply forgot about her and just didn't care by the time she met him again in her first year.

He was a mean and surly bastard during her school years. Maybe he simply shrugged her off as a girl he once knew and that was all.

The thought of that happening was like a knife to her chest. She didn't want Severus to forget her. She didn't want him to simply ignore her because he didn't care. But she didn't want him in any kind of pain with watching her grow up and never getting a chance to be with her again like they are now.

Hermione heard Severus yawn, and pulled from her thoughts, she quickly sat up. She wasn't ready to call it a night yet. With this being their last night she didn't want to waste it sleeping. She could sleep when she was back in her own time. He could sleep after she was gone.

Whether it was selfish to make him lose a night of sleep or not, she didn't care. She wouldn't waste a single moment of what time she had left with him.

Severus watched her sit up with a curious look on his face. "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a smile, though it felt slightly forced to her. "I want to try again."

Severus frowned. "Try what?"

"I want to try breaking down your walls. I know I can do this. I've never failed at anything and I refuse to fail at this." Hermione said.

She only decided to try this because she knew the focus would keep them both awake. She couldn't think of anything to talk to him about. They had talked so much that she felt they had covered just about everything possible.

Severus chuckled softly. "I take it back. You are insufferable."

Hermione smirked. "See. I told you that you find me insufferable one day."

Severus sat up with her. "Alright. We'll give it a shot. But just so you know, you have only been trying to learn this for a few months. This kind of skill takes years to master. I haven't even mastered it fully yet."

Hermione shrugged. "That's part of being a know-it-all. We don't quit until we have our skills learned as quickly as possible."

Severus chuckled again even as he set up his wall for her to tear down. "Okay, I'm ready when you are."

Hermione focused and tried to push past his wall but nothing happened. Seeing Severus' lips curve she narrowed her eyes at him. "I refuse to fail."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I won't fail. I will learn this. I know he has never taught anyone this skill before me. If nothing else, this won't die with him. Something about him will live on._

She slowly opened her eyes and drew on every ounce of focus, energy, and magic that she had inside her. Feeling the rush of adrenaline and magic coursing through her, she pushed with everything she had.

She didn't simply feel his wall crack. She felt it shatter. She felt not only one wall shatter, but also every wall he had in place in his mind.

Her mind was suddenly flooded with images. So many images pouring through at once that she almost couldn't make them out.

Images from his childhood, images she had already seen from the memories he gave Harry at the final battle. But it was the images of last summer that made her gasp. She had never seen those before.

She saw Severus take his dark mark. She saw him as he faced Voldemort when he was summoned. She had never seen Voldemort before his return after her fourth year.

She saw and heard some of the things that were discussed not only before taking his mark but also at the Death Eater meetings afterward. Saw the horrible things that went on there. People tortured and killed. Women raped and tortured both physically and magically.

Severus had only been a witness at this point, and she saw the look on his face as he witnessed these things. The look of horror in his eyes at what kind of people he had joined up with.

Hermione pulled back from Severus' mind at the same moment that he kicked her out. Her hand covered her mouth as she stared at him. Severus had not seen everything she had seen. It had happened so fast that he wasn't sure what she saw.

"Oh god, Severus, I I didn't mean to push that hard. I'm so sorry." She said not realizing that her hand that she had lowered from her mouth was shaking.

Severus swallowed. He saw her wide horror filled eyes and was at a loss at what to say. He couldn't be angry since she hadn't done it on purpose. She had no real control yet. She hadn't learned how to even try to control how far in she went or what she saw.

Hermione couldn't believe all she had seen. She had known how evil Voldemort and his followers were. Had known some of the horrible things they'd done to people. She had seen Neville's parents after they'd been tortured into insanity. But she had never seen it first hand while it was being done.

Sure, she had been tortured herself, but somehow it was different. It seemed so much more horrible to see what others had done to them. Especially since her torture, in some ways, was nowhere near as bad. She hadn't been raped or beaten. She hadn't been forced to witness her loved ones defiled over and over again by several men before they were killed while being helpless to stop it.

Several moments passed as she continued to simply look at Severus as her heart ached not only for the people that had been harmed, but for him as well. She understood now why he was so mean and harsh later in life. After years of living through that, spy or not, how could you not be anything but rude and horrid to people.

Hermione swallowed before she spoke again. "Say something, Severus. Please." Her voice hitched.

Severus closed his eyes. He didn't know what all she had seen, but by the horror in her eyes it had to have been bad. "What would you have me say?"

Hermione swallowed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break through all of your walls."

Severus frowned. "Do you think I'm angry with you?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She knew he was a private person. She knew how angry he had been at Harry when he had reversed the spell when Severus was teaching him Occlumency during her fifth year. He had refused to teach him anything more after that. She doubted he would be any less private in his younger days.

Severus sighed. "Hermione, love, I'm not angry at you. I know you didn't mean to push that hard. I know you were just trying to push through the wall I set up for you. You haven't learned to control your magic enough with this skill. This is why it takes years to master. Breaking through a wall is easy. Its the control to weave your way around in a person's mind that takes a long time to learn."

He forced his eyes to stay on hers, even with seeing them still wide and filled with horror. "What did you see anyway?"

Hermione swallowed. She couldn't tell him. If she did, he would try to make excuses or tell her how sorry he was. She would inevitably say that it was okay, and it wasn't. She didn't want him thinking that what she saw at those meetings was excusable. But she couldn't condemn him either.

She didn't blame him. She knew that all of this played an important part in him turning from Voldemort and becoming a spy.

But her heart ached for all the people she saw being tortured. Her heart ached for him. Knowing that he wasn't pleased with his choices. Knowing that he would have to witness and survive many more terrible things later on in his life. Knowing that she couldn't do anything to help him.

Her eyes met his, seeing the slight fear in his eyes. Realizing that he was waiting for her to reject him now. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "It doesn't matter."

Severus frowned. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Hermione shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I saw. I know you Severus. I know the real you. So it doesn't matter what I saw."

Severus couldn't believe that she felt it didn't matter. The look in her eyes alone said that it did. He could still see a hint of horror in her eyes and it made him wish he knew what she had seen.

He didn't know if she had seen things pertaining to his Death Eater meetings or not. But by the look in her eyes, he was fairly certain that was what she had seen. He was worried about what it might mean for them. Would she be able to get past what all she had seen? Would it make her turn from him?

Hermione tried to force the images still lingering in her mind away, but they wouldn't fade. Her heart still ached for him but she knew he wouldn't take her pity well at all.

Seeing him still watching her, waiting for her to react in some way other than what she was, she forced a smile out for him. Then, reached over and wrapped her arms around him. His arms came around her as well, holding her tightly to him as if he feared losing her.

Something he was about to do and she couldn't even tell him. Couldn't tell him that she had to leave but that she loved him and always would. Couldn't warn him about what he would face in the upcoming years. Well, she could tell him that she loved him.

"I love you Severus. I'll always love you, no matter what. I hope you'll always remember that." She whispered to him.

Severus frowned slightly. Not understanding why it seemed like she was saying goodbye. "I love you too Hermione and I always will. Are you okay?"

She nodded against him, still holding him. She wasn't okay, but she couldn't tell him that. If she said no, he'd press her to tell him why and she couldn't. "I'm fine."

When he pulled back to look at her, she gave him a small smile. "I did at least manage to do it though. Break through the wall. See, me being a know-it-all has its perks."

Severus chuckled, still feeling as though she was hiding how she really felt about it all. "I guess it does. I didn't expect you to be able to do it this soon. You just need to work on controlling how hard you push now."

She gave him a real smile. "Yes, I do."

"We've got time for you to learn it though. Now that you know how to do it, we just need to refine the skill." He told her, still watching her.

Hermione kept her smile in place though she wasn't sure how she managed it. "Yes, we do. I'm sure I'll never find a better teacher to help me refine it either." That much was true. No one but him would ever be a better teacher. She'd never find anyone to replace him either. As her teacher, or her lover.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, so the next day is Sunday, the day she is to leave. I should have it posted soon. Take care everyone and please leave me your thoughts._


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N:** Hello all. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I actually got to them all. lol. Thank you everyone who is still adding me to their alerts/faves, I'm blown away by the amount of people who are loving my story. I suggest everyone stop and make sure you have a fresh box of tissues ready, because Hermione is leaving today and its heartbreaking. As Always, Please Read and Review. I love hearing what you all thoug_ht. _ Take Care everyone._

**_Special thanks to my awesome Beta, Kristine Thorne, who has been dealing with many hospital visits and still finding time to correct my errors. You are a very special lady and I thank you for all the time and effort you've put in on my story._**

**_Special Thanks to PandaHeart as well, for doing such a great job on giving this a final look over before I posted it._**

* * *

_**Chapter 28  
**_

Sunday morning dawned sooner than she wanted it to. They ended up getting a few hours of sleep before the sun rose. Severus woke first and looked over at the woman lying next to him still sleeping.

She was beautiful, even in sleep. Her hair fanned out on her pillow, lush and wildly curly. Her face relaxed as she dreamed. His eyes slipped down over her bare body. She had kicked the covers off in her sleep and used him for warmth instead.

Her golden skin glowed in the soft light the room provided. The slight discolorations here and there drew his attention again. He still hadn't a clue as to why she had so many scars, but they didn't diminish her beauty at all. Somehow they seemed to make her more gorgeous. Though for the life of him, he hadn't a clue as to how that could be possible.

His eyes moved to her hand. With a wave of his hand, the glamour disappeared. His fingers traced over the scar there. He would swear it was words that had been carved into her skin, but she claimed it wasn't.

He couldn't think of why she would lie about something like whether it was words or not. It just had to be a coincidence.

He waved his hand again and put her glamour back in place. His eyes moved to her neck and with another wave, he removed the glamour hiding the mark there too.

He traced the tiny line on her neck. It looked like a scar from a knife. _Who would hold a knife to her throat? What had happened to her? What kind of life has she known to be so scarred up?_

He didn't know and he knew she wouldn't tell him. She said she didn't like to talk about it and she never did. Not a word. Not a hint. Nothing. He wondered if he'd ever know what all she had been through.

He waved his hand to put her glamour back hiding that scar too, when she started to stir. He didn't want her knowing he had been looking at them. She was so sensitive over anyone seeing them that he didn't want her to be upset and pull away to hide them.

Hermione opened her eyes to find him watching her. Her lips curved into a grin when she saw him staring at her. "Good morning." She said as she stretched.

Severus smiled back at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well? During the two or three hours of sleep we actually got."

Hermione laughed softly. "I did. Did you?"

Severus nodded. "So what are we doing today?"

Hermione swallowed and forced her smile to stay in place. "I'm not sure. Feel up to hanging around Lily and the guys again?" She hoped so. Today she was leaving.

Severus shrugged. "If you want to. I was hoping to get you to myself today."

Hermione frowned slightly. She wanted to give him all of her time today, but she couldn't. She couldn't ditch the others knowing she was leaving today and wouldn't ever see most of them again. "Well…how about I give you a few hours this morning with just us before joining the others?"

Severus smiled. "I can live with that, if I have to share you."

"Do you mind sharing me?" She asked him as she sat up.

Severus shook his head. "Not at all. I'll have you all to myself after we graduate. I can share you now."

Hermione gave him slight smile and a quick kiss before getting up. Heading into the loo that the room provided. She closed the door and sagged against it. She waved her hand and placed a silencing charm on the door.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She was leaving and it was tearing her up. Hearing Severus tell her that he would have her after graduation had almost been too much.

She took a few moments to let her tears out. Afraid that if she held them back right now, they might spill later when she wasn't alone.

When she was all right again, she again waved her hand to remove all traces of her tears and got ready for the day. When she was clean and dressed, she went back out to let Severus have his turn at the loo.

They ate breakfast and spent a few hours alone, walking and talking on the grounds. She did her best to pretend that it was just another normal day, and for the most part it worked. But the weight of her leaving was bearing down on her shoulders and making it hard to keep her smile in place.

Later they joined her friends and Hermione tried to make sure she didn't miss a single thing. But she was aware of how quickly time was slipping away.

Around mid-afternoon, an elf appeared outside to deliver a note from Dumbledore. The others waited as she opened it to find a short message scrawled inside.

_**Ms. Brown, **_

_**Please meet me in my office directly after dinner. I'd like to discuss your plans after Hogwarts with you.**_

_**Prof. Dumbledore**_

Hermione swallowed and stuffed the note into her pocket. She knew he wrote it like he did just in case anyone else saw it.

_He couldn't very well say come to my office so I can send you forward into the future twenty years._ She thought.

"What does the note say, Kitten?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore wants to see me after dinner to talk to me about what I'm doing after graduation."

Lily frowned. "Why does he want to talk about that?" She hadn't heard of the Headmaster pulling anyone else aside to discuss their plans after graduation.

Hermione shrugged again. "I don't know." She said, looking away at some students down by the lake so they wouldn't see the lie in her eyes.

Lily's frown deepened, she glanced at Remus and with a slight nod he confirmed that he too knew Hermione was lying. But the two didn't say anything about it. They didn't want to draw attention to it. But they both intended to corner Hermione after her meeting and find out what was going on.

Both knew she was hiding something. She had been acting weird for the last few days and they were tired of waiting for her to tell them what was on her mind.

The rest of the day passed and when dinner came about Hermione sat down but couldn't eat a single thing. She mostly just pushed the food around on her plate.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asked her in a hushed voice so not to draw attention. He had noticed her not eating.

Hermione looked up. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just not hungry."

Remus sighed but still whispered. "Come on. Something is bothering you. What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Hermione met his soft blue eyes. She could tell him anything. It was true now and in the future as well. But she couldn't tell him this. Even though she wanted to. Remus in her time would have taken it well, but she didn't know if this one, in this time, would.

She shook her head. "No really. It's nothing. Just…antsy, I guess. About this meeting."

Remus frowned at her, noticing her lying once again. Then, with a quick look around, he pulled her to her feet. "Come with me."

Hermione swallowed but followed him. She felt Severus' eyes on her, so she gave him a quick smile. _I'll be right back._ She thought. Knowing he was scanning her mind. When he nodded, she turned back and followed Remus.

They zigzagged down a few halls before Remus stopped and turned to her. "Okay, you're going to tell me what is going on. You have been acting strange for days now and I've had enough. Now what is it, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "Remus, it's nothing. Nothing is going on."

Remus growled at her as his eyes briefly flashed gold with his exasperation. He rarely showed his anger at anyone, but he hated her lying to him. "Hermione, I could tell you were lying without my wolf senses. With them I can hear and smell the lie on you. You can either spill it now to me or I'll just get everyone else and we'll all gang up on you until you spill it."

Hermione swallowed. He was all she would have left. She didn't want to push him away now. "Look, I do need to tell you a few things, but you have to swear not to say a word."

Remus nodded. "Okay, I swear."

Hermione shook her head. "No, not just a quick 'yeah, sure I promise.' I need you to really think about this before you promise me."

Remus frowned. "Hermione…are you in some kind of trouble?"

She gave him a small smile. "No. It's nothing like that. I just…I just need you to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. You can't ask any questions either. You have to take what I tell you and only what I tell you."

Remus didn't understand, but this was obviously important. "Okay, I swear."

Hermione looked at him hard, trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. "Pull out your wand."

Remus' eyes grew wide. "You want a wizard's oath from me?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Remus, but I have to ask this of you. I wouldn't if it weren't important."

Remus gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "Okay." He reached for his wand, but Hermione stopped him.

"Not here." She said and began pulling him along again.

She quickly made her way to the Room of Requirement and warded the door once they were inside. "We have to make this quick before the others wonder why we're gone for too long."

Both of them pulled their wands and Remus swore to keep what she was about to tell him to himself and not breath a word of it to anyone. The silver and gold bands wrapped around their wrists locking them into the vow.

Hermione took a final deep breath before starting. "Remus…I'm leaving. Tonight."

Remus opened his mouth to speak but she put up her hand to stop him. "Let me say this before you say anything."

When he nodded she went on. "I don't have a choice. I have to go. When I do leave, I need you to be there for the others. They're not going to understand. Especially Severus."

Remus couldn't hold back this time. "But why are you leaving? Is it your parents? I know you said once that they might move and you might have to leave…but schools almost out. Can't they wait just a few more months? Or at least let you stay in school until the end?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I have to leave tonight. It can't wait."

Remus stood for a moment thinking before speaking again. "But…it's not like we wont ever see you again. We can keep in contact and see each other after graduation."

Hermione hoped she wasn't making a mistake by telling him this. "You will see me again. But not for many years. In fact, it will be about fifteen years before you'll see me again."

Remus frowned. "Why fifteen years?" He didn't understand.

Hermione took another deep breath. "Remus, the day you first met me here, the day you found me on the common room floor, you guys said I appeared out of nowhere."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, but we must have just missed you or something. Besides, I thought you didn't remember how you got there."

"I do remember, I remembered then too, and you didn't miss me. I did just appear. I was sitting in my common room and my friends knocked into me and made me hit my head." She said slowly, watching him.

Remus' frown deepened. "I don't remember seeing that."

"That's because I wasn't in your common room that day. I was in mine. I was about to spin my necklace, which is a time turner, in the Gryffindor common room, in the year two thousand. I'm...from the future." She said, still watching his reaction.

Remus stared blankly at her for several moments. Then, he started laughing. Laughing so hard he had tears blurring his vision. "Hermione, that is funny. Okay, you got me. Good one."

Hermione sighed. "Remus, I'm not kidding. I was born in nineteen seventy-nine."

Remus laughed again. "Yeah, sure. You were born a year from now. Hermione there is no such thing as time travel. Now how about you get serious and tell me what's really bothering you."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "Remus, I'm not joking and I'm not lying. You know I suck at lying anyway. Do I sound, look, or smell like I'm lying?"

Remus paused. She didn't seem like she was lying, but, what she was saying was impossible. "But…okay, lets say I believe you. Why are you telling me now?"

Hermione swallowed, trying to think of how best to explain it when she wasn't really sure herself. "Because you and I are great friends in the future and…I can tell you anything. You have always been there for me in my past." She said with a shrug.

She went on. "That's why I couldn't date you here in this time. You're one of my dearest friends in the future. One of my dearest friends now. I'm not supposed to tell anyone…but I had to tell someone here other than McGonagall or Dumbledore. That's why Dumbledore wants to see me in his office tonight. He's figured out how to send me home. I have to go. I know too much about what all is going to happen."

Remus stood staring at her, letting everything sink in, even as he still wasn't sure he believed it. _From the future. She knows me in the future. Fifteen years in the future. No, more than that. Twenty-two years in the future._

Hermione waited for him to say something. Anything.

Finally Remus felt like he could speak again. "So…the future?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

Remus nodded. "So…how do you know me in the future?"

Hermione laughed. "You were my professor in my third year here at Hogwarts. That's how I met you."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "Really? A professor? Wow. I never thought of teaching. What did I teach?"

Hermione laughed again. "No spoilers. But…you are a great teacher."

Remus chuckled. "So did I get married? Wait...who does Sirius end up marrying? I have to know that. He swears he'll never settle down and I am dying to know with whom he ends up with. I bet its with some vapid, pretty thing that will annoy us all until we want to throttle either her, him, or both."

Hermione sighed, thinking how Sirius never got a chance to settle down and marry anyone. "I can't tell you. This is why I can't stay. I know too much about everyone. I could mess things up with the time line, worse than I already have."

Remus sighed. "Okay. So…what does this mean for you and Severus? Twenty years…that puts him at almost forty years old. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Hermione swallowed while forcing her chin not to tremble with her sorrow. "I would want to be with Severus no matter what. His age wouldn't be a problem for me. We both know forty isn't old, not by wizard's standards."

Remus frowned. He heard her heart rate speed up as well as her breathing. "Hermione…what aren't you telling me?"

_Severus wont be around to turn forty._ She thought even as she shook her head. "Nothing that I can tell you. I can't tell you anything else about the future. I only told you what I have because…I don't know if he'll hate me when he learns who I am really. I…couldn't risk you hating me too."

Remus reached over and pulled her into his arms. Hugging her to him as he sighed. "Hermione, I could never hate you. Why don't you just tell him like you did me? He's bound to understand why you can't stay. Do you know him in the future?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do. He hates me. Maybe this is why he hates me so much in the future. Maybe he just hates me because he hates everyone. But I can't tell him. Too much could change if I tell him."

Remus sighed. "With my vow I can't tell him either. I don't know what to tell you Hermione, but…I'm going to miss you."

Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes. "Promise me something."

"What?" Remus asked, leery of making any other promises.

The first tear slipped down her cheek. "Promise me you will always be my friend."

Remus hugged her tighter. "I don't know what the future holds. I don't know what twenty years time will bring. But I promise that I'll always be your friend, Hermione. No matter what."

Hermione sniffed. "Thanks, Remus."

Remus pulled back and wiped at the lone tear running down her face. "So…when I meet you again…you'll be what…thirteen?"

Hermione smiled. "Fourteen. And you can't say anything about having known me before. It could ruin the time line because I wont have any prior knowledge of you. You can be my friend, like I remember us being, but you're going to have to pretend that you just met me. Like I pretended with all of you."

Remus paused as a new thought hit him. "Is that how you knew about me being a werewolf? About Sirius and James too? Is that why I couldn't smell any other wolfs on you other than myself?"

She nodded. "Yes. That's exactly how I knew and why you could only smell yourself. You're the only werewolf I am around on a regular basis."

Remus was glad to have finally figured that one out. He had been wondering how she knew so much. What he had been told had sounded weak. Plausible, but weak.

He frowned as a new thought hit him. "So…when you asked me to climb in bed with you in the hospital wing…had I been in bed with you before?" Wondering if they had been more than friends in her past.

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes, but only in a platonic kind of way." Knowing what he was thinking. "You held me when I had nightmares after…" She couldn't say after the war.

Remus frowned slightly. "After what?"

Hermione shrugged. "I can't tell you. But you did help ease my nightmares. You would talk to me about them and make them go away so I could sleep."

"If you tell me…maybe I can stop…your nightmare from starting." He said gently.

Hermione shook her head. "You can't."

Remus sighed. "So…if I hold you while you sleep…does that mean we end up living together?"

Hermione smiled. "No spoilers. Remember?"

When Remus sighed again, Hermione went on. "I can say that yes we do end up living together. Not just you and me but us and few others. All of us, as friends. You kind of take care of us, but not because you feel like you have to. Because of how close we all end up being."

Remus nodded. "Can you tell me who all us entails?"

Hermione shook her head. If she did, he'd ask why Sirius, or James and Lily, or Severus wasn't included in there. "I can't. It might make you change your mind or even just change things. I wish I could say more, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Again Remus nodded. "So what am I supposed to do with this knowledge of you leaving and where you came from?"

Hermione sighed. "Just be there for the others. Don't let them think that I didn't care at all for them, because I do. I love you all like family. Lily won't understand why I disappeared and won't be at her wedding to James. James won't understand how I could just leave you all like I will. Sirius…I can't imagine how Sirius will react at all. But its Severus I'm mostly worried about. He doesn't have anyone else in his life that cares about him."

Remus swallowed. "So what do you want me to do about him?"

Hermione felt more tears gathering. "Just don't abandon him. Keep an eye on him so he's not alone. Stay in his life no matter how hard he tries to push you away."

Remus hugged her once again. "I'll do my best Hermione. He's not an easy guy sometimes."

Hermione smiled. "I know. But he's a good guy. Please remember that. No matter what. He is a wonderful man who wouldn't hurt anyone unless there was no choice."

Remus frowned. "What does that mean exactly?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. Just have faith in him. Faith in me when I tell you that he is a great man inside. It's why I fell in love with him. I know what you'll all do in your life for the next twenty years and he is a very great man. Just…just remember that and have faith in him."

Remus nodded. "Okay. I will."

Hermione pulled away and wiped the tears away that slipped out. "We should get back before everyone wonders why we've been gone so long."

Remus sighed. "They're bound to ask why we disappeared. What do we tell them?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't know. What do you think they'll believe?"

Remus frowned again as he thought about it. "I guess I could say I wanted some advice about a girl. Though I can't imagine who that would be. Plus, Sirius will bug the hell out of me until I tell him who. Then, probably act like an arse about it."

Hermione chuckled. "True. Are you up for a bit hell from them about it? Though I doubt it'll be the focus for long with me leaving."

Remus smiled. "I can take it."

Hermione took a deep breath, pushing her sadness at leaving them all away once again. She could break down about all of this later. She knew she would too. "Okay, lets head back."

Remus touched her arm when she went to move to the door. "Are you okay? This can't be easy for you either."

Hermione's chin trembled but she pushed the tears back. "It's not easy. I don't want to go, but I have to. I'll be fine. This is going to be hardest on all of you. You all wont see me again for so long, and when you do, I'll only be a child who doesn't know you yet."

Remus thought of something else. "With my vow…I wont be able to talk to the others about it when we meet you again."

Hermione realized he was right. "Pull out your wand. We'll make an amendment or try to at least." She'd never tried to change a wizard's oath before.

Remus and Hermione pulled out their wands and they touched the tips once again. She said that his wizards oath to not speak of what she'd told him would break in fifteen years time without any repercussions to those that knew her in nineteen seventy-seven and seventy-eight.

Another silver and gold band of light wrapped around their entwined hands and wrists. Sealing the promise. It was done.

Hermione put her wand away again. "Now, we really must get back. I only have about an hour or so left before I leave. I want to see everyone and kind of say goodbye, as best as I can without drawing suspicion, before I go to Dumbledore."

Remus nodded. "Okay. I'm really going to miss you Hermione. You have become one of my best friends and I can't imagine not seeing you everyday."

Hermione gave him a smile even as her tears threatened again. "I know. But just remember that you will see me again. When I get back…I expect a big hug. So if I one day tackle you and hold you tight…you'll know why."

Remus smiled, feeling a stinging in his eyes at her leaving but fought it. He saw that this was hard on her and she was fighting her own tears. He wouldn't make this any harder on her by crying too. "Well, at least I'll know when you're back so I can say something about your time here."

They unwarded the door and headed back to the Great Hall. Hermione made sure all traces of her sadness and tears were gone before joining the others inside.

Sirius, of course, quickly asked where they disappeared to and after Remus mentioned wanting advice about a girl, Sirius was a total arse as expected. Hermione felt Severus gently probing to get her attention and when he asked where she'd gone she gave him the same answer Remus gave the others.

Severus chuckled saying that Remus would need all the help he could get when it came to girls. Hermione had smiled and told him to be nice. Remus could get any girl if he wanted to. Or at least that's what she told Severus. Severus snickered and told her that she was simply blinded by her friendship.

When dinner was over, she found an excuse to hug each of the Marauders a final time. Making it look easy and merely friendly. Though Remus was the only one who knew why she was doing it.

When she hugged Lily, she realized she squeezed just a bit too hard to be casual about it. Especially when Lily looked at her oddly. Hermione simply shrugged off the odd look. Lily had that same look like she was about to ask more, but Remus intervened and distracted her from it.

Hermione sent him a grateful smile and he gave her a tiny wink back. Severus noticed but knew it wasn't flirtatious so he let it go. Though he did pull Hermione just a bit closer to him when she slipped her arm around his waist.

She saw Dumbledore give her a nod before he disappeared down the hall towards his office. Signaling that he would be waiting for her when she was done saying goodbye.

Hermione swallowed, knowing she only had a few minutes before she had to go meet the Headmaster in the circular room beyond the gargoyle statue. She quickly told the others she'd see them later, knowing she wouldn't, and pulled Severus outside.

Walking a little away from the castle, she turned to him and kissed him. It wasn't soft or gentle. It was passionate, almost desperate. Which was what she felt. Desperate. She was losing him and she wasn't sure she would survive leaving.

When Severus pulled away from her, a frown marring his features, she gave him a beautiful smile and wrapped her arms around him again. Holding him tightly to her.

"I love you Severus." She whispered, feeling her tears threatening again but forced them away.

Severus didn't understand her actions at all. "I love you too, Hermione. Are you okay? You seem…off tonight. In fact, you've seemed a bit off the last few days."

Hermione nodded against his chest. "I'm fine. I just…I don't know…I guess I am a little bit off. But then, you've always thought I was kind of odd so why should now be any different?"

Severus smirked. "That's true, I suppose. But this seems different. Are you sure you're okay? You can talk to me, you know. About anything."

Hermione's chin wobbled and she was glad he couldn't see her face. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, trying to calm the storm she could feel building in her. The huge wave of sobs that she knew would hit very soon.

She took a moment and made sure she could speak without her voice cracking. "I know I can tell you anything. But really, I'm fine. I just…I just wanted to feel you hold me before I go."

Severus frowned. "Go?"

Hermione realized what she said and quickly amended her statement. "Yes, go talk to Dumbledore. I don't know how long I'll be tonight, so I'll just go back to my dorm afterward."

Severus' frown deepened. "Your dorm? Are you not going to stay with me in the Room of Requirement tonight?"

Hermione shook her head as her eyes tried to water. "Not tonight. I figure this might take a while and I don't know if anyone would see me head that way. I don't want either of us getting in trouble. Since it's about my future after leaving here, I'm positive it wont be a quick meeting."

Severus still didn't understand why Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about her plans after graduating Hogwarts but he was sure the old wizard had his reasons. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. We could meet in the library before breakfast."

Hermione closed her eyes again. She wouldn't be there in the morning and didn't want him simply waiting for her for nothing. "Let's see how late I end up sleeping in." She said vaguely. Wishing she could tell him. Wishing she could warn him about what was coming. Wishing she could change things so he'd live and be there when she returned.

Severus nodded and simply held her.

A few minutes passed and the whole time Hermione was trying to soak him in. Memorizing every detail about him so she would at least have her memories to keep with her later.

Finally, she knew she had to let him go or he'd become suspicious, or at least more so than he seemed now. She composed her face and discretely waved her hand to vanish any traces of tears that might have slipped out.

Not able to help herself, she gave him a final, gentle kiss that almost broke her before pulling back and taking his hand to walk inside. He walked with her to the gargoyle statue that protected Dumbledore's office.

With a kiss on the top of her hand along with a small smile, he let her go and walked back to his dorm. She said the password and as she climbed the stairs, her tears threatened to fall again. Her steps were slow since her feet felt heavy.

She paused outside the door before knocking and going inside. Minerva was there waiting for her as well. Seeing Hermione, the older woman moved to her and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I wish things could be different." She muttered as she held the young woman. But Hermione refused to let her tears fall. She would leave with her chin held high if she could.

But a few slipped out anyway. No matter how hard she tried to keep them back. "I know, Minerva, I do too. But it can't be, and…I have to go."

Minerva's eyes were glistening with her own tears. "Have you said your goodbyes, as best as you can anyway?"

Hermione nodded as her chin trembled again. She bit her lip to stop it before speaking. "Yes. I hugged them all. I told Remus about me."

Her words making the other two in the room pause in astonishment, but Hermione went on. "But only after making him take a wizard's oath not to speak of it until my third year. I had to tell him so he could be prepared to help the others deal with my disappearance. I trust Remus, but I had to make him promise so he didn't slip up by accident. He's all I'll have left out of any of them. I couldn't leave him in the dark."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, my dear. You were right to tell him. Clever to make him take the oath too. Your secret will be safe that way and he'll know that he'll see you again one day. Do you need a minute or are you ready to begin?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm ready, but I don't think we should do this here. In case there is anyone in your office when I return or…if I end up in the wrong time."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good point. Where do you suggest then?" Though he had a feeling he knew.

Hermione swallowed. "The Room of Requirement. Not just anyone goes in there and…I know I didn't go there much during my seventh year in my time. Neither did Harry or Ron for that matter."

Again Dumbledore nodded. "If you are sure that is the wisest place to be, then that is where we'll do it."

The three slowly made their way there, after Dumbledore retrieved the time turner from his desk. The door to the Room of Requirement opened to show the cozy scene that Hermione always got when she and Severus would be in there while he read to her. The sofa looked inviting as always as it sat ready for someone to use it. Seeing it almost made her crumble, but she held fast and lifted her chin just a bit higher.

Hermione moved to the stand in the center of the room and waited. Dumbledore took out the necklace and handed it to her. After she'd put it on, she looked to him for further instructions.

When he didn't speak Hermione frowned, but Dumbledore finally spoke before she could ask anything. "Now Hermione, if something goes wrong and you end up too far ahead. Just slowly spin the dial one turn for every hour back to get to your time."

Hermione nodded and he went on. "Going forward is a bit different. I'm not sure why it's different, but it is. It's a fourth of a spin forward for each day. A half spin takes you forward a week. A full spin will take you ahead a whole year. So you will have to count your spins. I have calculated everything from what we've discussed and it will be twenty-one full spins, forty-nine half spins, and three quarter spins. Have you got that Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Twenty-one full spins, forty-nine half spins, and three quarter spins. Got it."

Dumbledore nodded as well. "If you're too far ahead then just turn it back a single spin per hour until it's right. Otherwise, you might just have to hide out for a few hours until the time matches up. I'm not sure what time of day it will drop you in so you might be a few hours early or late depending on how it goes."

Hermione nodded again. "I got it."

Minerva had been silent, but she was curious now. "Albus, it wont age her twenty years will it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No, my dear. It will keep her safe in a bubble, as it were, so she won't age even a single hour. No one should see her either while she's moving in time."

Hermione had wondered the same thing, though she was fairly certain it wouldn't add to her age. It hadn't taken any of her age away when she went back so it shouldn't when going forward either.

Both women nodded at his answer and Minerva went to hug Hermione again. "I'm going to miss you, Hermione. I know I'll get to watch you grow up and I'm looking forward to it. But it wont be the same as seeing you now and…I'll still miss you."

Hermione smiled and fought her tears again. "I know it's not the same for me. I'll see you again in just a few moments. But…you're right it wont be the same. Even when I get back…it'll have been twenty years for you so it might be a bit weird at first. So don't be mad if I suddenly come to see you out of the blue and start to cry on your shoulder."

Minerva smiled as a tear slipped down as she pulled back. "I wont, dear. Though I'm sure I'll ask what's wrong just to be sure its you now and not you from before you came here."

Hermione nodded, and then turned to Dumbledore. "Sir…I…" She didn't know what to say. He wouldn't be there when she got back and he knew it.

Dumbledore smiled. "I know Hermione. I know. Just give me a hug and all will be well."

Hermione went into his open arms. Turning her head and whispering softly. "Don't try to destroy the ring. We'll find another way to deal with it. We'll eventually figure out how to destroy the other horcruxes, so we'll just destroy it then. Please just survive." Though she knew it was impossible. Severus had to kill him at the end of her sixth year to prove his loyalty to Voldemort.

Dumbledore gave her a squeeze while keeping his voice low too. "Let me worry about it now. But you and I both know it won't matter in the end. It has to happen my dear."

Hermione fought her tears again, though her vision was a bit blurry when she looked up at him. "I know. But…"

He cut her off. "No buts." He gave her a fond smile and softly stroked her cheek. "I do look forward to watching you grow into stunning young woman over the years. In mind, as well as in body. Now, it's time Hermione. You have to go."

A thought struck him suddenly. "Oh, one last thing. There is no telling who you might see on your return. So..." With a wave of his hand, her clothes changed back into her school uniform and robes. Her hair in her normal messy bun like it always was during her classes. "Better to have you in uniform, like you arrived, just in case."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Right. I didn't think of that."

She stepped back and reached for her necklace before she lost what courage she had. She counted out each full turn, then each half turn, and finally each quarter turn. Letting it go, she watched the room freeze and slowly speed up.

Dumbledore and Minerva were gone in an instant.

Several bodies appeared in the room and disappeared in a blink of an eye. So fast she couldn't tell who they might have been.

She saw many things happen in the room, all blurred so she couldn't tell what it was. People coming and going the room changing many times, but still all blurred. A few times she thought she saw Harry, Ron, and herself but couldn't be sure. Then, she saw a large group and thought it was all of them with Dumbledore's Army, but again wasn't sure.

She saw the room suddenly engulfed in flames and then it was gone quickly. The only time she knew of the room burning was during the final battle.

Finally, it was still. Nothing was moving and the time turner had stopped spinning.

She was back. Or at least somewhere new.

Everyone was gone and she was alone in the room that was back to looking like her cozy scene again.

The storm she knew was coming hit her. Her knees buckled and she hit the floor as her sobs were torn from her. A multitude of tears streaking down her cheeks as her chest exploded in pain as she felt as if her heart was quickly shredding into tiny pieces. They were gone. All of them. Lily, James, Sirius, and worst of all Severus was gone too.

She'd never see them again and as the thought ran through her mind over and over again, more sobs were ripped from deep down inside her. The sounds of her anguish echoing off the walls around her.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay, I'm out of tissue. Time to dig out a new box. lol. _

_Alright, more coming soon. I hope you all liked how I showed her leaving and coming back to her future or the present, depending on how you look at it. Take care everyone and please leave me your thoughts._


	30. Chapter 29

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I loved them, I really did. I'm quite shocked actually, I've gotten more reviews for this last chapter, than I've gotten for any previous chapter. Wow._

_Here is another flash forward. Just a little heads up here. The final battle chapter got split into three different ones because of how long it ended up being. So we will have back to back chapters of the flash forwards, so please don't get mad when the chapter ends and yell at your monitor 'That's it?' while throwing bits of whatever you're munchin on at said monitor, followed by angry reviews. Lol. __(Yes, someone in a review said they did that once on Wanting and Waiting-you know who you are. lol)_

_As always, please Read and Review. Take care all my lovely readers._

_**Special Thanks to my very awesome beta, Kristine Thorne, who has done an amazing job on this for me.**_

_**Special thanks as well to Panda Heart, for taking the time to give this an extra look over. I really appreciate the help and support.**_

_**Disclaimer, cause I don't wanna get sued: I don't own any part of the HP franchise. I just kind of borrowed parts from the books to make my tale better, and play with the characters for fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 29  
**_

_**1998 - The year of the final battle.**_

Minerva did her best to keep an ear out for news of her students during their hunt. She knew what was going on due to Hermione's memories, but still tried to hear any news what so ever.

She knew what the kids were going through. Knew that there would be times that they would be freezing due to the weather. Hungry from a shortage of food. Exhausted from all they faced and lack of decent sleep. Knew that Ron Weasley would get angry and leave their small group. Leaving Harry and Hermione to continue on alone.

She knew that during that time Hermione was hurt due to the harsh words spoken before the redhead left them. Knew Harry would try to get Hermione to leave too, but the young woman would stay with her dear friend until the end.

She knew of them getting Godric Gryffindor's sword and how Harry would almost drown in trying to get it. That Ron would show up at the last minute to save the day and join the small group again.

Then, the moment would come that Minerva hated knowing about. They would be captured and Hermione would be tortured by Bellatrix. They would escape and they would be safe for a bit while Hermione healed, if only a little. Then, they would be moving on again while back in danger.

While Minerva waited for any news about them, she did her best to keep her faith in Severus. He was the new Headmaster after Dumbledore and what that meant for all of them was pure terror.

She knew he was innocent of the crimes against him. Hermione had told her and shown her the truth. But at times it was hard to remember that. She knew he had killed Albus.

But she knew too why he had done so. He hadn't had a choice. Albus had asked him to. It had been a mercy killing since Albus was dying but that wasn't all it was for. It had been 'for the greater good'. A phrase she now hated. She understood why Hermione had hated it too.

Albus had stuck to his word and said it every time something bad happened. Every time one of them were lost or harmed in some way. Those four words seemed to just make her blood boil to hear them.

Now Albus was gone―only able to speak to her via his portrait or through memories. But it wasn't the same and it wasn't enough for her.

She knew now exactly what Hermione would be going through upon her return from nineteen seventy-eight. Exactly what Minerva was going through now.

She was alone. She was heartbroken. She was scared. She was unsure if she even wanted to go on without him.

Only for Hermione it would be worse. Minerva had at least had a few decades to be with the man she loved. Hermione had only a few months with Severus. Plus, Hermione still had her whole life ahead of her to pine for him. Minerva was in the winter of her life. It was much worse for Hermione and it wasn't fair.

Minerva had tried for years to figure out a way to save him. Had done her best to find a way to get her hands on a Bezoar and it had been hard to get since she couldn't ask Severus for one without him asking her why. Her vow kept her from being able to say anything to him. He didn't know about his own death.

Finally, she found one in a shop in Knockturn Alley and bought it herself. But it didn't look like much to her. She didn't know if it was like picking fruit, where you had to find a fresh and good one for it to work, or if any Bezoar would do.

But that had been the easy part it seemed. She didn't have any phoenix tears. She had inherited Fawkes when Albus died, but he wouldn't cry for her. Not a single tear. Nor would he sing a single note. She had always thought the bird's song so beautiful too.

She had tried, but couldn't purchase any phoenix tears either. They were rare. When she couldn't buy them, she had tried coaxing Fawkes to cry for her. Explained what they were needed for. When that didn't work, she begged the bird to cry, then, she had raged at the bird to cry. But nothing worked.

Then, Fawkes molted one day, bursting in flame like he always did. Only this time he didn't come back from the ashes. That was the day that Minerva knew there was nothing she could do.

Without the tears, there was nothing she could do. She had made sure to sneak a blood-replenishing potion from Poppy's stores, but she didn't think it would work without the tears.

If only she could speak to Severus about it, warn him. Ask him for help to save him later. But…she couldn't. Her vow held her in check and kept her from speaking of him about it.

Hermione would come back and find that she had lost the man she loved.

Minerva sat down at Severus' desk, which had been Albus' old desk, and sighed in defeat. Severus was away for the moment, and would be for several hours, so she had come to his office, Albus' old office. Tears of frustration and deep sorrow welled in her eyes before running down her cheeks. She needed Albus to help her figure this out and he was gone.

His portrait wasn't much help either. It kept telling her that all would be well and things would be fine as they ended up. But Minerva knew that wasn't true. All would not be well. Things would not be fine with how they ended up. Hermione would probably die loving Severus, and would probably never love any one else again.

Minerva placed her head upon the desk and let the tears flow. But an odd sound drew her gaze several minutes later. Something like a clicking sound.

She looked around but didn't see anything amiss to have made the noise. But suddenly a tiny little door in the wall opened just a small bit.

Minerva frowned. She had never known anything was there before. Had never seen even a line showing a doorway or anything that could be a handle. It had looked like a bare piece of wall before now.

Getting up, she walked over to the small open door that was the size of a book. She cautiously opened it farther. She wondered if Albus knew of the tiny opening.

Then, she realized that Albus seemed to know everything. _Of course he knew about this too. He had probably installed it himself_. She thought, though she had no idea why he would keep it a secret, especially from her. They shared everything. Or at least she thought they had. It hadn't even been mentioned in his will.

Pulling the small door open, she found a small rack of vials. Most were slightly cloudy and she wasn't sure what they were. But one looked like a memory; the silvery blue liquid inside shining brightly.

He had left her many memories. Things he thought were important that he didn't want dying with him. She had gotten them after the reading of his will. The others simply broke and disappeared. Not even leaving a glass shard behind.

She pulled out the small rack and after closing the tiny door, took them quickly to her office, setting them on her desk. She quickly warded and silenced her door, making sure she had some privacy before doing anything else. She stared at them for several moments before picking up the memory and walking over to her pensieve. She uncorked it and poured it inside the stone bowl. Watching the silvery blue liquid swirling around inside. Taking a deep breath she leaned down and let the memory pull her in.

She landed in Albus' chambers, their chambers since she shared them with him for many years. She looked around and saw Albus standing in front of a long mirror not doing anything. Several moments passed before he started speaking.

"_**Minerva, my dear, I'm sure you're wondering why this wasn't in with the other memories I left you. I'm sure you're wondering what the other vials are and why I never told you about their hiding place."**_

"_**First, I'm sorry for not telling you about the small hidden cubbyhole. I didn't keep it from you intentionally. I only created it to hold this memory and whatever else you may find inside." He shifted slightly.**_

"_**It should only be the three other vials, but who knows. I may have added more things after this. If there is more…I'd assume I'd leave another memory to explain it…but I leave no guarantees. Life has been very busy as of late. I'm sure it's even crazier now that you're watching this." Albus shook his head slightly before going on.**_

"_**Tom is back. I don't know how much you know, but let me tell you a few things. Things Hermione may have left out of what she showed you." Albus smiled at the mirror. His eyes twinkling, but not as much as they used to in the past. "Yes, my dear, I was aware of her showing you her memories. Hermione always was very clever and I never expected any less than for her to show you eventually. You hid your knowledge well by only discussing things I had shown you myself."**_

Minerva grimaced. "Damn man always knows everything." She said, even as her grimace turned into a small smile. She couldn't be angry with him. It's who he was and she missed him so much.

_**Albus' smile disappeared as he went on. "The war will happen very soon. Based on the memories of hers that I have studied over the years, I think it will happen in a matter of days for you. That is when I set the locks to open to the small cubbyhole. I also added a charm so it would only open for you and if you were alone. I knew you would visit my office after I was gone."**_

_**Albus sighed. "There will be many losses for us and while I've said for years that it's for the greater good…I can't say that this time. While true it is for a good cause…it's just too much. I wish there was a way to end this without so many of our friends dying."**_

_**Albus took a moment before going on. "I know of all the losses but I don't know when exactly they die. If I did…I might try to find a way to save them. But I can't. There is just too much intertwined to have stopped them with Hermione's memories. I wish I could save them all, but to do so would have damaged the time line beyond repair. I'm sure you've seen as much yourself with her memories."**_

"_**I'm sure you saw me die in Hermione's memories. If not…you may have seen it happen yourself. I don't know how much Hermione told you, but Severus didn't do it because he's evil. He didn't do it to betray us. He did it because I told him to."**_

Minerva closed her eyes. She knew most of it, but not all of it. Hermione had shown her that Albus would die and that Severus had done it. Knew Albus was dying anyway and it was done to help end his suffering and pain. She knew that Albus had asked him to do it, even going so far as to make Hermione write Severus a letter. She knew too that it came out that Severus was innocent of any crimes accused of him. _Is there more to it than just that? _She wondered.

"_**I told him to do it because of several reasons. Draco had been ordered by Tom to kill me. Narcissa made Severus take a vow to protect Draco at all costs. Even by fulfilling the order and killing me himself. He had no choice. Had he not done it, he himself would have died due to his vow. A vow he only agreed to take because Bellatrix was present and would have tortured and killed him otherwise." Albus sighed in resignation.**_

"_**By then I was already dying. I had destroyed a ring holding a piece of Tom's soul and it backfired on me. It cursed me, and Severus saved me from dying quickly. I only had a year or two after destroying it to live and it was a painful life too. Severus did me a favor by doing as I asked him to." Albus shifted once again before going on.**_

"_**Hermione showed me the memory of me destroying the ring. Showed me asking Severus to kill me. Showed it happening too. She wanted me to change it. Before she left us so many years ago, she begged me not to do it. To find a way to survive, but I knew it had to happen. I couldn't let someone else destroy it and risk them dying in my stead."**_

_**Albus looked down at his hand. The black fingers showing that he said all of this for Minerva after destroying the ring. "I wasn't sure Severus would do it after his time with Hermione…so I made her write him a letter explaining that she would love him anyway. That she had already known him to have done what I asked of him before and fell in love with him anyway. Forgave him for what he would do. I'm ashamed to have made her do it. She didn't want to. But I had to make sure the time line stayed in place."**_

_**He looked back at the mirror. "I know many people hate Severus and think he is a traitor. A double agent that was simply using us for Tom's benefit. But he wasn't. He was always on our side. Fighting for Hermione this whole time."**_

_**He took a deep breath. "I'm telling you this for several reasons Minerva. Severus is still our ally and should be used as one. You can trust him should you need to go to him for something. Just be careful that you two are alone so he can show his true colors. Explain to him what I've told you so he knows that you already know and are not just testing him. Show him this memory if need be. But make sure he knows that he can trust you not to betray him in revenge for killing me."**_

_**Albus focused on the mirror, looking to where Minerva was standing, almost as if he had known where she would be when he made this memory for her. "I'm telling you this too so you wont hate him. I know he said the curse that killed me. But he didn't want to. I know this troubled him, me asking this of him. I know he didn't want to do it. I know he respected me and tried to find away around it. But he had no choice. Please forgive him and don't hate him. Enough people hate him. He needs someone on his side that cares. Can you do that Minerva? Can you forgive him and move on? I know you can. You have too generous of a heart to hate a man for what he had no choice over."**_

Minerva shook her head. She couldn't hate Severus. She had Hermione tell her that Severus was innocent of what he had been accused of. Now Albus. It wasn't Severus' fault. He didn't have a choice, just as Albus said. She would be on his side whether he wanted her to be or not.

"_**Now, I have one last thing to tell you, my dear, then I must go. These wounds are painful and drain me of my energy. Just standing here for this long has been tiring." Albus said, shifting again.**_

"_**We can't let him die, Minerva. I know you know what happens. Hermione was bound to have shown you or at least told you what happens. If not, let me tell you now and I'll tell you how we will save him. We can't let Hermione come back to nothing. That dear sweet girl doesn't deserve to live her life in pain from losing him. Not after everything she has done and lived through to help save us all."**_

Minerva watched and listened to the rest of the memory. Her eyes going wide as Albus told her of his plan. A plan he had been devising for the last twenty years. He had gone over the memories Hermione left him over and over for years. Trying to find some way to save Severus without breaking the time line.

His plan that he told her was the best he could come up with and it still had to be precise otherwise it would fail. If she were to be a moment too late in any of the steps that Albus had carefully mapped out, then Severus would die.

Minerva watched the memory again and again everyday until she had it down. Even going so far as to give it a trial run with no one in the shack to make sure she had her timing down right.

If she was off in any way she might be discovered and then be killed. If she were to be off in anyway Severus would not make it. It had to go perfectly and she only had one shot at it. She didn't dare use the time turner for what it might cause to mess up the war and make them lose.

She had to be perfect. She would be perfect. She couldn't let Hermione come back to a life without Severus.

* * *

The day of the battle everything was in chaos. Minerva had gone over the memories that Hermione had left her of the actual battle so she could be sure about what moves to make. But Hermione hadn't seen everything. Or hadn't shared everything.

Perimeters were set up. Students were asked to fight as well as the staff members. Minerva had her own place to be in the war too. Not counting what she needed to do for her plan.

It was a mess.

There were werewolves, vampires, giants, dementors, and Death Eaters. She was sure there was more but she couldn't keep track of it all. There were already several losses and even more injuries and the fight hadn't been going on that long.

Already there had been a hiccup in her plan. Two students she had come across. One she recognized and one that she didn't. But the one she did, made her pause.

_Wait a minute…but…that's not right. He can't be here, and who is that with him? I don't recognize that student at all._ She thought.

She quickly went over the sequence of events in her mind and knew already there had been a change. _But he never…_ She cut the thought short. She didn't have time to dwell on it. But, due to the difference she had to stop and deal with it.

Not having time to do that really, but it had to be done. A quick spell. A locked door in a section of the school that didn't get destroyed in Hermione's memory. A door that was out of range of the battle. Another spell just in case anyone was around to hear. A silencing spell. Then, it was done with. Time to move on.

She ran down the hallway back to where she was interrupted, hoping she wasn't off too bad on her time. Hoping that if she ran, she'd make it up.

She disillusioned herself just in case, and carefully made her way onto the grounds. She had to stop several times so either side wouldn't spot her. She did a quick time spell while waiting and found she was behind by thirty seconds. She had to make it up otherwise she might be too late.

When it was clear, she ran again. Wishing to be a few years younger so she wasn't so winded. But pushing through it since she wasn't.

She had to stop again when she saw a few vampires heading her way. Waited until they had passed, while praying they didn't notice her. Luck was on her side as she hid behind a tree, they didn't spot her.

She quickly sprinted, as fast as she could, still praying while she ran. Praying she wasn't late. She was almost to the shack when she had to hide and pray again. She saw Voldemort coming her way.

If he was here then that meant he had already had Nagini attack Severus. She had only a few precious moments to spare. But then Voldemort stopped. His eyes scanning the area, his nostril flaring like he smelled something.

Minerva held her breath even as her lungs screamed for more air. Her run had winded her, reminding her that she wasn't a spring chicken anymore. But she was afraid the sound of her breathing would give her position away.

She mentally counted as she waited. Hoping that the Dark Lord moved on soon.

Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty seconds. Each second ticking away only made her chances of succeeding slimmer and slimmer. Almost a minute passed and Minerva wasn't sure she could hold her breath any longer.

Then, Voldemort started walking again. Moving away from the cabin so Minerva could get to it.

She let out the breath she had been holding when he was out of hearing range. Gasping in more air even as she tried to stumble to the shack. She was almost there.

The last few steps seemed to take forever. But she was at the door. She took a moment to listen and heard Hermione crying inside.

Using her wand, she used a large stone to bang on the door. Hoping it made them rush if they thought Death Eaters were after them. Again she counted the seconds that passed.

* * *

Severus lay on the floor of the cabin bleeding. _The damn snake attacked me. _He thought even as he lay there. _I should have been prepared. I should have known somehow that the Dark Lord would kill me_. But it was too late. There was nothing he could do. He didn't have the energy to even try apparating to his office. If he could get to his office he could try to save himself.

_Hermione._ Her name flashed into his mind.

_I will never see her again._ Even as he thought it, he heard a scraping and a soft bang. Heard rustling around, like people were coming up the hatch.

_Let them come._ He thought. _My fellow Death Eaters can't do anything worse to me now. It's too late. I'm dying and I will never see her again. All my waiting for her to come back to me has been for nothing._

_Had she known?_ He wondered. _Had she known I was going to die? Is that why she kept telling me that us being together was such a bad idea? Is that why she held me so tight and kissed me so fiercely before she left all those years ago?_

Then, he began to wonder if he was hallucinating. He swore he heard her voice. Swore she was standing before him along side her friends with such horror and misery in her beautiful eyes as she looked down at him.

Severus knew he only had moments to live. Knew he had to pass on the information he had so Harry could defeat the Dark Lord. He tore his eyes away from the woman he loved and looked at Harry. He snatched Harry's robes while the boy was trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Take…it...take….it." Snape told the boy while clinging to him. A silvery blue leaked from Severus along with the blood. A flask was conjured and thrust at Harry by Hermione and filled with the silvery blue that was neither gas nor liquid.

Then, Hermione took Harry's place at trying to stop the bleeding while the boy tried to capture the memories leaking out with the blood. She tried to find spells to save her professor.

"Professor...I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do. I can't…what do I do?" She cried frantically when the few spells she knew didn't seem to help him.

Severus knew there was nothing she could do. What he needed to try and save himself wasn't there at the shack. He didn't even know if he had what he needed in his stores either. Nor was there time for her to try to get it.

Instead, he took Hermione's hand in his own and met her tear filled eyes. He loved her so much and would never get a chance to be with her again. This wasn't _**his **_Hermione. She looked like her and would eventually be her. But she wasn't her right now. His Hermione wouldn't be back for at least another year.

Hermione seemed startled by him taking her hand but instead of shrinking away she held it firmly in hers. Giving it a squeeze. "Sir, please. Tell me what to do. Don't die on me. On us." Her cheeks had tears running down them as she pleaded not only with her voice, but with her eyes as well.

Severus closed his eyes. _Don't die on me._ Her words echoed in his head. Her voice, so sweet and melodious normally was frenzied, but it was still her voice. It was still her. It might not be _**his**_ Hermione. But it was still Hermione. It was still the woman he loved. And he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He had to say the words one last time before he died.

He opened his dark eyes, meeting her chocolate and caramel ones. "I…I…lo…" But that was all. The words weren't able to form fully.

The damage to his throat was so great that he couldn't speak any longer. Instead he stared hard into her beautiful brown eyes, as tears coursed down her cheeks at seeing him like that.

_She's crying over losing me. Even though she doesn't know me as anything but her mean and rude professor yet._ He thought before he slumped down into unconsciousness.

He vaguely heard a banging on the door while she had tried to use spells to save him still. Heard her friends telling her it was time to go. He came to, and his eyes opened enough to let him see them all but drag her back down the tunnel as she struggled. She didn't want to leave him. Her voice was loud and shrill as she said that he wasn't dead yet. That they couldn't just leave him to die alone.

The bangs sounding like someone trying to get into the shack through the front door, making them have to leave via the way they got in.

_More Death Eaters probably._ _At least she got away. At least she's safe._ _If there is a God, he'll keep her safe through the end of this war._ He thought as his eyes closed and everything went black.

He didn't see Minerva burst through the door. He didn't feel her shove a Bezoar down his throat. Nor did he feel her pour a vial of phoenix tears over the wounds on his neck. Tears that were in the vials that Dumbledore gave her.

The blood-replenishing potion ran down his throat but he didn't even twitch. She poured the second vial of Fawkes' tears down his throat too. Not knowing what else to do. Dumbledore said simply to pour the vial on the wounds. But when that didn't work she decided to try making him drink them. He hadn't even mentioned a Bezoar but since she had it, she used it too.

_Better to do too much to cure him, than not enough. _She thought.

Then she waited.

And waited. Praying the whole time that she got to him before it was too late.

She sighed and hung her head when a full minute passed and he didn't seem to even be breathing.

"I failed them." Minerva whispered to the silent room. "He's gone." She said as tears spilled down her cheeks. She had failed in her task. Failed Dumbledore. Failed Severus. Worst of all, she had failed Hermione.

Suddenly, he gagged and started to cough. The sound made Minerva's tears spill even faster down her cheek. _He's alive. _

* * *

_**A/N:** Yay! Okay, I couldn't let it go down with him dying. I hate sad endings after all. Kind of makes you say, "well hell, what was the point then?" Okay, more updates coming soon. Take care and leave me your thoughts. Oh, one last question, how many of you guys skipped to the last sentence before you had finished reading to see if he lived or not?  
_


	31. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone. Thank you for the awesome reviews. I think I got almost all of them answered, if I haven't responded yet, I will. Thank you for those still adding me to alerts/faves too.  
_

_Now, for the next few chapters you really need to pay attention to the date at the top of the chapter. I will be jumping back and forth between past and present. This one has a bit of both. If you don't see a date (though you should) then its still where ever I left off during the chapter before. I hope there isn't any confusion, but I'll be glad to answer questions if there is. Take care all and Please Read and Review._

_**Special Thanks: To Kristine Throne, my awesome beta. You've worked hard and I love all the help and support. Thank you so much.**_

_**Special Thanks as well: To PandaHeart, for giving this a final look over before I posted it. You did a great job.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 30  
**

_**2000-Hermione's return**_

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there crying. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It could have been days.

It felt like days with how scratchy her throat was, how swollen her eyes and nose were. She felt dry and drained. She would have cried longer, but she just didn't have any more tears left.

She lay on the floor where she crumpled upon returning to her time, merely trembling and staring at nothing. She felt empty. Her heart was broken and nothing would fix it.

They were gone. He was gone.

She didn't care if she ever moved again either. She didn't feel the need to get up. Didn't feel like she needed to do anything but lie there.

_What was the point? _ She wondered. She was alone. Sure, she still had Harry and Ron. Ginny and the Weasley's. Had Remus and Minerva. A few other friends as well. Like Luna and Neville. But even with them, she felt like she had nothing at all.

Neville and Luna were bound to marry after graduation. They had been inseparable since the end of the war. Ginny and Harry would marry too. Ron would probably do something stupid like marry Lavender. Remus…she shrugged she didn't know what Remus would do other than teach here at Hogwarts.

But everyone had a life. Everyone had already moved on from the war. Something she just hadn't been able to do before. Not until going back. Not until Severus. Now…now she was back where she started.

Only it was worse now. Now she was truly broken.

Hermione lay there for so long that her side started to ache from the unforgiving stone floor. It was the only reason that the thought of moving even entered her brain.

Sitting up slowly, her head started to spin due to her sobs having drained her so much. She saw a small puddle from her tears. She didn't think she had ever seen tears leave an actual puddle before. It made her wonder if she had just cried that hard with so many tears.

_Probably._ She thought dully.

She sat for a moment before pulling herself up and standing up straight. Her time turner swung gently from the movements and drew her gaze.

It would be so easy. So easy to spin the time turner back so she could just be with him. Say to hell with the time line and do whatever she had to so she could be with him.

But even as she stared at the necklace, she couldn't make herself reach for it. If she did…her reasons for leaving would have been pointless. She would have disrupted the time line and it could have serious repercussions.

If she did anything to change the past any more than she already did, her world would probably be lost. Voldemort would probably have won. She couldn't risk that.

Instead, she pulled her gaze from the timepiece after slipping it inside her school robes. She would give it to Minerva. Then, she was leaving. She didn't care about finishing her school year. She didn't care about her N.E.W.T.S.

She couldn't just go about her days like nothing had changed or happened, because it had. She had changed too.

There was no way she could wander these halls and not think of him. He was everywhere at Hogwarts. Having been both a student and professor here, he was ingrained in the school and in her memories.

She would walk down a corridor and remember him with her during his seventh year. She would go down by Black Lake and remember sitting with him there too. If she went to her potions class, she would end up in tears as she listened to the atrocious new teacher droning on about a lesson that Severus had already taught them before. Taught much better too.

No. She had to leave. Maybe she would come back after her wounds had healed somewhat and take her NEWTS. But for now…she just couldn't find it in herself to care.

But first, she had to give Minerva the time turner. That way she wouldn't be tempted to go back to him if the ache became too much for her to handle.

With heavy footsteps, she slowly made her way out of the Room of Requirement. She didn't bother trying to hide her tears. She didn't remove any traces of them like she would have before. She didn't care if people saw them.

She was halfway to the gargoyle statue when something she saw made her pause. She was looking at herself. She saw herself walking down a hallway right towards her.

Her brain might be a little sluggish due to her tears. She might not care about a lot of things right at that moment. But she remembered Dumbledore's warning about seeing yourself and that it could drive even the strongest minded wizard insane.

Though she never fully understood how that could be. She had been using the time turner for a long time now. Hermione figured that if she saw a duplicate of herself, she'd know it was due having used the time turner and move on. No big deal.

But still, with Dumbledore's warning in her mind, she quickly disillusioned herself and slipped into a shadow. Watching herself walk by with her nose in a book.

Obviously Hermione came back from nineteen seventy-eight too early. But the question was, _how early?_

Hermione had a sudden urge to call out to herself. To warn herself about Harry and Ron knocking into her. Thinking that if her past self didn't travel back to the seventies, maybe she wouldn't be in so much pain now.

She would never travel back. She would never fall in love with Severus. Then, she wouldn't feel so broken now.

Hermione opened her mouth. Ready to call out as the Hermione from her past walked by her, not even noticing anything amiss.

She drew in a breath to speak, and stopped.

_I would never fall in love with Severus. Do I really want that?_ She wondered. _Am I really willing to give up everything I had with him just so I wont be sad? Am I willing to take those months away from us both? He was happy when I was with him. He was never happy before. Can I really do that to him?_

She knew the answer to that and closed her lips again_. _She couldn't take anything from Severus. She couldn't give up her time with him either. Heartbroken or not…at least she'd had some part of him briefly.

Saw something that she was sure no one had ever seen before. She had seen him smile. Seen him laugh. She saw the kindness he was capable of. The goodness. The tenderness. She couldn't give any of that up. She wouldn't.

Still hiding in the shadows, Hermione watched her slightly younger self walk down the hallway. Silently wishing the young woman luck in her upcoming travels.

When it was safe to move, she went back to walking to see Minerva. She might not be willing to give Severus up, even if all she had were memories now, but she still had to get rid of the time turner. She couldn't trust herself with it any longer.

At the statue, Hermione tried to remember what the password had been. It wasn't candy like Dumbledore's. Minerva had gone with something else. _What was it?_

She knew it was something pertaining to quidditch. The woman loved her quidditch matches. But since Hermione didn't know when it was exactly, she couldn't even begin to guess the password.

_What the hell?_ _It's worth a shot._ She thought. Then, spoke the password Dumbledore had put in place just for her while she was still in the seventies.

To her complete surprise, the gargoyle started to move. It still worked. Though she hadn't a clue on why it would. Surely Dumbledore had changed or removed it after she left. If not, Minerva would have gotten rid of it when she became Headmistress.

But apparently neither had done so. They had left it for her.

She wondered if they left it in place for when she returned. Figuring that she might not know the password with how long she had been gone. Or in case it had somehow changed with her travels.

She slowly made her way up the spiral staircase. Pausing outside the door as she thought of the last time she stood at this door—just hours ago. It had been one the most horrible moments of her life.

Now she felt nothing. She still felt empty.

With a small sigh, she raised her hand and knocked. When she was bid to enter, she opened the door and walked inside.

Minerva was sitting at her desk, Dumbledore's old desk, while writing. It was strange to see her there after having seen Dumbledore sitting there for so many months.

The older woman glanced up briefly before going back to her writing, though she spoke. "Hermione, what brings you by my office?"

Hermione stood there simply staring. Minerva looked so old now in comparison to what she had just left. She understood that over twenty years had passed and that Minerva didn't look any different than she had before she left to go back to the seventies, but it was still a shock to her system.

When Hermione didn't say anything, didn't move any farther into the room, Minerva looked up from her writing. Curious as to why the young girl was just standing there.

That was when she really took in the younger woman's face. Saw how red and swollen it was. Saw the tear tracks down her cheeks.

Startled, Minerva stood. "Child, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Hermione continued to stare. Almost confused by her question. _What's wrong? What's happened? Everything. Doesn't Minerva understand just how broken I am?_

Confused still, Hermione said the only thing she could think of. "Pardon?"

Minerva moved around the desk over to Hermione. Took the young woman's chilled hands in her wrinkled ones. "Dear, what's happened? Is it Harry? Has something happened to Potter or Weasley?"

Hermione frowned, even more confused. _How would I know?_ She hadn't seen them in months.

For some reason, it didn't even click in Hermione's mind that Minerva had no clue that she was not the Hermione from this time, the one that had walked by her in the hallways, but the one that had returned from the past.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them. I only came to give you this." Hermione said blankly. Pulling one of her hands away from the Headmistress to take off the time turner and holding it out for the woman to take.

Minerva frowned as she stared at the necklace. "But you were just with them a few hours ago in the Great Hall during lunch. What do you mean you haven't seen them? And why are you giving me this? You need it for your…" That was when she saw the ring on Hermione's right hand that held the necklace. The one she knew that Severus had given her so many years ago.

Understanding dawned on the older woman's face. "Oh…Hermione." She said softly, before enveloping the young woman in her arms. "You're back."

Hermione leaned stiffly against the older woman for only a moment before giving in and collapsing into a new round of tears. She didn't think she had anymore left in her, but apparently she did.

Minerva held the young girl in her arms as her sobbed out her grief. Knowing why she was crying. "My dear, I have so much to tell you."

Hermione sniffed as tears still leaked down her cheeks. "Me too. I'm leaving."

Minerva pulled back slightly. "What? But you just got here. No, you can't go. I need to talk to you."

Hermione pulled completely away. "No. I can't stay. I just wanted to give you this. I don't dare keep it. I might…" She trailed off as Minerva stood dumbfounded.

Hermione sniffed again before going on. "I need you to take it. Take it and either keep it or destroy it. I don't care, but take it. I have to go. I'm sorry." Hermione all but shoved the necklace at Minerva, who took it looking slightly dumbfounded.

She started to leave, but Minerva grabbed her arm firmly, but gently. "My dear, please just listen to what I have to tell you. If you still want to go, then, by all means go. But listen first."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll listen. But it wont change anything."

Minerva smiled softly. "It might. Now come and sit down."

She led the young girl to a seat in front of her desk before taking her own again. With a wave of her wand two glasses of Fire Whiskey appeared in front of them. With another wave, all traces of Hermione's tears vanished.

"There that's better." Minerva said gently. "Take a drink first. You look like you need it and I'm sure you'll need it after the story I have to tell you."

Hermione picked up the tumbler of amber liquid and took a small sip. Grimacing as it burned its way down to her stomach. "Okay, tell me."

Minerva took a deep breath. So much had happened. So many things to tell her, but she needed to say a few things first. "My dear, first off, you're early."

Hermione gave a small smile. "I know. I saw myself in the hall earlier and had to hide." She wasn't going to tell Minerva that she almost warned herself to stop her from traveling back in time.

Minerva frowned slightly. "So…the other you didn't see you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I disillusioned myself and hid in a shadow. I didn't even know I was there."

Both women paused as they realized how odd that sounded. Hermione smirked slightly and shrugged.

Minerva gave her a smile. "Well, if my calculations are right you're about eight days early."

Hermione sighed. "I thought I counted the spins correctly, but if you give me the necklace I'll fix it."

Minerva shook her head. "Let's finish talking first." Thinking Hermione might like having a few days to recoup from her trip. The girl looked utterly exhausted.

Hermione nodded and waited Minerva to go on. Minerva took a breath. "Now…with you being early, we can't have two of you running around the school. So I would suggest you hiding out. I have the perfect place for you to do it too."

Hermione didn't care. She was leaving anyway. She opened her mouth to say as much when she noticed something on Minerva's desk.

A tiny figurine from a muggle fairytale. It looked just like the one she had given Lily for Christmas. It was Little Red, from Little Red Riding Hood. It even held a tiny picnic basket.

Hermione had thought it was cute and a bit funny since Lily was friends with a werewolf. She had chosen it since she hadn't heard of Lily having that one. Harry had told Hermione that Lily had several but never mentioned her having that one.

Minerva realized that Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She was about to get the girl's attention again, when Hermione sat forward in her chair. She lifted her hand and reached out toward Minerva's desk.

Minerva realized what she was reaching for and quickly spoke. "Hermione, don't…" But it was too late.

Hermione had picked up the figurine and with a flash she was gone.

* * *

_**1997- 1998-The year of the final battle.**_

Minerva quickly sat Severus up. He looked weak, but at least he was breathing. "Severus, can you speak? Talk to me. Are you all right?"

Severus coughed a bit more. Grimacing at the lingering taste of the phoenix tears. He had never tasted them before. Had never heard of someone drinking them before. But they were extremely disgusting. They were salty, bitter, and left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth.

He tried to speak but there was a lump in his throat. Making him cough just a bit more to clear it. "I'm okay." He said, his voice hoarse still from the all the damage to his larynx that he could feel still slowly healing.

Minerva sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin. I was afraid I wouldn't get to you in time."

Severus frowned slightly, his hand at his still damaged, but slowly healing throat. "How did you know I would be here? How did you know to bring any of that with you?" His voice still scratchy but slowly gaining strength as the phoenix tears did their magic and healed him.

Minerva opened her mouth, but heard the sounds of battle outside. "We need to move. Get back to the castle. I'll explain everything in a moment."

She pulled her wand, trying to decide where the best place to take them too. Severus was supposed to be dead so no one could see him right now. Plus, if he was weak, he needed a safe place to be so her hard work wasn't in vain. She didn't need someone coming across him and killing him a second time.

She quickly apparated them to a section of the castle that the battle never touched. An old classroom that was almost forgotten about since it was never used anymore. Easing Severus down onto a desk chair for him to rest.

She knew she didn't have much time. She was still needed for the battle. "I need to make this quick. I knew because Hermione told me."

Severus closed his eyes. _She had known about my death._ His love for the wild haired woman growing even more.

Minerva saw him close his eyes. "Severus you have to listen. I have to go soon. There is still a war going on and I'm still needed."

Severus opened his eyes and went to stand. "Where's my wand? I need to…"

Minerva cut him off. "No. You are staying here."

Severus glared. "Like hell I am. You all need me out there. Hermione needs me. I have to…"

Minerva cut him off again, only serving to annoy him more. He hated people cutting him off when he was talking. "You have to stay here."

Severus opened his mouth to argue but Minerva just kept talking. "Severus, I don't have time to argue with you. You are weak. How much help do you think you'll really be? I went through a hell of a lot of trouble to save your arse so I'm not letting you get yourself killed. Again, I might add."

"But Hermione needs me. I can't let her fight on her own." Severus argued as he forced his body to let him stand. He weaved a bit on his feet, but grit his teeth and forced his legs to steady.

Minerva sighed. "If you go out there, you might just get her killed."

That made him stop. "What?"

Minerva glared at him for making her waste time in explaining. "Severus, you're supposed to be dead. I've seen her memories of this battle and she is just fine without you. If you go out there, not only will you get yourself killed in your weakened state, but also you'll change the time line that we all fought to keep in place. Hermione left to keep it in place."

She took a breath. "If you change the time line you might just get her killed instead. Do you want that?"

Severus ground his teeth in frustration. He couldn't just stay behind, but he couldn't endanger the woman he loved either. "You know I don't want to risk getting her killed. I've done all of this for her. I've done my best to keep her safe over the years." Rubbing again at still raw throat.

Minerva took his hand. "I know. That is why you have to stay here, out of the way. I'll be back to explain the rest of the plan to you."

She made to leave, but Severus held her hand firmly. "How can you expect me to sit here without knowing what is even going on? I can't just be useless Minerva."

Minerva knew she didn't have time to explain right now. But she had an idea. She flicked her wand and a stone bowl appeared out thin air. Next, a small rack of vials appeared too.

She placed everything on the dusty desk beside Severus. "Here. These are Hermione's memories on everything that happened. Watch these. It will give you a chance to see what has happened and what is happening outside. But you have to stay here. You can't be seen and you can't help. You've done more than enough already Severus. But for now you have to stay here. If you don't…I don't know what will happen. But I can tell you that it won't be good if anyone sees you."

She saw Severus wasn't happy about staying and looked like he was going to argue more. "Don't risk changing anything because you're stubborn. Don't risk her life because you want to keep her safe. You can keep her safe by staying here. She survives this war. But if you change it…"

Severus growled, though it made his throat ache to do so. "I understand Minerva. I don't like it, but I understand. I'll stay here."

Minerva nodded and turned to leave. Severus watching her reach for the door and called out. "Minerva."

When she turned to look at him, he sighed. "Thank you for saving me. I would have died without you."

Minerva gave him a small smile. "Thank Hermione. She loved you enough to share her memories. She begged Dumbledore to help her save everyone. She showed me so I could help her figure out a way to save you all."

Severus swallowed down the lump in his throat at hearing all of this. "But you saved me too. You gave me the phoenix tears."

Minerva nodded. "Your welcome. Now stay and watch those. Some of those are my memories and Dumbledore's memories too. It'll fill you on everything. I have to go. I'll be back. Don't let anyone see you."

Then, she was gone. He heard wards going up and knew she had locked him inside the dusty old room. _Damn witch doesn't trust me to stay put._ But she was right. He was weak. He wasn't up to fighting anyone. He could barely stand.

He hated knowing that all that fighting was going on and that he couldn't be apart of it. Hated that he was too weak to help in any case. But he wouldn't risk Hermione in any way. If Minerva was right, she had saved him. Again.

He owed her a lot. More than he had ever owed anyone. She had done nothing but save him time after time. During his seventh year, and now again.

He picked up the first vial and poured it into the stone bowl. Seeing it swirling inside, he took a breath and let the memory suck him in.

He saw many things, like her first year. Most of which he skipped over before pulling out of it. He knew all about her first year already.

He dived into the next vial. Her second year. Again he skipped over most of it. Learning a few things that made him again want to strangle her, but pulled out of it quickly as well.

Same with her third year. He saw himself in the ugly green dress and grimaced. Skimming over most of it again. However, even though he knew how it turned out, he still felt his chest clench when Remus in wolf form almost killed both Harry and Hermione before Buckbeak saved them.

He skipped her fourth year completely after seeing what it was. Her fifth year made him pause for a moment. Seeing her create the protean charm was impressive as he skimmed over most it.

Her sixth year made him sigh. She had seen him strike down Dumbledore. He didn't know how she had seen it first hand. As far as he knew, only Potter had been present. He still found it hard to believe that she still forgave him and loved him after what he had done.

He pulled another vial but this one turned out to be Minerva's memory. It was the memory of Hermione talking to Minerva the day after she gave the woman her memories. Hermione looked terrible, like she hadn't really slept and had done nothing but cry.

He saw them discussing how everything was too intertwined to save anyone. Heard that if they did save anyone, how it would cause problems with the time line.

He swallowed as he saw them discussing his attack by Nagini and his death like she remembered it. He was impressed by her knowledge, though he didn't know why he was surprised at all.

_She knew so much, about so many things, why not this too? _ He thought to himself.

"_**I…I know he didn't look like he wasn't breathing or anything…but…I felt it. I felt that he wasn't dead yet. I felt just a hint of life still in him. I can't explain it either." Hermione said.**_

Severus frowned as he pondered her words in the memory. He wondered if she had really felt it or if in the heat of the moment it was just…her way of coping with it all.

Hearing the sadness and hopelessness in her voice as she told Minerva that it was impossible tore at him.

He watched her explain why Minerva had to pull her memories. Explaining that the knowledge they both had was why she couldn't stay herself. Though she was desperate to do so.

He smiled as he watched them arguing on when Minerva could see the vial holding the memories of the war. Hermione was very clever.

He paused to pay close attention when he heard Minerva ask if Hermione was going to tell him anything before she left. He had wondered if she ever thought of telling him. But then he saw in her eyes how much she wanted to warn him, heard her explain how much she wanted to.

_I should have never doubted her. _ He thought with a shake of his head.

He couldn't believe that she thought he might hate her when he heard her say it. He could never hate her. Not even when she had been gone from his life before her first year at Hogwarts had he ever hated her.

But it was her next words that made him freeze. Made him pay extra close attention to what was said.

"_**Had I known he lived…it would have changed this too."**_

_**Hermione dug her fingers through her hair. "If I wasn't as warped as I am from the stupid war and so many lost lives, I might not have been like I was. I wouldn't have been in my dorm room that night. I wouldn't have pushed my friends and boyfriend away, not caring about anything but my studies, as boring as they were. I wouldn't have missed my meals like I had been. I wouldn't have been about to use my time turner. I wouldn't have been sent back here."**_

Seeing that part of the memory, he realized why Minerva shoved him in here. Not just because he was weak. Not just because he could get Hermione killed. Though both of those were huge factors in it.

She shoved him in here to preserve the time line. If Hermione knew he lived, she might not go back to his seventh year. If she hadn't gone back…she wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Nor he with her. Then, there wouldn't be any memories, and Severus would be dead.

Not only would he have to hide out now during the battle. He would have to stay presumed dead until after Hermione came back. He wouldn't even get to be around her until she came back either. He at least had been able to see her on a daily basis before this year.

When the memory ended, he pulled another vial with a sigh as what all of this meant weighed on his shoulders. He pushed it away for now. He could think about it later.

He watched memories of her seventh year. Saw her struggles as she and her friends searched for the pieces of the Dark Lords soul. He had heard things here and there throughout the year; mostly he just feared for her safety.

His heart ached for all she had been through while on her hunt. He cursed at the moronic Weasley for abandoning his friends due to his jealousy. His fist clenched at seeing the redheaded bastard leaving her without a backward glance. For hurting her and making it even more dangerous for the remaining pair.

He ached at seeing how hard it was for her during her hunt. Her fear, her hunger. He understood much about her already with what she had seen and faced over the years. But this just made things clearer for him. Made his love and admiration grow at seeing her deal with all the trials she faced.

When Weasley came back, he couldn't find it in himself to feel any gratitude. The moron shouldn't have left to begin with.

Then, he felt the air back into his lungs. They were caught. Captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. He had heard something about it, had feared for her, but…he didn't know all the details.

The only reason he hadn't gone storming in to rescue her was due to her letter; telling him that no matter what he saw, what he heard, or even what he had to witness, not to help her. Not to step in to save her in any way. It had to happen. She would be fine in the end. He had thought that meant that she was unharmed during her capture.

The memory of her capture sucked him in deeper.

_**The memory was a bit fuzzy at first, but then it started to clear. Bellatrix yelled at the other Death Eaters in the house. Three young students were tied together. Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**_

Severus felt fear racing through him. Bella had her, and he knew exactly how sadistic the woman truly was.

_**Narcissa hesitated, and then addressed Greyback. "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."**_

"_**Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except...except for the Mudblood." **_

_** "No!" Ron shouted.  
**_

Severus whispered the exact same word, at the exact same time as Weasley.

_**"You can have me, take me." Ron shouted again.**_

_**Bella hit him across the face. "If she dies under my questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book" She said glaring at Ron.**_

_**Hermione was cut loose from the other two boys by Bella. She was dragged by the hair into the middle of the room and dropped on the floor. Hermione slowly stood when no one did anything but stare at her. She was shaking slightly, but still held her chin high. It was evident in her eyes that she had an idea of what was coming. She knew that in only a matter of moments she could be meeting her death. Still, she still held herself proud.**_

The sight made Severus proud of her courage. He had always known she had plenty of it, but this was more than even he knew she was capable of.

_**Bella circled her, studying the young woman. A sudden smirk crossed Bella's lips.**_

Severus wanted to call out, to warn Hermione, but knew it would be no good. This had already happened. This was only a memory.

"_**Crucio!" The mad woman shouted. **_

_**Hermione's legs buckled on her and she screamed as she hit the floor. The pain was more horrible than anything she had ever imagined.**_

_**Bella let up on the curse. "Where did you get this sword?" She asked, showing Hermione the sword that the trio had done their best to keep safe.**_

_**Hermione didn't answer, making the woman smile and shout the torture curse again. Hermione screamed and writhed on the floor. Bella put more anger into this one so it seemed that it had hurt much more than before.**_

Severus was clenching his fists as he watched. His breathing shallow as he witnessed the woman he loved being tortured so hatefully. He had been tortured himself before by Bella, he knew that woman could make the curse hurt worse than any other Death Eater he'd ever met. Only the Dark Lord rivaled her with the curse.

Severus felt like he had been watching the torture for hours, but knew it was minutes only before Bella stopped.

_**Bellatrix looked down at Hermione. "I'm going to ask you again. Where did you get this sword?"**_

_**Hermione was gasping for air. Her body was on fire. "We found it." She panted out. "We found it." She said again. Seeing the look in Bella's eyes, Hermione knew she was to be tortured again.**_

"_**PLEASE!" Hermione screamed.**_

The word having no effect on Bellatrix, but it sliced into Severus' heart.

_**Bella sent another round of the curse at Hermione. **_

Severus wanted to look away. He couldn't take seeing her in such agony. But he kept watching; knowing that if she was brave enough to withstand the pain, then he could stand watching.

Severus heard the shouts of her friends. Heard them calling her name as they heard her screaming. His short nails were digging into his palms as Hermione screamed again and again in pain as Bella continued to torture her.

"_**You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Bella shouted at Hermione who was panting and on the floor.**_

_**When Hermione didn't answer fast enough, Bella shrieked "Crucio" once again. Hermione let out another scream of pain but still didn't say anything. **_

"_**What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I'll run you though with this knife!" Bella showed a sharp and curving blade. **_

The sight of it made Severus start to sweat knowing Bella meant what she said.

"_**I already told you. We found it. We haven't been in your vault." Hermione gasped out.**_

_**Bella let out a maniacal laugh. She bent down to Hermione, who was still on the floor. She moved quickly, and slashed several times down Hermione's forearm. Hermione cringed at the cuts, but after the torturing curses, the pain of the cuts wasn't that bad in comparison.**_

Severus winced at each cut he saw. He had always wondered how Hermione had gotten so many scars. Had wondered if he'd ever know. Well, he knew now where they'd come from. He was sure not all of them came from this moment in Hermione's life, but he was positive several of them did.

_**Bella sliced at her thighs and calves several times too. Drawing more and more blood when Hermione didn't answer the way she wanted her to.**_

"_**You will tell me, Mudblood. If you don't, I will slice you into tiny little bits. My knife is sharp now, but eventually it will get dull and the pain will be worse." Bella purred into her ear.**_

_**Hermione was on her side now in pain. Bella smirked and reached out and drew the blade down from just under her breast. Slicing not only into Hermione's shirt, but her skin as well. The blade curved down her side, to wrap around towards her back, where Bella dug the tip in just a bit more before pulling the blade from Hermione's body. Hermione bit her lip in pain but didn't scream as the blood leaked out of that wound too.**_

Severus knew in that moment that if he ever came across Bellatrix Lestrange again, he would kill her. Not only kill the woman, but he'd make sure it was a slow and painful death.

He had always wondered where that scar came from as well, but to see it happen, to see the agony in Hermione's eyes as she was slowly carved like a Sunday dinner roast was almost too much.

_**Bella cursed when Hermione didn't scream. Then, with a shrug, she stood and used her wand to torture the girl once again. Hermione's screams were echoing around the room. **_

Severus felt his stomach churning at the sights and sounds. He wasn't sure he could stand to witness much more. But he would. He had to see what she had been through. If she could take it, then so could he.

"_**How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Bella shouted once again, her hair flying wildly around her.**_

_**Hermione had tears leaking down her cheeks. "We only met him tonight!" She sobbed out. "We've never been inside your vault." **_

Severus saw a flicker in Hermione's eyes before she spoke again. He knew that look. He had seen it many times in his past while in his seventh year. She was about to lie.

"_**It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" She said, still sobbing.**_

_**Bella narrowed her eyes. "A copy? Oh, a likely story!"**_

"_**But one we can find out easily." Came Lucius's voice. "Draco, go fetch the goblin, he can tell us if the sword is real or not."**_

_**Hermione was tortured again as they waited for Draco to come back. **_

Severus felt bile rising in his newly healed throat as he watched her screaming in agony. He wished there was something he could do. Wished he had done more when he heard of her capture. But he hadn't known she was tortured, he had thought she was unharmed due to her letters saying she'd be fine.

The rest was a bit blurred as Hermione was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. Severus barely heard Griphook say the sword was fake before Bella cackled, pleased to learn it wasn't the real sword. Severus vaguely heard Bella say she was now calling the Dark Lord and felt his heart speed up. He knew that she survived this encounter, but he still feared what the Dark Lord would do to her.

_**Bellatrix glanced at Hermione's still, bleeding form. "I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.**_

Severus felt more fear than he'd ever known fill him at hearing Bella's words. _What would Greyback do to her? No, what had Greyback done to her?_ He thought as more bead of sweat ran down his skin as he watched.

_**There was a scuffle and suddenly Hermione was lifted into Bella's arms as her friends came into the room. Lucius was Stupified and the others shot spells at her friends who came to rescue Hermione.  
**_

Hermione looked unconscious but if he was seeing this, then she was still somewhat awake.

"_**Stop or she dies!" Bella shrieked as she held the same silver blade that had a little of Hermione's blood still on it, to Hermione's throat.**_

Severus moved to help her automatically, but his fingers passed through the hand that held Bella's knife, remembering suddenly that this was only a memory. He cursed and was forced to merely watch once again.

_**"Drop your wands." Bella said. "Drop them, or we'll see just how filthy her blood really is!"**__** Bella pressed the knife deeper against Hermione's throat. The blade leaving a tiny slice in the sensitive flesh on Hermione's neck. **_

_**Bella grinned towards Greyback. "Take the filthy little Mudblood." **_

Her words making Severus growl in anger as more sweat beaded and ran down his back with his fear.

_**Suddenly, the chandelier creaked. Then, it came crashing down as Bella flung herself out of the way, dropping Hermione in the process. It landed with a loud crashing sound on top of Hermione and the goblin. **_

Severus winced at the sight of the heavy thing hitting Hermione after all she had been through already. He saw her clothes covered in blood from the cuts Bella had given her and she wasn't moving at all.

_**Ron quickly pulled Hermione out of the wreckage and apparated away with her. The memory was gone.**_

Hermione had obviously passed out at this point.

Severus was trembling in the aftermath of the memory as he sat at the desk in the dirty old room. She had suffered so much and never once asked him to intervene and help her. She was willing to live through it again simply to keep the time line in place. She was more brave and courageous than he ever knew.

He couldn't understand how she couldn't see her inner strength. She had told him that she wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was. But she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Stronger than even he had known her to be.

He took a moment for his heart rate and breathing to settle before moving on to the next memory vial.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay that chapter got a little intense and there is still more to come as Severus watches more of her memories. I'm sorry if anyone didn't like that chapter but a large chunk did come from the book. I only changed a few things here and there. Okay, I changed a lot. But most of the torture came from the book. I just explained what the book only hinted at._

_Please leave me your thoughts. More coming soon, take care everyone__._


	32. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Hello everyone, I've not been able to get to all the reviews yet, but I will. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews too. Thanks too for all the alerts and faves still being added. Since everyone is asking, we wont see where Hermione went after touching the figurine until the next chapter. Sorry guys, but this one was too long to add it in.  
_

_**Special thanks to Kristine Thorne, my very rockin beta, who has done a great job on this story. Thank you so much.**_

_**Special thanks as well to Panda Heart, for all the work you did on this chapter too. I wasn't pleased with it and you helped it flow a lot better when I couldn't.**_

_**Disclaimer cause I figure better safe than sorry: I do not owe anything pertaining to the Harry potter Franchise. I do this only for fun, for free, and to make people get annoyed at my cliffhangers.** **lol.**_

* * *

**Chapter 31  
**

_**1998 - The year of the final battle**_

When Severus was able to, he pulled another vial. He was sucked in and saw the memory of her talking to Dumbledore. He was telling her that he figured out how to send her home and she was begging to stay.

Showing Dumbledore why she would have nothing to go home to. He didn't see the memories she showed since this was the memory of her doing so. But he saw her reaction and Dumbledore's to what the old man had seen in the pensieve.

Severus watched, aching at seeing her heart breaking at the thought of leaving them. Of leaving him. She had fought to stay, and even after showing Albus her memories, saw that it had not done any good.

Severus felt his eyes stinging watching her cry over it all. Watching her cry when she was told she had to go, even though she knew she couldn't stay.

Severus' lips tightened when she said that she would let it all happen again if she had to. She just wanted twenty years with him. She loved him so much that she was willing to go through all of this again just to be with him.

He knew she wouldn't have been able to sit back and watch everyone die without trying to save them. She was too kind and generous to do something like that. She would have stepped in and broken the time line herself. Or simply gotten herself killed trying to save her loved ones.

He knew Albus had been right. It would have driven her mad to see it all happen again and be unable to help them. Save them.

_**I won't have Severus and that alone will kill me.**_

Her words echoed in his mind. He knew she loved him, but he didn't realize just how much she did.

_**It's not enough time. Sir please, don't make me leave.**_

Those words made a small tear slip down his cheek. He had thought for years that it wasn't fair. That he hadn't had enough time with her before he lost her. Hearing her say the same thing just made him miss her more.

Hearing her argue, hearing her tell Dumbledore that she wouldn't leave, made him smile. Her face was set in a look of pure defiance and Severus was proud of her. He knew how much she cared about and respected the old man. To do this, to go against him, knowing how powerful the ancient wizard was simply amazed him further.

Severus knew it was pointless to argue; saw that Hermione, in some ways, knew it too. She couldn't stay. Albus was right, she knew too much and would never be able to just let any of her friends die.

Hearing Albus ask her to write the letter to Severus to insure that he killed Dumbledore later angered Severus. Especially seeing the look in his lover's eyes when she was asked to it.

He already knew of the letter. Had read it several times. But to see the look of shock in her eyes, then the hope that formed, only have it crushed when Dumbledore told her that she couldn't warn Severus of what was coming, was too much. Severus was very angry to see the crushed look in her eyes. The anguish at knowing it was useless. That she was going to lose him anyway.

He saw the hatred starting to form as she looked at the man she had loved as a father and respected for so many years. He couldn't blame her. Albus had asked something that was just too much.

He ached as he saw her tears as she wrote the letter to him. He had seen the tear stains, but to witness it first hand, knowing he couldn't do anything to help or comfort her, tore him to pieces.

When the memory was over, he watched the one of Albus speaking to Minerva in the mirror. His earlier anger at Albus fading as he realized the old man hadn't been as callous over Severus dying as he had seemed before.

Albus had spent the years since Hermione had left, until just before he died, trying to find a way to save him. Trying to find a way for Hermione to not be alone.

Severus knew the old man had always loved Hermione like a daughter. He had seen the fondness in the ancient wizard's eyes as he watched her grow up over the years. But he saw now just how much Albus had cared for Hermione by planning ahead and making sure Minerva had a way to save him.

Severus felt humbled by what Albus did for both him and Hermione. It made his guilt at striking the man down, even though he hadn't had a choice, grow. Even though Albus had asked him to do it. Albus meant a lot to Severus. He had been a friend and a father figure, in a way, to Severus for many years.

"Albus, you old fool, you really were something special." He muttered as he watched the rest of the memory.

When that memory ended, Severus took a moment to get his emotions in check before moving on to the final one. When he could, he took the last vial and poured it into the stone bowl. Taking a deep breath to fortify himself before letting the memory suck him in.

Severus saw many parts of the memory flying by quickly. Skipping about to show what Hermione thought was pertinent information. This was the battle that he was missing while he sat in the tiny classroom.

_**Hermione was running through the halls of Hogwarts with her friends, then Harry was running off and leaving her with Ron. Ron used Parseltongue to get into the chamber of secrets.**_

Severus was in awe at seeing this even as his respect for Ron climbed a little at the redhead whom he always had thought was an idiot.

_**Hermione ripped a fang from the Basilisk skull and carried it back out after figuring out it would help destroy the Horcruxes. She used the fang to stab Hufflepuff's cup and destroy the piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside of it. **_

_She always was brilliant and this shows how smart she truly is_, he thought as he watched more.

_**The memory shifted. Suddenly they were in a room while searching for another long lost Horcrux, while discussing the elves. Ron was saying that they should tell them to leave so they would not die like Dobby had. **_

_**Suddenly, upon hearing Ron's words, Hermione dropped the Basilisk's fang and flung her arms around the redhead's neck, kissing him with full force on the mouth.**_

Severus growled in anger at the sight, his fists clenched as he watched more.

_**Ron dropped his own fang and responded with so much enthusiasm, that he lifted Hermione off her feet. **_

Severus thought he was going to be sick because of what he was watching, but couldn't seem to look away either.

"_**Oi! There is a war going on here!" Harry shouted at the couple wrapped around each other. **_

Severus sighed in relief when the kissing couple broke apart. His anger grew more when he saw the couple still staring at each other.

_**Ron turned his head to look at Harry. "I know mate, so it's now or never, isn't it?"**_

_**The memory flew by again. They were in a labyrinth of hidden things in the Room of Requirement. Hermione ran around a corner and shot a stunning spell at Crabbe. However, it missed when Draco moved him out of the way.**_

_**Crabbe yelled. "It's the Mudblood." Before shooting the killing curse at her.**_

Severus felt his air back up into his lungs once again when the jet of green went flying her way.

_**Hermione dove out of the way and it missed her. Just barely. **_

_**She shot a second stunning spell at Draco but again it missed when the blond boy jumped out of the way. **_

Severus was growling again, wondering why she didn't just send the killing curse back along with the Slytherins, but knew too well that she wouldn't. It was part of why he loved her. She wouldn't kill anyone unless there was no other choice.

_**She suddenly screamed out for Harry when Crabbe set the room on fire. It wasn't a normal fire either; it was an enchanted one. The fire circled Hermione and both her friends, coiling like a snake.**_

Severus was starting to sweat in fear again at the thought of her burning alive.

Severus tried to help, but again was reminded that it was only a memory. He tried to assure himself that with it only being a memory that she was safe and would get out alive. The thought only helped calm him a little, the fear for her mounted still with the sight before him.

_**Ron pulled Hermione onto a broomstick that Harry threw at him. Even with her fear of flying she didn't object. They quickly flew into the air away from the snake-like flames.**_

Severus sighed in relief before cursing as they moved to save the morons that had set the room ablaze to begin with.

_**After the escape, her hair and clothes singed, she explained to them all why the fire in the room had destroyed the Horcrux. Her mouth spitting out a textbook explanation as if she were sitting in a classroom. **_

Severus rolled his eyes at the scene before him. _Do they not understand that they are still in danger? Obviously not seeing as how they are stopping to have a chat about the damn piece of soul._ He thought.

He once again thought that when he got his hands on her, he was going to strangle her. But his thought was cut short by the slight trembling of her hands.

It made him realize that she was terrified by what had just happened and was coping with it by using something she could explain. Knowledge was how she was dealing with what all had just happened.

He sighed as the memory shifted once again. He couldn't be upset with her ways of coping. Knowing the small bit of normalcy in her life with answering a question was settling her to be able to handle what else was to come.

_**They now came upon Fred and Percy dueling with Death Eaters. Suddenly there was an explosion that sent them all to the floor.**_

It scared Severus to see how close she had come to dying once again. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing many more close calls like that, but Severus knew he needed to see what happened.

_**They saw that the Death Eaters were dead, but they couldn't find Fred anywhere. They took a moment to cry over the person they knew had to be dead. Percy included. There was no way for Fred to have survived the explosion seeing how close he had been to it. They did not understand why they had not found a body, but they didn't have time to go over the reasons just yet.**_

_**The two redheaded brothers cried together for only a moment before they were once again thrown back into battle. Harry and Ron both grabbed Hermione and pulled her down to keep from getting hit with flying curses. **_

Severus cursed once again at how close one came to hitting her and taking her away from him.

_**Hermione screamed as giant spiders, Aragog's descendants, joined the fight. Harry shoved Hermione to run once again and get away and then the memory shifted. **_

_**Hermione tried to stop Ron from running after his brother to fight more Death Eaters in revenge for Fred dying.**_

"_**Listen Ron!" She yelled at him, still holding him back. "We will fight. We will. We just have to reach the snake first! Lets not lose sight of what we're supposed to be doing. We're the only one's that can end it!" She said, tears running down her cheeks.**_

Severus' pride and love for her rising at her calm but determined words.

_**Hermione turned to Harry, while still holding Ron. "You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him. Do it Harry. Look inside him!"**_

_**Harry gasped. "He's in the Shrieking Shack. He just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."**_

Severus heard them talking but his eyes were on her, knowing what was going to happen.

_**Harry told them to stay there, that he'd go under his cloak to the shack.**_

"_**No." Hermione said, her chin lifting showing her stubbornness and determination. "It makes sense if I take the cloak and…"**_

"_**Don't even think about it." Ron snarled at her.**_

Severus agreed with the redhead at the foolishness of such a statement.

But the argument, the one he saw building in Hermione's eyes, was cut short by more Death Eaters. The spells she spat out made Severus smirk.

_My witch is brilliant._ He couldn't help but think as she made the stairs turn into a slide so they could escape once more.

_**The memory shifted. They were running again, all three under the cloak. They were in the forest, when they suddenly stopped. Dementors were headed straight for them. Hermione quickly urged Harry to think of something happy for his Patronus to work. She screamed for Harry to hurry. **_

Then, the memory shifted again, leaving Severus unable to see the outcome of the dementor's attack on them.

_**The three were running again under the cloak. They skirted the Whomping Willow's branches and then they were in the hidden passage leading to the shack.**_

_**They quickly made their way through the low ceiling tunnel and they were all trying to peer into the cracks of the hatch.**__**They stopped when they heard voices from inside the shack.**_

Severus heard himself speaking to Voldemort and couldn't repress a shudder at his own memories of the event.

_**The Dark Lord spoke. "Skilled wizard though you are Severus. I do not think you will make much difference now."**_

"_**Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please." Snape said.**_

"_**I have a problem, Severus." Voldemort said softly.**_

"_**My Lord?" Snape said in the memory.**_

"_**Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" Voldemort said. **_

Severus knew he was speaking of the Elder wand. Raising it for himself in the memory to see.

The conversation went on and Severus watched Hermione as she swallowed in fear at what all she was hearing. Hearing Severus trying to convince his Lord to let him go find Potter, hearing Voldemort explain his curiosities on why the wand wouldn't work for him.

_**Voledmort spoke in Parseltongue. suddenly Nagini wrapped around Snape with Voldemort's order to kill him.**_

_**Severus screamed when Nagini sank her fangs into his neck, ripping it open as he fought to break free from the enchanted creature. The loud crash was from Snape's knees giving away and him falling to the floor. **_

He heard more sounds and knew Voldemort was leaving the shack. He looked to Hermione whose eyes were wide with fear and knowledge at what was up there. She knew that her old professor had been attacked.

Here the memory changed some from what he knew had happened.

**T**_**he three young adults climbed out of the hatch and approached the dying man. Snape snatched Harry's robes while the boy was trying to stop the flow of blood.**_

"_**Take…it...take….it." Snape told the boy while clinging to him. A silvery blue leaked from Severus along with the blood. A flask conjured and thrust at him by Hermione and filled with silvery blue that was neither gas nor liquid as she tried to find spells to save her professor.**_

_**Snape's grip had slackened. "Look…at…me…" he whispered to Harry. Staring for several moments into the boy's green eyes. Then, Snape slumped to the floor.**_

Severus knew the memory was different from what he knew had happened this time. He hadn't looked at Harry with his final words, but at Hermione. He had tried to tell her that he loved her one last time before he died.

But the words hadn't been able to form fully.

Then Hermione, with her friends pulling her along, had slipped back into the tunnel, thinking Death Eaters were trying to get to them, but it had been Minerva. She had saved him with the Phoenix tears that Dumbledore had set aside for her and the unneeded Bezoar thanks to Hermione's memories.

Now he was here, alive and viewing these memories all because Hermione had loved him dearly.

He was brought back to the memories of the war before him.

_**Hermione was running again back to the castle. They all three entered the Great Hall to mourn over the deaths from the battle so far, before Harry took off running again. **_

_**Hermione followed him to the headmaster's office as Ron joined his family over losing Fred. Body or not, they knew he was dead.**_

_**They ran up the steps and inside the circular office. Harry poured the memories into the stone pensieve. Hermione moved to watch the memories as well. **_

He saw flashes of his life. He only saw them because she had.

_**The memories flew by that Snape had bestowed upon Potter. **_

Severus saw Hermione seeing the things from his past. Oddly it didn't bother him. It made him wonder if the man she knew before her trip into the past would have minded.

_Probably._ He figured.

He had seen enough to know what a horrible man he had been in her past. Her memories showing him how cruel and awful he had been. But he wasn't that man now. Part of him was, would always be him. However, he wasn't as twisted and bitter as her memories showed him to be.

He saw the memory of himself being hoisted in the air. The memory where Hermione had saved him; but she wasn't in this version of the memory. She hadn't come back at this point to change it.

It wasn't her that stepped up and saved him, but Lily. He watched, shocked at seeing Lily jump to his defense. Then, he saw himself shout at Lily, calling her a Mudblood.

It hadn't happened that way. Hermione had saved him before Lily had a chance to jump in. It made him wonder if she realized and remembered all she had changed. Maybe she hadn't. So much had happened already during this battle. It was possible that she hadn't knowingly changed anything.

But Severus knew too that he had already changed some too at that point in his life with Hermione as his friend. He wouldn't have called her a Mudblood, even if he had known her blood status.

She had already started to make him a better man by the time this happened. He had already started to fall in love with her at that point; he just hadn't known it yet.

_**The memory they all watched changed to Snape on his knees begging Dumbledore to save Lily.**_

But again it hadn't happened that way. He was already helping Dumbledore when he learned of the Lily being in danger.

Severus hadn't told Voldemort of the prophecy in the way it had been told like in this memory. Peter had told the Dark lord of the prophecy. The little worm had overheard it as well and gone running to his Lord as soon as he could.

Severus had still tried to convince Voldemort to spare Lily. When it hadn't worked, he had gone to Dumbledore. Not just about saving Lily either, but James too. Hermione loved them both too much for him to let them die. Dumbledore had assured him he would do what he could to save the family. Only it hadn't worked either.

Severus hadn't known that Black wasn't the one to betray the Potters. He only learned of that later, after Hermione saved Black from getting the dementor's kiss during her third year.

_**The memory Hermione was watching changed again. Showing Snape talking to Dumbledore about the ring he destroyed, ending with him getting cursed. **_

It was different once again. It had been different due to Hermione coming back and changing things. It had taken her letter to him to make him agree to killing Dumbledore and her memory on this was completely different too.

_**Suddenly Hermione's memory shifted. **_

_**Hermione was standing at a window of the castle watching as Hagrid carried something closer to them. She heard the words shouted to them. "Harry Potter is dead." **_

_**Her hand flexed and her nails dug into the stone wall beside her, her head shaking in disbelief. When she saw her friend's body through the glass and recognized him, she collapsed into a mess of tears.**_

Severus wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to hold her. But he knew again that it was just a memory and he couldn't touch her. Her agony over losing her friend sliced into him.

_**Only a few moments passed before she stood on her own, and forced the tears away. She started to walk, doubt written on her face that Harry was truly dead. **_

Her courage astounded him once again.

_**Her steps became faster, until she was running. **_

The memory pulling him along was the only thing keeping him from losing her. _Damn witch is still faster than me._ He thought.

_**McGonagall screamed. "No!" **_

_**Hermione was with her other friends, Ron and Ginny. Hermione screamed as she saw Harry's body up close.**_

"_**No! Harry!" She screamed, along with her other friends, finally seeing and believing that he was dead. But she didn't collapse this time in tears, though she was shaking from head to toe at the sight of her dear friend that Hagrid lay gently on the ground before them all. Handling him softly, as one would with a new born baby.**_

"_**Silence!" Cried Voldemort.**_

Severus heard more, but his eyes were locked again on the woman he loved.

_**She was still shaking, but her eyes rose to look at Voldemort. Pure hatred formed in her eyes as she stared the Dark Lord. Her fierce loyalty and her determination not to give up, no matter what showed in the small lift of her chin. **_

Severus felt himself swallow nervously at the look that was forming in her eyes. It was the same look she'd had when she faced Wormtail in his seventh year. The look of being ready to kill anyone who stood in her way was prominent on her face.

He knew now that she was indeed capable of it. Knew that she had been during his seventh year too after living through this battle. This moment is what made her capable of doing it. Seeing her friend lying there dead had pushed her to the point of being able to take a life.

The part of Hermione that she had been during her student years had just disappeared. She was no longer the Hermione of the past, the hope filled little girl he had watched over for so many years. No longer just sweet and innocent.

She was now the person he knew during his seventh year threatening Wormtail.

_**She was ready to not only kill, but to die if need be. But only if she took down the monster still speaking, along with his minions.**_

He had only seen a brief glimpse of this person before, but it had shocked him back then. Now, he found he slightly feared this person he saw standing before him. She hadn't fully been this person any more when she came to him so many years ago.

She had been a combination of both Hermione's he had seen in this memory. A person that is sweet and kind, but also capable of many horrible things if pushed too far. A person that he knew he would love no matter what.

However, the Hermione that he was looking at in the memory was a person he hoped to never see again after this battle.

_**Her eyes became flat, emotionless. No love, no hate, no fear. Nothing. Her hands flexing on her wand like she was itching to take her first life were steady. **_

A movement caught his eye, making him look at the full memory again.

_**Neville Longbottom advanced forward. **_

He looked back at Hermione.

_**The wheels were turning in her mind as she watched the scenes unfold before her. She was thinking of a way to still win this war. She was waiting for the perfect moment to make her move too.**_

He heard the voice of Neville and Voldemort talking, but his eyes were locked again on Hermione.

_**Her face showed that she was forming and dismissing several plans. **_

_**Finally a small smirk, one that looked so much like her late potions professor's, formed on her face, even though her eyes stayed flat and emotionless. Her plan was ready in her mind.**_

Before her trip back to his time, he had never seen a smirk on her face. He had seen it several times during his seventh year. But, he had never seen a smirk so like his own ever cross her lovely face at all in all her years as a student.

She had somehow become part of how Severus was during this battle. A fighter, a person willing to do anything he had to do for not only survival, but also for them to win this war.

It was a look he found slightly unnerving as well. It made him wonder briefly if this was the look all his students had feared from him. If it was, he fully understood it now. He would hate to ever face Hermione with her looking at him as she was now looking at Voldemort.

_**Her eyes flickered back to Harry's still form and the emotionless look faltered a moment before her eyes went flat again as she waited for her moment to strike. The knowledge of what was coming making the killer in her come out and her friends beside her didn't even seem to notice this silent transformation in her**__. _

Severus swallowed nervously as he kept watching.

_**The crowd cheered when Neville shouted, "Dumbledore's Army." But she stayed silent as her eyes were locked on Voldemort and his pet snake. Her lip curling a bit like Snape's used to as the Dark Lord spoke again.**_

_**Neville, now wearing the sorting hat that Voldemort had forced upon his head, burst into flames. Screams filled the air and suddenly several things happened at once.**_

_**Hundreds of people came swarming the up to the castle. A giant yelling for Hagrid, and tons of centaurs filled the courtyard shooting bows at the surprised Death Eaters. Neville pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the sorting hat and chopped off Nagini's head. Destroying the Horcrux hidden inside the snake as well.**_

_**Suddenly, Hermione looked towards Harry's still form but he was gone and she gasped. **_

Severus had seen Harry slip the invisibility cloak over himself during the distraction, but she hadn't really seen it, not enough to register what happened.

_**The memory shifted and Hermione was now battling Death Eaters. The flat look in her eyes still as she sent killing curse after killing curse towards the masked men. Some were missed due to their shields while others fell down to ground, dead, after being hit.**_

She used a few moves that he had seen her use before in the Room of Requirement.

_**She sent a curse and ducked before getting hit herself. Hitting the ground and tucking into a roll that brought her right back to her feet as she kept on sending out killing curses.**_

She was beautiful to watch, her grace and skill had always amazed him. It still did as he watched her pivoting and moving with each foe she fought.

_**Her fists flew out to strike a Death Eater when one got too close to her. Her wand moving with incredible speed as she sent curse after curse out to Death Eaters in her path.**_

Severus winced several times when she was almost hit with killing curses.

_**Her body was hit and battered by non-lethal curses that slipped through her walls of defense, but she still carried on. Fighting for everything she was worth, even while bleeding from hexes that sliced into her silky skin. Not flinching or even noticing as more hexes slipped by and cut into her flesh. **_

Severus gasped when he saw a hex sent towards her from a Death Eater she didn't see.

T_**he glowing curse struck her chest, above her breast and below her shoulder. She hit the ground, her legs buckling from the searing pain coursing through her, as her blood leaked from the wound that she now held her hand over. Agony and rage in her eyes as she looked towards the man now laughing at her pain.**_

"_**Your blood looks awful dark and dirty, Mudblood. It's showing just how foul your kind really are." The masked man taunted.**_

_**A snarl on her lips, Hermione stood with a grunt of pain, still holding her bleeding wound. Licking her dry lips she as she pointed her wand at her self, and with a muttered spell, it was hastily bandaged.**_

Severus had wondered where that star shaped mark came from. He knew it was from a spell only a Death Eater would use. Seeing it happened made him itch to kill the masked man himself. The bastard had almost taken her away from him. If that curse had hit anything vital, it would have killed her.

"_**My blood's no dirtier than yours. In fact, I'll bet mine's cleaner." Hermione growled before they started to duel.**_

_**The Death Eater was enraged to hear her claim to have cleaner blood than him. Spell after spell was cast. Both ducked, and dodged each others spells, before shooting new hexes.**_

_**Hermione wished she had a second wand to help her. Her opponent was very skilled and she couldn't get anything through his shields. Still, she kept her eyes peeled for an opening as she fired spell after spell.**_

_**Hearing him crow with spiteful laughter at her while taunting her with viciously foul names. Calling her a dirty Mudblood whore over and over again while shooting hexes at her. A few were the killing curse, but she was able to block or dodge all the spells thrown at her accordingly.**_

Severus inhaled sharply, before exhaling a loud growl at how close she came to getting hit by the flying jets of light. If he lost her now...he didn't think he'd survive it or if he'd even want to try.

_**Finally having had enough, Hermione dug down deep and started to fire again. A growl of pure rage pouring from her lips as curse after curse was fired. The jets of light flying out of her wand so fast that finally, one got through his shield.**_

_**The man dropped his wand and clutched his stomach with a shout of pain. Hermione was able to send out a final curse with his wand gone that killed the vile cockroach of a man. **_

_**She took a moment to rub at her bandaged chest as she stood over him. Not a drop of remorse in her eyes. Just a hint of satisfaction at knowing that he would never be able to inflict any kind of hate or misery on the world again. **_

_**Hearing the sounds of battle finally penetrating her mind again, she pushed the pain in her chest away and moved on to fight some more.**_

_**She was on a mission and wouldn't be detained from it. Her mission was to destroy every Death Eater in her way. Then, she was going after the monster that killed her best friend. Even if she died doing so. She didn't care.**_

Severus wanted so much to help her, but at this point he was trapped in the memory and in the room McGonagall had hidden him in. He was stuck with nothing but these memories showing him the battle that he knew was still probably raging outside the room he was in.

_**Everything moved into the Great Hall. Ron and Neville brought down Fenrir Greyback, while Lucius and Narcissa ran through the crowd looking for their son, not even trying to fight. **_

Severus shook his head upon seeing the blond couple that had worked so hard to help the Dark Lord, not even care about the war now that the actual fighting had begun.

Glancing back at Hermione, he again felt the air freeze in his lungs as he saw her battling Bellatrix. He knew how skilled Bellatrix was in a duel. So far, it seemed, Hermione was holding her own.

_**Hermione's lip curled in anger and her eyes reflected her hatred for the woman that had tortured her. Ginny and Molly Weasley joined in the duel and Hermione wasn't happy to have their help. She wanted to battle the evil woman alone.**_

Severus on the other hand was happy that she had help. Bellatrix was too strong to fight alone.

_**The battle went on for several minutes with Bella cackling madly the whole time. Suddenly, two killing curse shot through the air and almost hit Hermione and Ginny both. **_

Severus felt his heart clench seeing how close to dying she had come once again.

_**Suddenly Molly roared. "NOT MY DAUGHTERS, YOU BITCH!" **_

Severus raised an eyebrow at Molly including Hermione in that statement. He knew the older woman cared about her, but he hadn't known Molly looked at Hermione like a daughter.

_**Molly threw off her cloak as she ran after Bella. "Out of my way!" The matron Weasley shouted to students. Molly saw Hermione was ready to start battling the crazy witch again. **_

"_**No!" Molly screamed. "Get back! Get back! She's mine!"**_

_**Hermione bit her lip as the need to kill the witch raced through her as well. She wanted revenge for what the crazy woman had done to her back at Malfoy Manor.**_

_**But with a nod, Hermione backed away. Taking her anger out by killing a few more Death Eaters instead before watching silently, ready to step up and fight again if Molly needed her.**_

Severus watched while keeping an eye peeled in case Hermione missed a Death Eater headed her way as she watched Molly and Bellatrix. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help if there was, but still watching her back anyway.

_**Bellatrix was taunting Molly as they fired curses at each other. "What will happen to your children when I've killed you?"**_

"_**You will never touch our children again!" Molly screamed at her as more curses flew between the two women.**_

Severus saw a Death Eater charge at Hermione's side as she watched Molly, and his heart missed a beat at seeing him raise his wand at Hermione. He feared he was going to watch her die. Even knowing that she lived to pass these memories on didn't help.

_**Hermione saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and spun.**_

It was so quick that Severus had to admire her skill.

_**She flicked her wand with a growl and killed the Death Eater. Hermione didn't even seem to care that she had taken a life as she went back to watching Molly and Bella.**_

_**Molly sent a killing curse that hit Bella in the chest, directly over heart. When the crazy witch fell, Hermione's face showed her disappointment that she hadn't been able to kill the woman herself, before she moved on to join the fighting once more.**_

Severus had never seen Hermione so cold or callous about life or death before. But he knew that it was the war and battles she had been through this day that caused the callous look. He knew she wasn't truly as heartless as she seemed in this memory.

_**She killed one last Death Eater when she heard Harry's shouted spell to shield Molly from Voldemort's curse as he tried to kill the person that had killed his favorite Death Eater, Bellatrix.**_

_**Hermione didn't shout in relief that Harry was alive like the rest of them did. Her eyes took in Harry's form standing there as he stared at Voldemort. Her flat eyes flickered, and then slowly change to back only to hatred. **_

_Well, this is better than the cold emotionless state they had been before._Severus decided as he watched her expression changing still.

_**The hatred receded slowly as well in the deep brown depths. Seeing that Harry did still live made the killer in her fade and then vanish completely.**_

She still looked ready to fight, but he doubted she would kill anyone as coldly or ruthlessly as she had before. _His _Hermione that he loved was back in control and the one that somewhat scared him was gone.

_**Her eyes shimmered in relief finally. A small tear escaped, before realization at all that she had done filled her as she quickly glanced down at her wand in her hand. A look of horror filling her eyes at everything she had done earlier. The lives she had so carelessly taken.**_

He again wanted to go to her, but knew he couldn't.

_**She quickly recovered, forcing it away to be dealt with later, and was ready to fight alongside her friends once again. Though her eyes stayed clear this time as she stared at Harry again.**_

_**Hermione moved to join Harry, but his words stopped her. "I don't want anyone to help me. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."**_

_**Her jaw clenched, but she understood. She stayed back, but she was still poised to help just in case. She watched her friend, watched the small battle of words between Harry and Voldemort as they circled one another again and again.**_

_**Hermione didn't even blink when Harry revealed the truth behind Severus killing Dumbledore. She already knew this. She had seen the memories. She knew of his spying for Dumbledore as well.**_

_Which is why she had been able to love me all those years ago_, Severus realized. That was why she had been able to love him even with all the horrible things he had done. She had known he was a good man deep down. It's why she wrote that in his book she had given him so long ago. She had known he was a good man inside and out.

_**The crowd around them gasped as Harry revealed all the truths about Severus. But Hermione merely watched, assessing the situation to find a way to help.**_

"_**Severus Snape was never yours." Harry said. "He was Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. You never saw Snape cast a Partonus, did you Riddle? Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's because he loved her for nearly all his life. Since they were children."**_

Severus gasped. _That's why Hermione is convinced I loved Lily more._ His Patronus had been a white doe, because he had loved Lily from childhood through his seventh year. But it wasn't a white doe any longer, because it wasn't Lily he had loved all his life. It was Hermione.

_**Voldemort laughed madly as he yelled about how it mattered not how much Severus had loved Lily. That he understood why Dumbledore had intended to for Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand. **_

"_**I killed Severus Snape three hours ago." Voldemort shouted.**_

Severus saw Hermione flinch at the words as pain entered her eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her. _Had she cared something about me already? A man who had been so cruel to her? How is that even possible? _

_Or is it that she felt remorse for not being able to save me? That is possible and more likely. _ He decided_. _She was too caring not to feel bad for not being able to save him after she had learned of all he had done for them during the war.

_**Harry had shouted that it was Voldemort's last chance to seek remorse for what he had done. Instead Voldemort continued to argue, convinced that he would win the battle; even with the defeat of all his Death Eaters.**_

_**Harry shouted that Snape never owned the wand. He never defeated Dumbledore. Dumbledore had allowed Snape to kill him. They hadn't battled. **_

_**The banter kept going back in forth until Harry shouted. "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."**_

_**Voldemort told him that it didn't matter, that he'd attend to Draco later and Harry went on. "But you're too late." Harry told him. "I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago and took his wand from him."**_

_**Suddenly both shouted curses at the same time. **_

"_**Avada Kedarva!" Voldemort shouted.**_

"_**Explliarmus!" Harry shouted**_

_**The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. **_

_**Voldemort's green jet met Harry's spell. Suddenly, the Elder Wand was flying high; spinning across the enchanted ceiling like Nagini's head had done earlier. Then Harry, with the unerring skill of a Seeker, caught it as Voldemort fell back and crashed onto the stone floor.**_

_**Tom Riddle's body lay feeble and shrunken. His white hands were empty, while his snakelike face was vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead. Killed by his rebounding killing curse.**_

_**It was silent for several seconds, then as the cheers rang out, Hermione ran to Harry. Both her and Ron reaching him before the rest of the crowd, and threw their arms around the boy. The crowd's cheering drowned out the shouts to the messy haired boy.**_

_**When others tried to hug Harry, Hermione and Ron backed away and embrace each other. **_

Severus noticed a growl escaping him when he saw Ron kiss her again, but he was surprised at what he saw next.

_**Hermione pulled away, an uncertain frown upon her face as she touched her lips. She didn't seem happy about the kiss at all. In fact, she looked a bit confused over her reaction to the kiss. Ron didn't notice since he was busy hugging different ones around them. But Hermione stood, hand on her lips as she seemed puzzled at not enjoying the redhead kissing her. **_

Severus knew in that moment that she was still his. In the face of the battle and all the deaths, she didn't want Ron anymore. She didn't want anyone at that moment.

He knew this from the previous memories he had witnessed. He knew Ron had started to date the brainless Lavender Brown and Hermione had focused on other things.

She focused on her studies as she slowly healed from the horrors of the war as best as she could. She focused on learning Wand less magic and silent spells. She focused on learning Occlumency. She didn't focus on any kind of romance at all until she came back to him even though it hadn't been intended.

Hermione's memory of the final battle faded and he found himself back in the same classroom Minerva had shoved him in. He didn't know what happened after the battle when Voldemort died. Either Hermione hadn't shared it, or Minerva hadn't given him the vial that contained that memory.

Severus didn't know how long he had before Hermione came back from his seventh year, but he knew that she would survive this war and would go back to his past. Hermione from his past would come back to his present eventually.

He would wait however long it took. He had already waited this long for her, so a bit longer was nothing in comparison to the twenty years it had been already.

Then, knowing that her memories had left so much out, he would give her a choice. He would let her know the things she didn't know about him and his deeds. Then, allow her to choose if she still wanted him.

If she did want him, he would love her for eternity. He would love and cherish her and they would have a great life together. But if she didn't want him…he would still love her. But he would understand and let her go.

She had done so much for him. She had saved him by passing on her memories to Minerva. She had saved him from becoming a miserable and bitter man by showing him love and friendship.

He would let her go if she no longer wanted him. He knew it would be hard, but he owed her that much.

* * *

_**A/N:** Do not give me that look, and stop growling at me. You know it was bound to happen, him thinking that at least once. Do you really think Hermione's gonna walk away? Excellent, everyone is smiling again. =) _

_Now moving on. __I did change a few things from the books but...I like how it came out. __I'm sorry if anyone was offended or didn't like my depiction of the battle or how Hermione was acting in it in it. __ More is coming soon, and we'll be back in the present/future from here on out. Take care and leave me your thoughts.  
_


	33. Chapter 32

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. I finally got to all the reviews. They were absolutely wonderful and I loved them all, thank you. Thank you too, everyone still adding to their alerts/faves. Your support still astounds me. I just saw today that we cleared the 900 mark on review. Holy schnikey. You guys have doubled the reviews from my last story. I give you all mad props, cause you all rock._

_Okay, moving on...we are back in the present day/future-depending on how you look at it. We will stay in the present from here on end and won't be back in the seventies at all. I'm sorry to anyone hoping to get a glimpse of after she left, but it was time to simply bring the story forward. Take care everyone. As always, Please Read and Review._

**_Special Thanks to very lovely beta, Kristine Thorne, who has done a great job on this story._**

**_Special Thanks as well, to my second beta, PandaHeart, who has done a fabulous job too on these last few chapters. Both of you guys are fantabulous. ( I seem to like odd words, I've noticed. lol.)_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 32  
**

_**2000-Hermione's Return**_

Hermione landed with a thump and a yelp. Even after all these years she still couldn't land gracefully after touching a port key. She slowly sat up, the tiny trinket still in her hand. Her bum and side throbbed a bit from her landing, but otherwise she was fine. She had no clue where she was.

She hadn't had a chance to fully talk to Minerva, so she didn't know what it was that was so important for them to discuss. She had only gotten part of what she was trying to tell her, when she had seen the trinket.

The tiny Little Red Riding Hood figurine that she had bought Lily for Christmas had been sitting there, just as pretty as the day she bought it. Curiosity had made her reach for it, not knowing it was a port key.

She shouldn't have just reached out and grabbed it like that. But now she needed to figure out where she was. All she knew was that she was in a dimly lit room that looked like a library and held a large desk that faced the doorway.

She stood slowly, wincing a bit when she felt her stiff side still aching a little. Pulling off her robes, and moving her shirt out of the way to check herself out, finding she was fine. She realized that she had fallen and banged herself into an overstuffed chair with no arms, which was next to the desk.

She set the figurine down on the corner of the desk and slowly turned, setting her robes on the same chair she had banged in to, and tucking her shirt again. She examined the room and realized that wherever it was that she was, she had not been here before.

Whose ever library it was though, it was well stocked. She was facing the shelves with her back still to the door as she looked at the hundreds of books lining every wall of the place.

She took a step towards the desk, wondering if it might hold a clue to as to where she was when she felt a hand grab her arm and spun her about. Her free hand flying out automatically, punching whomever it was hard in the chest, and knocked the person back a few feet. Making them let go as they stumbled back just enough, that she was able to place a shield around herself wandlessly to protect herself as she looked around.

She didn't see anyone, but knew they were now staring silently at her while disillusioned. She quickly pulled her wand, holding it in her right hand, poised to throw a spell as her left hand still held her shield in place.

Her eyes still searching for her assailant, "Who are you? Show yourself." She said.

Severus stared at her in shock still, not noticing the minor ache in his chest from her fist hitting it. _Why is she here? How is she here? _He knew what date she had left and it wasn't time yet. She was early.

He frowned slightly as he took in her stance. _ Why is she pointing her wand at me? Didn't Minerva tell her before sending her here?_

He saw her eyes shifting about the room again, ready to defend herself and realized that he still had his disillusionment spell in place. The one he had placed upon hearing someone arrive. The one he forgot about the moment he realized it was her.

He hadn't known who it was before coming in, but he was still supposed to be dead. At least until her return. _Is this her or is it the other one? The one who doesn't know me as anything other than as her professor?_

He took a moment to scan her hand, and saw his ring on her finger and felt his breathing speed up just a fraction. _No, this is her. My Hermione. She's just early. _

Hermione looked around again. "I said who are you? I won't ask again. Either show yourself, or I start throwing spells." She said again as she backed up a step, a touch of panic lacing her voice.

Severus frowned, not understanding the fear he heard from her. His Hermione was brave, no matter what she faced. He saw her wand shifting just a bit. Lifting, ready to attack or defend as needed.

He quickly pulled the disillusionment spell from himself. Watching her eyes went wide as she gasped at seeing him, her wand falling from her grasp to land on the softly carpeted floor.

She backed up another step as her hand fell that held her shield, making him frown even more. He saw her wand zoom back to her hand silently with a flick of her wrist.

_Why is she backing away?_ He didn't understand.

He took a step towards her but she held up her hand. Not in preparation for a spell, but as if to ward him off. He saw her other hand clenching around her wand tightly as she stared at him.

"No." She said firmly, her lips forming into a firm line across her mouth as her eyes hardened.

He felt his heart clench. _No? Why would she tell me no? What is this? Does she not want me anymore? Have her letters all been lies? Have I been waiting for her for nothing?_

Hermione continued to stare at him, not believing he was real. _He's dead. I saw him die. I didn't get to warn him. Both Minerva and Dumbledore swore they couldn't change anything. This has to be a lie._

They stared silently at one another for several moments. Finally Hermione took a deep breath. "This isn't funny. I'm not joking, I don't know what's going on, but you stay away from me."

His frown deepened even as his body stiffened. "I don't…understand." He said slowly.

She continued to merely stare at him, taking in his features, as she stood poised, looking like she was about to run. Though she had no idea where she might run. _He didn't understand? He's dead. He can't be here._

When she didn't speak he growled slightly and took another step towards her. But she backed up again, bumping into the desk behind her as her wand hand came up, ready for anything.

"Why are you backing away? What is this?" He demanded.

Hermione swallowed. His voice was identical too and it was making things worse for her. _This is crazy. He can't be here. I must be going mad_.

"I could ask you the same thing. What is this? If this is some sick joke, I swear I will kill you. I never wanted to take another life again…but I will over this. Who are you?" She said in a low voice.

He frowned at her in confusion. _Who am I? She knows who I am. Did something go wrong with her coming back? Has she lost her memory somehow?_ "I'm Severus Snape. You know me. You have to know me, Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him for a second. "Obviously you know me. So who are you?" He opened his mouth, but her lip curled into a snarl as she spoke again.

Her normally sweet and melodious voice nothing more than a harsh growl now. "Don't say Severus Snape. You're not him. He's…" She trailed off, closing her eyes for just a moment, squeezed them shut tightly as she swallowed. When she opened them again, he saw tears glistening in her eyes. "…he's dead. I saw him die." Her voice strained but soft now.

He understood instantly and relaxed. _She doesn't know._ She didn't know Minerva had saved him that night. _Why doesn't she know? Why didn't Minerva tell her?_

"Who are you?" She whispered as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Her hand that held her wand trembling as she kept it pointed at him.

His eyes softened. "Hermione. It's me." He saw her shake head gently and another tear escaped. "It is, love. I swear." He slowly started moving closer to her, but she didn't back up. She couldn't since she was backed into the desk.

He came to stand right in front of her as her wand trembled more, along with the rest of her. "Hermione, Minerva saved me. You saved me. You told Minerva what happened and she made sure she was there. She knew she couldn't let you come back to nothing."

More tears escaped. She wanted to believe, but couldn't. "This must be a dream. Or I've gone insane. This can't be real. If you lived…I'd remember it. Why don't I remember it if this is real?" She whispered as she looked up into his piercing black eyes. Her wand slowly lowering weakly as she up stared at him.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, her eyes closing at the contact. "I don't know why Minerva sent you here without telling you. You wouldn't have anything change in your memories because you didn't see her save me. You still think I'm dead when you go back to my seventh year. But it's truly me. I survived. I've been waiting so long for you to come back to me."

She opened her eyes, reaching up hesitantly and cupping his cheek softly like he was doing her. "Is it really you? Are you really here?" She asked him softly, her eyes taking in his face. His long black hair, his sharp black eyes, his long and slightly crooked nose.

Her words identical to the ones she had spoken when he first met her that day in the hospital wing. They finally made sense to him. She had believed him dead before too. Her question to him that same day, her asking if she was dead, now made sense too.

He smiled softly at her. "I'm really here." He whispered a moment before he bent down to kiss her. His chest clenching once again when her sweet lips finally touched his for the first time after so long. He had missed her so much and now she was here with him again. His wait was finally over.

She slowly moved her lips with his, more tears escaping as she parted her lips to taste him. He tasted just like he had before. Clean and slightly sweet.

His scent was the same, only now with a hint of the herbs he worked with. This was him. He was real. If she was by some chance dreaming, she prayed she never woke up.

He slowly deepened the kiss. Her flavor as intoxicating now as it had been twenty years ago. His hand slipped from her cheek, to down around her waist. Pulling her closer against him as he glided his tongue across hers. Tasting her tears, but not able to pull back from kissing her more.

Her arms came around his neck as she stood on her toes, slipping her fingers into his dark silky locks. It had only been a matter of hours since she had left him, but those hours had been sheer hell for her. She could only imagine what he had gone through these last two decades waiting on her.

She pulled back to look into his eyes, but he simply dragged her back to him. Not wanting to waste a single moment on anything but holding her again as his lips ravished hers.

She moaned softly against him and he felt his body react instantly. No other woman had been able to replace her. No other woman could arouse him so deeply with only a sound. With only a kiss.

He forced himself to let her go, to pull back gently from her. They needed to talk. He had things to tell her. She might know some of what he had lived through, but she didn't know all of it. He refused to have any more secrets between them.

"Hermione, I have so much to tell you. I need you to know everything before…anything else happens." He said staring into her slightly glazed eyes that still held a hint of her tears.

Hermione forced her brain to function again. She forced herself to hear and understand what he just said. "What?" She asked in a breathless voice as she struggled to focus. "What do you have to tell me that can't wait?"

He smiled slightly before he looked serious again and a bit sad as what all he needed to tell her came to mind. "Hermione…I'm not the same man I was twenty years ago. I've done things…horrible things. Things I'm ashamed of. I can't…I can't let us go any farther until you know about them. I don't want anymore secrets or lies between us."

He had to let her make her choice too. If after she knew everything and she chose to be with him, he would love her fiercely until the end of time. But if it was too much for her and she couldn't get past it…he'd still love her, but he would let her go. Even thought it would kill him immensely to do so.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Severus, I don't expect you to be the same man. You have…been through so much. Hell, I'm not the same person I was before the war. But I know all you've done. What you've had to do. Do you think it matters?"

He forced himself to stay calm and not crush her to him like he wanted to. "Hermione, you don't know it all. I saw you tell Minerva everything you knew. I saw you show her. You didn't know everything."

She smiled softly, making his chest flutter again. "I didn't show Minerva everything I knew. I only showed her the important things. I know what and who you are, Severus. Have you forgotten that I grew up around you? I saw how mean you were to the students. I saw how cold you could be. I know you're not an easy man by any means. But I fell in love with who were back in your seventh year and only added it to the man I knew of back in this time. I fell in love with all of you. Anything I don't know now…I'll learn. But I'll still love you."

He felt his body tremble at her words, knew she felt it too. "Hermione…you didn't see it all. The things I did for the Dark Lord while terrorizing muggleborns and those that were called blood traitors. The things I did just to torture them before I killed them. That is what I mean."

Hermione felt the tears gather in her eyes at his obvious pain and self-torture. "Did you do those things because you wanted to? Or because you were forced to do them so you could keep your cover?"

He frowned. "I didn't want to do any of it. But I had too. Otherwise he would have known I wasn't loyal to him and known I was a spy."

She smiled again. "Then, that's all I need to know."

He didn't understand. _Why is she making this so easy on me? After what I have done? Why take my word so easily without demanding proof of some kind?_

Seeing his confusion her smile deepened. She reached up and cupped his cheeks again in her soft petite hands. "Severus, have you forgotten me so much in these last twenty years? Did you forget all that I've told you? All that I've written to you about? I know you're a good man, inside and out. I have faith in you. You would never hurt anyone like that unless you had no choice."

He closed his eyes at hearing her. She forgave him without him even asking her to. He didn't know what he had ever truly done to deserve her, but he was glad he had done it. But there was more that he knew she didn't know.

He opened his eyes again, anguish filling them at what he had to tell her. "It's more than that. Hermione…I…I haven't been faithful to only you. Before your first letter…"

She pulled back to stare at him incredulously. Seeing her expression he braced for her anger, for her disgust. But she surprised him once again.

"Did you think I'd expect you to be? I was gone for twenty years, Severus. Did you think I wouldn't understand that a lot can happen in twenty years? Did you think I'd expect you to stay celibate for twenty years? I only had to wait a handful of hours to be with you again, but you've waited decades." She said, trying to make him understand.

He stared at her in shock. "You truly don't mind?"

She smiled. "For what you did while I was gone? No. If you come to me later and tell me you cheated on me? You better hope you can out run me. I'll curse your hide so quick it will make your head spin."

His lips curved as relief surrounded him. "I doubt you can out duel me now, witch."

She grinned even more as mischief started to dance in her eyes now that her tears were gone. "Care to put that to the test?"

He chuckled softly and pulled her back into his arms. "Later. I have twenty years to catch up on."

His lips found hers again and she didn't protest in the least. Her body heated instantly, wanting him just as much as she always did. She opened her mouth and let him in as his fingers flexed on her soft skin at her waist at the first taste of her once again.

Her own fingers found his silky locks again, as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him better. Wondering if he had gotten taller since she left, she didn't remember needing to stand so far on her toes to reach him. She knew he had gotten broader. His chest was wider and more muscled, as were his arms and shoulders.

He picked her up and set her onto the desk as he went on tasting her sweet lips. Hermione didn't even notice that her bum was still a bit sore from her earlier graceless landing.

His knee pressed against hers to make them open for him. Her thighs parted quickly so he could stand between them as his hands slid softly up her sides automatically to cup her breasts. His thumb brushing against her nipples in the way he remembered that she liked.

She arched against him as she moaned softly. She opened and pushed his black vest off of him to the floor. Normally he was a rather neat person and would never have put his clothes on the floor, but at that moment, he didn't care in the least. All he cared about was that she was in his arms again.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her dazed eyes. He saw them cloud in confusion at him stopping. "Hermione, I can't…I have wanted you for so long that I don't know how long I can wait to have you fully again." He said softly.

She smiled up at him. "Then, have me."

His eyes searched hers as he stroked her cheek lightly. "Are you sure? Don't you want to wait until you get to know me again?"

Her eyes softened even more as she cupped his cheek again in her right hand. "I do know you, Severus. I don't need to wait. I don't want to wait. I was miserable for days before I left you, thinking I'd never see you again. I've been miserable these last several hours thinking I had lost you completely. I can only imagine what its been like for you."

He smiled gingerly, bringing her hand cupping his cheek to his lips again, brushing a gentle kiss over it, before leaning down and kissing her. Her right hand still trapped in his left one. She turned her hand slightly and entwined their fingers. Their lips parted again to brush their tongues together roughly as their passion built.

He pushed the skirt of her uniform farther up her thighs with his free hand, his fingers skimming over her lace knickers. Her lace underwear had always driven him crazy. He hooked his fingers around them and found her moist heat.

She gasped when he found her hidden nub. She hadn't been expecting him to touch her there so soon. But she knew he was impatient to have her. As impatient as she was too.

It didn't take much to get her wiggling around on the desk and moaning against his mouth. He slipped a finger inside her and with an expert twist, he brushed over her sweet spot and made her cry out as the first wave washed over her instantly.

He smirked against her lips. Slipping a second finger in to join the first, curling them again and again, as his thumb brushed over her sensitive button.

She clutched as his shoulders, shoulders that were wider now than they had been in his youth. She tore her mouth away and gasping out as a second wave started building quickly.

He attacked her neck as he worked her, loving the sounds she was making. He had missed those as well. He missed hearing her gasp in surprise, as her eyes grew wide. Missed hearing her moan as he aroused her and drove her crazy. Missed hearing her whimper when she was close to the edge. And he missed hearing her scream his name.

She whimpered right on schedule as her walls started to pulse around his fingers. He nipped at her sensitive ear, making her cry out as she exploded.

He pulled back to look down into her flushed face, his eyes blazing with desire at finally being able to make love to her again. "I don't know how gentle I can be with you. I want you too badly to go slow and be easy."

She smiled as she panted, trying to get her heart rate back under control. "Severus, I don't want gentle right now either. I thought I'd lost you for good. I want to feel you, hard and deep and know that I haven't lost you at all."

With a wave of his hand they were both instantly naked. She was still panting slightly as she took in what he had done with a single wave. Her lips curved as with a flick of her own hand a contraceptive spell was cast. "You gotten better at that I see."

He grinned as he pulled her hips to the edge of the desk. Her legs slipped around his waist automatically. "That's not the only thing I've gotten better at." He told her before plunging inside her.

She cried out and he hissed in pure pleasure at the feel of her walls surrounding him once again after so many years. He took a moment to savor the feeling of her still slightly pulsing walls.

"Sweet Merlin woman, I had almost forgotten just how wonderful you feel." He groaned out.

She purposely flexed her walls around him tighter, pulling another groan from him. "Then, lets make sure you're fully reminded."

He stared down at her, his eyes warming as he locked his tender gaze with hers. "I love you, Hermione."

Her breath caught in her throat at his affectionate look. She never expected to see him look at her like that as the man she knew from her childhood. She would have thought that the sentimental and devoted glances were only a thing of his youth.

"I love you too, Severus." She whispered to him, emotion choking her voice.

He growled, pulled back and slammed into her. She cried out again, her nails digging into his pale shoulders from the pleasure he gave her. He reared back and slammed into her again, eliciting another piercing shriek of pleasure.

Then, he was moving, fast and hard inside her, unable to be gentle right now, even though part of him wanted to be. Gentle would come later. Now was the time for the animal inside him, clawing from his need at not having had her for so long.

He pounded into her over and over again. One arm around her waist, pressing up the length of her spine, holding her firmly to him so she couldn't move away, not that she tried. The other was at her hip, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

Hermione was moaning out with each harsh thrust. Her nails scraping down his back as he rode her harder than he ever had before. His eyes on her face as he moved, watching each flicker of emotion that crossed it.

He rotated and ground his hips against her, brushing her sweet spot and making her cry out again as her eyes dilated slightly in her ecstasy. His angle shifting just enough that instead of brushing it, he was hitting it directly with each stroke. Her eyes rolled back as she exploded around him ferociously.

Clamping down on him, as he gritted his teeth and kept moving. Her scream of gratification echoed off the walls of the library. Causing a shiver to dance down his spine as he drove into her again and again.

He felt his body start to tighten and tried to hold back his release. He wasn't ready. He wanted to hear her scream again. He needed to hear her scream again.

His mouth found hers, his tongue warring with hers briefly before he pulled his mouth away and pressed her body back onto the desk. Hooking her legs over his shoulders as he pounded into her harder and faster, lifting her hips with each stroke.

Hermione whimpered as her fourth orgasm of the night started building again. She clutched at the edge of the desk above her head. Trying to keep herself grounded to something, as she felt like she was spiraling out of control more and more. Her body quivering as the coil tightened even more inside her, almost painful in its pleasure.

"That's it love. Scream for me again. I want to hear you scream my name." He encouraged with a grunt as he felt his own body tightening more. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He reached between them and found her little bundle of nerves. With just a few tiny flicks, her inner muscled seized tightly around him as her walls vibrated even more. Then, she screamed his name just as he wanted. Exactly like he remembered her doing so in the past.

His couldn't hold on any longer. With a hoarse shout he detonated inside her with a final slam of his hips. Feeling his body shuddering from the force of his release.

He placed his palms flat on the desk to keep from collapsing on her. His breaths coming in deep heaves, as he saw her gasping for air as well, while her inner muscles still twitched around him from her intense orgasms.

His eyes closed as the deep satisfaction that always came from being with her, filled him once again. A peace he hadn't known since she vanished that day so long ago settling in place.

He felt her move and opened his eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He felt another shudder race through him as he too held her close. She was his again and he was never letting her go this time.

* * *

_**A/N:** See I told you guys to stop growling at me. Like she was really going to walk away...sheesh. lol. I hope you guys loved where the port key took her, and the lemons as well. Personally, I think adult Snape is much sexier...but I really like Alan Rickman so...yeah. lol. More coming soon. Please leave me your thoughts or predictions. I love them all. We still have several more chapters to go. Take care everyone._


	34. Chapter 33

_**A/N:** Hello all. Thank you for the spectacular reviews. I loved them all. Haven't had time to respond yet, dealing with the aftermath of my daughter's 6th birthday party yesterday, meaning a few kids are still here due to a sleep over that came out of no where. But I will, I just need to connect an IV into me with coffee in the drip bag first. lol. Anyhoo, thanks too for of you still adding me to their alerts or faves. As always, Read and Review. Take care Everyone.  
_

**_Special Thanks to my wonder beta, Kristine Thorne, who has done an excellent job with the story and for being patient with me over the final chapters._**

**_Special thanks as well to my second beta, PandaHeart, has been doing a great job too. Thank you both, I appreciate it._**

* * *

**Chapter 33  
**

When they could move again, she used a cleansing spell on them both and they moved to the overstuffed chair beside the desk, with him sitting on the chair while holding her in his lap.

They didn't speak for a long time. Both were simply enjoying being together after so much heartache—his more than hers. But she had been miserable too thinking she had come back to a world he no longer existed in.

She shifted after a bit longer, straddling his lap to look in his dark eyes. "I'm not sure what to ask first. I want to know what has changed, so I'm prepared for it, but...I still don't know how you're even here. I saw you…in the shrieking shack. You…stopped breathing. At least I think you did. I know I told Minerva that I felt like you were still…there, but how…?"

His hands tightened slightly on her waist. He didn't like to think about that night. But he knew she didn't understand. "Your memory of the battle is a bit different than what happened. After the Dark Lord left, you three found me…I know you tried to save me. Even then, when you didn't know me like you do now. You tried. I could see your despair and panic at not knowing how. I tried to speak to you, tell you that I loved you, even though it wasn't the same you. But the words couldn't make it out past the damage that had been done to my throat. You held my hand as you cried."

He paused as the memory swept him. "I heard the banging on the door, heard your friends say you all had to go. I heard you telling them that you all couldn't leave me like that. Saw them have to drag you out. I vaguely heard the door open, since I was barely there at that point. But it wasn't Death Eaters like you all feared. It was Minerva. She was trying to get you all to leave so she could get to me in time."

"Dumbledore told you that it couldn't be changed, but he did his best to figure out a way to save you all that pain when you returned. He left Minerva a memory before he died. It was set to open sometime after his funeral. It was of him talking to himself in a mirror, but he was talking to Minerva." He told her.

Hermione frowned. "What did he say?"

Severus smiled slightly. "He told her how to save me. You told Minerva about the Phoenix tears. You had mentioned it along with a Bezoar but she didn't know how to get the tears on her own. They're rare. She got Fawkes when Albus died. But he never cried for her. He didn't live long after Albus died. He just didn't come back from the ashes after he molted the final time. We think he didn't want to go on without Albus. But Albus had three vials of Fawkes' tears for her hidden in her office. They had unbreakable glass charms on them and would only open to her hand."

"He didn't give her the vials of tears sooner so she wouldn't waste them on him. When she came to me, she shoved the Bezoar down my throat like you mentioned. Then uncorked one vial to pour on the wounds themselves, and a second one she made me drink. The tears are rather vile I've found, when you taste them." He said with a grimace.

"She also made me drink a Blood Replenishing potion. She didn't know the tears alone would have worked. She quickly apparated us back to an empty classroom that was never used, and stopped me from following you. I was still weak from it all and as she pointed out, I was supposed to be dead. If I showed up to help you, not only would it ruin that, but also I'd change the time line and probably get you killed. That last part is the only reason I didn't rush to help you." He told her, stroking her hair that was still pulled up into a knot on her head, while her head rested on his shoulder.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a voice coming into the room stopped her. "Severus, I still don't know how you can get any bird to shag your ugly arse, especially one that has such a lovely arse herself. At least from this view she does."

Hermione froze, and Severus cursed. A bark of laughter was heard. "Though they're squished against your chest, it looks like she has nice breasts too." This making Severus growl at their intruder.

She knew that voice. She knew that laugh too. It was impossible. She had to be dreaming now. This was all a dream and she was going to wake up at any moment and find she was alone after all.

Her body started shaking, which stopped Severus from making a scathing remark or hexing the idiot. Her trembles getting worse the longer she sat there as he held her.

_Love, what's wrong?_ He asked in her mind that was open since her walls were down with her shock.

Her shaking just got worse. _I know I'm dreaming now. Or I've lost my mind. The pressure from leaving has made me snap._ She thought for him to read.

"What did you have to do to get the chit to shag you anyway Severus? Did you have to pay her?" Sirius asked, still laughing, oblivious to Hermione's trembles while she sat there, still straddling Severus' naked lap.

Hearing his comment, made her trembles slow. She stiffened and with a growl of her own, she flicked her hand towards him without looking. Hitting him in the face with the same puss filled boil curse she had in the past.

_Dreaming or not, I will not tolerate being called a whore. _She thought as she felt Severus smirk against her collar bone.

She heard a roar of laughter and stiffened even more as she recognized that laugh too. _Bugger_. _I'm dead. I'm dead this time and I'm in hell._ She thought as she buried her face even closer against Severus' shoulder, hiding her face more from the other faces she was sure to meet when she looked over at them.

She felt Severus chuckle softly and felt something instantly cover her from the middle of her back and down over her legs. Severus had placed a blanket or some kind of cloak to cover her nakedness from the two staring at her.

_Why are you in hell? I doubt seriously that you'd scream in pleasure like you did a short while ago in hell._ He asked in her mind, still chuckling at her thoughts.

"What the hell?" Barked Sirius after conjuring a mirror to see his boil covered face. "I only know of one little chit that would throw this at me." His eyes grew wide as he stared at the girl still hiding her face.

"Is that her, Severus? Is she back?" Sirius asked a bit more softly.

_You're going to have to face them eventually, love_. Severus thought to her, stroking her back softly.

Hermione sighed and slowly sat up and turned her head, keeping herself covered as much as possible in the process. Earning a gasp from the redhead in the room as Sirius grinned at her, the boils starting to pulsate on his face.

"Would someone tell me why Hermione Granger, Virgin Gryffindor, is naked and on Snape's equally naked lap?" The redhead asked, looking horrified.

"I'm not a virgin, you prat. What are you doing here, George?" She said with a mild glare, annoyed and embarrassed at being caught like she was.

Severus on the other hand, had a small smirk as he thought about how she hadn't been a virgin by the time he had gotten done with her. Far from it in fact. He recalled having shagged the sexy witch every chance he got before she left.

The redhead grinned at her. "Still can't tell us apart. You're worse than my mother. She at least sometimes gets it right."

"Fred?" She whispered softly, making the redhead grin even more.

Hermione's heart started to race, the blood started to pound in her head, as her vision started to dim. This was too much for her. Sirius was dead. Fred was dead too. If she was staring at them and they weren't real…that meant that Severus wasn't real either. She had lost her mind after all.

"No. That's impossible. I…I didn't tell Minerva how you…" She trailed off as the throbbing got worse in her head, making speaking difficult as her brain slowly shut down. Feeling her body grow oddly heavy, just before everything went black.

Severus caught her as she slumped against him. His heart clenched once again at feeling her dead weight and fearing the worst. He sighed, his heart beating normally once again as he realized she had only fainted again. Just like when she saw them all so many years ago.

Sirius rushed into the room when he saw her eyes cross a second before she fainted. "She doesn't know?" He asked, dropping down beside the naked couple, covered only with a long cloak. Sirius didn't care that they were naked. He was just concerned that Hermione had fainted.

Severus sighed as he cradled her in his arms. "Apparently not. I don't know why Minerva would send her here without telling her first."

"Would someone care to fill me in on why someone that doesn't even like Snape here was just shagging him rather loudly a little bit ago?" Fred asked still perplexed about the whole thing.

Severus spared him a brief glare.

Sirius speaking stopped Severus' retort to the annoying redhead. "We need to move her, lay her down somewhere. Here let me have her." Reaching up and touching her back, ready to take her.

Severus growled. "Do you really believe I'm going to hand you Hermione while she's still naked? Let go and let me at least dress her."

Sirius sighed and let go of her. He watched as Severus waved his hand and they were both instantly dressed again. "I see you didn't fill her in either before you decided to shag her senseless."

Severus glared at Sirius. "I've waited twenty years for her again, Black. You don't get to have an opinion on what I did or didn't do before we did what we did."

"Hello, still waiting for answers here." Fred said, annoying both of the other men in the room.

Severus flicked his hand towards the boy. Muffling him instantly.

Sirius grinned and looked back at Severus. "How and when did she get here? She's early."

Both Severus and Sirius saw Fred waving his arms, not happy to have been silenced. Severus slowly shifted Hermione, and stood with her in his arms. Sirius flicked his wand and the overstuffed chair became a sofa to lay her down on.

Severus bent and gently eased Hermione onto it, standing back up afterward. "She got here a little while ago. I found her in here, but I didn't know it was her. I had disillusioned myself and grabbed her arm, trying to see who she was and how she got here. It's not as though just anyone is supposed to be able to get in here. She turned and punched me in the chest."

A small smile graced his lips as he remembered her doing it, and remembered seeing her fighting the dummies so many years ago. The witch could certainly take care of herself, tiny as she was or not.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "She punched you? Oh, I can't wait to see the memory of that one. You have to let me see it."

Severus glared for a moment, before his lips quirked into a small smile again. "When I took the spell off so she could see me, she didn't believe it was me. I figured Minerva hadn't told her anything at that point, so I filled her in on a little bit. I needed her to know that I wasn't the same boy I was back then. She didn't care. I tried to tell her about all the things I had done…but she didn't care about that either. Then I…we…it's been twenty years, Black. What would you have done?"

Sirius was laughing softly again as he looked down at Hermione's sleeping form. "The same. I would have shagged the hell out of her too. But, I would have at least warded the room and put up silencing spells though."

Severus smirked. "I was distracted."

Sirius barked out a laugh again. "We heard. Damn, she does have a set of lungs on her though. If I'd known she was a screamer like that, I'd have nurtured that crush she had on me as a teenager."

Severus' smirk faded and he growled. "Don't make me change my mind on letting you live and kill you myself."

Sirius chuckled. "You wont now. She's seen me already."

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "She thinks she's dreaming about you two being alive. I could kill you both and she's never to be the wiser."

Both men felt a tap on their shoulders and turned back to Fred. He pointed at his throat while looking very annoyed. Sirius grinned.

"Why should we let you speak yet, mate?" Sirius asked. "You wont shut up."

Fred smirked and pointed to the Marauder's face and then his own wand. It reminded Sirius that Hermione had hit him with the boil hex.

Even now, the older men didn't know the counter curse. The twins refused to give it to them and at the time, Hermione, before her trip back in time, hadn't known it when they had last seen her. She must have learned it later, after the war.

Severus chuckled. "I think he's trying to barter his voice for your boils that look like they're about to explode any moment now."

Fred nodded with a bigger grin, bringing his hands up and motioning a huge explosion and pointed to his wrist. Making it sound like they were going to blow at any minute.

Sirius sighed. "Fine, take the boils away first."

Fred crossed his arms and shook his head. Sirius sighed again. _Damn obnoxious brat is too smart sometimes._

Sirius glanced at Severus with a scowl. "Take the spell away, Severus. Otherwise, I'll let my boils explode all over you."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man and Sirius frowned, knowing Severus didn't take orders or threats well. "Fine, please give the little shit his voice back." Sirius finally said.

Severus smirked and gave Fred his voice back. Fred kept his arms crossed, making Severus roll his eyes. "You do realize that if he explodes puss on me or Hermione, I will make your life a living hell right? Worse than it is now." The dark man drawled.

Fred shrugged and pointed his wand at Sirius and cleared the boils away. "Is anyone going to explain what the hell is going on? Hermione, when I last saw her, hated Snape here. She hasn't seen him since the war to have changed her mind about him. So why in the hell was she just doing the naked bounce on his damn lap?"

Severus and Sirius both glared at the redhead for his crude question.

"First off…" Sirius said, before with a nod to each other, both men reached up and smacked Fred in the back of the head. Not realizing how much they looked more like friends than enemies these days.

Sirius went on. "The naked bounce? That is your friend you're talking about. Have some respect. Second, things have happened that you have no idea about, so why not shut it until we can explain, which wont be until our little Kitten here wakes up. She is a bit more important than answering you right now. Besides we need to figure why she is here without knowing about the changes."

Hermione stirred and both older men dropped down by her side. Her head turned slowly, but her eyes didn't open. She was listening, but it was silent in the room now. She had stirred at the sound of voices, but they were gone now.

"Hermione?" Severus said her softly.

Hearing that voice, her brain started whirling back to life_. Okay, he's still here. So either I'm still dreaming, or I'm still crazy. Or was that the part that might be real?_

"Hermione love, you're not dreaming or crazy. This is real. All of it." He told her.

"She didn't say anything." Fred said, pointing out the obvious. "Why would you tell her that?"

Sirius saw Severus getting annoyed again so he spoke up. "You're reading her mind? She's so going to kill you for that later."

"It's not the first time he's done it." Hermione said softly. Her eyes slowly opened and took in each face that was looking at her. "He used to do it quite frequently. I at least used to feel it before. Why can't I feel it now?" She asked, her gaze settling on Severus.

He smiled softly. "I've gotten better at it. Surface scans are not felt anymore when I do them. Are you alright?"

She slowly sat up on the couch, frowning slightly. "I think so. Wasn't this a chair?"

Sirius nodded. "We transfigured it so we could lay you down. How are you feeling, Kitten?"

She shrugged. "Confused. What happened? What changed by me going back? You're all supposed to be dead. I kind of know how Severus is here, but Sirius…you fell into the veil. Fred…you were caught in that explosion and we never found your body. How are you both here? Please tell me that I didn't change things so much that we lost the war?"

Fred was the confused one now, but decided to wait and let the other two fill her in since he hadn't a clue about all she was talking about.

Sirius spoke. "We still won, Kitten. During the Department of Mysteries battle, Severus here shielded Harry and me from getting hit by Bellatrix's curse and shot me with a stunning spell at the last second to knock me out. From his position, he knocked me away from the veil, but instantly disillusioned me so no one knew I was there. You all thought I fell into the veil with me disappearing. Harry got angry and took off after Bellatrix to meet Voldemort, which was how it was supposed to go down according to Minerva."

Hermione looked at Severus. "But…you weren't at that battle. You were at Hogwarts, if I remember correctly"

He took her hand. "I showed up and kept myself disillusioned so no one knew I was there. Minerva showed me the memory pertaining to that battle and I knew how it would go down. I placed myself just right to knock Sirius out of the way of falling into the veil. I blocked the spell meant for Harry that Sirius tried to block with his body.

Severus took a breath before going on. "Then, instantly hit him with a stunning spell and kept anyone from seeing he was still there until I could move him. It all went down so fast that no one really saw what happened anyway. Dumbledore knew what I had done and started saying that Sirius must have fallen into veil to keep the time line in place. Only we know that Sirius is alive. The story is he died there at the Ministry and he had to remain dead until your return."

"Return from what?" Fred asked, still not understanding. They had never said why he couldn't leave the house after the war; they just didn't let him leave. Saying that if he ruined their careful planning they'd kill him.

Severus growled at the interruption. "Would you just wait? Sirius, I don't know why you had to save him. He's an annoying little ponce."

Hermione looked at Sirius. "You saved Fred?"

Sirius shrugged. "Kitten, I didn't know he was supposed to die. I showed up at the final battle to help out while using polyjuice potion so no one knew it was me. I saw Fred dueling some Death Eaters and went to help. I cast a shield around us both when the explosion happened. I pulled Fred with me as I went to fight again, but ran into Minerva."

Sirius smirked. "She saw Fred and knew he was supposed to be dead at this point and dragged us both to an empty classroom and locked us inside. We couldn't get out. Especially since she used a body-binding curse on us to get us to go with her. She came back later, after the battle and found Fred and me still in the room. I was back in my normal form again since my potion had worn off. She explained to Fred that he was supposed to be dead and sent us back here, along with Severus. Remus and Minerva are the only ones that know we're all alive."

Hermione sat stunned. "So do I still not know you're all alive?" She asked.

Fred was even more confused but the other two shook their heads no since they understood what she meant. Severus spoke. "Love, you still think we're all dead, so everything should still happen the same way again that it did."

Hermione sighed in relief and took in Fred's extremely confused face. "He doesn't know?"

The other two shook their head again. "No. We didn't want to tell him in case he somehow got free from here and was spotted. We didn't want him to spill everything and change too much." Sirius said.

They heard the front door open and slam shut. Sirius and Severus both stood, blocking Hermione to protect her and raised their wands as Remus and Minerva came running down the hall, calling for Hermione.

Both men lowered their wands. "We're in here Minerva." Sirius called out.

Remus and Minerva came into the library and saw them all gathered around Hermione. "Thank heavens. It took forever to find Remus and I figured she would want him here for this. Plus…I'll be so glad when all the protective wards on this place finally end. Albus was a dear for setting this house up but it's a pain in the arse to get inside it. Took me over an hour to get past the wards."

Hermione smiled slightly. Minerva came over and sat next to her. "My dear girl, I was supposed to tell you everything before you saw them. I didn't know you would grab the portkey so soon. Why did you even touch it?"

Hermione blushed. "I was shocked to see it on your desk. I…I gave it to Lily for Christmas and didn't know why you had it."

Minerva sighed. "It would be nice if Albus would have told me about the damn figurine. All he said was he had that key made just for you. He said it would only work once and that's it. You're the only one it would work for too. I'm sure he knew it had some kind of sentimental value if he used it, and it was Lily's. Though I have no idea how he got it."

"I gave it to him." Remus said. "He saw it at Grimmauld Place and asked me about it and if he could borrow it for a few years. We found it at the Potter's house after they died. It was buried under all the rubble and I picked it up. Lily must have placed an unbreakable charm on it. She loved it. It reminded her of Hermione."

Hermione smiled sadly. "How I wish I could have saved her. I loved her so much. James too." Tears stinging her eyes at the memory of her dear friends that died.

Severus squeezed her hand. "She loved you too. She was frantic to find you after you left. But after Albus pulled her aside a week later, she seemed happy again. I don't know what he told her, she never told me. I didn't understand, but I was so upset about losing you that I didn't press the matter."

Lily had stayed his friend until the end of her life. They never had the blow up that ruined their friendship during their seventh year. All because Hermione had come into his life.

Minerva smiled. "I know what he told her. He left me many memory vials. He pulled her into his office and said she had to swear not to breathe a word to anyone except James and only if he vowed not to speak of it either."

All eyes fell on Minerva and waited for her to go on. "He told her the truth, well part of it. Told her that Hermione was really from the future. That she was the best friend of her future son. He told her many things about Harry, nothing that might damage the future, but things a parent might like to know. What he looked like, that he was good at Quidditch like his father. Things like that."

Minerva sighed. "He explained that Hermione hadn't wanted to leave, but had to go home. Told her that her son would be devastated if she didn't return. Lily was happy to learn that all the times Hermione had spoken of Harry, she had meant her son. Happy to know Hermione was safe and that she would see her again one day, thinking she'd get to see Hermione grow up. Albus didn't correct her since the thoughts kept her happy. Lily did tell James and he got to know what an amazing son he'd have and was happy to know that he'd see Hermione again too after just a decade or so. That he'd get to watch her grow up with his son ."

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek. She had wanted to tell them what an amazing son they'd have one day. "I'm glad they knew a bit about Harry and what he became before they died."

Severus moved to sit beside her, putting his arm around her as she cried softly against his chest. "Love, they had a good life. Short as it was. They had love, and great friends, minus Peter. They knew how their son would turn out to be and knew he'd have a dear friend in you. They were happy."

Hermione sniffed, and Remus handed her a handkerchief. She gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Remus."

He gave her a smile and a wink. Minerva sighed. "Well, since you are a week early in your arrival, I guess you're stuck here with them. I don't need two of you wandering around the school."

Fred had been patient but no one was explaining anything that made sense. _How had Hermione given Harry's mum anything?_ "Okay, is anyone going to fill me in on what exactly is going on?" He asked in mild annoyance at being left out for so long .

* * *

_**A/N: ** I dedicate this chapter to all of you who hated Fred and Sirius dying, like I hated it too. Okay, next, we'll see a more of her first night back. More coming soon. Take care everyone and Please, leave me your thoughts._


	35. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post again. Its been crazy hectic here. But I'm here and I promise to post more quickly. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I loved them all. Thank you too everyone still adding to alerts and faves. I can't believe we are almost at 1,000 reviews. I've never had so many for any story. Even if you combine the reviews for my other two SS/HG stories it wouldn't hit 1,000. Thank you all so much for all the love and support you have given me with this story. I really appreciate it. Have a wonderful Labor Day weekend everyone. Take care and please Read and Review.  
_

**_Special Thanks to my lovely beta, Kristine Thorne, you've done fabulous work and I love you for it._**

**_Special Thanks as well, to my second beta, Pandaheart, you did wonderfully on this too. You both are awesome and I thank you both for all your hard work._**

**_Disclaimer, its been a few chapters since I posted one I think: I don't own anything pertaining to HP or its franchise. I merely play with the characters for free, for fun, to have an outlet for my pervy thoughts, and to annoy people with my cliffhangers. lol._**

* * *

**Chapter 34  
**

Hermione filled Fred in briefly on her going back in time. He stood there stunned for several moments before speaking. "You went back in time, met Harry's parents, hung out with these two fools here," pointing at Remus and Sirius, "then proceeded to shag this prat?" Nodding towards Snape.

The other rolled their eyes as Hermione ginned. "That about sums it up, yeah."

Fred groaned. "Mione, what about Ron? You two were kind of dating before. Did you forget about him?"

Hermione frowned at him, feeling Severus stiffen a little since he was still beside her. "Fred, nothing ever came of Ronald and me. He started seeing Lavender Brown after the war."

Severus' brow knitted in thought. "Is that were you got the name Brown? I've been curious."

Hermione nodded at him as Fred opened his mouth to speak more. "So Ron chucked you for that tart once again and you go running off to shag Snape in some other decade?"

Severus flicked his hand to hex Fred and Hermione instantly blocked it with her own wandless spell. Hermione glanced at Severus as she spoke softly. "He's shocked. Cut him some slack. He hasn't had twenty years like Remus and Sirius to absorb it. They didn't get it at first either, if you'll remember."

Severus gritted his teeth but let it go. Hermione turned back to Fred. "First off, Ron didn't chuck me for anyone. I wasn't interested. Second, I didn't go running off and jump into bed with Severus the moment I saw him, you daft sod. You know me better than that. I got to know him over a long period of time. I was gone for several months. Then, I jumped in his bed and shagged him rotten." She ended with a grin.

Fred looked a bit nauseous and Severus chuckled. The others were used to them as a couple and hearing this didn't faze them anymore for the most part.

Severus pushed into her mind_. I thought I shagged you rotten. At least that's how I remember it._

Hermione started laughing, drawing the others gaze to her before they went back to talking to each other. _Why don't we just say we shagged each other rotten? Because we each took turns on who shagged whom._

Severus smirked. _True. How soon can we ditch these people? I still have many years to make up for and I want to get you naked again soon. We were interrupted before I could properly show you just how much I've missed you._

Hermione snorted out a laugh. _Not for a while I'm sure. Though I do have to agree with your earlier statement. You have gotten better at that. Not that I was complaining before by any means. _

Severus chuckled softly. _You haven't seen anything yet, witch. Just wait until I get you alone._ Making Hermione blush at the thought of what he might have planned.

Remus was watching the two of them. Remembering Hermione used to smile a lot during her meals and she'd be staring at Severus too, like she was now. Laughing every so often and saying it was simply funny thoughts.

"I'll be damned. I finally figured it out." Remus said suddenly.

Hermione tore her attention away from her dark haired lover. "Figured what out, Remus?" She asked him, trying to make her blush fade.

"Severus taught you Legilimency. You used to sit and read each other's minds during our meals, didn't you? That's what you meant by funny thoughts." He said.

Severus and Hermione both raised identical eyebrows at him. _We've been found out, love_. He told her in her mind.

Making her smile a little. _Sort of. He still doesn't know you can push thoughts. You still need to teach me that._

Severus smirked, and addressed Remus since he remembered Hermione being a terrible liar. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Remus scowled at Severus. "Don't even try that crap. She used to sit there laughing at the dinner table when no one was even talking to her while she stared at you. You had to have taught her."

Minerva perked up at hearing this. "She did have a book on it that I bought her. Maybe she learned that way."

Remus looked at Hermione, remembering her tells when she lied. "How did you learn it, Hermione?"

_Crap._ She thought.

_We really need to get you better at lying._ He told her in her mind.

Forcing her thoughts to her past self before she went back in time, praying it worked. "Remus, I don't know Legilimency. Plus, that book Minerva got me didn't work out very well for me." Both true since her old self didn't know Legilimency and the book hadn't really worked alone.

Remus waited, but her heart didn't increase in pace like it always did when she lied. Her scent didn't change either with her nervousness with a lie either. "Okay, either you suddenly got better at lying…well how do you explain it then?"

_Crap._ She thought again, making Severus smirk. "I can't." _Which is true because I did promise I wouldn't tell anyone. _

"Can't or won't?" He asked her.

_Bugger._ She thought. _He's going to know I'm lying_.

_If you make yourself believe in whatever you tell him, then it won't seem like a lie._ Severus told her while keeping his face looking calm and normal.

_Okay, I can do this_. She thought. "Remus, I really had funny thoughts. I've already said Severus had read my mind many times, he can tell you how silly they are at times. I don't know how to read minds." _Not well anyway_. She thought again. Forcing herself to believe that what she'd said was true.

Remus still didn't notice any changes to tip him off. "I swear you got better at lying, but you haven't been back that long and you were still terrible at it when you left nineteen seventy-eight."

_Excellent start, love._ Severus thought to her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Then, what were you blushing about?"

_Bloody hell, why can't he let this go?_ Hermione smiled in spite of her thoughts. "If you must know, I was having some rather pervy thoughts about Severus. Which, thanks for bringing to light in the crowded room." She said, feeling her cheeks flame again. Sirius barked out a laugh, as Remus shuddered lightly at the thought of her thinking anything dirty about Severus.

Severus started chuckling and stood. "With that in mind. I'm going to borrow Hermione so I can make use of her dirty mind."

He pulled her to her feet and out of the room before anyone recovered from her announcement. Though out of them all, only Sirius found this amusing, knowing Hermione's mind was the last thing that was going to get used.

Severus pulled her with him as he maneuvered the stairs and long hallways, still laughing a little. He opened a door and pulled her inside the bedroom. After closing the door, he pinned her to it. "You are still very cute when you blush. I can't believe you actually said that though. I was expecting you to give him some kind of excuse instead."

She grinned. "That's what he gets for asking. I bet he won't ask again." Severus smirked as he flicked his hand and warded the door so they didn't end up with an audience again like the last time, adding silencing spells as well.

Not that he really cared if the others were embarrassed by her screams. He just didn't want them to hear them. Her screams were just for him and he didn't want to share any part of her passion with anyone else.

Her grin grew bigger at seeing what he did. She slipped her hands up to rest on his chest, still surprised at how hard and muscled it felt now, and leaned in to kiss him. His mouth met hers and his teeth nipped at her lips to get her to open to him.

She gasped at the feel of his teeth on her tender skin and it gave him the access he was seeking. With a flick of just his fingers, her hair fell down around her, and his hands tangled inside the thick mass. Holding her head still as he ravished her lips. He'd always loved the wild, curly mass of her hair, and his fingers had itched for years to touch the soft strands again. Now that he could, he sifted his fingers through the silky locks before closing his fist around a handful and using it to hold her head prisoner as he kissed her.

Hermione moaned softly as his other hand cupped her bottom and pulled her against him, lifting her slightly so she could feel his growing desire. That part of him hadn't changed in the years she had been gone. Something she was grateful for. He was large enough for her.

He flicked his fingers again and she was suddenly topless. Even her bra was missing. His lips pulled from hers and trailed down her neck, nipping at the soft flesh making her gasp and as he used his grip on her hair to turn her head and give him better access.

His hands finally shifted away from her bum and hair to cup her breasts, kneading the soft, round globes as his mouth found a sensitive spot on her shoulder. Biting gently at it, before soothing it with his tongue, tracing over her scars on her shoulder as well.

Something she found she always liked him doing. He was accepting her imperfections and somehow made them seem less ugly. Made them seem less like something she should hide.

When he found her nipple, she arched against him as her fingers fisted in his dark locks. A gentle moan escaping her as he suckled at her like a starving man looking for sustenance. Her moan turning into a cry as his teeth nipped at it before going back to suckling.

Her back arching even more as he found the second one, giving it the same treatment. Her hand flicked, making his shirt and vest disappear, though part of her was surprised she was able to focus enough to do so. Her hands sliding along his pale skin as he drove her mad just by tasting her breasts.

She brought his mouth back to hers, as her hands found his wide shoulders again. With his distraction with her lips, she quickly flipped their positions. Surprising him when he felt the door against his back.

It was her turn to explore his exposed skin. He rarely gave her an opportunity to do so in the past, but she was going to do it now.

Tearing her lips away, she was still on her toes as she placed kisses all along his neck, noticing the barely visible scars there from his attack. Kissing each one and tracing them with her tongue, just like he had to done hers. She felt him shudder and smiled against his skin, glad to find that he seemed to like it.

Easing back onto the balls of her feet when she got to his chest. Flicking his nipple with her soft pink tongue, earning a small groan from him at the motion. Her teeth lightly nipping as his had done on her. His fingers digging into her silky skin as a low growl escaped him.

She treated the second one like the first, but suddenly he snagged her waist and picked her up. Carrying her to the nearby large bed in the room and placing her on it before following her down.

His hands stroked down her sides slowly as his mouth ravished hers again. She felt her skirt vanish, along with her knee socks and shoes. Leaving her only in her knickers.

Not to be outdone, she flicked her hand and he was down to only his boxers as well. He pulled her hands up over her head. Helping her find the headboard and guiding her fingers to wrap around the small iron bars of it.

She had no idea why he was doing this, but she obliged him and held on to the thin iron rails of the headboard. His hands slipping down and stroking the skin of her arms and shoulders, then moving farther down her body.

She arched into him as he touched her satiny skin. Her body heating more with each caress he gave her while his lips moved on hers. He tore them away from her and started a trail down to her neck. Placing a soft kiss on the odd star shaped scar above her right breast, tracing its shape with his tongue before moving lower.

Nipping at each of her nipples before trailing his tongue along her long scar under her breast that ran down her side and curved around to her back. He had never done anything more than touch these two scars before. But knowing how she had earned them, he couldn't ignore them anymore. Both marks showed her true inner strength, making him proud and honored that such a courageous witch was his.

The wet sensation made her inhale sharply as she squirmed at the mild tickling sensation it gave her too. Her squirms making him smirk.

"You have always tasted so sweet to me, witch, and I barely tasted you at all during those short months we had together." He said against her golden flesh, making her shiver at the sound of his voice. "I intend to taste every inch of you eventually, my love. But tonight I only have one specific place in mind."

Hermione wasn't quite sure what he meant. He had kissed and run his tongue all over her body before. Most of it anyway. He usually had gotten distracted by her gasps and sighs before going past her stomach.

Severus ran his tongue across her belly, feeling the muscles there quiver slightly. Tracing her navel and hearing her trembling breath at what he did. Her knickers vanished with no more than a thought.

He took his time kissing her hips, nipping lightly at the soft skin there and making her jerk a bit in pleasure. Trailing his tongue down her left thigh, as she shivered even more. He sat up and lifted her left leg so he could trace the whole leg down to her ankle, placing a tiny kiss there and settling it on one side of him.

Lifting her other leg, starting at placing a kiss at her ankle of her right leg again as her eyes were locked on him and what he was doing. Running his tongue back up her right leg, placing it on the other side of him and moving back down onto his stomach as he slid his tongue farther up her thigh.

He nipped at the creamy flesh of her thigh, making her inhale sharply at the sensation; her brows creased a bit as she watched him curiously. His own lips curving seeing that she had no clue what he was doing exactly, other than teasing her legs apart. Her innocence still amazed him.

With how smart she was in everything else, she was utterly ignorant about sex in some ways. It was something he loved about her. He had loved every minute of teaching her what she knew so far, and knew he'd love every additional minute teaching her what he still intended for her to learn. He had never enjoyed any other lessons with her more, and knew he would never enjoy any other future lessons more either.

Her legs were spread wide around him, and he looked at her soft moist pinkness that was soaked with her arousal already. Moving quickly he buried is face into her moist heat.

A startled cry escaped her at the first swipe of his tongue on her sensitive flesh. He knew that if he looked at her face, he'd find it beet red and smirked slightly as he tasted her.

Hermione's hands flexed on the metal as she cried out again. He had never done this to her before and she was torn between shock, embarrassment, and intense nirvana at what he was doing.

Her hips kept squirming and bucking as he licked and teased her. Her hands finally finding his head, her fingers fisting in his hair, still unsure if she should pull him away, or push him deeper against her. Her moans slipping out more and more as the coiling inside her tightened quickly in her.

About the time she decided that even with as great as it felt, it was just too much, she felt something catch her wrists and pull them over her head. She looked up through slightly glazed eyes and saw two black scarves tying her wrists to the headboard.

She felt him chuckle softly against her, sending a shiver up her spine at the vibration. _He tied me up. He knew what I was going to do and actually tied me up so I couldn't stop him._ She forced the thoughts out past her passion-clogged brain as she cried out more at what he was doing to her. Her wrists pulling at the bindings as the need to touch him clawed through her.

Suddenly her world turned upside down and she screamed out her release. Only he didn't stop. He just kept tasting her.

Her head turned into the pillow as she cried out again. One of his hands pressed into her lower abdomen to keep her hips as still as possible.

Another scream was torn from her as a fresh wave hit her, and still he didn't stop. She didn't know how long he was down between her legs, but she did know she was gasping for air. She knew that she was panting out more air than she was dragging back in.

"Severus, please." She cried out as he kept on. Torturing her, yet pleasuring her more and more and making her whimper as she felt another wave building.

He pulled his mouth from her long enough to speak. "Please what, love? What do you want?" He asked before attacking her again. Her unique flavor making him just want more. He couldn't get enough of her. He hadn't been able to get past the rest of her enough to fully taste her when he was only eighteen.

She cried out again. "You. I want you." She gasped out. "No more. Please. I need you." She told him as her hips continued to squirm on the bed. Another cry escaping as a fresh harsh wave hit her.

He smiled, and wiped his mouth before he slithered back up her body. Not giving her a chance to settle down at all before he was plunging inside her. Her body was still quaking from his earlier ministrations.

He groaned as she surrounded him. She was so tight and hot, her muscles tightening and releasing on him repeatedly from her prior releases. Which served to only make him want to move more but he didn't. He took a moment to simply savor being inside his witch once again.

He kissed her and started moving slowly inside her after several moments. Wanting to show her the gentleness he hadn't been capable showing her before. Making his strokes slow and deep, his hands at her hips lifting her to meet each thrust.

Hermione pulled at her bindings, and not able to keep from touching him any longer, she waved her hand, as much as she could, and released the ties binding her. She slipped her arms around him to hold him tighter to her, her fingers diving into his hair as her tongue glided with his.

She broke the kiss after a while. "Severus, I…I need more. Please." She gasped out.

He smirked, and lifted one of her legs to his shoulder, slamming into her and making her cry out. He started riding her harder, his pace increasing as her moans got louder.

When she screamed once again, he pulled out of her quickly. Her disappointment and confusion evident on her face. He flipped her onto her belly and raised her onto her knees.

Before she could even draw a breath he was slipping into her again, making her gasp as the new position brought him even deeper inside her than before. His hands at her hips were pulling her back into him, even as he thrust forward.

It didn't take long before she found this new rhythm perfectly. Her back arching as his thrusts were fast and hard inside her. Tiny mewls slipping from her lips as he brought her just to the edge, letting her hang there for just a moment, before slamming into her and sending her flying with a sharp high-pitched scream.

Her voice slowly getting hoarse with all of her cries and screams, but he kept up his fast pace. His teeth were gritted together as he groaned at her walls clamping tighter and tighter with each scream. He didn't think he could take much more, but she was so incredible that he didn't want it to end.

Her surprised cries only made him work harder to hear the next one. Her lush hair was spilling down her back and shoulders, hiding her face, but he knew that if he could see it, the expressions on it would be nothing short of awe-inspiring.

He felt his body tightening even more and knew that he was close. He just wanted one last scream. The sounds she made in her bliss always sent marvelous tingles down his spine, and also made him greedy to hear more.

One of his hands reached around her and found her oversensitive button as he hammered into her. Only a few precise flicks of the nub sent her crashing down once again. Her walls fisting around him tighter than anything else before, and sent him into his own release.

He ground out her name in a harsh grunt, as his hips jerked a final time, before spilling inside her. He leaned back on his heels, bringing her up to rest against him. Both were panting deeply from the exertion of it all.

Her hands resting on the back of his legs as she held him to her. Her heart thundering in her chest as her body was quivering with the aftershocks from her multiple orgasms. She didn't think she had ever had her body convulse with that many releases at one time before.

Severus slipped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her belly. The same deep satisfaction flowing through him as it always did after being with her. She filled him in a way no one had ever been able to in all the years since she left, and he knew no one but her would ever be able to make him feel so complete and at peace with the world.

* * *

_**A/N:** I couldn't help myself. I had to give them yummy lemons again. But considering the decades he'd been without her, he was bound to ravish her again and again her first night back. More coming soon, I promise. Please leave me your thoughts. Take care everyone._


	36. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I loved reading them all. I finish responding to them when I get a free moment. Thank you too everyone still adding me to their alerts/faves. The support has been fanominal. Okay, moving on. You might need a tissue for this chapter, I don't really think you do, but a few told me before that I needed a warning for when you saw Sirius/Fred lived. So I'm adding it just in case. Take care everyone, and have a wonder Labor Day. As always please Read and Review.  
_

**_Special Thanks to Kristine Throne, my very rockin beta. You've done great and I love you for it._**

**_Special Thanks as well to PandaHeart, my other very awesome beta. You too have done tremendous work and I thank you for it._**

* * *

**Chapter 35  
**

They shifted and lay together on the bed as he held her. Her back pressed into his chest as she faced the door. "Severus?" She said, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Yes, love?" He asked, resting his chin against her shoulder.

"I hope you realize that you are stuck with me whether you want to be or not." She told him as she placed one of her hands over his that was still pressed against her belly.

He smiled against her hair. "I was thinking the same thing myself about you. I don't plan on letting you go now. I might have let you escape before, but after today, holding you again and loving you again…there is no way I can let you go."

She frowned slightly. "Why would you have let me go?"

He sighed as he held her. "I didn't know if you would really be okay with everything I had to do during my spy days. If you weren't…I would have let you go. I'd still have loved you immensely, but I would have understood."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "You have such a brilliant mind, Severus. It's always amazed me, even when I was only a child. But there are times when you are simply…an idiot." She said it gently but she still felt him stiffen behind her.

She smiled a little and rolled over to face him, her arms coming around his neck. "Let me explain before you hex me." Making him relax marginally, as his lips twitched in mild amusement. "I argued with Dumbledore. I actually told him that I wasn't leaving, no matter what he said, and told him he couldn't make me leave. I was ready to do whatever it took to stay. I was willing to give up my friends here, who are my only family to be with you. I was willing to lose you in the end just to have those twenty years with you."

Hermione sighed. "I was an utter wreck the day I left. I sat in tears upon my arrival for hours before I could even move from my spot on the floor that I fell to when I came back. I wrote you letters trying to express how much I loved you, so you would know I didn't want to leave. The thought of losing you just about killed me. Does that sound like someone who would willingly leave you a second time? Especially since it's a miracle that you're here at all."

Severus gave her a small smile as he stroked his hand down her side and hip. "Maybe I am an idiot. But I still had to give you that option. I didn't want you to have any regrets later."

She wrapped her arms around him even tighter. "My only regret is that I didn't get more time with you before I had to leave. Out of the two of us…you got the short end of the stick in all of this. You had to wait so long and I…I'm so sorry you had to deal with so much on your own."

He looked into her eyes, and saw the shimmer of tears in them. "Hermione, I would gladly have waited another twenty years, on top of what I've waited up until now, just to have you. Don't you understand that? You saved me so many years ago. I don't mean just from the Trio of Morons either."

She couldn't help it. A snort of laughter escaped her. "Trio of Morons?" She had heard once that she, Harry, and Ron had been labeled the Trio of Heroes. This just made his comment about her other friends even funnier to her.

He raised his eyebrow at her and she just laughed harder. "Sorry." She said, still smiling. "That's just a funny title for them is all."

His lips curved a bit. "Be that as it may, my point is, that you have nothing to be sorry for when it comes to your time with me in the past. You saved me from becoming that bitter man who hated the world and almost everyone in it. Taking a great tragedy to wake him up from the horrible life he had been leading prior to it. I didn't become him, the man from your memories."

He cupped her cheek. "You saved me then, and you saved me during the war. I owe you the biggest debt there is. I owe you a life debt. Two of them in fact since you saved me twice. Well, three times if you count you saving me from Remus chasing us. Saved me from taking my first life that night. So yes, I was willing to let you go if you wanted to be free of me."

She leaned into his hand. "Severus, I don't want to be free, but I don't want you to feel indebted to me either. You have saved me many times too, so we're even really. You protected us all for years and without us even knowing it at the time. You protected me in my third year from Remus when he tried to attack us again or…the first time, depending on how you look at it. I don't know if you protecting us happened again, but it did once."

Severus frowned. "Are your memories changing?"

She paused. "No, at least I don't think so. You protected the boys and me during our third year. Well…you were protecting Harry the most, but you still protected us all."

He smiled at her. "Then, something else did change too. I didn't care if Harry was safe that night. Well, I did, but mostly I feared for you. I was simply trying to keep you safe and protect you, like you did for me so many years before."

She frowned. "You knew who I was in my third year? Minerva wasn't supposed to tell you until after my fifth." Suddenly her eyes grew wide as it clicked in her brain. "That's how you saved Sirius. I told you how he died. I told you when he would die too, in my letter to you. Well sort of. But since you knew, Minerva could talk to you and give you more details about it."

He smirked. "I know about your vow. Clever. Except you tied her hands in trying to help you. She couldn't come to me about the phoenix tears since I didn't know about my upcoming death."

Hermione closed her eyes, biting her lip as guilt swamped her. "I know. But if I didn't make her take it…she could have changed much more by warning the others of what was coming. The Dark Lord might have won if too much changed. I…I couldn't risk it."

Severus sighed. "Would you stop blaming yourself? You've apologized so many times for things you didn't do. You've placed everyone's deaths on your head. You didn't kill them. You didn't even help put the monster in power that did cause their deaths. It's not your fault. Had I died, like I was meant to, had Sirius or Fred died too, it wouldn't have been your fault. But you saved them. No one else but you saved everyone. By caring so much and trying to get help in saving them."

Hermione opened her eyes and met his piercing black orbs. "I know that it's not my fault that they died. Or would have died in Fred and Sirius' case. But you can't blame me for wanting to save them all. I do wish I could have done more. But I know their dying is not my fault."

He moved closer and kissed her softly. "So with all of that. No, I won't be letting you go. You are, as you said, stuck with me too."

She smirked, even as he went on. "Since we are both stuck, and sound to be quite pleased to be stuck, then there is only one thing left to do." He told her.

She frowned slightly. "What?"

He sat up and pulled her up with him. "I'm going to let you finish your seventh year at Hogwarts. Though I doubt you need the actual education. You're clever enough as it is. Then you, my beautiful and smart witch, will have to marry me."

She stared in shock for a moment. "I'm sorry?" _Did I just hear him wrong?_

He smiled at her thoughts that he was still scanning. "No, you didn't. You heard me right. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

She smiled at him, putting up her walls, as she thought of their time together in his past. "I'll make you a deal."

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she had kicked him out of her mind. Her words weren't what he had expected to hear, but she always was full of surprises in the past. "What deal?"

Her smile grew. "I'll marry you, but only if you finish teaching me to project my thoughts like you do."

He smirked. He had planned on teaching her that anyway, but again, being a Slytherin… "You want me to teach you to project your thoughts, an even rarer thing than Legilimency?"

She nodded, her eyes dancing. "Yes. And, I want you to show me how to scan thoughts without anyone feeling it as well."

He chuckled softly. "That last part comes with years of practice, love, but I'll see what I can do to help you with that. But I demand one other thing as well."

She wasn't surprised to hear this in the least. "What could you possibly want on top of me marrying you and loving you fiercely?" She asked, a small laugh escaping as she smiled still.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I want a child with you."

Her smile faded. "What?"

He forced himself to stay calm at her reaction since she still had her wall up, so he couldn't see her thoughts. He could have breached it, but if she had it up, there was a reason for it, and he'd respect it. "I want to have a child with you. I've wanted one with you for years now. Not today, but one day. I want something that is part of you and part of me mixed together."

He would tell her one day, that seeing Hermione as a child and thinking she was **his **Hermione's daughter had started him thinking about it. Wondering what a little girl that was part of them both would look like. What she might be like. If she'd be as clever as her mother and as cunning as he was.

Hermione smiled again, making him have to bite back a sigh in relief. "I'm glad you want kids Severus, because I do too one day. We'll need to find a place to raise them and we both have a lot to figure out on how we're even going to support them."

Severus smiled. "Is that a yes, then?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Was there ever really any doubt? Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He flicked his hand and a small box zoomed from one of his drawers. He caught it and handed it to her. She opened the tiny box and found a small black velvet box inside. She pulled it out and opened it as well.

Nestled inside was a diamond solitaire with several tiny amethysts surrounding it, the band made of heavy goblin silver. She met his dark eyes again and he smiled softly at her.

"Dumbledore told me once that your favorite stone was an amethyst. So one day, during the summer after your fourth year, I was in Diagon Alley and found this. I hoped one day you would want to wear it for me." He told her as he pulled the band from inside.

She smiled as she held up her left hand for him to put it on her. "I'd be honored to. I've never taken the other ring you gave me off, and I know I'll never take this one off either."

He turned it over so she could see the engraving inside the band. _You're my past_, _my present, and my future._She read it, knowing that magic was the only reason that whole engraving fit on the tiny band.

He took the ring in his hands again, and slipped it on her left ring finger. She stared down at it resting perfectly in place. "It's beautiful Severus. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him.

He met her lips again keeping it sweet and easy. Pulling back to look in her eyes again he asked, "Do you like the house?"

Hermione frowned at the odd and out of place question. "I haven't a clue. I've only seen the library, this room and…that's it. Why?"

"Dumbledore bought this house years ago. He stocked it with the rarest books he could find. He even stocked a few that he knew you'd love. Several great Muggle books too. Your book that he gave you is here as well. I finally finished reading it while I was here. I can see why you love it. You should see the master bedroom too. It's humungous. I think you would have decorated it like it is yourself." He told her, still watching her.

Hermione frowned a bit more. "I don't get it. Why would Dumbledore fill the house with books I'd love? Why would he decorate the bedroom like I might like it?"

Severus shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. Maybe he wanted you to love the two rooms he knew you'd spend the most time in."

Hermione still was confused. "Why would I spend any time in the master bedroom?"

Severus smirked at her. "Well, the owner of a house usually sleeps in the master bedroom."

Hermione stared at him in shock again. "You own this house?"

Severus chuckled. "No, my lovely witch, I do not. I've been sleeping in this room."

Hermione frowned, confused again. "Then, I don't get it. Why would I be in the master bedroom, then?"

He shook his head. "I may have to take back my opinion of you being clever." He saw her eyes narrow in annoyance and chuckled again. "We'll just say that your brilliant mind is simply too fogged over from all your earlier euphoric screams and has yet to fully recover. You, my lovely wife-to-be, are the owner."

Hermione raised a skeptic eyebrow at him. "I am not. He left all his things to Minerva."

He smirked even more. "True, but only until you graduate from Hogwarts. Then, it goes to you. Minerva's known about it for years and helped Dumbledore decorate and find books you would love. She wants you to have it as well."

Hermione still couldn't believe it. "He left me a house? This house?"

He nodded at her. "That he did. It has eight bedrooms, five baths, a library with a separate office connected to it, though both rooms have desks in them. A huge living room and kitchen, plus a fully stocked potion's lab in the basement with fresh supplies delivered to it when needed. Not to mention a few other rooms tossed in that I've stayed away from due to the others using them daily."

She couldn't do anything but stare at him in shocked silence. Dumbledore had planned it all with her being with Severus in mind. He knew Severus would want a potion's lab. He knew she would want a library that was fully stocked with tons of rare and old books.

Severus figured he might as well tell her the rest while she was silent. "As for the rest of your concerns, between the two vaults at Gringotts' that he left both of us, one for you and one for me…I'd say we're covered. We can do what we please employment wise…or nothing at all if we wanted to."

Hermione's eyes grew wider. "Two vaults?"

"Well, that was just what he left. Black, from what I understand, willed you part of his estate as well, as did Minerva. But I have no clue what those might entail. I didn't ask."

"But…I…I didn't want that to happen. I didn't mean for him to leave me…anything. Or the others." She said, looking almost panicked.

He took her hands. "Love, Albus loved you like a daughter. He always did. He wanted to make sure you were all taken care of. He didn't have anyone to leave his things to. So he gave them to you. He willed the others different things as well. He lived a long time and collected a lot of stuff over the years. All he ever needed was at the school. Minerva was all he needed . Along with you and the others. He wanted you to have his most prized possessions though. His books. He knew that out of everyone, you'd love them and cherish them the most."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes again. "I…I don't even know what to say to all of this. I left here a week from now, lost in my life and feeling like it would never have any direction or meaning. I didn't have anything that I really cared for. I had nothing. I come back and…it's fuller than I ever wished for it to be."

He kissed her again. "Hermione, you already had a life that meant something. You had friends who loved you. You helped defeat one of the most powerful wizards known to our world. You are the smartest, kindest, and most loving person I've ever met. How could you ever think that you had nothing or that your life meant nothing?"

When she didn't respond, he went on. "I have something else to tell you."

She frowned. "How can there possibly be more?"

He smiled softly at her. "I've been looking over your clues. Minerva made sure you told her what they were after the war. I'm not positive, but I may have figured them out. I may have found your parents, love. Assuming they haven't moved on since then."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again and they spilled over onto her cheeks. "Really?"

He nodded again, reaching over and wiping them away. "Maybe. I was going to wait until I was sure…but I couldn't keep it from you. But…if we don't find them now, we'll keep searching. We'll find them eventually, love."

Hermione closed her eyes again. Her brain and heart so full of everything that she felt like both might burst. She opened her eyes again staring at the man who she knew in some ways was responsible for most of it.

She wasn't sure how, but she felt it deep down, that without him…she wouldn't have fought so hard to stay and ended up changing so much. She wouldn't have her friends that survived when they shouldn't have, she wouldn't have a man that loved her more than she could ever imagine. She wouldn't feel whole for the first time in so long, since before the war.

"I love you Severus. I don't know how I'll ever thank you for finding them, or even for trying to." She told him while staring into his intense black orbs.

He caressed her cheek. "I love you too, Hermione. But you don't have to thank me, love."

She leaned in to kiss him again. He slipped his arms around her waist and rolled on to his back, pulling her with him.

Their passion was not raging instantly into an inferno that almost burned out of control, but built slowly and filled them with soft deep warmth that simply radiated to encompass their souls.

He made love to her again, slowly and gently at last like he had been wanting to. Both having sated their passion long enough to let only their love for each other show in their soft strokes and kisses.

When their bodies joined again, he wasn't rushed in his movements and she didn't want him to be. Both were happy with nothing more but slow and deep strokes of his hips against hers.

He brought her to an easy and gentle release and found his own shortly afterward. Both falling asleep afterward, still curled together in each others arms.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, so they're engaged and he found her parents. Yay, go Severus! lol. Everyone's been asking where they were at. If it was part of Hogwarts or even Grimmauld Place, so here you go. Its neither. Just a large house that Dumbledore bought for two people whom he cared about greatly. One last thing in answer to what everyone has been asking me...no, Hermione isn't pregnant, nor does Severus get her that way before her return back to school. More coming soon. Take care all, and please leave me your thoughts.  
_


	37. Chapter 36

_**A/N:** Hello again, everyone. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left me, I'm still a few behind on responses, but I'll finish them up soon. As always, I loved every single one. Thank you too for everyone still adding to their alerts/faves. I'm still blown away by the support. Here is day two of her arrival. If anyone is interested, I had a few minutes one day and tried my hand at making a banner for this story. You can find the link to it on my profile. Take care all and as always, Please Read and Review.  
_

_PS...Sancordia, please PM me. I really want to respond to you but I can't find you on here to do so. I'd like the chance to respond to your last review so please either log in, or PM me, either way. I'm not against people not liking a chapter or how I do things, everyone is entitled to their opinions or views, but I'd like a chance to say my peace concerning it too. I love a good debate, and I think your thoughts would inspire a very good one. =)_

**_Special Thanks to my two very awesome beta's, Kristine Thorne and PandaHeart. You both have done great jobs on this story and I thank you dearly for it._**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Severus woke the next morning, feeling her pressed against him while she continued to sleep. Her hair tickling his face as it had so many years ago. He didn't know what time it was, but he felt no rush to get up and dress. He knew it was still early by the pale light coming in through his small windows.

He shifted them both slightly to look down at her face, relaxed in her sleep. When he had made love to her again last night, her hand had inadvertently ended up on his dark mark that unfortunately never disappeared. Unlike the times in his past when it happened, he didn't pull her hand away from it.

He didn't try to hide it from her, nor keep her from touching it for fear of her reacting badly from it. Or fear that the ugliness from it would touch her if she dared let it touch her silky skin.

He knew now that what it had represented had touched her anyway. Knew that she would not recoil from it. She didn't see it as a flaw in him. It was simply discolored skin to her. Like any normal tattoo might be.

His eyes roamed down over her uncovered body. She had kicked the bedding off of her in her sleep during the night. Using him for warmth instead like she had in the past. Not that he minded in the least, especially since it allowed him to survey her body without her knowledge.

Like the morning after the first time he made love to her in the Three Broomsticks, he examined her every inch of her form. Taking in all the smooth skin, lush hills and curves, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Seeing every freckle, mole, or scar she owned. He knew why she had her scars now. He knew of her torture by Bellatrix. He understood now why she cautioned him to not interfere no matter what he learned of, though he desperately wished he could have. Had he known the details of her hunt that year he might have stepped in anyway.

Now seeing each and every scar she had, from her torture, from her fight during the war, it made him appreciate all she had lived through even more. He knew now how she had gotten the long one, running from just under her breast, to curve around her back.

It was small, thin really. But he knew just how much pain it had caused her. But she had gone on, even in pain to do what she had to do. The same with the odd star shaped one. He had seen the pain in her eyes from the damage to her chest. Had seen her push past it to continue on with the final battle. It still amazed him to know how courageous she had been during it all. His beautiful, strong, and brave witch.

She didn't think she was all that strong. Her letters had said she wasn't as strong as she looked at times, but she was. More than she even realized, it seemed. It had taken strength and courage to endure all that she had. It had taken that same strength to leave him in the end like she had as well. Especially knowing what awaited her upon her return, or at least what she thought had awaited her.

She moved her hand and it drew his gaze. He lifted it and looked at the scar from her fifth year detentions. He had wanted to kill the toad of a woman that had done this to her. But Minerva had restrained him. Explaining that it had to happen like it had before. Though Severus hadn't a clue how stopping it could change anything.

He set her hand back down. His eyes finding the ring he had given her so long ago, or long ago to him. He hadn't had much to spend then, it wasn't that valuable of a ring. But he had seen that it was to her, as much as it was, even now, to him.

He smiled as he remembered when he gave it to her. He hadn't understood back then why she wouldn't use his given name. But he did now. He had been her professor, and he had been extremely rude and mean to her on many occasions.

Even knowing who she was during her childhood, he had forced himself to keep up the pretenses of not really liking her. Though it was nothing like she would probably remember him being before. He hadn't been able to be that cruel to her with how much he loved her.

He had been unkind to her when he thought she was simply his Hermione's daughter. Seeing her, thinking that his Hermione had just left him, not cared enough to stay in his life had made him rather rude to her as a child.

However, after having seen Minerva's memories of Hermione's memories, the few that Minerva had allowed him to see at the time before the war, he had seen how he had treated her and was amazed that she had loved him at all. He had been horrible to her and her friends. He had told her the truth last night. He didn't want to be that man in her memories.

Severus knew he was not like that man fully. He wasn't the same odious and ruthless man she had known that had a cynical outlook on life. He could be when he had to be, but it wasn't second nature to him. He had to focus to be that man, to be as vicious and nasty as the one in her memories had been.

He did have his moments at times where it came out on its own. Usually it had been with a student that wasn't paying attention or showed their ineptitude at something. Or with a staff member who had vexed or badgered him constantly. But on a whole he was nothing like that other man.

Because of her. She had truly saved him and he would forever be grateful for it. She had shown him that the life he had known before her, could be different. Had demonstrated that not all people were out to get him personally. She had shown him kindness and love. Given him her loyalty and passion without demanding anything in return.

She had given him the one thing he needed most, a friend to believe in him for who he was. Someone to show him just how much he too was wanted and needed in the world.

The most amazing part of it all, was that she was his. He didn't doubt it anymore. He saw just how much she loved and wanted him too. How she needed him in her life as much as he needed her in his.

But knowing that, he still intended to give her time to get to know him again. Whether she realized it or believed it, he was different than what she knew.

He wasn't the same eighteen-year-old boy he had been, but he wasn't the abusively cruel bastard she remembered either. He was a bit of both and something else entirely too. No matter what he was though, he would show her just how much he did genuinely love and treasure her.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, stirring more as she slowly came awake. He shifted back to lie down beside her. Resting on his elbows as he watched her expression fluctuating as she shifted her position slightly, easing a bit closer to him, snuggling against him more.

His lips curving a little as he watched her. Unable to help himself, he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek gently. His fingers slipped along each delicate curve, memorizing them once again.

Severus saw her lips bend into a small smile as her eyes stayed closed, and her breathing stayed even. He wasn't sure if she was awake yet or not, but he slowly let his hand trail down her neck, around her breast, to stroke her soft belly and hip.

Her eyes fluttered open and she peered up at him. "Why do you always watch me, especially when I sleep?" She asked gently, more curious than anything else.

He thought about how best to answer her. "You have always fascinated me. The things you would do and say would puzzle me. I always thought that if I watched you enough, I would figure you out. I never really did. But you look so peaceful and lovely in your sleep, I can't look anywhere else but at you."

Her brow wrinkled a little in thought. "I haven't always been peaceful when I slept."

He stroked her chin with his thumb. "I know. Remus spoke to me about your nightmares. Told me of how he would simply hold you until you fell asleep again, talking to you about them to help ease them. I was so envious of him being able to do that for you. Of being able to hold you in his arms, like I wanted to."

Hermione reached up and kissed his lips softly. "You know, I scared the hell out of him when I showed up during your seventh year. I was in the hospital after I arrived in the past, but couldn't see him very well. But I knew it was him. I thought James and Lily were Harry and Ginny. But I recognized Remus's voice and heard his wolf name."

She smiled as she remembered. "I could hear the slight confusion in his voice when I asked him to stay with me. To lay with me like he used to. I know it startled him that I claimed to have done so, when he didn't know me at all. After Poppy healed me, I was ready to hex the hell out of him. Arguing that he wasn't Remus and confusing him even more."

She laughed softly. "You should have seen the look on his face when I jumped out of bed and called for my wand soundlessly. Threatening him like I did. Poor Remus."

Severus chuckled quietly. "You confused many people that day from what I understand. Minerva and Albus were totally flabbergasted at your knowledge and skills for being so young. I know I was at a loss when I met you and you asked if it was really me."

She opened her mouth but was interrupted by her stomach growling.

Hearing it Severus realized something. "I didn't even ask when you ate last, after you got here yesterday. I should have made sure you had eaten before locking you in here with me last night."

Hermione smirked. "Food was my last thought yesterday. Plus, I don't remember complaining that you locked me in here last night."

"I don't recall you complaining either. However, we should get dressed and get you some breakfast." He told her while moving to sit up.

After they were dressed, they went downstairs to the kitchen to find Fred and Sirius already up, with breakfast ready for them all. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked at everything on the table.

The Sirius she had known had never cooked before. Neither had Fred. He always ate at his mums and Molly was the only one that cooked in her kitchen.

Sitting down, she eyed a piece of bacon she picked up, wondering how edible it was.

"Kitten, if you look any more leery of eating my cooking, I might just hex you." Sirius told her while giving her his infamously cocky grin.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry. I just…didn't know you could cook anything. I don't remember having seen you do it before, ever."

Fred grinned. "His cooking has gotten better over the last several months or so. But before then…it was just awful."

Severus chuckled as he handed Hermione a cup of coffee, surprising her that he remembered how she took it. "You have no room to talk, Fred. You couldn't cook either. If I hadn't taken over in the kitchen, we would have all died of starvation, or some kind of food poisoning."

Hermione paused in making a plate from the platters of eggs, bacon, and sausage on the table. "You can cook?" She asked Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. He had thought she needed time to get to know him, and this just proved he was right. "Hermione, I am a Potion's Master. Of course I can cook."

Fred swallowed the eggs in his mouth before speaking, having better table manners than Ron did. "How in the hell does one have anything to do with the other?" He asked.

Severus sighed. He really did hate explaining himself. The only reason he was about to was for Hermione's benefit since she seemed curious as well. "It's essentially the same thing. You have to mix the right ingredients, while keeping your temperature settings correct to have a good meal or potion. You use not only your eyes to see if it looks right, but your sense of smell too. If you make a mistake you're bound to have an explosion, or at least a very inedible meal."

Hermione nodded. "I can see how potion making and cooking are the same. You have to know what ingredients go well together or you'll end up with a rather nasty outcome. You wouldn't want to mix the wrong herbs together while cooking or brewing."

Severus gave her a brief nod. "Exactly."

Hermione cocked her head as she studied him. "So…how good of a cook are you?"

Sirius bit his cheek to keep from tossing out a smart arsed remark. Fred looked like he was about to, but Sirius kicked him under the table to shut him up. He understood what Severus was trying to do. They'd had many discussions on how Hermione didn't really know the dark man as an adult.

Severus shrugged. "I'd like to think I'm a fairly decent cook. I'm not sure how gourmet I can be. I've never really tried to make anything overly complicated before. Why?"

"I was just curious. I…didn't know you could cook at all. I never really thought about it before." She told him, spreading some jam on her toast.

"What about you, Kitten? Can you cook?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled. "Well, Mrs. Weasley wont let anyone cook in her kitchen but herself, but I used to cook back home before my sixth year, during our breaks from school. Mum was a great cook and taught me. Plus, I always watched Mrs. Weasley when I was at the Burrow and picked up a few things from her too. Mostly how to use magic while doing so."

Fred and Sirius both decided that Hermione was cooking dinner for them all that night. Severus shook his head at both of them while Hermione smiled and said that was fine with her.

They finished breakfast and Fred quickly snagged Hermione before Severus could lock her away with him again. Much to the dark man's annoyance.

Fred showed her a few things he was working on for the joke shop. A shop that Minerva made sure only closed and was not sold this time. That way when it was time for them all to rejoin the world, they could go back to their lives like they never had left them.

He offered Hermione a bowl of candy, which she quickly declined. Remembering all the different kinds of candies for his shop that he made the last time she saw him. All were some kind of gag. Some of them made you vomit, or caused boils to pop out all over your face, some simply caused a small explosion in your mouth or stomach. Nothing dangerous of course.

With a shrug Fred took one that look like a small brown M&M and ate it. A few minutes passed but nothing happened. He looked to his table again and with a laugh said he grabbed the wrong one. That one had been plain old candy.

Grabbing another bowl, he popped one in his mouth, a blue one this time. A minute later his hair slowly darkened until it was the exact shade of blue on the shell of the candy.

"Interesting." Hermione said. "Is that all it does? How long does it last?"

"Yes, that's all it does. It lasts a few hours. They're great for a party or if you just want to look different." He told her, conjuring a mirror to look at his hair.

She picked up a dark green one and ate it. Watching her hair turn the exact shade of green. "What happens if you eat more than one color at once?"

Fred grinned. "I have no idea. Haven't tried it. But you should have seen when I gave a bright purple one to Snape."

Hermione frowned before snorting out a laugh. "Severus had purple hair? How did you even get him to try it?"

Fred smirked. "Remember the bowl of regular candy? I mixed a few purple ones in with the regular stuff. When he told me to eat one first, I simply ate a few plain candies. When he saw that nothing happened, he ate a few as well and got a purple one mixed in."

Hermione laughed a bit harder. She couldn't picture Severus with bright purple hair. Though she would have loved to have seen it.

Fred chuckled. "You should have seen Sirius. I gave him a bubblegum pink one. Got him to eat it the same way Snape did."

Both of them were laughing when a third voice spoke up. "Why don't you tell her what we did to you afterward."

Hermione jerked at the sound of the voice, not having heard anyone come in to join them. Glancing behind her, she saw Sirius leaning against the door jam.

Fred shrugged, still grinning. "They tied me up and shoved me in a closet. For a few hours."

Hermione giggled again. "Too bad I missed that. I would have loved to see Severus and Sirius with freaky hair."

Sirius smiled as he pushed off the door jam and moved into the room. "I'm sure you would have. Though I have to admit, Severus looked rather funny with his hair purple as he yelled at Fred here. I know I was having a hard time keeping a straight face."

"Straight face? You laughed your arse off before I sent a muffling charm to shut you up." Severus said, coming into the room himself. He had tried to stay away as long as he could, but after having been away from her for so long, he refused to miss even a moment with her.

Severus glanced at Hermione and sighed. "Tell me you didn't trick her like you did us." He said to Fred.

Fred held up both hands. "She ate it willingly and with full knowledge of what it would do."

Sirius winked at Hermione. "Nice hair, Kitten. Green suits you."

Hermione grinned. "I'm still curious what happens when you eat more than one color. Does it blend to a new color or just change to the second one a few hours later?"

Fred reached out and tickled Hermione suddenly. When she opened her mouth with her laugh, he popped a second colored candy in her mouth that she didn't mean to swallow. But did when he kept tickling her.

"You prat, I'm not your guinea pig." She growled at him, after she stopped laughing.

Since they were harmless and simply dyed your hair was the only reason Sirius or Severus didn't send a hex at the annoying redhead. They both merely sighed and shook their heads.

Not a minute later, Hermione's hair had diagonal stripes of the new color. Now it was green with purple stripes. It didn't look bad, but she was still annoyed. Fred found the whole thing funny and started to roar with laughter

Inspired, she sent a body-binding curse at Fred while his mouth was open. Then, proceeded to feed him two more colors. Followed by another three after he ended up with tri-colored hair, all in stripes.

His head looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it, sending her into another fit of giggles while he glared at her, still frozen. Adding in a red clown nose at the end with a flick of her wand.

The two older men smirked at what she did. They both decided she let Fred off easy considering she knew some nasty little hexes. When she let Fred free, he started to advance on her with revenge evident in his eyes, even as he still wore the red nose. But a single look from both Sirius and Severus had him quickly changing his mind on getting even with her. Instead he simply rolled his eyes as he pulled off the nose, she gave him a smug smirk when he looked at her again.

Later, she made dinner for them all. Her hair was still green and purple. Severus and Sirius both sat at the kitchen table while she cooked. The three of them chatting together like they did in the past. Though Hermione noticed they got along a lot better these days. She'd almost say they looked like friends. Then, Sirius went and messed it up by flirting with her while she sautéed some diced chicken.

It took Hermione finally saying she'd hex the utter hell out him if he didn't cut it out, for him to actually stop. Sirius, of course, said that he doubted he had much to worry about these days. He was a much more skilled wizard now, than when she knew him in the past.

Hermione turned from the stove, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Care to test that theory?" She asked him.

Sirius grinned and was about to tell her that he would indeed, when he paused. "Wait, how good are you, Kitten?"

Hermione laughed. "I dueled Severus and held my own."

Severus didn't bother pointing out that he had only been eighteen at the time.

Sirius, not knowing when she had done it, quickly stopped. Severus was a powerful wizard. He had been able to take Sirius when they had a friendly duel, after both moved into the house together, while they were both supposed to be dead.

They'd both been bored and decided to see who was really the better wizard. Severus had won and Sirius never asked to duel him again. Even though it had been harmless spells, more embarrassing than anything else. Sirius' pride still smarted a bit from what Severus had done to him.

They ate dinner, Fred and Sirius both claiming that Hermione now had permanent kitchen duty with how great it was. Hermione had laughed and said there was no way she was getting stuck doing all the cooking for them.

Afterward, Severus and Hermione sat in the library where he read to her like he used to. The big cushy chair transfigured into a sofa that Hermione ended up laying on with her feet in his lap just like in the Room of Requirement.

When she started to yawn, he led her back to his room where he took great pleasure in wearing her out even more before they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Ha ha, Fred's hair looked like a rainbow threw up on it. Too funny. Hope you guys liked her second day back. More coming soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts._


	38. Chapter 37

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. Thank you everyone for all the rockin reviews. I loved them all. Wow, we cleared the 1,100 mark on reviews, I'm stunned. lol. Thank you too, everyone still adding me to their alerts/faves. Glad a few of you took time to check out my banner, but I must be honest, it's so not my artwork at all. I found the pic online and went from there. lol. Take care all, and as always Please Read and Review._

_Oh, one last thing, to the reviewer who inspired the time travel debate, you know who you are. The very, very,** very** long response I sent you wasn't meant harshly at all. I thought about it later and hoped I didn't scare you off by what I said, or that you thought I was ranting at you about it. I just like debating that topic. Its fun for me. =)  
_

**_Special Thanks to both of my lovely Beta's, Kristine Thorne and PandaHeart. You guys have done tremendous work and I really appreciate it._**

_**Disclaimer since I haven't posted one in a while: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I only borrow the characters and play with them for fun, for free, and because I have a very pervy mind. lol. Though if I could could take any of them...I would gladly take Severus...maybe Lucius as well (as long as he is nice about it). Both are down right sexy as hell. I'd even consider sharing...maybe. lol.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 37  
**

Hermione spent the rest of the week in the house with the guys. She found that all of her clothes from her trip back in time where here in the house. Which was something that she was happy to find; otherwise she wouldn't have had any fresh clothes to wear.

They were all stored in the master bedroom. Her toiletries all in the master bath that had a huge bathtub that looked like a small swimming pool, reminding her of the bathtub in the prefect's bathroom.

It had a huge shower as well, which held two separate shower heads that could be set to feel like it was raining gently, or pouring like a waterfall, plus, settings to make it feel like somewhere in between the two. A double sink vanity rounded off the whole room nicely.

She ended up sleeping in that room, along with Severus in the huge four-poster bed covered in soft satiny bedding of ice blue and cream. The whole room was done in the different shades of blue, varying from dark midnight blue to a pale almost white blue, and it was mixed with the same cream color as the bed. The ceiling had been charmed like that of the Great Hall, reflecting the weather outside day or night.

Hermione loved it. She found she loved the whole house in fact. She had even checked out the few rooms Severus hadn't ventured into as well. It was perfect. Something she might have chosen for herself, had she so been inclined and been able to afford it.

She spent her time floating between all three men. Spending time with Fred as he devised new gags for his shop. She didn't try most of them. But she did laugh when he did. Especially the one that made him sound like a chipmunk when he spoke for over an hour.

She found out that Minerva and Dumbledore both had ensured that Sirius had been cleared of all charges against him, so he too could go out and continue on with his life after leaving. His home and his vaults would be restored to him as soon as he proved that he lived after all.

Hermione spent time with Sirius as well, Severus joining them on occasion. When Severus was around, Sirius flirted with her constantly, mostly to annoy Severus. It was just like it had been during her time during their seventh year together. Though they seemed to get along better as she had seen on her first day back while she made dinner.

Sirius did enjoy pointing out how she had been attracted to him during her fourth and fifth year. Much to Severus' annoyance, but she had laughed and told him that she never said it wouldn't happen. Simply that he would be too old to do anything about it when it did.

This only led him to point out that he wasn't too old now, which she had laughed as she pointed out that now she wasn't interested. Something he was well aware of, having seen her engagement ring. A ring he had known about for a while now since he had spent so much time alone with the dark man in the huge house.

Severus and Minerva had been his only visitors before the war, since Remus hadn't been allowed to know of Sirius living until after the war. Remus had been upset about being kept in the dark, but he had understood the need for secrecy.

Remus had been thrilled to learn that Sirius had lived after all and had made a point to visit, as well, when he could to help keep his old friend company. Then, helped to keep the peace after all three men had been forced to live together in the single house. Though there were days when he just wanted to hex all three of them. Their arguments would try a saints patience, and he wasn't anywhere close to being a saint.

Remus came by to visit when he had time to slip away from the castle after her return. Keeping her filled in on what was going on, though she knew most of it since she had been there herself before she went back in time.

She did give him that huge hug when Remus came to see her after her first day back, just like she told him she would. He told her about how he had missed her after she left. Then, when he met her during her third year, how hard it was not to comment in some way about things from his past.

He did well for the most part, but he found himself almost slipping and saying something about her time in his seventh year, his vow the only thing that kept him doing it. Making him realize part of why she had made him take it to begin with.

He told her how sorry he was that he tried to attack her during her third year. Saying that he couldn't believe that she didn't send more harmful hexes at him when he was only seventeen, since it wasn't the first time he had attacked her.

Hermione had merely shrugged and said she would never hurt him. Not if she had a choice in the matter. She knew that he didn't have control when he was in his wolf form without his potion.

She always wondered why he hadn't taken his potion that night, but never asked. She didn't want him to feel any worse if it turned out that he simply had forgotten to take it. But she wondered too if maybe it hadn't been available to him yet in his past, she couldn't honestly remember when he started to take it. Either way, she didn't speak of it.

She had gone down and worked with Severus in the potion's lab a few times as well. But when he couldn't keep his hands to himself with her around, she had found that she couldn't go down there often.

Inevitably they'd end up with her back pressed into a wall or her sitting on a table, as he shagged her passionately. Once he had even cornered her while she had sat on a stool in the lab. Though for the life of her, she had no clue how he kept them from toppling over with the force of his driving thrusts, as she sat on the edge of the stool with her legs wrapped around him. All in all, his desire for her was something she enjoyed, but her body wasn't up to his constant intense bouts of lovemaking as much as his was. It seemed he was indeed doing his best to make up for lost time with her.

If it wasn't for the healing potions and mild pain potions he brewed and kept stocked for her, she would never have been up to the next time he attacked her. Which wasn't that long from the time before. She had seen him smirking a few times at her inability to keep up with him, though he told her that her body would eventually adjust. Part of her hoped he would adjust to having her and slow down a bit. Though it was a small part and she didn't really encourage that same small part to grow either. She actually liked that he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

The others had initially found it funny that they'd try to go into the kitchen for lunch or dinner and find their hands flying away from the door from the wards the couple had set. Or they'd try to get a book from the library only to find they couldn't enter that room sometimes either.

Fred on occasion visited the potion's lab to work on new things for his joke shop. But after he walked in on Severus attacking Hermione, after they had forgotten to ward the door one day, he was leery of going down there again. At least without knocking several times first, then opening the door slowly while calling out.

Fred had never wanted to see Severus naked at all, and even though he thoroughly loved Hermione, it was more sisterly than anything else and didn't want to see her in quite that position again. Sirius, of course, had laughed his tail off after learning of it. Seeing Hermione blushing so hard at having been caught with her knickers down, quite literally, had made the Marauder's day.

Even Severus had cracked a smile at her embarrassment before finally chuckling as well. Annoying Hermione greatly to be the butt of everyone's amusement. Especially since it had been Severus that had started the whole mess. He had of course apologized, but it lost its sincerity since he had still been laughing at her while telling her that he was sorry for laughing at her embarrassment.

A few days of them going at it like rabbits and the others no longer found it as amusing. Especially since they didn't have a reason to lock people out of rooms themselves. Sirius hadn't had a woman since the day he was supposed to have died. The same was true for Fred.

Neither begrudged the couple having each other, but it made them realized just how lonely the house was at times. And how long each had gone without female companionship. Sirius before he died, had only been able to go out to find a willing witch every so often for a while night shag, even then, it was only if he was pollyjuiced. He had been hiding from not only the Ministry, but Death Eaters as well. Four witches since his escape from the feared prison didn't make for a happy animagus, especially since he'd been denied a decent bird for his twelve year long up.

Seeing how much their rather frequent lovemaking was bothering the others, Hermione told Severus they needed to be a bit more discrete. Keeping their shag-a-thons to their bedroom, at least until the others were able to leave again.

Severus had tried to keep his lust for her from taking over after the second day she was back. He wanted her to have a chance to fully get to know him again. He didn't want their relationship to be based solely on sex. But Hermione was just too tempting to resist her for long. Though he did try. But seeing him trying his best to keep from touching her seemed to only make her try even harder to get him to break his resolve at times.

She understood what he was doing. Trying to give her time. Telling her things about himself constantly. Sometimes telling her things she already knew, but she never pointed it out. It only made her love him more, seeing what he was doing. But she knew her time was limited on how long she would get to see him before she had to go back to school. She refused to let him keep his distance physically when she felt it was still a miracle that he was here at all.

Especially since she wanted him just as fiercely as he wanted her. He had always been able to arouse her easily in the past, but now it was even easier. She had always thought he was handsome in his own way. But with him having filled out like he did, she just wanted to constantly run her hands over him. Plus, he was great in bed. More so now than before, and she had thought he was really good before.

She told the others they were welcome to stay after they were brought back to life in the wizarding world. But the two simply stared at her for a moment before letting her know, as politely as possible, that even as much as they loved her home, they refused to stay in it a moment longer than necessary.

Not only had they spent too much time in the house, they didn't want to witness any more debauchery if they didn't have to. Severus hadn't minded her offering them the choice of staying, but he was secretly glad the others chose not to. He didn't want to have to share her while she was home if he didn't have to.

He knew she would have to return to school soon, and he already knew Minerva had planned on giving Hermione permission to apparate back and forth as much as she wanted too, given that her grades didn't slip and it didn't interfere with her studies. Also, as long as she was discrete about it and none of the students were aware of her doing it.

Severus had been offered the chance to take back his position as potion's professor at the start of the new school year, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He had done that before and he hadn't really enjoyed it. Plus, by the time he took up the position again, Hermione would no longer be a student there. He had no incentive to want to take the job.

Hermione told him that the choice was his, but pointed out that the new professor was an idiot in comparison to him. She knew the students would learn more with him than with the new professor. Severus said he'd think on it. She again told him that she would respect his decision either way.

The day that she knew she left to go back in time, she gathered everything she wanted to take with her to Hogwarts. Severus acted normally, but she sensed his edginess at her leaving soon.

She found him in the library reading that evening, sitting on the overstuffed chair. He looked up as she entered the room and she came to sit on his lap, cupping his face gently in her hands.

"Severus, I'll only be gone a few months. We've been parted before for longer than that. After I graduate, we'll never have to part from each other again. At least we shouldn't have to. Besides, Minerva has already said I'll be able to apparate to you. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it daily, but I'll still come see you." She told him softly.

He gave her a tiny smile, one he truly didn't feel was real. "I know, love. But I just don't want to miss a single day with you anymore."

She stroked his cheek softly. "Neither do I. But I'll come see you as often as I can." She kissed him softly.

"Oh, come on you two. You can't do this every second of every day." Sirius said from the doorway.

Hermione pulled away and looked at the Marauder, giving him a smile as Severus scowled at the interruption. "You must be happy to know that today is your last day here." She told him.

Sirius grinned at her. "Kitten, I can't wait. Not that I haven't enjoyed my time here and your role in saving my life, but a man can only go so long without a change of scenery or a nice bird to shag. You two should be aware of the second one since you can't seem to go longer than five minutes before one of you mounts the other."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry."

However, Severus was smirking, not the least bit ashamed at getting Hermione naked as much as he did. As he said before, he had twenty years to make up for, and he was doing his best to make up for as much lost time as he could.

Sirius opened his mouth, but at the sound of the door opening, they all stood quickly with their wands ready. Severus tried to block Hermione, but she stepped around him, ready to fight with them if need be. Though these days there wasn't much to fight. It was simply habit to be ready for anything after so many year of terror and war.

They heard Minerva call out and relaxed again, lowering their wands and waiting for her arrival. Harry arrived in the room first and dove for Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her so tight she almost couldn't breathe.

"Mione, were so sorry. We didn't mean to fall on you. When we couldn't find you anywhere, we went to tell McGonagall what happened. She said she already knew and brought us here. What's going on?" Harry asked her, still holding her tight, his face buried in her neck. She held him just as tightly since it had been so long since she had seen him. She'd missed him. Him and Ron both, they were her best mates and she loved them as such.

Harry knew they had hurt her. They had seen her head hit the floor and heard the harsh crack that sounded. Was worried she had been hurt, then she disappeared and they were frantic when they didn't find her anywhere.

They had gone straight to find McGonagall and now he was hugging her, seeing she was just fine. He let her go and looked into her eyes. She did seem fine too.

He realized Ron wasn't standing next to him, so he looked away from her and saw Severus standing beside him. Harry's jaw dropped and he took a step back as his eyes widened.

"What…? How…?" Harry's eyes stayed locked on the dark man that was supposed to be dead. "You're dead." Was all he could get out of his mouth.

"H…H…Harry." Ron said slowly, staring at the other supposedly dead man in the room.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes from Severus. It was impossible. He had seen him die. He saw the life oozing out as the man bled from the gaping wounds in his neck. They hadn't been able to save him, and there hadn't been time to even really try that much. Though Hermione had done what she could. He remembered having to drag her away from the dark haired man now staring at them. Saw Snape's eyes close and thought he'd stopped breathing too.

"Harry, it's okay." An achingly familiar voice said.

Harry tore his eyes away from Severus and turned towards the voice. The sight that met his eyes had him backing up another step, as his eyes grew wider. "You're dead. I saw you. You fell into the veil." Harry said softly, still in shock as he stared at Sirius.

Severus sighed in slight annoyance. "You didn't tell them either?" His eyes on McGonagall.

Minerva sighed as well. "They were too frantic at the thought of Hermione being hurt and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say."

Sirius moved closer to Harry. "Harry, just breathe. I didn't fall into the veil. It's a long and complicated story. Why don't we all sit and we'll talk about it all, okay? But there is one more person we should have join us for this too."

Sirius glanced at Minerva. "Will you go get him? I'm sure the boys would like to see him. He's in his room, and lets pray he hasn't blown it up again."

Minerva went up the stairs quietly. Harry was staring at Sirius. "You didn't die? Where have you been then? Why did you let us believe you were dead?"

Hermione moved over to Harry. "It's part of that long, complicated story. But it had to be done that way. Things have happened and they couldn't be changed, or anyone let in on them until it was time?"

Harry's eyes met hers. "You knew? You've known Sirius wasn't dead? How could you let me think he was, Hermione? I thought you were my friend." He snapped at her.

Severus growled. "You selfish little prat, she didn't know either. She didn't know until a few days ago."

Harry looked at Severus and growled right back. "She didn't tell me a few days ago either."

Sirius saw Severus' eyes harden and saw his lip curl, ready to snap again at the boy, and by the twitch of his wand hand, he was ready to hex him too. Sirius quickly intervened. "That Hermione didn't know we were alive." Sirius said gently.

Harry turned back to Sirius. "What do you mean 'that Hermione'? There's only one and she has been keeping this from me. My so-called friend didn't care about me enough to let me know that my only family member was still alive."

Hermione gasped and Severus snarled. "You daft sod. The Hermione that has been at your school all week didn't know we were alive. We had to make sure she didn't know. This Hermione hasn't been anywhere but here all week."

Ron frowned, not understanding at all. "That doesn't make sense. There is only one Hermione and she was with us at school until an hour or so ago." His voice soft, but confused.

Hermione swallowed, Harry's words had hurt her deeply. "When you both knocked into me, you sent my time turner spinning out of control. I blacked out from hitting my head so hard. When I came to I was in nineteen seventy-seven. I just got back last week and had to hide here until the other me went back again."

Harry stared in shock. "You went back over twenty years?"

Severus was still glaring at Harry. "Yes. She ended up with a skull fracture thanks to you two moronic twits. She had to be rushed to the hospital wing. Luckily, Poppy was able to heal her before any permanent damage was done. Had she not been seen lying there on the floor unconscious, she could have slipped into a coma or even died."

Harry and Ron looked back at Hermione in horror at the thought of what could have happened. "Hermione, we're so sorry. We didn't mean for you to get hurt." Ron said. "Are you okay?" He thought she looked fine.

She smiled softly. "I'm fine. That was months ago."

"Months?" Harry said. "But you have only been gone maybe an hour or two."

Sirius glanced back at Severus and saw the dark haired man was still angry at Harry's remarks to Hermione. Sirius didn't blame him, he was kind of upset about them himself. "Harry, you have to remember that time travel isn't an exact science. Albus didn't know how to get her back right away. She was with us for over six months."

"Six months? Blimey." Ron said.

Harry frowned. "Us? She was with you guys?" Harry asked. When Sirius nodded, a light seemed to go on in Harry's eyes. "You saw my mum and dad?" He asked softly.

Hermione's smile grew, but didn't get a chance to say anything else.

"Hey, what's the big deal? I was in the middle of something upstairs." Fred said.

Ron looked over at the redhead that had joined the small group in the library. "What are you doing here, George?" Not noticing that he wasn't missing one of his ears.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have to wear a name tag with my own bloody family."

Hermione laughed softly. "Ron, it's not George. It's Fred."

Ron paled at he stared at his brother, his mouth opening and closing like a fish a few times before he could finally speak. "If this is some kind of joke…it's not funny."

Fred grinned at him, ruffling his brother's hair. "It's not a joke little brother. Besides, if I was going to joke with you, I'd find a better one than this to do."

Ron's brow knitted before grabbing Fred in a huge hug. "Fred? But you died. We all saw you fighting the Death Eaters. Heard the explosion. You died with the others in it. We never found your body, but you had to have died with how close you were to it." He pulled back and again looked the grinning redhead up and down, still looking a bit disbelieving at seeing his brother alive.

Fred stepped back, opening his arms and turning slightly so his brother could get a full look at him. "It's really me, little brother."

Hermione went over to Ron, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, noticing Harry still watching her speculatively. "He didn't die, Ron. Sirius saved him at the last second and Minerva brought him here to hide out until now."

Harry was still staring at Hermione. "I don't understand…why are they being hidden? Why not tell us right away?"

Severus sighed. "We couldn't risk our being alive changing anything. We couldn't let anyone know until Hermione left again to go back in time."

Minerva spoke up. "Why don't we take this into the kitchen where we can all sit around the table with a drink and answer everyone's questions?"

They all nodded and headed that way. Harry gave Hermione a small glare, still thinking she had hidden this knowledge from him for a long time now.

Hermione saw him and sighed, letting the others leave. Severus slipped his arms around her and hugged her to him when they were alone. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He told her. "Your friends are idiots and I hate to see them hurting you like this. If it would make you feel better, I'll hex the hell out of Potter for you."

Hermione laughed softly as he held him to her, leaning into him slightly and taking comfort with her friends hurtful words. "It's not your fault. He's not an idiot, he just thinks I let him purposely believe that Sirius was dead for years when he obviously wasn't. If anyone gets to hex him though, it'll be me. I know a few good ones I found in the library here."

He kissed the top of her head softly. "You always were too clever."

She smiled and pulled back. "Lets go talk to them. He'll calm down when he learns the truth." She took his hand and went to the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Okay everyone. Here comes the big discussion that fills Harry and Ron in. I know several of you wanted her time in the past kept a secret, but these are her best friends. She couldn't hide any of this from them. More coming soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts._


	39. Chapter 38

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. Thank you all for the funny and wonderful reviews, I haven't had time to respond to most of them yet. I see many of you are anxious to see how this discussion goes, a few expecting hexes to go flying, others just waiting patiently with grins on your faces. I have done my best not to disappoint you with how I wrote this. Take care everyone and as always, Please Read and Review._

**_Special Thanks to my two lovely Beta's, KristineThorne and PandaHeart. You ladies are amazing, thank you so much for all your hard work._**

* * *

**Chapter 38  
**

Severus let go of her hand in the kitchen when she pulled out of his grasp and headed to the refrigerator to get a glass of juice. He took a seat closest to the end of the long oval table near the appliances. He noticed the glasses of fire-whiskey at each seat that were filled three fingers deep. It seemed Minerva realized all would need it by the end of the night.

Severus watched as she poured her glass, putting the jug back, drinking it down, before coming back to the table. When she started walking by him, he snagged her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She quickly met his eyes with her own wide and startled ones.

She couldn't believe he was doing this when Harry and Ron didn't have a clue about them being a couple. This wasn't how she had planned on filling them in on it either.

_What are you doing?_ She quickly thought, knowing he was scanning her thoughts.

_Not hiding. Why? Are you?_ He pushed back at her.

_No. But I planned on easing into it with them. They won't take it well this quick. _She thought back.

_They can deal with it. I love you, and I'm not hiding it and neither should you. You have nothing to be ashamed of and neither do I_. He pushed back at her, taking her hand under the table.

She didn't get a chance to think anything else for him to read. At that moment she heard two gasps only seconds before Harry started shouting.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in his lap?" Harry yelled at her, jumping out of his seat as Ron stared with his mouth gaping in silence.

Hermione sighed and squeeze Severus' hand to keep him quiet. "Harry, a lot has happened since I left. Let me start at the beginning."

"No, you start with why you're sitting in Snape's lap. You hate Snape. Or at least you did. What the hell is going on, Mione? You disappear and we frantically search for you and then McGonagall brings us to some strange house where we find that not only are you fine, you're hanging out with people that we've all thought were dead. You couldn't seem to be bothered with telling us that they weren't dead either. Now you're sitting in the lap of a man we all hated. What the hell, Mione?" He snapped at her.

She felt Severus stiffen, heard a low growl escaping him, and caught his other hand to keep him from throwing the hex she knew he probably was about to. She was angry as well at Harry's outburst.

"Harry Potter, you blithering jackass, you will not speak to me in that manner. I am your friend and deserve some respect. If you want any answers from me you will sit down, shut up, and listen. Otherwise, you can sit there wondering what all has happened and hope these other people will be nice enough to fill you in on it. Because if you don't sit there and keep damn your trap shut, I won't tell you a bloody thing." She snarled at him.

Harry looked like he was about to say more when Sirius jumped in. Doing his best to keep his voice calm so the situation didn't get any worse. "Harry, listen to her. She has been through a lot since you last saw her. I know it only seems like an hour or two to you, but it's been a lot longer than that for her. Now sit. And don't insult her again. She's not the only one at this table that would hex the living shit out of you for it. We owe her a lot and none of us will stand for it. Do you understand?"

Harry gritted his teeth, but sat down. He still glared at her, but at least stayed silent. Ron finally closed his mouth and stayed quiet too.

Hermione sighed again, grateful for Sirius for siding with her. She saw him send her a smile and wink when she met his eyes. She gave him a small smile in return before facing her friends again.

"After you guys knocked me out, I woke up and didn't know where I was. I thought it was you guys standing over me, but it wasn't. Remus took me to the hospital when I blacked out again, but I didn't know it was him as a teenager. I thought I was still in the year two thousand. My vision was blurred and doubled, plus everyone sounded like they were underwater. I didn't realize the voices didn't match who I thought they were. I ended up passing out again." She said looking at Harry.

Hermione took a breath. "I asked Remus to lay down with me like he used to, because I was cold and he did…but he didn't want to. When I came to again I scared the hell out of him by yelling that he wasn't Remus. I still thought I was in my own time. I grabbed my wand and kept it ready to use and backed up to find you guys. That's when I bumped into Severus, literally. He caught me to keep me from falling and when I saw him…I knew it was him, even though he was younger. Then, I saw Dumbledore, and Sirius, and your mum and dad."

Harry gasped. "You saw my parents?"

Hermione smiled. "Only for a moment. I blacked out again from the shock and Severus caught me again. When I came to once again, Dumbledore and Minerva were talking and after much confusion we figured out what happened. That man always was too smart; I still don't know how he knew half of what he did." She said softly in remembrance. Though she was sure her memories helped a bit with what he always seemed to know.

Severus squeezed her hand to give some comfort, which she was grateful for. She took another breath and went on with her story. Telling them about talking to Dumbledore and creating a cover story so it wouldn't affect the time line now. Severus listened, not knowing all the details himself. He was surprised at a few things, understanding now more than he had about what all she had told everyone and why. Though he had come to many conclusions himself on most of it.

She told Harry and Ron about getting to spend time with the Marauders and Lily. Told them about how she constantly wanted to kill Peter, knowing what he would do, but knowing too the damage it would cause if she did. She talked of befriending Severus, wanting a chance to get to know the man she had grown up fearing slightly, while still respecting. Finding he wasn't as bad as they all had thought over the years. She told of getting to know them all.

During her story, Remus showed up and quietly took a seat as he listened. Harry and Ron saw he wasn't the least bit surprised to see the suddenly living people in the house, but kept quiet about it.

She explained that the more she got to know Severus, the more she liked him. Explained about them becoming friends in his younger days. Told them about stopping James from humiliating him, knowing Harry and Ron knew about it already.

Harry stopped her. "I saw that memory." The comment making Severus growl in annoyance, he remembered the boy slipping into his mind by accident during their Occlumency lessons.

Harry frowned. "I saw a girl stop it, but I didn't see her face. I only saw long brown hair that hung down her back as she yelled at dad. That was you?"

Hermione smiled, squeezing Severus' hand again. She had known about what Harry saw, though the memory obviously had changed a bit since she had seen it last. "Yes, that was me. I couldn't let them do that to him. It was cruel."

Remus sighed. "That it was. You were right Hermione. I still feel guilty about all the things we did to him. I know James did as well. He used to tell me that he would make sure to tell his son about the awful things he did and make sure his son didn't do anything like that to anyone. Only he never got to."

Hermione smiled as tears filled her eyes at missing her two other friends. She forced them away and continued her story, even as Severus slipped his arms around her waist to give comfort. He knew she had loved them and knew she missed them, as well as felt guilt still over them dying.

She told them about what Peter had done to lure her down to the Whomping Willow, earning growls from all three older men. Severus had known, but Remus and Sirius was just learning of it now.

Sirius jumped up. "He's why you went down there that night? I've been trying to figure it out for years. Once I knew who you were, I didn't understand why you'd go down and risk Remus attacking you. Why didn't you tell us? We would have killed the little rat."

Hermione reached over and took his hand, trying to calm him enough to get him to sit back down. "That's why. Don't you think I wanted to kill him too? I probably would have if Severus hadn't stopped me. I caught Peter alone the next time I saw him and had my wand at his throat. Ready to torture the hell out of him before I killed him too. Severus didn't say a word, but seeing him standing there, seeing the utter shock on his face, it made me pause long enough for reason to get in. I knew I couldn't kill him, even though every fiber of my being itched to do it."

Severus smirked at the memory. "It would have been one agonizing torture if she did what she was thinking about at the time too." He said, pulling Hermione back against his chest more.

Harry noticed him doing it, but held his tongue about it. "Why did you stop? If he would have died, he wouldn't have betrayed my parents." Harry paused as a new thought hit him, filling him with rage.

His eyes blazing as he looked at Hermione. "You knew what he would do. Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you warn them? Why did you let them die, Mione?"

Hermione gasped at his words and Severus snarled, even as he held her tighter to him knowing Harry's words mirrored her own guilt about it. Trying to give comfort for the pain the boys words caused "You little idiot, don't think she wanted to? Do you not think that she would have saved them if she could?"

Sirius joined in as well. "Harry, she couldn't stop it. It would have changed the time line and Voldemort would have lived. What do you think our world would be like if he hadn't been gone for all those years?"

Harry glared at Sirius. "She stopped you all from dying. That didn't seem to change anything. Why not save them too? They could have hid here with the rest of you all. We could have found a way to destroy Voldemort too. She was just too selfish to save anyone that wasn't for her. How can anyone who claims to be my friend let my parents die without even a second thought?"

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek as Severus growled again. She looked at Harry. "I loved James and Lily. Do you think I didn't want to save them? Do you think I didn't beg Dumbledore to help me save them? Do you think I didn't agonize to find a way? There was no way, Harry."

Harry scoffed. "Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

Remus had enough, he hadn't been present for everything, but he wasn't going to sit by while Harry desecrated Hermione with his accusations. "Harry, do you really think Dumbledore would have let them die if there was another way. It took your mother sacrificing herself to stop Voldemort that night. If he had lived, his army would have been stronger and we would have lost. There was no way to save them and kill Voldemort. Don't you dare blame Hermione for any of this. You wouldn't have been able to save them either without starting some kind of chain reaction that would have led to us losing the war. We all wanted James and Lily to live, and we all understand why they couldn't."

Minerva had been silent up until this moment. She saw the tears on Hermione's cheeks, saw Severus trying to comfort her even as he fought his own anger. Saw Sirius and Remus trying to keep themselves from harming the boy as well. All three men loved Hermione dearly.

"Harry James Potter, I'm ashamed of you." She said, drawing the boy's attention. "You have no idea what that woman has been through while she was gone. You don't know the heartache she had over thinking she lost everyone she had come to love. She knew she couldn't change anything. She couldn't stop your parents' deaths, she couldn't warn them, or Sirius, or Severus who she fell in love with and cared deeply for. She was ready to come back to be alone just to keep the time line in place. She knew what was at risk. She begged Dumbledore to help her save everyone. It was impossible to save them all. Those that are here are only here because of what she shared with Dumbledore and myself."

Minerva stood to her full height, glaring at the young man before her. "You call her selfish? You dare to judge her? A selfish woman would have warned the man she loved to save him, no matter the cost. A selfish woman would have warned all of her friends that she cared deeply for to save them all, no matter what it changed. She took all of this and placed it upon her shoulders, when she didn't have to, and saved our world from changing into something horrible and terrifying. You dare call yourself her friend when you sit there blaming her for things beyond her control?"

Harry swallowed as he took in all the angry faces around him. Even Fred was glaring at him. He saw Hermione had turned into Severus as he held her while she cried on his shoulder. Cried for not being able to save them all. Cried at his hurtful words of blame.

Harry felt his own eyes stinging. "I don't understand why they had to die. I only had a year with them and now…I've had to go on all on my own, with no one really. I know I had Remus and the Weasley's…but I didn't have anyone who was my family."

Hermione turned back to face Harry, her eyes swollen and red from her tears. She had noticed that he had left her out of his statement, but she forced her heartache at it away. "Harry, all of us are your family. Blood doesn't matter. Didn't the war teach you anything? This whole mess was over blood. Nothing more. Voldemort wanted a world of pure bloods, but he didn't see the truth and neither do you. Blood doesn't matter. We're your family because we love you. Don't you see that? You did have someone. You had us."

Severus was rubbing slow circles into her back. Amazed once again by his beautiful witch. Someone she considered her best friend had all but attacked her, and she still told him that she loved him.

Harry swallowed again. Shame filling him as he realized she was right. Blood didn't matter. It didn't mean he didn't want his parents. But he wasn't alone either.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I know you would have saved them if you could. You're right. Blood doesn't matter. You're the closest thing to a sister I have. I know you did what you could and…I'm so sorry Mione." He said, looking into her eyes as his own tears spilled over.

Hermione stared at him for a long time, and no one said a word. Finally she went to stand, but Severus wasn't letting her go. He was still angry and her being in his lap was the only thing keeping him from ripping the boy to pieces.

She turned and faced Severus. She gave him a smile and patted his hand on her waist. "It's okay." She told him softly.

Severus didn't like it, but he let her go slowly. Watched as she stood and crossed over to Harry. She slipped her arms around the boy and hugged him to her.

"I did love them, Harry. Lily became like a sister to me in many ways. We talked about so many things. James was always looking after me like a brother. Smacking Sirius for being an arse, and helping to make sure I actually went to my meals. I wish I could have done something, and I'm sorry I couldn't." She told him softly, feeling the mild tremor shooting through him at hearing about his parents.

"It just seems so unfair that everyone knew them but me." He told her, holding her tight.

"I know, and I'm sorry. If it helps, I'll show you every memory I have of them. Well, most of them. There are a few talks with your mum…you don't want to see them. Trust me." She told him with a small smile.

Harry laughed softly and pulled back. "I'm sorry for what I said. Will you forgive me?"

Her smile grew. "What are sisters for?" She asked him.

Harry grinned. "I still don't get how you ended up with the dungeon bat though."

She smacked him in the head. "Be nice. I'll explain all that I can. Okay?"

"Okay." He told her and let her go. Watching as she went back to sit on Severus' lap. Though he didn't get it, he would support her if she was happy. Something he hadn't seen her be in a long time.

Severus slipped his arms back around her waist. Waving his hand briefly, vanishing all traces of her tears, before he kissed her temple. If he saw both boys shudder at seeing the kiss, he didn't show it.

She went back to her story. Telling the boys of the rest of her trip. Ending with her arriving and punching Severus. Making both Harry and Ron snicker. Then, finding out all that changed and that she had been at the house all week. Leaving out all the shagging while in the seventies and since her return.

Harry sat back in silence for a long time. Ron simply looked overwhelmed by it all. Fred knew some of it, but even he was amazed at the whole tale. Remus and Sirius had been there but they too had holes filled in for them concerning the whole thing.

Harry finally looked back at Hermione. "Can you tell me a few things about them?"

Hermione smiled. "What do you want to know? I can tell you that you fly like your dad in a Quidditch match. I only saw one game while I was there, but I got to see him catch the snitch."

Harry smiled slightly. "Remus told me that once. What can you tell me about my dad that Remus and Sirius may not know?"

Hermione smiled. _I know your dad was good in the sack. _She thought, fighting a laugh and a blush.

"How in the bloody hell would you know that?" Severus roared at her, startling everyone at the table.

Hermione jerked at his question, not realizing he had been scanning her mind still. She looked at him, blushing slightly. _Lily told me. Repeatedly. It wasn't something I wanted to know either. She just thought it was funny to see me looking uncomfortable while blushing about it. _She thought back to him.

"Oh." Severus said, smirking. "You are cute when you blush."

The others had no idea what the outburst had been about. Harry was frowning. "What do you know?"

Hermione blushed more. "You don't want to know, and I don't want to talk about it. I didn't want to know either."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "I want to know. Lily didn't do girl talk. At least she never did before you showed up. So if she spilled something about James that makes you blush, I'm very curious."

Hermione smirked. "You don't want to know this. Trust me." _You don't want to know what all Lily said about James and his wand or his skill with it._ She thought, as a few memories of their discussions popping into her mind briefly.

Severus scrunched up his face in mild disgust. "I wont ever get that out of my head."

Hermione laughed and kissed his forehead. "That's what you get for scanning my thoughts so frequently, love."

He smirked at her, knowing she was right. "Bloody know-it-all." He said, though it lacked any heat at all. Instead it was said with a small smirk and his voice held affection.

Hermione winked at him with a grin. "You forgot the insufferable part."

He smirked even more. "No, I didn't, love. I've told you before you're not insufferable."

Harry stared at the couple. This wasn't the Snape he knew. It kind of was…but this Snape was different. It was a bit unnerving to him too. "Wait, if you knew her during your seventh year, and supposedly fell in love with her. Why were you still so hateful to her during her school years? You did call her an insufferable know-it-all many times and it didn't sound as nice as when you just said didn't like her in school."

Severus sighed. He hated explaining himself to anyone. "I had to keep up appearances. I had to keep the time line in place. Hermione's memories were of me being malignant and cruel. So I had to do my best to still show her that side. Though, I may not have done as good a job being as bad-tempered, as I should have. But it was hard to stay belligerent with her when I did love her so much, and her skills as a witch still astounded me. But I knew I couldn't compliment them, since I guess I never did before."

Hermione grinned at him. "You couldn't be as mean?"

He shook his head. "I told you before, love, even if I did find you insufferable, I'd still love you. So it was hard to be cruel all the time."

Ron was frowning. "Hold on a tick. Did you just compliment Hermione?"

Severus smirked. "Her skills during our seventh year always amazed me. She did annoy me at times, never having to really work hard as I did to do anything. So yes, I complimented her."

Hermione giggled. "You know…I'd be curious to duel you again."

Harry's eyes widened. "You dueled Snape?"

Hermione smiled. "Yep." Remembering the duel fondly.

Ron was awestruck. "Who won?"

Hermione looked at Severus. _Did we ever decide who won?_

Severus smirked at her. _I did._

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. _How do you figure that? I hit you with the most spells that night. You even conceded to losing, if I remember right._

His smirk grew. _Yes, but I ended up getting to feel you up for the first time. I think that means I won. I don't see how you ending up topless and in my lap could be considered losing in anyway._

Hermione chuckled, even as she blushed. _Tie?_

Severus shrugged. _I can live with that. If it's a tie, then I happily call a rematch._

Hermione smiled softly. _Are you planning on feeling me up again afterward?_

Severus chuckled. _Of course._

"This is what I'm talking about." Remus said watching them.

Hermione looked over at Remus, noticing everyone at the table watching them. "What?" She asked trying not to blush more.

Harry and Ron looked a bit confused. Minerva found the couple amusing, she was happy for them. Sirius merely shook his head at them, while Fred ignored them. Both men who had lived in the house had had enough of their lovey-doviness, so they paid them no attention now.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "You lied to me before. You do know how to do it. You two are sitting there having silent conversations."

_Bloody hell. Busted again. _She thought.

_Might as well admit to knowing Legilimency, love. Then, he'll leave it alone. He doesn't have to know about the thought projection though._ Severus pushed back at her.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I do know it. Severus taught me back in his seventh year. I'm not very good at it though." She still couldn't do it without anyone feeling it.

Remus frowned. "How did you lie without me knowing it? You are the world's worst liar. Did he teach you how to do that too?" His last question holding a bit of a sour note to it.

Hermione smiled. "No, but I didn't know how to do it before I came back and I simply told you that I didn't know how to do it then. It was true so it came out smoothly."

Harry was frowning. "What are you two talking about? What can you do?"

Severus sighed. "She knows Legilimency. Somewhat. She still needs to get it down better, but she can do a basic scan."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "You taught her to do that? You wouldn't teach anyone how to do that. Why would you teach her how? What did you get out of it?"

Severus smirked as Hermione fought a blush. _I believe I got you in the end. Didn't I, love?_ He pushed at her. Hermione smirked too and gave a small nod.

Remus sighed. "Okay, no silent conversations. It's rude." He told the couple.

Hermione grinned. "You really don't want to be privy to some of our conversations. In answer to Harry's question, I taught him wandless magic and silent spells."

Ron frowned. "But he already knows how to do that."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I didn't then. She taught me the basics and I have simply improved since her absence."

Both boys since sat in a bit of awe over everything. Finally Harry spoke up. "So…you two are dating now?" It still unnerved him.

Hermione smiled. "Something like that."

Severus pushed into her mind. _Are you planning on telling them that we're engaged? _He asked her softly.

She turned and smiled at him. _I am, I just don't know if now is the time to tell them yet. Maybe I should let them have time to adjust first. It's a lot to take in considering they didn't even know you were alive until tonight._

_True. I'm sure you know your friends best. I'll leave it for you to decided when. But whether they know or not, you're still marrying me after you graduate. _ He pushed back, giving her a small smile of his own.

Her smile widened as her eyes softened. _Nothing could stop me from doing that, love. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you._

"Okay, that is kind of rude." Harry said, seeing them obviously talking to each other in their minds.

Hermione turned back to her friend. "Sorry. It's habit. We used to talk this way over our meals for a long time."

"So what's with the mushy looks?" Ron asked, not quite sure he was ready to know.

Hermione smiled. "Are you two sure you want to know?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and shook their heads. "No, but…we're still morbidly curious." Harry said.

Hermione grinned. _You two asked for it._ Her thought making Severus chuckle, all while pulling her tighter against his chest. "We were discussing what we are going to do after I graduate."

Ron frowned. "Which is?"

Hermione grinned, as Severus smirked. "We're getting married." Hermione said.

The silence that met her was almost deafening. Sirius was the only one that knew about their engagement so far. The marauder was enjoying the equally stunned looks around the table. Even Minerva and Remus looked shocked and they had known about the couple for years.

"I'm sorry. What?" Harry shouted. Severus sighed in annoyance and Hermione started laughing.

* * *

_**A/N:** I always write Ron as being an ass and I didn't want to do that this time. I think its funny that this time he is the calm and reasonable one. lol. Hope you all liked this chapter. I giggled my tail off over Severus roaring at Hermione, asking how she knew James was good in bed. lol. Then, the look of disgust at seeing her memory had me gigging all over again. Oh, just so ya'll know...we're almost at the end. Only 3 more chapters to go and then it's finished. More coming soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts._


	40. Chapter 39

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I loved them all. I know several of you are looking forward to the confrontation of their engagement, but I didn't go into detail over it. I felt that after there last one, Harry would be smart enough to keep his trap shut for the most part until it was explained to him. lol. _

_Some one asked if I could write up a twelve step program to help those that highly are addicted, to deal with the loss of future updates once this story is finished...and to be honest, I giggled my tail off at the request. I wouldn't even know how to begin writing one. If anyone has any suggestions...yes, I'm still giggling...feel free to PM me and I'll gladly give it a go. Or at least attempt to. lol._

**_Special Thanks to my wonderful Beta's, KristineThorne and PandaHeart. You ladies have done a stupendous job on this story. Kristine thank you for having patience with me while I had writers block and then added more and more to the final two chapters I sent and resent you._ _You are the best and I love the hard work you put in for me._**

* * *

**Chapter 39  
**

Once the commotion their engagement started was settled, the boys left. Minerva told her that she could stay here tonight, but had to be at breakfast first thing in the morning. She didn't want any suspicion roused with her absence.

She also said that as long as she made it to all of her classes and at least two meals a day, she didn't care how much time she spent at her home with Severus. Assuming of course her grades didn't slip and all homework assignments were completed.

If anyone suspected why she was gone, the trips might have to come to an end. Hermione didn't really foresee any of that being a problem. Especially since she had her time turner again. Minerva had handed it back to her before she left with Harry and Ron.

She would still need it for her classes and that meant she could spend more time with Severus and not be missed. Though she did know she needed to sleep somewhere in all of that.

Severus really didn't like her still using the turner, considering what happened the last time she used it, but after she assured him it would be fine, he kept his silence over it. Assuming nothing else went wrong, all it would do was close the gap in their age.

After everyone left, Sirius and Fred were still stuck at her home until they could be brought back to life in the world, but were happy in their own rooms. Severus kissed Hermione in the now empty kitchen then took her to bed.

Hermione woke and realized she had overslept. Cursing, she quickly showered and changed into her robes for school that Minerva had brought her. After a quick kiss to Severus, she pulled out her turner and went back in time to be able to be at school on time.

When she arrived back the few hours she had overslept, still standing in the same spot, she saw herself and Severus sleeping peacefully and took a moment to observe them. She had never seen herself sleeping with him. It was sweet actually.

He held her close against him, even in sleep not wanting to part from her. His face buried against her shoulder, as his chest was pressed into her back. Hermione smiled at the adorable picture they made together.

When Severus stirred slightly, Hermione quickly and quietly made her way out of the room. Not wanting the crack of disapparation to wake them.

She bumped into Sirius downstairs and after a quick harmless flirt from him about how sexy she looked in her robes, she smirked while rolling her eyes, and was gone with a crack. She arrived outside the grounds so no one would see her arrive and ran as fast as she could to get to breakfast.

She went about her day, noticing Minerva smiling at her occasionally. Then, after going back in time to get to all of her classes and eating dinner with her friends, she quickly apparated back to her home with Severus.

This went on for a few weeks, and was quickly wearing her out. She was exhausted from all the hours that went into her day, along with all the extra hours she added to spend time with her lover.

Severus noticed the exhaustion in her eyes, but she argued that she was fine. He wasn't the only one that noticed either. Sirius noticed since he saw her most mornings before she left. Remus and Minerva noticed as well but kept their peace about it. Harry and Ron noticed too but when they commented on it, she snapped at them that she was fine. Making them quickly back off out of fear of her wrath. She was one hell of a witch to to face when she was seriously pissed off.

It was during her first week back that Fred was taken to the Ministry to prove he was alive. A cover story had been produced where he had lost his memory due to the explosion. Coming to somewhere on the grounds, and after wandering aimlessly for a few days, he came across a cabin full of muggles who helped him. He'd had been living on his own in the Muggle world with no knowledge of who he really was.

The story was that he recently had taken a fall and after bumping his head rather badly, it had jarred his memory. Now that he knew who he was, he had gone straight to Minerva and here he was.

Molly had been so happy to find him alive, she hadn't cared where he had been. The twins had reopened the joke shop and he was now happily back to his normal life. He had to fend off reporters constantly, but it was worth it to out and free to do things in the world again.

It was decided to split everyone up and let some time pass before bringing it to light that each man was indeed alive. Since Fred was annoying both men so much they all determined that he would be first, otherwise one of the remaining men would end up killing him. So with an unbreakable vow not to spill the real secret of where he'd been and that the other men were alive to anyone without prior knowledge of it, they let him go.

By the end of her third week back in school, her body was thoroughly exhausted. Severus had enough of it too. He strode purposefully toward her when she tried to say she was fine, glaring the whole way, and swept her into his arms, before carrying her to bed.

It was still early in the evening, but he knew that at this point, her day was running into the twenty-hour mark or more. If he let her have her way, it wouldn't end anytime soon either. She was only getting four or five hours of sleep before she ran another twenty plus hour day too.

He dropped her unceremoniously in the center of their bed in the master bedroom. Telling her that if she even thought of doing anything other than sleeping, he would hex the hell out of her. She tried to argue, saying she had homework to do along with wanting to spend time with him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as his lips pursed in further anger, but he finally nodded. Saying he would get her a cup of tea to help her focus on working. Sirius saw him slipping a sleeping draught into the tea and smirked. Saying the witch was going to be spitting mad when she figured out what the dark man had done.

Severus hadn't cared if she was mad. He knew he could deal with her temper later, after she finally got some rest. All he cared about was how much she was draining herself by doing all the things she wanted to do. Not getting enough rest to compensate for it all either.

She drank down the tea and fell asleep within minutes. Severus sighed and covered her up before settling down to read a book. He later climbed in bed with her and fell asleep with her softly snoring in his arms, thinking about how stubborn she was sometimes. Smirking slightly when he realized her odd and stubborn ways was part of what had drawn him to her in the first place.

She woke the next morning, confused at first, but quickly figured out what he had done. Anger had filled her instantly at him slipping her a potion, but before she jerked him awake by yelling, she realized why he had done it.

Her anger instantly faded. She knew he only did it because he had been worried about her. She couldn't really be angry with him for simply wanting her rested.

She slipped out of bed, after kissing his lips softly so she didn't disturb him. Noting the time once again, and used her time turner to give her time to do her homework before class. She again took note of him sleeping beside her slumbering form, his arms wrapped around her, before she slipped downstairs.

She settled herself in the kitchen and quickly caught up on her studies. Sirius came down later and found her bent over her books, but since she looked much better, he held his tongue. Wondering what she might have done to Severus and hiding a grin about it. She gave him a small smile before apparating back to school.

N.E.W.T.S were almost upon them and that meant extra study time for her. She spent her time studying with her friends, trying to help them to get good grades as well on their exams. A few nights, she was too tired to do anything more than collapse in her bed in her dorm, only a few hours before dawn. Not even having the energy required to apparate to Severus.

She noticed how tired she seemed to be as the days slipped by her. Some spent at night with Severus, some in her own dorms. Though, the nights in her dorm had her waking in a cold sweat at the nightmares she had. Nightmare filled with watching him die all over again during the battle. Nightmares where she found out she really had gone crazy and found herself in St. Mungo's and he hadn't survived the war. Or simply where she woke, while still in her nightmare, to find out that none of it had been real. That she had only dreamed that he was still alive and now she was alone again, never having time traveled at all.

When she really woke from them, it took everything she had in her not to apparate staight to him to prove that he did indeed live. Instead, she took comfort in the rings she wore, rings she kept disillusioned during her school hours so they didn't raise questions as to where they'd come from. She wouldn't have either ring if it had all been a dream. She wouldn't have her amethyst engagement ring if he hadn't survived the war.

She knew she needed to get more rest, but didn't simply have the time. Which she found amusing, considering that she had a device that allowed her to manipulate time, but she didn't want to over use it.

With the end of her last class for the day, Harry cornered her and said that if she didn't go get some decent rest, he would make sure McGonagall put a stop to her apparating anywhere.

She was livid that he would threaten her, but when Harry conjured a mirror for her to look at herself, she sighed. She did look like hell. She had circles starting to form under her eyes and she looked like she lost weight.

"Alright. I'll go home and get some sleep." Hermione said.

Harry frowned at her. "Why not just go back to your dorm? If you go home…you probably won't sleep. If you actually slept while you were there, you wouldn't look so damn tired all the time."

Hermione shook her head. "I sleep better with Severus beside me. I already found that out. The nights I've slept here in the dorm, I had nightmares that I was only dreaming and he died after all."

Harry sighed. "Mione…if you sleep better with him…then go to him. Just get some sleep. You're going to kill yourself if you don't slow down. Then, where will that leave **him**?"

"You're right. I will get some rest." She told him, giving him a brief hug. "Thanks for caring enough to threaten me."

Harry grinned. "No problem. What are brothers for, right? I'll try to cover for you if anyone asks where you are. Other than Remus or McGonagall, of course."

Hermione went to the girl's loo and apparated from there since it was empty. When she arrived in the library, she found Sirius looking up from a book he was reading, a frown marring his face.

"Kitten, what are you doing here so early?" He asked, checking the time and seeing it was only a little after three in the afternoon. He knew that she was using her time turner still, so she could be either be early or late.

Hermione set her bag down on the desk. "Harry threatened to rat me out to Minerva if I didn't get some sleep."

"You do look like hell, Kitten. How many hours have you been running today so far?" Sirius asked, setting his book down.

She shrugged, opening her bag and pretending to look for something so he wouldn't see the lie in her eyes. "Not that many."

"By not many, I take it that means over twelve to fifteen hours at least." Severus said from the doorway. Having heard her apparation and coming to see why she was here so early himself.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I've been up for the last fourteen hours."

Severus nodded. "I figured as much."

Severus quickly moved towards her and picked her up in his arms. When she went to protest, he glared at her. "You are exhausted. You are going to bed and that is final. If I have to tie you to that bed to make sure you do nothing more than sleep, then I will."

Sirius grinned. "Who knows, she might like it, mate."

Severus growled at the Marauder. "I don't need your input right now."

Sirius chuckled softly. "I'm just saying. She might be into the whole bondage thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, still held still in Severus' arms, her own arms crossed over her chest. "For Merlin's sake, I am not into bondage. Even if I were, I would not tell you, Sirius Black. As for you Severus, I had already decided I was going to bed and getting some rest. You may be older than me these days, but I'm not a child." Glaring at her lover and fiancee.

Severus smirked. "Is that your way of telling me to put you down?"

Hermione felt her lips twitching into a smile, but fought it regardless, even as the glare left her gaze. "You are more than welcome to carry me off to bed, but don't threaten me. You wouldn't have dared to threaten me in your seventh year, so don't do it now either."

Severus' smirk deepened. "I didn't dare because you were more powerful than I was in my seventh year. I don't think you're more powerful than me now."

Sirius wisely kept his thoughts and comments to himself. Though he was enjoying watching the two arguing.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to see if you're right or not?"

"I do, but not while you're tired. You're drained enough without taxing your magic too. If you want to duel me, you can do so when you've had more than a few hours of sleep." Severus told her while still holding her in his arms easily.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. So are you taking me to bed, or putting me down so I can walk upstairs and get some sleep?"

Severus carried her upstairs to the master bedroom that they shared. He laid her down and after a quick kiss, he left her to sleep. She was out like a light not but a minute or two after he closed the door.

He came to check on her less than an hour later, fully expecting to find her trying to do her homework. Finding her out cold, he sighed in relief and left her alone again. He had worried that if he found her awake and studying that he might just lose his temper and strangle her like he had been promising himself to do for years when he saw her again.

Dinnertime came and when he went up to find her still sleeping, he let her be. She'd wake up if she was hungry and he would fix her something to eat then. He would rather her miss a meal than anymore sleep. Though with how light she was when he'd held her earlier, she didn't need to miss any meals either. Something he planned on addressing after she was fully rested. He hated how she wasn't taking proper care of herself.

She slept all night and didn't stir once.

Morning came and she slowly roused herself out of bed. Severus was already up and dressed when she woke. She checked the time and cursed. She had slept the rest of the day and night yesterday, plus she overslept today.

She got up and dressed for the day in one of her spare sets of school robes she kept there at her house. Using a charm on her hair and adding a light makeup spell too.

Going downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw Severus reading the Daily Prophet that was delivered every morning. Now that the war was over and Rita Skeeter was no longer writing for it, it was a decent paper to read.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" Severus asked, flicking his wand and floating over a fresh cup of coffee to the table for her, two sugars already in it.

"Yes, just slept too long. I'm running behind and didn't do any of my homework last night. Nor did I get any studying done." Hermione said before taking her first sip.

Taking a moment to look her over, he noticed the shadows were gone from under her eyes. She finally looked good and rested. He flicked his wand again and the breakfast he'd made her earlier settled in front of her. Still hot with the charms he'd placed over it to keep it from going cold.

"I'm positive that you are more than ready for your N.E.W.T.S as you are. Plus, I'm sure you can use your necklace to finish up your homework before class. You needed your sleep. I just hope you make sure you get plenty of rest from now on and not run yourself down so much again." He told her as he watched her drink her coffee.

She nodded, glancing at the steaming eggs, fresh fruit, and toast in front of her. "I'm not hungry, though. I'll catch something later."

Severus raised his brow at her. "No, love. You are going to eat now, even if I have to make you eat it. You are not eating properly at Hogwarts, for whatever reason, and you're losing weight you don't need to lose. I will get Minerva involved if you don't start taking better care of yourself. No doubt, she'll get Molly involved and we both know you don't want that."

The thought of Molly trying to force heaping plates of food on her, that Hermione hadn't the appetite to actually keep up with like her kids, had her quickly digging in. Missing the satisfied smirk on Severus' lips as he watched her do so.

Severus had seen Molly on a rampage many times when she thought any of the kids weren't taking care of themselves. Severus, himself, had her mothering him a few times when he had looked like hell over the years before the final battle. That was one woman that he hoped never to have chiding him, while all but shoving vast amounts of food down his throat, again. She was worse than Poppy, and Poppy was a very formidable woman to argue with.

It wasn't long before she was pulling out her necklace, after her plate was empty, and going back a few hours to get what she needed done before class. Arriving back at Hogwarts with a tiny pop and she went about her day.

The rest of the month passed and Hermione made sure she was getting plenty of sleep to make up for her long days. Putting the weight back on that she lost with her exhaustion. Much to everyone's relief, when she looked happy and healthy again.

She studied, despite what Severus told her about being ready as she was for her N.E.W.T.S. During that time, Sirius was brought publicly back to life. He had reporters swarming him as much, if not worse, than Fred did.

With the charges having been dropped, the only story he came up with for his absence was that he hadn't been aware that he had been cleared. Claiming to have been hiding out in Switzerland without any contact with the wizarding world.

Grimmauld Place and his assets were given back to him immediately. It wasn't a problem since Minerva had cared over everything until Harry had graduated from school. It had been in Dumbledore's care until the old man had died, then it was passed on to Minerva.

First thing Sirius did, was find a very willing woman and shag the hell out of her. Then he proceeded to find a few more once the first one was too tired to go at it anymore. They weren't hard to find with all the stories printed about the handsome Marauder's miraculous survival. Women everywhere were sending him love letters, some including photos, or their knickers to entice him to go out with them. He quickly made his way through the stacks, having so many years to make up for without having had a decent shag. If a few potions were needed to keep his stamina up, who cared really?

That left Severus alone in the house, but…he preferred it that way. Mostly because he had Hermione all to himself when she was home. He wasn't in any rush to have it known that he survived. He didn't want the same publicity it seemed to cause the others.

May turned into June, and one Saturday night, he came to her and told her it was time for their rematch. She had grinned and led him to a room that they covered in protective spells just in case. Then they started.

Severus was surprised just how much she had held back during their duel in his seventh year. At the time he hadn't the skill to fully take her on, but now he did.

They spent hours sending harmless spells back and forth. Mostly seeing if they could just outsmart the other and get something past their shields.

This time when he put her in a pair of short shorts and thin tank top, she didn't bother trying to hide or change them back. There wasn't any point since he'd seen all of her scars and knew he didn't see them as ugly or hideous. Though he did quickly change his clothes back to how they were when she had them change to bright neon colors. He still refused to look ridiculous.

They were both drenched from their Aguamenti charms slipping through at different times. But neither one had time for a drying spell since they kept firing spell after spell at each other.

Finally, knowing he was scanning her mind to see if she dropped her wall, she let a thought slip through for him to read. Not knowing if he could tell if she was lying with only a thought or not, but trying it anyway.

Severus bit back a smirk, wondering briefly if she realized her wall had dropped enough to let him see that she was getting tired and couldn't use any more wandless magic. Which meant that she was stuck with her wand only.

He blocked her spell that she sent at him with her wand. He dropped his shield to send his own spell when suddenly he felt himself freeze up; his whole body locking in place.

She quickly made a soft cushioned sofa appear behind him to fall on. Again not bothering with her wand to do so. He saw her lips curve into a smirk and he glared while cursing in his mind.

"Hmmm…guess I wasn't too tired to use anymore wandless magic after all." She said, knowing she was gloating, but unable to help herself.

_You little minx, you let that thought through on purpose, knowing I was scanning your thoughts._ He projected to her since he couldn't speak.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, I did. A bit underhanded, but…alls fair in love and war, right?"

_Very true. I didn't see any flickers in your eyes that would have tipped me off you to lying._ He pushed back to her.

Hermione shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you, love. I did hope that you wouldn't be able to tell with just a thought if I was lying or not. Guess I can think of a lie but not say them."

_Are you planning on unbinding me anytime soon?_ He asked her when he found himself still frozen.

Hermione grinned. "What incentive do I have for letting you go?"

Amusement danced in his eyes. _Well, if you don't let me loose soon, you might not like what I do to you later once you do. Assuming the spell doesn't wear off first._

"That isn't much incentive, you know." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

_I can't feel you up like I did after our last duel, if my body is frozen._ He reminded her.

"Good point. Though I can run my hands all over you as much as I want while you're frozen." She said grinning again.

_Yes, but you can do that anyway with me unfrozen too. It will be much more enjoyable if I wasn't frozen though._ He pointed out.

Hermione was laughing as she sent the counter curse to him, setting him free. "Another good point."

Severus stood again. He decided not to tell her that he could have gotten out of that spell if he had wanted to. That little piece of knowledge might come in handy if she ever used a body-binding spell on him but didn't set him free afterward.

It wasn't long before he made good on his deal. He made sure he touched every inch of her, inside and out. Not only with just his hands either.

When she later voiced her opinion on how she had, once again, won the duel. He chuckled softly before speaking. "Hermione, I still say I won either way. I got you naked. That, in my opinion, means I won. How can getting you naked and under me be construed as anything but winning?"

Her arms snaked around his neck as she leaned in for a kiss. Her lips brushed his softly before pulling back just enough to speak. "That means we're just going to have to have a rematch again, my love."

His black eyes filled with heat. "I think you're right, witch." He murmured before kissing her once again and sliding his hands up to cup her breasts.

He would gladly duel her anytime if the end results were the same each time. If he could end every duel with her by taking her to bed, then he couldn't find a single reason to argue about dueling her.

Using the same logic, if every fight they had ended with them in bed, he knew he would never look forward to any fight with anyone else more. He might end up provoking her on purpose just to get the same end results too.

Finally, Hermione was about to take her N.E.W.T.S. She was frantic about studying as much as she could the final week before them, driving Severus absolutely insane that she was back to wearing herself out again.

Three days before her tests, he'd had enough. She had it down better than anyone he knew. Including most of her professor's. Not himself, of course, but the other staff that had annoyed him frequently at that school.

She was wearing herself out for nothing. When he told her as much, it did nothing but start an argument between them. He tried several times to get her to see reason, his jaw clenching more and more at her insisting that she could handle everything that she was doing.

Frustrated at her stubbornness, Severus finally just scooped her up and took her upstairs. Proclaiming that if she insisted on being exhausted, he would make sure he gave her a good reason to be exhausted.

Hermione found herself very sore the next day. Severus was smirking when she went to tell him off and found she almost had no voice either. Her passionate cries the night before, had apparently strained her vocal chords too much, to tell him exactly what he could do with his smirk.

The glare she sent him was very weak considering her lips were twitching in amusement. She really had enjoyed herself, and if he wasn't so very good at what he did with her as he was, she wouldn't be as hoarse as she was now.

She finally gave up and asked, as best as she could, for a healing potion. Which only served to make him smirk more. Amusing and annoying her even further. Though she wasn't sure it was possible to feel both at the same time.

He gave her the potion, which she was very grateful for, and then went to school, after he'd thoroughly snogged her before she left. A goofy grin was plastered on her lips the rest of the day. Annoyed at him or not, which she found she really wasn't, lots of great sex put her in a fantastic mood. Not to mention the fantastic snog he'd given her too, that had left her staring into space for a moment after her arrival at Hogwarts. She had no clue how she hadn't splinched herself, when her thoughts, as she went to apparate, were on pouncing on him and demanding he make love to her again before her classes.

When she came back home, he didn't give her a chance to crack a single book, before he immediately took her back to bed. Insisting once again, that if she were going to be exhausted, then it would be due to him wearing her out and not some silly books that she didn't need to read. Not that she minded, since all she'd been able to think during her classes about was dragging him exactly where they ended up, when she got done for the day at school.

She once again needed a potion, but she didn't care in the least. In fact, she was rather impressed at his stamina. To be able to go again and again so many times in a single night, without the need of any potions to help keep him going.

She only brought her books home the day before the test, to see if he could go a third night in a row like he did the previous two. He could and did. He'd made sure he had a fresh batch of potions ready for her too before she even got home. To say she was impressed was an understatement. Impressed and completely satisfied.

The day of the test, she was surprised she was so well rested considering her activities the prior three nights. But she was feeling very good and relaxed.

She sat through all of her exams and when they were complete, she felt confident that she would get an 'O' on all of them, or at least most of them, but definitely nothing under an 'E'.

She had no idea what she was going to do employment wise after graduation though. She had already received an offer from several different departments at the Ministry. But she hadn't decided what to do about them yet. She really wasn't interested in a Ministry job.

Severus told her that there wasn't any rush for her to decide and she found she agreed with him. She had plenty of time to decide what she wanted to do, other than be with the man she loved.

She had already learned a lot about him since her return, and was learning more everyday. She liked who he had become in her absence.

There were times when she saw brief glances of the rude man she knew from her childhood. There were times she saw that he still had the boy she fell in love with inside him too.

But mostly he was a combination of the two. He had his ways of doing things, but he wasn't so set in them that he wasn't willing to try something new. He was kind and sweet, but he wasn't a pushover either—by any means.

He would bark at her at times when he was annoyed. Sometimes she gave in and sometimes she barked right back. She would see a hint of amusement in his eyes when she barked back. It made her wonder if he barked at her just to see her reactions.

All in all, she couldn't find a single fault with how everything was turning out.

She couldn't wait until she graduated either and no longer had deal with leaving Severus every morning. Though, she did like the reminders of James and Lily that Hogwarts brought to her too. The reminders of the ancient wizard that had helped make her current life possible for her all because he had really loved them all so much. Helping to keep the man she loved alive, so she wouldn't have a life filled with loving and missing him. A life full of pain and misery from the loss of so much and so many. Sirius and Fred were apart of her and their loss had hurt not just her, but so many of their friends too.

That made her pause, while students walked around her, gazing curiously at her for just standing there in the middle of the halls with a far away look in her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't be in such a rush to graduate. When she was gone, she wouldn't walk into the Great Hall and think of all the times she had sat at the Welcoming Feasts and think of the speeches Dumbledore gave the school. Always ending in silly words that didn't make sense before the heaping piles of food arrived.

Or walking down the hallway and remember seeing Lily and James holding hands while they all talked of their classes. Going to her dorm room and remembering Lily spotting the bruises on her hips from her sleeping with Severus for the first time and grinning at her knowingly. The couple who were so much like family to her, with how much they had apart of her life during those short months she'd known them. The old wizard who was like a second father to her, with his kindness and insight.

She would always remember them all and be grateful for them and their roles in her life. But it would be different. It would make them seem farther way from her, in some ways, after she left. The realization saddened her, but she knew too that no matter where she was, she would never forget them and she'd always love them. Always be thankful for having the privilege of knowing them while they lived.

* * *

_**A/N:** Someone commented on Hermione needing to acknowledge the roles of those that didn't survive. I think she had already done that, but I wanted to show that even in the midst of her happy bubble with Severus, she still loved and missed them. That she would never, no matter how content she was in her life, forget them, that she'd always remember them and remember the happy things about them. This chapter ended on a more somber note than I intended for it to, but I think her realizing all of this was important.  
_

_More coming soon. Take care all and please leave me your thoughts._


	41. Chapter 40

_**A/N:** Hello all my lovely readers. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I loved them all as usual. Things are crazy here so I've only gotten to about half of the responses, but I'll get to you in a day or two, I promise. Thank you too everyone still adding me to their alerts/faves. I'm going to give you all a heads up and tell you that you might want those tissues handy again, it gets a bit emotional, but its, oh so sweet, and a good kind of emotional. Take care everyone and as always, Please Read and Review._

**_Special Thanks to my fabulous beta's KristineThorne and PandaHeart. You two did a great job on this chapter. Though, Kristine, I couldn't help myself and tweaked this chapter more. Even after I promised not to touch it again. lol._**

* * *

**Chapter 40  
**

Graduation was only a few days away and Severus knew he wanted to be there to see her get her diploma from Hogwarts. He had been there on her first day, and even if he hadn't been there during her final year, he wanted to be there on her last day.

While she was in class during one of her final days, he took himself off to the Ministry to prove that he was indeed alive. He didn't say a word to her about it, only because he didn't know what kind of welcome he might get at the Ministry. He had been a Death Eater after all, spy or not. It was possible that they would simply arrest him first before trying to find out where he had been for the past two years.

Just about every person he passed on his way to see the new Minister, his former Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stopped to stare at him. Mouths were wide open in pure shock upon seeing him walking about since he had been declared dead so long ago. Most people kept their distance, not knowing what to make of him. Not knowing whether he was a friend or a foe, or even just an apparition of their fears and not really there at all. But when Kingsley spotted him, the man broke into a wide grin, forgoing the usual handshake to give him a deep hug, surprising Severus with his overly public display of friendship.

Severus noticed he wasn't the only surprised one. Almost every person within sight was staring completely dumbstruck at the Minister's apparent happiness at seeing the dark haired man. Not many knew that the two had ever been friendly, let alone good friends.

"Severus, its so good to see you. How on Earth are you even here? I thought you died during the final battle." The minister asked.

Severus cracked a small smile. "It's a long story, old friend. A very long story."

Kingsley grinned, thinking of the other long stories he'd already heard, from the other two supposedly dead people he'd been stunned to see, in the last few months. "Well then, lets go into my office and you can tell me this very long story over a bottle of Ogden's finest."

Severus smirked, hiding the slight nervousness he felt at being there. "Lead the way."

The two talked for hours, during which time, the Daily Prophet had caught wind of Severus' arrival and had swarmed the Ministry, waiting to get an exclusive interview with the miraculously living wizard. Not to mention, wanting several photographs of him to prove that he did indeed live after all.

The two men sat in Kingsley's office, drinking from a tumbler of Ogden's. Kingsley sat patiently listening to the long tale that Severus told him, not saying a word, though he did pause in taking a sip from his drink every now and then to stare in shock at what he was hearing. Severus didn't make up any cover stories, he simply spoke the truth of what had happened.

When Severus came to near the end of his story, Kingsley set his drink down to solely focus on the dark eyed man's words. Once Severus finished with his tale the minister sat in silence, letting everything sink into his mind before speaking.

"That is quite a story, Severus. So...Hermione went back in time and...now you're here? I wasn't aware a time turner would even let a person go back that far." Kingsley said, still somewhat in shock from it all.

Severus nodded. "I had never heard of it either. But that's what happened." He said, waiting to find out how this meeting ended.

Kingsley sat in silence again for several moments. "So...that is how Weasley and Black ended up coming to see me over the last few months. I had wondered how it was that both Weasley and Black had survived without anyone's knowledge."

Severus shrugged. "Albus Dumbledore was very good at keeping secrets. He set up the house we've been living in these past couple of years. Sirius was there since he officially died in the Department of Mysteries."

Kingsley frowned. "Why was I kept out of the loop in all of this? You all knew I could be trusted to keep your secret."

Severus sighed. "The less people who knew the better. We couldn't risk the time line getting changed in any way due to more people knowing that we survived. It wasn't personal that you were kept in the dark; it was just how it had to be. You of all people know that the best way to keep a secret is to not tell anyone you have a secret to begin with."

Kingsley sighed this time. He did know that. He may not have liked that he was kept in the dark, but he understood why Albus made sure that only a select few knew. "So now what, old friend?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man. "I was wondering the exact same thing." Doing a good job of hiding his apprehension and mild fear at what might come now that the Minister knew he was alive.

Kingsley frowned. "Well, if you are expecting a parade...you are sadly mistaken." The minister grinned. "We've had enough parades to last us a lifetime."

Severus chuckled. "I don't, in any way, want a parade. I was simply curious if there was going to be an investigation since I was a known Death Eater. Am I to be imprisoned for my crimes? If so...I need at least a few days to get my affairs in order. I believe you at least can give me that considering our history together."

Kingsley frowned even more. "A few days to settle your affairs? Why would you need to do that? Why would you be imprisoned? You were proven innocent of any crimes after the war. Not to mention that I was there at the final battle when the truth of everything about you came out."

Severus kept his calm mask in place, though inside he was a mess of tension. "So that means...what exactly?"

Kingsley smiled. "It means that you are a free man, Severus. You are free to do as you please. Though I'm sure that Ms. Granger would be very upset if you missed her graduation. If what I gather from your story is correct. You two are...a couple, I take it?"

Severus felt his lips curving without him meaning to let them. He was free. He hadn't been a free man since the day he took his dark mark. "Yes, we are. In fact, we're getting married after she graduates. Molly, I'm sure, will take over all preparations in the matter. Once she learns of it, of course."

Kingsley chuckled. "That I've no doubt about. Don't be surprised if the woman throws one hell of a fit once she learns about you two. Not that she will have any problem with you and Hermione being together, but more that she was kept in the dark for so long."

Severus gave a soft chuckle as he pictured Molly Weasley throwing the mother of all hissy fits after hearing that she only had a few months to plan his wedding. Severus refused to wait any longer than that.

He had told Hermione that she had only three months after graduating to plan their wedding and become his wife. Otherwise, Severus would simply take her to get it handled on his own. A simple ceremony at the Ministry would work for him. He had waited long enough for her. He was done waiting.

Hermione had simply kissed him and told him not to worry. She would get everything taken care of and be his wife within the allotted time. She was just as anxious to be his wife, as he was for her to be so.

After a bit more chatting, Kingsley let him go—after insuring that he would indeed be invited to the wedding, even if it was held here at the Ministry. Severus had shaken the man's hand, promising to deliver the invitation personally if he had to.

He was greeted outside by swarms of people with flashing cameras all trying to get him to answer questions. Seeing the sneer on his lips and dark, menacing glare in his eyes, most of the annoying reporters quit trying to crowd him. Severus had to bite back a chuckle at the look of uncertainty on most of their faces. He had been feared for many years and free man or not, they still feared him slightly.

He quickly strode past the group with flashing cameras, making his way to the public floos. With a final glare as the reporters still tried to hound him with questions on how he survived and why he had stayed declared dead for so long, he was gone with a flash of green flames.

Upon arriving at his destination, a very public place in Diagon Alley, he quickly apparated home. He didn't want anyone to follow him by latching on to him at the last second, so he had floo'd first, just to get away from the hoard of people.

Several hours later, Hermione arrived back home. A paper was clenched tightly in her hands and she had a look that showed she was seriously pissed off on her face. Severus spotted the look and knew, that she knew, what he had done. Cursing softly at the Daily Profit getting a special evening edition out, with his face splattered across the front page, before he got to tell her himself.

"You didn't even tell me. You went to the Ministry and didn't even bother telling me that you were going to publicly bring yourself back to life today? Did it even cross your mind that I might have wanted to go with you? Did it even cross your mind that I'd have wanted to at least know what you were doing?" She ranted, her voice rising in volume with each question.

She stood before him in the library, her hands on her hips, paper still clenched in her fists, as she glared at him. Severus mentally counted to ten. Then, when that didn't work, he started over and counted twenty. He didn't like being ranted at. He especially didn't like being ranted at like he was an idiot. Not by anyone, including her.

Temper mostly in check, something he was quite proud of himself for doing first, he spoke with slightly narrowed eyes. "Witch, I'm not one of your idiotic friends and refuse to be spoken to like one. First off, yes, I did think you'd like to know." He told her while slowly standing from the desk he was seated at.

Hermione's glare faltered as she realized that she had talked to him like she would have done with Harry or Ron. It was a habit she had slipped back into during the short time she had been back.

Severus saw the slight hesitation and was mentally grinning. _Oh, yes my pretty little witch, I'm no pushover. You forget, I'm not eighteen any longer, _he thought to himself.

He went on as he moved around the desk and slowly walked towards her. "Second, I did think you might want to go with me, but you had classes to attend. Third, I didn't tell you because I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know if I would be instantly arrested and put in Azkaban or not. Even though you are quick to forgive what I've done over the years as a spy doesn't mean everyone will."

He stopped right in front of her, to glare down at her; while she had to tilt her head back, to look at him. He was very much aware of how much this stance intimidated most people. "Do you think that I would risk you by allowing you anywhere near there until I knew it was safe? If I had been arrested, you undoubtedly, would have been arrested right along side me for harboring a fugitive. I will not risk you in that way, or any way, for that matter."

Hermione swallowed. He looked very much like the man she had feared as a child at that moment. "I didn't think about that part."

At his satisfied smirk, she felt her annoyance return. He would not make her back down. Her chin lifted, which was difficult to do with her head already tilted back, before she went on. "I didn't think about it, because I already knew you'd been cleared of all charges. There was no danger of you ever being arrested. Had you asked, I would have told you. How is that you knew that Sirius had been cleared, but didn't know that you had been as well?"

Severus frowned. He hadn't thought to ask about himself. No one had told him either. Hermione saw his glare ease, as he now looked thoughtful. She hid a grin. He would simply glare at her again if he saw it.

"I wasn't aware of being cleared. No one told me and I...I didn't think to ask. I had other things on my mind at the time." He said, still looking at her, but no longer angry at her earlier ranting.

"What other things?" She asked with a frown, wondering what could have been more important.

Severus smiled softly, as his arms came up to slip around her waist. "You. I was more concerned on finding out if you were alright after the battle."

Hermione smiled too. "Yeah?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "All I have done over the years has been for you, my beautiful witch. After all the casualties had been accounted for and injured dealt with, you were all I was worried about. Whom else would I ask after?."

Her eyes lowered. She wouldn't argue with him. She knew that he had changed sides due to Lily dying. He may be in love with her, but he loved Lily too. He had always loved Lily. She didn't mind either. She loved Lily too. Lily was like a sister to her. If she had to share Severus' heart with anyone, she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather share him with.

Severus saw her eyes drop, saw the hint of doubt in her eyes before she hid it. _She doubts me? _ He thought incredulously. "Hermione, look at me."

Hermione looked back into his eyes, saw the concern in them. Severus searched her eyes, but she still had her thoughts hidden. "Hermione, do you think I would have lived the kind of life I did, for anyone other than you? I love you. I would have taken on the Dark Lord barehanded, if it was the only way to help or save you."

Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek. "I know you love me, Severus. I don't doubt that at all. I know you would do all that you could for me too. I don't doubt that either."

Severus was confused. "Then, why do you doubt me?"

Hermione gave him a tender smile. "I don't."

Severus didn't understand. If she didn't doubt him, why was there doubt in her eyes earlier? He went over what they had said to each other in his mind. Something was there. He knew there was. _But what is it?_

_All I have done over the years has been for you, my beautiful witch. _That statement was what made her eyes drop. Severus suddenly heard Minerva's voice in his head. Remembered the conversation the older woman and he'd had during Hermione's third year. After learning that Hermione Brown and Hermione Granger were one and the same.

_Severus, she knew of your love for Lily. She would have saved her for you, if for nothing else. _The words echoed in his mind. He remembered that he had read her letter to him and realized that Hermione thought that he loved Lily more than her. It wasn't true, but Hermione didn't know that.

_That is what the doubt is about. She still thinks I love Lily more. Thinks that I did everything for Lily, because that is what her memories are of. Me loving Lily. She remembers the bitter twisted man that I once was before her coming back. _ He realized.

Now that he understood, he sighed. "Hermione, there is something I need you to understand. Come with me." He took her hand and led her to the desk he had first taken her on, upon her return from his past.

Sitting down and pulling her into his lap, he let her get comfortable against him before going on. "Your memories are not how everything happened. I had been wondering if I should show you my memories so you know what all changed with you going back, and this just proves that I should have shown them to you."

Hermione's brows knitted in confusion._ How did we go from me yelling at him, to him wanting to show me his memories? What does one have to do with the other?_ "I don't think I understand why you think I should see them."

Severus kissed her softly. "You are under the impression that what you knew of me before you went back in time is still what and how I am now."

Hermione frowned more. "Severus...I know who you are." She still didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

Severus sighed. He wasn't going about this the right way it seemed. "The man you remember, did everything he did during the war, because he loved a certain woman."

Understanding finally, Hermione's eyes dropped from his again, but Severus didn't allow her to look away. He brought her chin back up to look at him before he spoke again. "The man you remember, loved a woman who didn't love him back. But I'm not that man. I do love a woman who loves me back. I did everything I did during the war, because of you."

Hermione swallowed, but stayed silent. Severus went on when she didn't speak. "Hermione, I may have loved Lily once, I don't remember really. I'm not even sure it was really love, if it was, it was nothing like what I came to feel later for someone else. You see, this bright and beautiful witch came into my life during my seventh year. She pushed all thoughts of any other witch from my mind. She filled me so completely, that I have never thought of another witch, other than her. Never wanted any other witch, but her."

Hermione felt her lips curving slightly and Severus felt relief that she was starting to understand. "Hermione, I have never loved a woman, like I love you. Lily doesn't compare to you. Lily has no part of me, because you have every piece of me. You are why I became Dumbledore's spy. It was losing you and thinking that my being a Death Eater was why you left, that made me fully change sides."

Hermione frowned. "But that's not how..."

Severus cut her off. "That's not how it happened before. I know. But you know what? I'd rather love you, a woman who loves me for me, than pine for someone that I'm not even sure that I really loved, and who I knew didn't love me. I don't care how it happened before, because I'm glad it happened the way it did now. I want you and only you. I'm glad I had a good reason to fight all those years ago to win. My reason was you. You are whom I fought for. You are whom I was concerned for after the war. I saw your memories of the war and saw you get hurt. Saw how you got every single scar on your lovely body. You are everything to me. Do you understand?"

Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes and tried to fight them back. "I changed so much, Severus. More than I had any right to."

Severus felt his anger returning. "Do you think I care? I don't care that you changed anything." He paused and shook his head. "No, that's not true. I'm glad you changed what you did. Especially having seen what you changed through your memories. Don't you think that if it bothered me that much, that I would have found a way to stop you from coming back to my seventh year?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

Severus smirked. "I could have stopped you from going back. I could have warned you. I could have told Potter about being careful not to hurt you. I could have done so many things to make you aware of what could happen. I could have fed you all sorts of lies to make sure you were careful. I could have simply taken your time turner and broken it so it couldn't happen. But I didn't. I didn't do any of it. I made sure everything stayed as it was, so you'd go back to my seventh year. I'm happy with the changes. How often does a man get a second chance? That's what you gave me, my lovely witch. A second chance to be a better man, with a better life. Even with everything that happened and led up to us being here today. It's still a better life. One I wouldn't trade for anything."

He saw in her eyes that the wheels were turning in her mind, so he decided to fully bare his soul to her. She was the only one he'd ever consider doing it for too. "Let me show you something, Hermione."

He stood, letting her take his seat, as he moved around the desk. "I saw your memories on the battle, saw what Potter said, as he told The Dark Lord of what he'd seen in my memories. What you both had seen."

Hermione swallowed. She hadn't really intended for him to know she had seen his memories, as well, the day of the battle. She didn't think he would be okay with her invading his privacy like that. He had meant to give them to Harry, not her.

Severus saw her swallow and smirked at her slightly nervous look. "I don't care that you watched them too. The man you remember from your past might have, but I don't. But when Harry was talking to Voldemort, he revealed everything about me, including about my Patronus. I know that is part of why you believe that I loved Lily more, but let me show you what I discovered many years after you left me in my seventh year."

He raised his wand, pointing it towards the center of the room. "Expecto Patronum." He called out clearly and firmly.

Hermione watched as a silvery blue light shot from his wand, before forming into an otter much like her own. She watched in wide-eyed astonishment, as it danced and hopped around happily, a lot like her own did.

Severus looked at her, saw the startled expression in her eyes and smiled. "Yes, it was a white doe, like Lily's, but after all that time with you, it seems it changed. I didn't know why it did, until I saw your own Patronus."

Her eyes moving back to his, as his otter continued to dance about. But he spoke again before she could say a word. " I saw you practicing in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, shortly after the beginning of your sixth year. You didn't know I was already in there, practicing on the dummies inside. Apparently you had the same idea that night after curfew, since you didn't seem surprised to see them when you came inside the room. I hadn't set my wards, I guess. Which was odd for me not to do, but I had been distracted, upset with Albus, after discussing once again...something he required."

He didn't want to bring up her letter she'd written to him, telling him that he had to kill Dumbledore. He didn't want her to know how many times he'd gone back to the aging wizard and tried to say there had to be another way. He just didn't count Hermione having guessed that it was what he was forced to do, that upset him so much. She stayed silent, knowing how much killing the old wizard had haunted him. Though by the hint of sadness that filled her eyes, he knew she why he had been distracted.

Not wanting her to be sad, he quickly went on. "I stood in the shadows, disillusioned so you didn't didn't know I was there, simply watching you as you cast your Patronus, again and again after it would disappear, trying to make it last longer each time you cast it. I was stunned when I saw your otter, though it finally made sense as to why mine had changed."

He smiled softly again, still looking in her eyes. "I didn't know a Patronus could change like mine did. But it goes to show just how much I love you. I know for a fact not everyone's Patronus matches the person they love. The little bit of research I've done on it, says it takes a deep true love, an all consuming passion, to cause the change."

When the otter vanished, he moved back to the desk. Taking his seat again and pulling her back onto his lap so he could hold her while she faced him. She still looked a bit stunned at what she'd learned.

When she didn't say anything, he spoke again. "I don't want to love Lily. I want to love you. I want a life with you. I want a family with you. I want everything with you, my beautiful witch. If you regret changing the past, then...it's almost like you regret loving me too. Do you?"

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No, I don't. I said before that I couldn't find it in me to regret any choices I made. I only feared you being upset at me for changing so much without your knowledge or consent."

Severus smiled, reaching up and stroking her cheek softly. "I have the knowledge, and even though it's a bit too late, you have my consent. I don't regret any changes."

Hermione smiled. "Really?"

She had been worried about what she had changed while in his past. Even after learning about all the things that had changed for the better, she had wondered if it had been right for her to do so.

Severus nodded. "Really. Now let me show you what you might have missing from your memories. We should start with your first year since that is when I first noticed you."

Hermione frowned. "Wait, you knew who I was since my first year?" She knew he had known who she was early, but never asked how soon he had known.

He shook his head. "Not exactly. But I recognized you when you were being sorted. I heard your name and saw your face. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was your daughter or your niece. I was very annoyed that you kept distracting me and showed me how clever you were. Just like you were in our seventh year together."

Hermione smiled a bit at the thought. _Yes, that would have annoyed him greatly_ "Okay, did anything important change? I'm assuming Harry still stopped Quirrel from getting the sorcerer's stone." Figuring he must have otherwise it would have started a domino effect and changed everything.

Severus sighed. "Yes, he did. About all of that..." Thinking of all the times he had wanted to strangle her at what he had seen. "Do you have any idea…you know, I think it might be best to just show you some of it. The highlights at least. We'll get back to what I was about to say later."

She smiled and stood up off of him, only to have him pull her back down on his lap. He flicked his hand and a stone bowl appeared over to him. She watched it settle down on the desk in front of them.

"Must you do everything the hard way?" He asked her on another sigh. "It's like the book in the library in my seventh year. You could have just floated it over to you"

She smirked but held her tongue. She watched as he pulled a silvery blue wisp of light from his temple and let it drop into the bowl. She placed her hands on either side and was sucked inside the memory.

She landed with a silent thump in his memory. She saw he was right beside her, not quite sure why he was joining her in the memory, but waiting to see what happened. She saw small clips here and there from their past.

Saw herself being sorted, saw him staring at her in shock and disbelief. Saw herself the following day in class for the first time, saw his eyes kept straying to her. The memory zipped forward to show him standing with her, the boys, McGonagall, Severus, and Quirrel as they stared at the destroy girl's loo with the knocked out mountain troll on the floor.

Hermione smiled as she saw her younger self, claiming to be at fault, saw Severus, as her Professor, look at her in disbelief once again. She felt Severus pressing against her back with his hands at her waist as they watched the memory.

"You know…" He said in her ear, his silken voice sending a shiver down her spine. "I knew you were lying. I just didn't have any way to prove it with Minerva standing there."

Hermione laughed softly. "The boys came to find me, but the troll had found me first. I was in there crying over something…I can't quite remember what, and didn't even know the troll got in the castle. It took a few swipes at me with its club...they saved me that night."

She felt his fingers flex slightly on her waist but he didn't say a word. She watched the whole thing, edited though it was.

When they came back to his office, she smirked softly. "Care to see what you missed?"

He glared slightly. "I'm well aware of what I missed, thank you. Potter doesn't realize all the secrets he divulged during his Occlumency lessons with me. Anything he left out, the memories that you gave Minerva filled me in. But as I said before, we'll get to that later. Here is your second year."

Again they were in a slightly edited memory. But when Hermione saw him visit her constantly after she had been petrified, she smiled. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze as he again held her while they watched.

"You didn't even know it was me yet, and still you came to see me. I wonder if this is part of what changed or if this happened before. I have no memory of what happened between the time I was petrified and when I was cured, so it's possible either way." She said softly.

He held her just a bit tighter. "I only came because I still thought you, the little girl, was your child. I knew then that I had to protect you…for the you I knew back in my seventh year. It was the only piece of you I had left."

Hermione sighed, sad that he had to live through so much alone. Hearing her soft sigh, Severus simply held her tighter against him.

Pulling back slightly, he pulled another memory from his mind. She watched her third year, smirking at remembering all that happened. He held her once again. She saw him go to Minerva and talk about thinking he was losing his mind. Saw Minerva tell him when she had no other option. Saw his anger. Heard him say he was going to kill her as a child.

Hermione sighed again, hearing him call her a sadistic little twit. She knew he would be angry, but she never thought he'd be that angry with her. "I'm so sorry Severus. I…I wanted to tell you. All of it. But…"

She turned in his arms to look up at him. He smiled softly at her. "I know, Hermione. I was just angry…mostly at thinking of all we had done back then. Seeing you at the age of fourteen and knowing I had touched you and made love to you. It was thinking of how old I was during your third year compared to how young you were too. It was…a bit nauseating, truth be told. I was angry and ashamed at the thought of violating a student."

"Severus, I wasn't your student when I came to you. I was older than you were at the time. If anybody violated anyone, it was me violating you. You didn't have a clue as to who I really was. I knew who you were. I knew you would be my professor later. I just wanted to be your friend, but I fell in love with you." She said, hoping he wasn't still angry about it.

He smirked. "I know you were older. I saw pieces of Remus' memory of your twentieth birthday a few months ago. He came by and let me see your party since he knew I couldn't be there."

She looked away quickly. _Crap, he still thinks I'm only twenty. _She thought.

He gently forced her to look at him. "What do you mean I only _**think **_you're twenty?" His eyes searching hers.

She realized she didn't have any walls up. _Bugger. _She thought, making his brow quirk as she realized he was still reading her mind and heard her curse.

_Bullocks_. She thought again, making his lips curve just a bit at seeing that one too.

Hermione sighed and stopped cursing in her mind. "I'm a bit older than twenty."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "How old are you? Twenty-one?"

She smiled a bit sheepishly. "Twenty two…almost twenty three now with the time I spent in with you in nineteen seventy-eight. It's the time turner I used so much during my school years, that aged me more."

He frowned slightly. He had thought he was twenty years older than her and in reality he was only seventeen. He realized he didn't mind her being older. It closed the age gap and kind of made him feel like less of a dirty old man.

He shrugged. "Okay. So you're almost twenty-three. How do you keep track of it? I know you're brilliant, but even you must get lost at times on the time frame."

She smiled. "I keep it in my journal. It's how I am able to keep up with the number of extra hours and days to add to my age. I had to update it again when I got back. Took a few hours to count up the exact number of weeks and days to add to my total I had before my trip back."

They came to the part of the memory where he followed Lupin to the shrieking shack. They watched as Severus in the memory looked to her and saw the slightly tightening of his face when he saw her there, dirty and with the blood on her cheek. Thinking that Black had harmed her. Then, suddenly it went dark.

"Which one of you hit me with the stunning spell? Or did that not happen in your memories?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled but did her best to hide it. "I believe Harry did, or at least that is how I remember it. After he slipped my wand from my back pocket. Sorry about that. I did get on his case for using magic on a teacher though. Does that help?"

He glared mildly at her, but didn't respond. They watched as Severus, as her Professor, climbed out of the tunnel, spotted them and started snapping at them. Saw when he realized Remus was in wolf form.

Though his hands tightened once again around her waist as he, in the memory, placed his body over hers to protect her from Remus. Trying to hold her young self against his back.

"I wanted to keep you safe." Severus said in her ear. "I couldn't let Remus hurt you. You protected me once and I knew it was my turn to protect you."

Hermione watched him doing his best to shield her while not letting her go in the memory. Watched them both go down to the ground as he still held her by her waist. She smiled a bit, knowing how it ended.

She saw the memory change. Heard him talking to Minerva again. Saw him ask for the letter she had written him and saw him go back to his rooms.

Watched him staring down at it for a while with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. Then, as he went to open it, the memory faded. They were back sitting at the desk with her still on his lap.

She looked up at him, puzzled. "I think I'll keep that part of the memory to myself." He told her.

She frowned quizzically. "Why?"

He smiled slightly. "I was still a bit angry when I read it and didn't take it well at first."

He didn't want her to know that he had ripped the letter in two after reading it. Drank a bit more fire whiskey before repairing it back to like the way it was before he had torn it. Reading it again as a few tears slipped down his cheeks with how much he loved and missed her, as her scent, that clung to the pages, filled him.

She nodded silently. "Okay." She wondered how he had reacted when he read it, but she wouldn't push him. He was still a private man after all. There was still the possibility of him sharing it with her later. If not, it wasn't that big of deal for her to know.

She gave a small yawn and it made her realize how much time had passed as they watched his memories. Severus realized it too and said that they could watch the rest of them later.

After both stood, he went into the kitchen to put together a small meal. While they were eating, he thought of something he had been meaning to ask her since she had returned. Something that had been on his mind off and on since she had left him back in the seventies.

Severus spoke quietly. "Do you remember the night you finally broke through my wall?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it was the night before I came back."

Severus nodded. "I've been wondering for years what caused the look in your eyes that night. What did you see when you broke through? I know you saw something about my meetings with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. But you never told me what you saw exactly. You left so soon afterward, I thought it was due to what you saw that made you leave."

She reached across the table and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I saw the day you took your mark. I saw a few meetings, but it wasn't horror towards you at what I saw you doing, that made me look at you that way, that night. It was seeing what you went through and knowing that even more was coming. I was upset to learn all you had suffered through and was sad knowing what more you would suffer through. I'd never think poorly of you due to what you had to live through"

He held her hand, giving it a light squeeze back. He hadn't even seen her sadness when she had looked at him, after breaking through his walls that night. He had been more concerned with how frightened and horrified she had seemed. But she hadn't told him what she had seen that night. All she'd said, was that it didn't matter and he hadn't fully believed her then. But now...now he could see that it had been horror over what she had seen and not at him.

"Do you still want to practice Legilimency and learn how to break down walls? It might mean that you could end up seeing more than you would want to. More than I'd ever want you to, since you still haven't learned to control your magic well enough to maneuver like you need to." Severus asked, unsure if she was up for possibly seeing all the terrifying things he had lived through.

Hermione smiled softly at him. "Severus, I'm not afraid of what I might see. Its what you were forced to live through, not what you wanted to live through. It won't make me think any less of you, if I do see something that you'd rather I didn't. Besides, you said you saw my memories of the war, including how I got all my scars, right?"

Severus nodded. "I almost couldn't bare to see what Bellatrix did to you, but I knew that if you could go through that, and not ask for help in changing it, I could bare to watch it happen."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But it proves my point. We both had things we had to deal with during our lives. I can deal with seeing things that happened in your life that might be ugly or gruesome. I wont look any differently at you for having seen them either. Though...if I do react badly, it's not because of what you had to do. It's simply me being upset that you had to live through any of that. That I couldn't be there to help you in any way during those years, and that you had to live through it all on your own."

Since both were done with their meals, Severus stood, pulling her gently to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He was relieved to learn that her expression that night hadn't been of horror at what he'd done. Relived to know that if she ever saw anything else in the future about what he had done during his Death Eater days, it wouldn't be held against him.

He set the kitchen to clean itself and took her upstairs to bed. It had been a long day for both of them and they needed their rest. Hermione would be graduating and now that he was free, he would be able to be there.

With all that they had shared that night, she understood him a bit better and he understood her as well. He knew many things would happen in their lives. She would probably end up seeing more of his past while she was gone, and he would have to learn to simply have faith that she loved him enough to be able to move on from it.

To have faith that she knew him well enough, to know that he would never have done any of those horrible things if it had been within his power. To know that above all else, they loved each other enough to deal with anything that fell in their path or disrupted their lives.

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt confident that all would be well in the world for them. That together they would not only have a good life, but a satisfying one too.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Okay, I think that wrapped everything up nicely. All the loose ends covered. Next up is the epilogue and that is one hell of a long chapter. I couldn't break it up without it loosing something. A few already asked and no, there won't be a sequal to this story. I don't see a need for one with how it ends. Take care everyone, and please leave me your thoughts._


	42. Epilogue

_**A/N: **Hello Everyone. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I finally found time to answer them all and I loved them as usual. Thank you everyone still adding to their alerts and faves. I'll keep this note short since I know I'll leave another AN at the bottom. Plus, I'm sure you're all anxious to read the finale. Take care.  
_

_**Special Thanks to both KristineThorn and PandaHeart. You ladies have done such great work on this and I can't thank you enough for your hard work and efforts. I want to send out a another special thanks to KristineThrone. You helped me pick the wonderful title for this story. I know its much better than what I had in mind. You are the best and I can't wait to work with you again on my next story.**_

_**Disclaimer, since its been awhile: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I don't make any money at this, I only get the satisfaction of leaving everyone begging for more with my evil cliffhangers, and I only play with what could have been, assuming JKR was as pervy as me. lol.**  
_

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

Hermione graduated along with her friends. The day was wonderful and had perfect weather. As Hermione went up to receive her diploma, she glanced out at all the smiling faces in the audience.

All of the Weasley's were in attendance, including Fred. Sirius had shown up, along with his date who turned out to be just as vapid, but pretty, as they all expected her to be. Remus sat up on the dais with all the other professors, grinning at her and giving her a quick wink as he saw her as she'd walked across the stage. But it was seeing her parents sitting there, watching her accept her diploma that really touched her.

Minerva had done her best to make sure they were able to make it since they had missed so much of Hermione's life, since just before the year of the final battle. Severus had indeed found them and while she was at school during her final days, the one following him going to the Ministry, he had gone and retrieved them for her. Peeling away the memory charms carefully and restoring all memories of their daughter. They had been angry at first, which was expected. But after Severus, along with Minerva's help, since she had more patience than he did, explained more, they had calmed, as they understood why Hermione had wiped their memories to begin with.

They had gasped in alarm at hearing bout all their daughter had lived through during her hunt for the Horcruxes and later during the actual battle. Horrified to learn how much danger Hermione had been in during the war. But again, Severus explained to them that if it hadn't been for her brilliant mind and loyalty to her friends, none of them might have survived, nor would they have won the battle.

Hermione had come home after her classes, though she'd already taken her tests, and found her parents sitting in her library with both Severus and Minerva. Tears had run down her cheeks as both her mum and dad stood and hugged her upon seeing her.

Knowing what Severus had done for her, simply added to the ever-growing list of why she loved him. Later after finding him alone in the kitchen, she had hugged him and thanked him after speaking with her parents.

Her parents had walked in as she gave him a kiss, which only started a whole new discussion about what else they had missed with their memories being wiped. They hadn't been happy at first to learn that their daughter was seeing a man twice her age and who also used to be her professor.

But again with Minerva's help, they finally understood how it had come about. Though her dad still wasn't really sure he was happy about Severus with his daughter. That had been before the bombshell of them getting married was added into the mix.

However, after explaining what a pensieve was and how a person could view another person's memories, Hermione had shown them why she fell in love with Severus. Shown them how there hadn't been much of an age gap, and how Hermione had actually been older, when the romance had started.

Then, she proceeded to show them that Severus had done so much to keep her safe through her years as his student. How he had done so much for all of them throughout the years. Keeping the memories as short and only to important things as possible. Not letting them see anything that could show Severus in a bad light, or show them in any kind of compromising positions. She didn't think her dad would be okay to know that Severus had shagged her brains out as often as he had and still did.

When they had seen everything Hermione wanted them to see, they were in awe of how much Severus had done and how much he obviously loved Hermione. Her dad finally came around, especially after Hermione explained that the age gap wasn't that important when you figured in that wizards and witches lived longer than muggles.

It hadn't been easy to get them to be accepting of her choices, but even if her parents had not been happy about it, she wouldn't have changed her mind about marrying him. She loved him and that was all that mattered to her. Her parents would have to deal with her choices and she knew they would come around eventually. All they had to see was how happy Hermione was with Severus and that's all it would take for them.

So with them watching on, she had graduated from a place she had called her second home for so many years. A place she had fought to save and preserve along side all of her friends.

When she had her diploma in hand, her gaze strayed from her parents to the one person that she was most happy to have seen her graduate. Severus.

When he had appeared at Hogwarts to attend the ceremony, so many people had gasped at seeing him. Murmuring behind their hands to one another as he walked by, both in awe and slightly fearful at seeing him there.

Most people knew he was alive, having seen the report in the Daily Prophet, but so many were still in shock at seeing him first hand.

Several students came up to him shyly at first, to say they were happy to know he lived after all. Also to thank him for being a great teacher to them. They'd all learned so much from him and his replacement didn't hold a candle to him in comparison.

To say Severus had been shocked was an understatement. He never knew so many of his students had actually respected him. Seeing Minerva giving him an expression saying 'I told you so' made him smirk and incline his head in her direction. It also made him consider rethinking if he should take the position again.

There wasn't much time after he arrived to do more than to take his seat and watch the ceremony commence. He sat next to Sirius, making sure he sat on the opposite side of his date after meeting the woman. His actions causing many people to gasp and mutter to each other since it was widely known that they hadn't been friendly before Sirius supposedly died.

Sirius had barked out a laugh at hearing a few theories on why Severus was sitting next to the Marauder. Severus did his best to ignore the moronic twits around him while waiting for Hermione to receive her diploma.

When he heard her name called, he sat up just a bit straighter to be able to watch her walk across the small stage. Saw her gaze out over the crowd, stopping at different ones and smiling as she looked at all of her friends and family.

When her eyes met his, he felt his heart flutter once again when her smile stretched even wider than before. She looked absolutely stunning wearing her graduation robes in her house colors. Her eyes shining with love as she gazed at him a few moments before moving on to take her seat again.

When all the students had received their diplomas, Severus stood from his seat. His eyes locked onto Hermione as she moved to different ones, speaking softly for a few moments and giving hugs or handshakes before moving on again.

He heard more people talking around him, wondering why he was there. Wondering if he would be teaching again the following year. Some even trying to strike up a conversation with him. He ignored them all. His eyes never left the beautiful witch slowly making her way towards him.

When Hermione finally got over to him, Sirius stepped up and gave her a hug, swinging her around and amazingly enough didn't bump into anyone in the crowd around them. Severus did his best not to growl at the obnoxious mutt, knowing Sirius was doing it to not only annoy him, but to make him wait just a bit longer before getting to speak to his curly haired lover.

"Congratulations, Kitten. You are finally done with this place." Sirius said, giving her a wink, doing his best not to laugh at Severus' obvious agitation. "So what do you have planned tonight to celebrate?" Trying to draw out his conversation longer simply to piss Severus off more. He took great pleasure, even now with them being friends, to aggravate the dark haired man.

Hermione frowned at him. "Sirius, you know full well what I'm doing tonight. Molly wont let any of us escape going to the Burrow for her party. Including you. Now if you'll excuse me, I think your godson would like a few moments of your time." She gave him a grin when Sirius looked disappointed at his failure to detain her longer.

With a polite nod of hello to Sirius' date, a woman that was quickly annoying them all with her high-pitched voice and less than stimulating conversation with the few times she had been around the group, she moved on to Severus, quickly noting how many people had slowed their conversation the closer she got to him. Either not caring, or not realizing, how blatant their eavesdropping was.

They were all expecting him to bark at her or simply ignore her like he had done with them. But all were surprised when he spoke, all but Hermione, of course. "Congratulations on graduating, Miss Granger."

Hermione smirked. She knew he was calling her by her last name simply due to so many people around them. He had asked her the night before how she would like to be addressed at the ceremony since he had been her professor before. She told him that she didn't give a damn, as long as she got a kiss from him after getting her diploma.

Playing along, she spoke. "Thank you, Professor. I doubt I would have learned as much, if you hadn't taught me so well over the years."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a fact? I've been hearing similar things from your former peers. I'm glad I had the opportunity to...stimulate such a brilliant mind."

She smiled even more at his words. He reached out and took her hand, raising it up to place a kiss on top of it. Making her eyes narrow slightly even as the crowd around them watched wide eyed and confused since he'd been so rude with everyone else trying to speak with him.

_He is not getting away with that as my kiss._ She thought.

"My apologies, Miss Granger. It seems you are not happy about my kiss." He said, biting back a chuckle at the look in her eyes. _Nope, not happy at all. _He thought as a smirk slipped out before he was able to cover it up.

"Why no, Professor, I'm not." She said, aware of the quickly growing crowd surrounding them. All were paying closer attention to the couple talking. _ Maybe I should let my kiss wait. But I don't want to hide my relationship with him, I'm not ashamed of it._ She thought. _Surely, he isn't either._

Severus bowed slightly, having seen a flicker of something in her eyes that she wasn't able to hide quickly enough. It looked like hesitation, possibly even doubt, but he wasn't sure. "Then, let me correct my error."

Before she could reply, Severus pulled her against him and kissed her full on the mouth. Making the crowd either gasp loudly or gape at them silently.

Slipping her arms around his neck, she lost herself in his kiss. Her tongue gliding with his as one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other slipped to her lower back. Both forgetting the crowd around them, until finally, they heard someone chuckling behind them and broke apart.

"For goodness sakes, Severus, save something for the honeymoon." Kingsley said as he came up and slapped his old friend on the back.

His statement caused the crowd around them to explode, muttering to one another.

Hermione was blushing as she moved over to embrace Kingsley. "Hello, Minister."

Kingsley chuckled. "What's with this Minister business? Here I thought we were just two friends."

Hermione smiled as she pulled back. "We are, Kings. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you doing?"

Kingsley gave the crowd a look that had them dispersing to gossips elsewhere before returning Hermione's smile. "I'm doing wonderfully, just busy. But that's politics for you. I hear you've been pretty busy this year too. I'm still waiting for my invitation to your wedding though."

Severus chuckled. "You will be among the first to get one when they are finally ready."

Kingsley turned to Severus. "Couldn't think of any other way to announce your upcoming nuptials to the public?"

Severus smirked. "You were the one to say something about saving it for the honeymoon. I was simply giving my witch a kiss in congratulations over her achievements."

Kingsley shook his head as he smirked. "Congratulations? If you congratulated her any further, it might have been deemed indecent."

Severus chuckled as Hermione blushed even more. They were interrupted as several of their friends came over to join the conversation. All were joking about the people's reactions to Severus kissing Hermione, knowing it would be in the Daily Prophet by dinnertime.

It wasn't long before they all moved their conversation to the Burrow, where Molly did her best to overfeed everyone. The party went on for hours before finally breaking up as the sun started to rise in the sky.

Severus and Hermione apparated home and went to bed thoroughly exhausted by the day's events. Hermione had already packed up her dorm room, not that she had spent much time there after her return from the past. Her trunk had been shrunken down and put in her bag that she had dropped off earlier in the day.

She didn't have to take the Hogwarts express home like so many other students had. Harry and Ron had also gotten their stuff packed early and Minerva had helped them get it home before the ceremony, so they didn't have to take the train either. None of them were disappointed to miss out on their last train ride home.

Weeks went by where Hermione, Ginny, and Molly spent much time planning both Hermione's wedding and Ginny and Harry's. The two friends' weddings only separated by a few months time.

Severus didn't care what kind of wedding it was, he just wanted Hermione as his wife. Which turned out to be a good thing with all the extra trimmings that Molly planned.

The day of the wedding, Severus stood dressed in a tuxedo, Hermione's doing since she was muggle born, and had Sirius as his best man. Both men facing the set of closed doors that Hermione would emerge from.

All of their friends and family were there, including the staff from Hogwarts. Severus did his best to not fidget nervously as he waited. He had always hated attending these kinds of affairs, but he loved Hermione enough to sit through his own. But he did wonder if he shouldn't have given Molly Weasley free reign to do as she pleased with her planning. It had seemed the best route to take at the time, especially, when the woman had thrown a fit at learning just how quickly she had to actually plan it.

When the music started and Hermione started down the aisle towards him, all of his nerves vanished as he stared at her beauty. Throughout the ceremony, he didn't register a single word the Ministry official spoke, but his eyes never left her radiant face.

When it came time to repeat his vows, he had no idea how he managed it. But they came out crisp and clear in his silky voice. The same voice that always made her shiver slightly, her wedding day included.

He was in awe as he heard her promise to love him throughout the rest of her days—just as he had promised her. He saw her hand shaking just a bit when she slipped his wedding band on his finger, one that matched her own, but she never once stuttered or stumbled through her vows.

His awe at hearing her vows carried him through the reception. It kept him from being overly snarky to all the well-wishers that stopped to talk through out the event.

When it was time, he and the bride left to go on their honeymoon. Two weeks where he didn't once have to share her with anyone. At last getting what he wanted, time for just the two of them without any interruptions.

When they returned, Minerva quickly sent him an owl, again asking if he would take up the potion's position. Hermione saw it, but refrained from commenting, though she really hoped he would take it. The students needed someone to teach them well and teach them right.

Though she hadn't said a word, Severus was well aware of her feelings on the subject. He knew that Hermione thought his replacement was inept.

So he took a day and went to visit Minerva, spending a few hours to discuss what might be required of him, if he took the position again.

After much debate, he finally accepted, but only if he could relinquish the duties as Head of Slytherin. He didn't want his nights filled with dealing with whatever situations his idiotic students found themselves in.

Only there was no one that could take on the position. None of the other staff had been Slytherins. Which meant he wouldn't be able to leave the castle at night and return home to his wife. Something Severus wasn't about to accept.

Minerva asked for a few days to ponder the problem before he declined the position.

Several days later, Hermione received an owl requesting her appearance at Hogwarts. When she arrived, Minerva greeted her fondly and offered the newly married bride tea. They chatted about what the young woman had been up to since her marriage.

Finally Minerva turned to Hermione and spoke of the reasons for her being there. Minerva knew that Hermione had been offered many positions at the Ministry, and had turned down several of them. Knew Hermione wouldn't accept just any job, but would want something that fit her personality.

"My dear, as you know, I've asked Severus to return to Hogwarts to teach once again." Minerva said, offering Hermione another biscuit to go with her tea.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Yes, ma'am, I was aware of it. If you asked me here to help you convince him to do it...I can't do that. It's his choice. He's had so few choices in life that were his, that I wont take any away from him now that he's free to do as he wishes."

Minerva shook her head. "Oh, no dear, I wasn't asking you to do that. I only mentioned it, because its part of why I asked you here. As you may know...the transfiguration teacher that taught here last year, did so only until I could hire a replacement."

Hermione frowned. "I wasn't aware of that."

Minerva smiled. She had only hired the stout woman temporarily due to a plan she formed a few years ago. "Well, now you are. I remembered that when you were here during Severus' seventh year, you helped James and Lily Potter in one of your classes. Not to mention helping the others during different times during your stay. I thought then you'd make an excellent teacher based on what I saw, and wondered if you would like to take over that position this coming year."

Hermione sat stunned for a moment. No one had ever become a teacher straight out of Hogwarts. "But...I haven't gone to university and gotten my degrees, nor have I even apprenticed for it. How would I be allowed to teach without either one?"

Minerva shrugged. "We both know you would be capable of doing it. Not to mention that it helps having friends within the Ministry. We could see if you could do either a short apprenticeship over the summer or...possibly be tested to see if you're fully capable now."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the woman. Positive this wasn't something she had just thought of. Positive too that Minerva had already spoken to their friend, the Minister, already. "So what has Kingsley said would be the best route to take in this matter?"

Minerva chuckled. "You always were too clever, Hermione. Kingsley said that if you do a short apprenticeship with a teacher just to get the basics down of what is expected of teaching students, he could arrange for you to take a test to get your degrees without all the required schooling."

Hermione frowned slightly. "A teacher? Not one that actually teaches transfiguration?"

Minerva shrugged, doing her best at looking nonchalant. Though failing miserably with her slight smile. "I had thought to let Severus show you what is expected of a teacher, but I could do so instead if you wish."

Hermione smirked. "Is this your way of getting him back here? If I'm here, you figure this is where he'll want to be too?"

Minerva did fully smile this time. "That thought might have crossed my mind...yes. But I had already thought to offer you the position either way."

After saying she would discuss it with Severus before making any decisions, Hermione left. Saying too that she would owl Minerva within a few days with her answer.

Severus wasn't pleased to find that Minerva was trying to get him there via Hermione. The old woman knew Severus too well it seemed. He would follow Hermione anywhere to simply be with her.

Hermione told him that she would only take the position, if he really wanted to return. Which knowing how he himself thought that Hermione would make a great teacher, not to mention that offer was too good to pass up, he finally said that she should take it. He had already decided he wanted to teach again after hearing that many of his old students had thought so highly of him. He had only held back due to Hermione. This solved that dilemma perfectly.

Hermione ended up apprenticing with both Severus and Minerva. Severus knew that this was already bordering on going against Ministry rules to let Hermione teach without a full degree or apprenticeship. He didn't want to cause any more trouble by having himself be the sole person to teach Hermione all that was required. He didn't want problems due to people saying that he passed her simply because she was his wife.

He again was stuck watching Hermione wear herself out as she studied for her upcoming test from the Ministry, doing his best not to say anything to make it harder on Hermione.

When she finally took her test, Kingsley himself oversaw it. He then had a rush put on it to make sure it was graded quickly.

No one was surprised to see that Hermione passed with flying colors.

When it was time for the professors to return back to the school, both Professor Snapes packed the things they wanted to take, and arrived at Hogwarts. Finding that Minerva had transformed the dungeons that Severus had lived in before, into a lovely set of rooms for both of them.

School started and the students were both excited and slightly afraid when they learned that Severus would be their professor again. Those that had been behind Hermione's graduating year, were happy to know that she would be teaching them through their remaining time at Hogwarts.

At the staff table in the Great Hall, Hermione sat next to her husband every day and night. Doing her best to act professionally, but it lost something when she would look at him and smile, or when he would give her a lusty look, causing her to blush during their meals.

Together they patrolled the halls at night when it was their turn. Though a few times it was them who got caught snogging in the darkened hallways by a prefect. Severus would glare, as Hermione blushed, and the students would quickly run from the couple, afraid they would lose house points, as if they had been the ones caught snogging.

Minerva was well aware of what was going on in her school. Had heard the portraits talking of the Potions and Transfiguration professors getting caught at night sharing a kiss or two. It made the older woman chuckle hearing the stories. She was happy for them both.

Severus did stay on as Head of Slytherin, but it wasn't long before Hermione was made Head of Gryffindor. This served to make the interruptions at night worse, but both were happy with how everything turned out.

It was during Hermione's fifth year as a Professor that she made good on her part of the deal with Severus. He had used a few hours every night to work on teaching her how to read thoughts better, as well as, projecting hers to him.

It was during one night when they were patrolling together, after having just finished snogging rather passionately in an empty corridor that Severus turned to Hermione. Asking why she had been shielding her thoughts from him all week.

Hermione smiled. "I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell you something."

Severus stopped walking and turned her to face him. "Love, you can tell me anything. Just say it." Bracing himself for bad news. If she hadn't told him whatever it was, and was trying to figure out how to tell him, it couldn't be good news.

Hermione sighed. "Do you...do you remember what you said to me after I came back so many years ago?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "I've said many things to you since then, Hermione. Which one are you referring to?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I mean what you said the actual night I came back. We...we made a deal when you asked me to marry you."

Severus was trying to remember. He'd said a lot of things to her that night too. All he could remember was that he had been happy that she was back. Happy that she still wanted him. Happy that she agreed to marry him. _What else had there been?_

Seeing his slight confusion, she went on. "I promised to marry you but only if you taught me to project my thoughts."

Severus frowned. "Yes, and I did teach you. You can project almost as well as I can now." He was still surprised at how quickly she had all but mastered the skill that took him so much longer to get down. Projecting and Legilimency. She could knock down just about all his walls without much effort.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I can. You made very good on your part of the deal."

Severus didn't see why she was bringing this up if he did what she wanted. "Okay, so I held up my end of the deal and you held up yours. You married me."

Hermione laughed softly. "Actually, I haven't held up my part of our deal."

Severus was confused even more when suddenly he remembered all of what he had said to her that night. Suddenly understanding, he smirked. "You are right, witch, you haven't held up all of your end of our bargain. You have yet to give me our child. Are you ready to start trying to get pregnant?"

Hermione smiled. "No."

Her answer did nothing but confuse him. _Why bring it up, then? _"No? You do realize you already agreed to have my child." He would never make her do anything she didn't want, but he knew she did want children one day.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm aware that I did agree to have a child with you." Waiting for him to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

Severus sighed. "Then, I don't understand. If you're not ready to try and get pregnant, why are you bringing it up?"

Hermione smiled. Remembering what else he had once said to her when he was hinting at her owning their home. Fighting back a giggle at finally being able to say the same thing to him after all these years.

"Severus, I may have to take back all the times I said you had an utterly brilliant mind." She was proud that she was able to keep a straight face when his eyes narrowed in annoyance at her.

With a feigned sigh, she went on. "Let's just say that your brilliant mind is simply still fogged over from our earlier snog, and has yet to fully recover." Fighting a chuckle when his annoyed look darkened even more.

She saw the exact moment he realized she was still quoting him when he smirked, while trying to still look annoyed at her, but it lost its potency with said smirk.

Severus gave up glaring and simply decided to have her explain. "So, why am I suddenly not brilliant anymore?"

Hermione grinned. "My love, you can't attempt something that already is."

It took him a moment to decipher her meaning, but when he finally did his thoughtful look, changed into a look of slight disbelief. "You're pregnant? How is that possible when I know for a fact I brew your contraceptive potions?"

Hermione was glad for the darkened hallways that hid her blush. _I wasn't taking them, that's how_. "Well...its possible that I missed a few?" She said vaguely.

Severus quirked his brow. "Missed a few? How many is a few?"

Hermione shrugged, trying to hide her grin. "About...the last three months worth."

Severus frowned slightly. "You are telling me that you forgot to take your potions for the last three months? Or are you saying that you decided to stop taking your potions without telling me about it?"

Hermione let her grin slip. "I believe it would be the second one, my love." When she saw his look of annoyance return and saw he was about to start ranting at her, she went on. "I didn't tell you for a good reason."

He paused before speaking. "What reason would that be?" Willing to let her explain before he did indeed strangle her like he had been meaning to get around to for years, for all the hell she had put him through before her return. He was happy that she was pregnant, but not happy to have been kept in the dark about her trying to get that way.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up by telling you that I wanted to try to get pregnant, only to find that I couldn't. With all that happened during the war...it was possible that I might not be able to." She said softly.

It was something Poppy had once told her after the final battle, after learning that Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix for so long that night. Especially since she hadn't sought out medical attention afterward, all she had done was rest for a few days.

Severus sighed. He knew what she was referring to. He knew that people that were exposed to the torture curse could have lasting effects that didn't show up for years. Not just mentally either. Part of him still wished he had been able to deal with Bellatrix personally. Not only for what the woman had done to him during his spy days, but for what she had done to his wife.

Pulling her into his arms, Severus held her gently to him. "So you're pregnant."

Not wanting to dwell on Hermione's reasons for hiding her not taking her potion. He knew her memories of that night were painful. They still occasionally haunted her in her dreams.

He had once envied Remus for being able to hold her afterward, to comfort her. But after witnessing first hand what she looked like after waking from her nightmares, he no longer envied the wolf. They were horrible to witness.

To see someone as caring and as full of light as Hermione was, to be haunted so terribly, was heartbreaking. Though the nightmares were rare, he was simply grateful these days to the werewolf for being there when he couldn't be at the time.

Hermione pulled back and smiled softly at the man she loved. "Yes, we are." Reminding him that while he may not have known she wasn't taking her potions, he was still very much apart of the creation of their child.

Severus leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Kissing her gently as his heart filled at knowing she was carrying his child. His hand stroked down her back as the other tangled in her hair. Letting his love for her shine through.

That was how the sixth year prefects found them that night. Kissing in the halls when they were supposed to be patrolling. Being caught couldn't even dampen Severus' happiness at Hermione being pregnant. He didn't even snarl at the little buggers for interrupting them, much to the students' confusion when he simply told them to go away, before kissing his smiling wife again. The happy parents-to-be ended their patrol early that night too.

The day Hermione went into labor was an interesting one. She was in the middle of class, giving a lecture to her fifth years when she suddenly felt her teaching robes grow wet and found herself standing in a puddle of fluid.

Her first thought was that it wasn't time yet. She still had three weeks before she was due.

Her students first thought she had wet herself and started to snicker as Hermione stood there staring at the puddle in confusion, when one Ravenclaw girl with several younger siblings quickly stood up. Rushing over to her professor and barking at the others to go get Madame Pomfrey and to tell the medi-witch that their professor's water had just broken, as she led Hermione back to her desk to sit down.

Instructing her favorite teacher to breathe deeply as Hermione did her best not to smirk in amusement at the young witch. Though all thoughts of amusement quickly disappeared as the first contraction hit.

Severus was in the middle of his own class when a knock sounded at his door. Annoyed at the interruption, he quickly strode to the door, robes billowing as usual and flung it open. Asking the young student rather sourly why he was bothering him during his class.

The young Hufflepuff boy that Poppy had sent to Severus did his best to stop quaking as he stuttered through what he was trying to tell his potion's professor. "I...I'm s-sorry, sir. But...Madame Pomfrey asked...me to..."

Severus sighed in annoyance. "Out with it already. I do have a class to teach after all."

The young boy audibly gulped before going on again. "She told me to tell you that...Professor Snape is in the infirmary."

Severus stared at the boy for a moment. _I'm not in the infirm...oh bugger. _"You mean my wife, correct?" Doing his best not to let the sudden worry that filled him show._ Did something happen in her class? She knows not to do any transfiguration spells on herself right now. _

When the boy nodded, unable to speak again at seeing the his most feared professor's jaw clench, afraid he was about to be yelled at, Severus spun on his heel to address his class. "Class dismissed, everyone out."

When no one moved, he yelled. "Now! Out!" With a flick of his wand, those students that hadn't run out of the class fast enough were all but thrown out the door. A homework assignment instantly appearing on the door as the students stood outside the now closed classroom.

Severus quickly floo'd to the hospital wing to hear Hermione crying out in pain. The sound doing nothing but making Severus' heart clench in fear as he ran towards where the sound had come from.

Flinging open the curtain, he found Hermione lying on the bed, clutching at her swollen belly as Minerva tried to speak soothingly to her, while brushing stray hairs out of Hermione's face. Poppy was busy running her wand over his witch with a diagnostic spell.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked, as he moved to her side and took her hand.

"My water broke in class." She said through clenched teeth as another contraction hit her.

Severus glanced at Poppy when the witch made a 'tsking' noise. "Well?"

Poppy smiled. "Everything is coming along nicely."

"What in bloody hell does that mean?" Severus snarled, hating seeing his wife in pain.

Poppy huffed. "No need to get snippy, Severus. It means that she is almost ready."

Hermione muttered something that none of them caught. With a quickly thought spell he was in his wife's mind. Hearing her thoughts towards Poppy, Severus decided it was a good thing the medi-witch hadn't heard what she said.

"Can't you give her a pain potion at least?" Minerva asked knowing Severus was simply upset that Hermione was in pain.

Poppy nodded. "Yes, we can get her something for the pain now. I didn't give her anything earlier because I had to be sure there were no complications first."

Severus held back the scathing retort at the witch for not giving Hermione something to ease her discomfort already. Knowing the medi-witch would have done so if she could have. She didn't want Hermione in pain either.

After the potion had been administered, Severus climbed in bed behind his wife, trying to help support her as she leaned against him. But hoping to help ease her in any way too. Knowing how much she had liked her belly rubbed throughout her pregnancy, he did so now.

When Hermione sighed in relief as his hands stroked along her swollen stomach, Severus felt his worry start to ease. Knowing he was helping in someway made this all easier to deal with.

It was after a few hours of pushing, grunting, moaning in pain, and cursing all in the room that the newest Snape was brought into the world. A tiny little boy with Hermione's brown hair and Severus' almost black eyes. Logan Tobias Snape weighed seven pounds and nine ounces.

Poppy left the new parents in peace after running all her final diagnostic spells to make sure Hermione was all right after the birth. Happy to see the smiles on both parents as they looked at their son.

Minerva only stayed a few minutes, before leaving as well. Knowing Hermione would want all her friends and family to know that Logan had been born.

It wasn't long before word spread and the hospital was flooded with visitors. Since Remus was a teacher still, he was the first to visit, offering his congratulations to a very tired Hermione and a still smiling Severus.

Severus had yet to let go of his son, and wasn't ready to do so when Remus asked to hold the baby. Hermione had touched his shoulder and quietly said they'd have plenty of time later to hold their son. Severus grudgingly handed over his child as one by one, all of their friends and family arrived to see the newest addition to the family.

Even Hermione's parents showed up for a brief visit after Minerva floo'd to their home to not only let them know about the baby, but also to bring them back with her to see their grandson. Hermione's parents were thrilled and hugged not only Hermione, but Severus as well.

Hermione went back to teaching her students after several weeks. Minerva having filled in for her while she recuperated after giving birth. Between the house elves who loved helping with the baby, as well as different staff members, Logan was always well taken care of when his parents were teaching class.

A high chair had been placed at the staff table when he started eating solid foods, several of the older students coming to ask if they could help keep the baby entertained until their professor's were done eating. Severus was always watchful of those students that held his son, but he knew that Logan was safe. They loved playing with his son, and feared Severus enough to never risk anything that might hurt him.

Logan was almost four when Hermione turned to Severus in their bed one night and asked if their bargain included more than one child. Realizing his wife wanted another baby, Severus quickly stopped brewing her contraceptive potions. Rather pleased to find that trying to get Hermione pregnant again, meant that he got to ravish his wife even more than usual.

This only meant that he and Hermione were caught more often snogging in the hallways, before they would end up back in their rooms. Though a few times they hadn't made it past his classroom before he pushed her onto the nearest desk or against the closest wall to have his way with her.

Though it gave him little reminders as he taught his class as he passed by his desk or any of the others that he had pinned her to, or listened to his voice echoing and remembered her crying out his name as she exploded in his arms. His lips curving slightly as he went on with his lecture, causing his students to wonder what he was smiling about. However, they all knew better than to actually ask.

Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl after Logan's fifth birthday. Little Samantha Lily Snape was brought into the world on a beautiful summer morning. Having been in labor all night, Hermione slept through most of the visits from everyone. Though Severus stayed awake to see all their friends and family ooh and awe over his beautiful daughter.

Her hair as dark as her fathers, and her eyes a pale creamy blue, though Poppy swore they would change. This had confused Severus since his son's eyes had matched his own since birth. But within a month or two the blue changed to match Hermione's chocolate and caramel eyes.

When Logan started his first year at Hogwarts, both of his parents couldn't have been prouder. Though Severus was a bit smug when his son joined his own house. Hermione grinned and reminded him that while Samantha favored her father in looks, from her dark hair to her creamy pale skin, she favored her mother in personality. Meaning she would probably would end up in Gryffindor.

Severus' smug grin had faded for a moment, before he shrugged, and said he didn't care as long as none of his children ended up in Hufflepuff. Hermione had to agree.

It was during Logan's first year that Hermione came to him one night before dinner to let him know that she found out she was pregnant again. Though she swore she hadn't missed any of her potions.

Severus bit back a smirk, deciding not to tell his wife that he had not been giving her a contraceptive potion, just a vitamin potion that looked and tasted like her contraceptive. Though part of him was surprised that, even with the similarities in the potions, that she hadn't realized it wasn't a contraceptive.

She was brilliant in potions after all, and should have noticed the slight differences. Though he figured that she just fully trusted him and hadn't thought to question what he said it was, but he was a Slytherin still.

What else was there to put his brilliantly cunning and scheming mind towards? Absolutely nothing, these days. Other than tormenting students, of course. It made him wonder briefly every now and then, if Fred Weasley had rubbed off on him a little, after having lived with him so long before Hermione came back to him.

Though anytime that thought came up, he snorted derisively and pushed it away. _Impossible. _He would decide.

Severus mostly figured that since she hadn't told him when she stopped taking her potion with their first child, he didn't need to tell her what he had done. They were even as far as he was concerned. Though he had been dropping hints at maybe having a third child and she had been interested in having another. He simply skipped over her needing time to think about it.

When their second son was born, Xander Liam Snape, who was the spitting image of his father, from his dark hair and eyes to his pale skin, Hermione let Severus know she was done having children. He was happy with his two sons and his beautiful daughter, so he had no complaints.

As the years passed, Hermione and Severus taught their children along with the other students. Both doing their best to not only not show any favoritism, but both were a bit harder on their kids than the others.

Samantha was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Hermione's delight. But Xander eventually was sorted into Slytherin, making Severus smirk once again that his son was in his house. Both boys showed so much of their father's cunning, as well as, their mother's cleverness.

Samantha had a bit of her father's cunning, but showed more her mother's loyalty to her friends, as well as, her courage and cleverness. Much to Severus' dismay, all of his kids were little know-it-alls, taking after Hermione with their thirst for knowledge. Making his wife smirk triumphantly at him when he'd sigh over seeing it in his offspring.

When Minerva finally retired, Severus was offered the job as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but declined. He had taken that role once, and never wanted it again. Too many memories of what he had to do in order to get it, had caused him to not ever want it again.

Eventually Hermione was offered the role several years later, and she gladly accepted it. Severus wasn't keen on having his wife as his boss not only at home, but at work as well, but he ended up taking it fine. Especially when she tried to make up for having to get on to him due to said roll. It made their sex lives even better and made him smirk just a bit more the following day after each encounter.

Hermione ended up being the youngest Headmistress in the entire history of Hogwarts. None of their friends or family were surprised by this.

Their life went on and though it wasn't always smooth, it was a great life they shared together, as Severus had predicted many years ago. They were able to not only see each other, but their children too while at school and at their home during their breaks.

Severus never thought, when he had looked upon his beautiful wife when he first met her in the infirmary during his seventh year, that this was what his life would turn out to be. But he couldn't find it in himself to regret a single day since meeting her. Not even having to wait over twenty years to be with her again.

Even now as he gazed upon his sleeping wife's face, a woman he had spent almost twenty years with and still couldn't keep his hands off of, he couldn't wait to see what the future would bring for them. Whatever it was, he would face it willingly with Hermione by his side. She was indeed his past, his present, and his future.

The End.

* * *

_** A/N: **This was it. The final chapter. I am a bit sad to see it end, but it has been such an incredible journey for me to write this story. I want to thank you all for reading it. I've loved ever single thought you all have left me so far, and I know I'll love every single one I get after you read this. I promise, I will be posting a new story as soon as possible. I have a huge folder of ideas and I'll start posting again as soon as one is fully ready. Thank you again everyone for your wonderful support through this, it has been awe-inspiring. Take Care and as always, please leave me your thoughts.  
_


End file.
